Chika Son: Goku's Daughter
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: What if Gohan had a younger twin sister? Meet Chika Son, Goku's daughter, she may look sweet and innocent, but deep down she is stronger than she looks...
1. Naming the Twins

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 1: Naming the Twins**

It has been a year since Piccolo was defeated and the world was enjoying a reign of peace.

Goku settled down with the love of his life, Chi-Chi and were blessed with twins, a boy and a girl.

The baby boy wore a little red hat on his head and wore a white shirt with a nappy while his twin sister wore a little light pink dress and had straight black hair that was a little bit long.

Chi-Chi smiled at her children, who were sleeping peacefully together in their little cradle.

"They're so cute."She remarked.

"Gosh look how tiny they are."Goku said.

"Of course, they're babies, silly."Chi-Chi reminded with a frown.

"Don't you think its time to give the kids their names?"Ox-King asked.

"I thought of the names last night."Chi-Chi admitted.

"I didn't know you picked the names."Ox-King said.

"Yes, Einstein and Maric."Chi-Chi replied with a smirk.

"Einstein and Maric, your kidding, right?"Goku and Ox-King said in unison.

"Yes their names will be Einstein and Maric."Chi-Chi remarked proudly.

The newborn boy and girl both began to cry at the same time.

Chi-Chi picked up the boy while Goku picked up the girl.

"There, there."Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"No need to cry, sweetie."Goku reminded.

The baby girl stopped crying and smiled at her father.

"I don't think they like those names."Ox-King admitted.

"Of course they do."Chi-Chi replied and looked at her children. "Right, Einstein and Maric?"

The Son Twins began to cry more hearing those names again.

"They hate those names, honey."Ox-King stated.

"What do you think we should call them, dad?"Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know."Ox-King replied and walked up to a chest to take out a long script of names. "Let's see Ox-King Jr, Mini Ox-Queen..."

He read all the names that were starting with Ox, but the twins started to cry even more and that meant they didn't like either of the names.

"They hate them too."Chi-Chi said.

A few hours passed, but Goku, Chi-Chi and Ox-King were sitting down thinking of the right names to give to the children.

The twins were gurgling while the three adults were sighing in deep thought.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go fishing."Goku suggested.

"No way!"Chi-Chi and Ox-King responded in unison.

"Hmm...why?"Goku asked.

"Because we have a nameless boy and girl that's why."Chi-Chi answered.

"Goku at least think of two names."Ox-King admitted.

"Two?"Goku said.

"Mmm hmm."Chi-Chi and Ox-King replied.

Goku stood up from his seat.

"Just two?"He said with a firm look.

"Mmm hmm."Chi-Chi and Ox-King answered with smirks on their faces.

Goku smiled sheepishly and placed his hand at the back of his head.

"Well sure but can we eat first?"He asked. "I'm starving!"

Chi-Chi and Ox-King slammed themselves on the floor.

"Your hungry, huh?!"Chi-Chi asked angrily. "How can you think of food when your children are lying down there without their names!"

"Ummm..."Goku said.

"I know you were raised in the woods, but surely Gohan taught you something!"Chi-Chi retorted.

The boy started giggling happily which earned King-Ox's attention.

"Goku, answer me please!"Chi-Chi demanded. "Were you taught anything that resembles men by Gohan?"

"No way."Goku replied honestly.

The boy started giggling even more.

"I think you found the name for the boy, Chi-Chi."Ox-King admitted.

"Found what?!"Chi-Chi demanded angrily.

"The name, watch this honey."Ox-King answered and smiled at his grandson. "Gohan."

The boy giggled happily hearing that name.

"See he likes it."Ox-King said. "Gohan."

The baby boy laughed happily.

Surprised looks grew on Chi-Chi and Goku's faces.

"Aw my goodness, dad."Chi-Chi said with a smile. "I think your right."

Goku looked at his grandfather's four star dragon ball.

"The four star ball, grandpa's ball."He said and smiled at his son. "How cool, he wants to have old grandpa's name, wow."

"I know Gohan would be so proud, if you named your son after him, wherever he is."Ox-King admitted with a smile.

"Well hear that Gohan?"Goku asked proudly. "That's your name."

He picked up the baby boy, who giggled happily.

"So what's going to be our daughter's name, Goku?"Chi-Chi asked.

Goku looked at his daughter, who was looking at him with her big black eyes.

"How about you name your daughter after your mother, honey?"Ox-King suggested.

"Chika?"Chi-Chi asked in surprise.

The baby girl burst out laughing happily hearing that name earning the three adults attention.

"Hey, look at that, she likes the name."Goku remarked.

Chi-Chi smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Your right, Goku."She said with a smile and looked at her daughter. "Aw...my little Chika."

The baby girl giggled even more hearing that name again.

"I'm sure your mother would've been very proud to know you named your daughter after her, Chi-Chi."Ox-King remarked.

Chi-Chi and Goku smiled at him before embracing their newborn twins like all happy parents would do.


	2. Kid Gohan and Chika

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 2: Kid Gohan and Chika**

Four Years Later...

Chi-Chi was outside the house, calling out for her children to come and eat their breakfast.

"Gohan! Chika!"Chi-Chi called out. "Where are you two? It's time to come in!"

She then notice Goku walking forward with a large tree trunk that he knocked down in the forest.

"Goku, do you think we have enough firewood there?"Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, this should last us a while, don't you think?"Goku said as he dropped the big tree trunk on the ground.

"Your going to hurt yourself doing that one of these days."Chi-Chi stated.

"Oh I'm fine."Goku assured. "Where's Gohan and Chika?"

"I don't know, but I think you better go find them."Chi-Chi admitted. "You three are supposed to meet Master Roshi pretty soon."

"Oh yeah that's right."Goku said with a smile.

"You better take the flying Nimbus."Chi-Chi suggested. "You don't wanna be late for your reunion."

"Okay, bye Chi-Chi!"Goku remarked as he ran off.

"Goku, be careful!"Chi-Chi called out and sighed. "I'm going to worry myself to death."

* * *

Somewhere in the Forest...

A lovely humming sound was heard around one of the area's parts which caused some of the forest animals to come out and find the source of the tune.

The humming sound belonged to a little girl, who was sitting down in a grass area while picking up some beautiful flowers.

The little girl had long straight black hair and large black eyes. She wore a cute pink kimono dress with a big red bow tied around her waist from behind and underneath she wore pink matching flats. Behind her dress was a saiyan tail that was long and prehensile with brown fur. Around her neck was a necklace that contained a small one star yellow dragon ball.

The flowers that surrounded her had several different colours which decorated the clearing making it almost seem like someone had come and splattered paint all over the vibrant green grass.

Chika Son giggled as she picked a few pink marguerites to create a flower crown.

She then notice three birds were flapping their wings above her head.

"Hello there, did you guys wanna play with me?"Chika asked with a smile.

The three birds tweeted in response.

Chika placed her flower crown on her head and stood up.

"Okay!"She answered sweetly. "I'll be the princess and you three can be my loyal servants!"

"Chika!"

Chika got alarmed when she recognised the voice while the three birds flew away in the sky.

"Uh oh!"Chika said. "Gotta hide!"

The little four year old girl quickly hid herself in a bush of campanula bell flowers unaware that her tail was sticking out.

Goku walked in the flower area to look for any sign of his daughter.

He then notice a tail sticking out from one of the flower bushes causing him to smile.

"Hmm, well I guess Chika is not hiding out here..."Goku admitted in a fake confused tone as he walked away.

Chika chuckled quietly when she heard her dad walked away.

But then a pair of arms grabbed her waist and lifted her up causing her to squeal.

"Gotcha!"Goku chuckled.

"Daddy!"Chika giggled.

"Chika, you know better than to run off."Goku reminded and realised his son was missing. "Hey, where's Gohan?"

"Oh, me and Gohan were playing hide and seek together, but I then got a little bit carried away with the pretty flowers..."Chika answered while blushing and smiling shyly.

"That's okay, we'll find him together but no running away this time, okay?"Goku asked with a smile.

Chika smiled cheerfully. "Yipeee!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gohan walked around in the woods to search for his twin sister.

He had short and spikey but relatively well-kept hair. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and green pants with black boots with white lacing. He also wore a Hanfu-style top that was yellow with green sleeves and on the front his family name, 'Son', written in kanji within a large white circle with black lining. He also wore a red cap with the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to the top. Beneath his back, he had the same saiyan tail just like his twin sister.

The little boy heard a noise in the bushes which earned his attention.

"Chika?"Gohan asked.

Out of the bushes came out a Sabertooth Cat.

Gohan screamed in fright and tries to run but trips on the ground.

The little boy decided to play dead, so he lays on the ground.

The big cat becomes confused and licks Gohan's face.

It takes Gohan's red hat and runs away with it.

Gohan gets up and realized that his hat was gone.

"My hat!"He cried. "Give it back! My dad gave it to me!"

The little boy gets up and runs into the woods to chase the tiger.

The cat turned around and seeing the crying boy chasing him, runs as fast as he can.

It tried to lose Gohan every way he can, going through bushes, around trees and over large rocks and still doesn't lose him.

The big cat finally takes a sharp turn and Gohan goes straight through bushes and over a cliff.

Gohan fell quickly and as he fell, he faints.

When the little boy woke up, he notice he was hanging from his tail upside down from a tree inches away from the ground and was not hurt.

* * *

Goku and Chika went to the part of the forest where the river was to see if Gohan was there.

Chika then saw something that caught her attention causing her to pull her father's hand.

"Daddy, look!"She said.

Goku followed his daughter's gaze and sees a Sabertooth Cat wearing a familiar hat.

"Hey you, that hat."He said.

The sabertooth cat froze and turned around to look at the two.

"That's Gohan's, it belongs to my son."Goku said. "Have you seen him?"

The sabertooth cat growls at Goku and Chika.

"Where did you get his hat?"Goku asked.

The sabertooth cat growled even more causing Chika to hide behind her father's leg in fright.

"I said where did you get it?!"Goku demanded in anger.

The sabertooth cat froze in fear causing the hat to drop off its head and it runs off into the woods.

"Naughty cat."Chika admitted with a frown.

* * *

Gohan was trying to get across a river while using stepping stones to walk over it.

"Mommy! Daddy!"He shouted. "Chika!"

Gohan gets across the river and walked along the rocks.

He then saw a blue bird roosting on a log hanging over the river.

"Hello."Gohan greeted with a smile and gets on the log. "I'm Gohan."

The blue bird flies away and Gohan tries to reach for it, but the log unhinges itself from the rock causing the little boy to go into the river with the log.

When Gohan tries to grab onto it, the log spins, sending him further down the river.

"Mummy!"Gohan screamed. "Daddy!"

* * *

Goku and Chika took the Flying Nimbus to look for Gohan.

"Gohan!"Goku shouted.

"Big brother, where are you?"Chika asked.

The two flew above the river side and spotted Gohan flailing on the log in the river.

"Gohan!"Goku called out.

"Brother!"Chika shouted.

Gohan looked up and saw his father and twin sister.

"Daddy!"He shouted. "Chika!"

Gohan accidentally lets go of the log and grabbed the end of it when it turned around.

Goku flies down and reaches out his hand to grab his son.

"Just a little further!"He said.

"Daddy, look out!"Chika warned.

Goku flies up quickly to pass the small cave the river goes into.

"DADDY!"Gohan screamed from the cave. "CHIKA!"

"Hang on, Gohan!"Goku replied.

Goku flies up fast and Chika held onto him tightly as the Nimbus got over the very large plateau.

The cave ends at a waterfall and before Goku and Chika can get to Gohan, the log goes over.

"GOHAN!"Goku screamed.

There was no response and the sound that was only heard was the waterfall flowing down.

"Oh no..."Chika sobbed as she began to cry. "We're too late..."

"Chika, wait here."Goku ordered.

Goku was about to jump over when he and Chika hears crying from above.

Goku and Chika fly up with the Nimbus and saw Gohan crying on top of a tree branch that was hanging over the cliff, above the waterfall.

Chika let out a happy gasp to see her twin brother alive.

"Gohan, your okay!"She said as she dried her tears.

Gohan jumps and hugs his dad and twin sister.

"Thank you, daddy and Chika!"He admitted. "I was so scared."

"How did you get all the way here?"Goku asked.

"Me and Chika were playing hide and seek, dad."Gohan replied. "When I was hiding, Chika was taking long to find me and I ended up getting lost even lose my hat."

"I'm sorry, Gohan."Chika apologised sadly. "I should have stayed with you the whole time."

"That's okay, Chika."Gohan assured.

Goku smiled and placed the hat on his son's head much to his surprise.

"Silly, you didn't lose your hat, it's on your head."Goku remarked. "Now let's all go home and eat breakfast then you two can come with me to meet all my friends at Master Roshi's."

Gohan and Chika smiled happily and nodded at their father in agreement.

* * *

 **Next the Son Twins meet thier father's friends...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	3. Reunions

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 3: Reunions**

After finishing eating their breakfast, Goku and his children took the Flying Nimbus to go to Master Roshi's house.

Gohan and Chika cheered happily as they flew in the sky with their father.

They saw Seagulls flying above them while there were some flying fish hopping a bit in the air before going back into the water.

The three then arrived at Master Roshi's house.

"Here we are, Gohan and Chika."Goku remarked.

He picked up the twins in his arms before stepping off of Nimbus and approached the small house.

"Hey, is there anyone home?"Goku called out.

Then the door opened revealing Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi with smiles on their faces.

"Goku!"Bulma and Krillin said happily.

"Hi."Goku greeted with a smile.

Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi notice Gohan and Chika much to their surprise.

"Hey, who are the kids?"Bulma asked.

"Your trying to earn some cash babysitting or something?"Krillin asked.

Goku smiled at Gohan and Chika.

"They're my children."He admitted.

Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi all became shocked.

"Your kids?!"They said in unison.

"Pretty wild, huh?"Goku asked with a smile as he placed his children on the ground.

"Oh Goku, they're adorable."Bulma admitted kindly.

"Say hi, you two."Goku instructed.

Gohan and Chika bowed their heads at their father's friends.

"Hello, everyone."They said quietly.

Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi bowed their heads as well.

"Hi."Krillin replied.

"Oh hello."Bulma responded.

"This Gohan and Chika."Goku introduced.

"Gohan?"Master Roshi said. "I see you named your son after your grandfather."

"Yep."Goku replied.

"Well that's wonderful."Master Roshi remarked. "I'm sure your grandfather would've been very proud."

"So who is Chika named after?"Krillin asked.

"Chi-Chi's mother."Goku answered.

Bulma knelt in front of Gohan and Chika.

"Hey, Gohan, how old are you?"She asked.

"Eh...four and a half."Gohan replied while holding up four fingers.

Bulma looked at Chika.

"Then you must be four and a half as well, huh?"She asked with a smile.

"Yes but Gohan's older."Chika answered with a shy smile.

"Are you both gonna be brave fighters just like your dad?"Bulma asked.

"Chi-Chi doesn't let them train."Goku responded.

"Oh no Martial Arts, huh?"Bulma said in surprise. "What do you two wanna be when you both grow up."

"A orthopedist."Gohan answered.

"Wow, an orthopedist."Bulma said with a hint of surprise.

"But I wanna be a fighter just like daddy."Chika remarked with a confident smile.

Goku smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair slowly causing her to giggle.

The Turtle was coming closer to Gohan, who backed away a little.

"He's just saying hi, Gohan."Goku admitted.

Gohan looked at the Turtle and Bulma suddenly notice the tails the Son Twins had.

"Tails?"Bulma said.

"Yeah, they were both born with it, just like me."Goku explained and looked at Gohan. "I think he wants you to pet him, Gohan."

Gohan smiled and petted the Turtle's head gently.

"Oh man."Bulma commented as she stood up. "Goku has anything strange ever happened to Gohan or Chika at night?"

"What do you mean?"Goku asked in confusion.

Master Roshi rushed next to Goku.

"She means have Gohan or Chika ever looked at the moon at night when it's full?"He asked.

"I don't think so."Goku replied. "No, we all go to bed pretty early."

Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin looked nervously at Gohan and Chika, who were happily riding the Turtle.

"Why do you ask?"Goku asked.

Bulma and Krillin fell silent.

"Why you say?!"Roshi chuckled. "No reason! No particular reason at all!"

Gohan got off the Turtle and rushed to check the sea but rushed back to the sand when the waves were about to reach his feet.

Chika took off her flats and lifted up her dress a little to walk into the water.

But after a few seconds, she rushed out of the water and placed her flats back on.

"Eek!"She shrieked. "It's cold!"

Krillin chuckled. "Well, they both sure seem to be a lot different than you were when you were just a kid."

"I know."Goku answered. "Chi-Chi can be overprotective when it comes to Gohan and Chika, she makes them study all the time and she says martial arts are a waste of energy."

"Oh yeah?"Krillin questioned. "Then what does that make us?"

"Now now settle down boys."Master Roshi stated. "You can't expect everyone to agree of what your doing, it will be all too easy."

Gohan and Chika notice a little crab have crawled at the top of the turtle's shell causing them to look at it.

Then the little crab angrily spat lots of bubbles on the twins faces.

Master Roshi chuckled at the sight.

"Watch out kids."He warned. "He might pinch you two that crab is a mighty sore loser."

The Son Twins rushed back to their father while the Turtle followed them from behind.

Bulma then notice a Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat.

"Oh how neat that's a real dragon ball on your hat isn't?"She asked.

"Yep."Goku replied. "The four star ball, it took me a while to find it, but I wanted Gohan to have it since it belonged to my grandfather, I've been collecting dragon balls for fun, I got the three star ball and the two star ball too, they're at home."

"Wow, it's wild to think of all the crazy adventures we used to have trying to find those things."Bulma remarked.

"Yeah really."Krillin agreed as he picked up a small rock. "So Goku what are you guys gonna wish for when you have all seven?"

He threw the rock and it skipped in the sea waves a little bit before drowning.

"I don't know, Krillin."Goku replied as he picked up a tiny rock. "That's a good question, kind of think of it, I really don't want anything."

He threw the small rock and it quickly took off in the distance of the sea.

"Your still one bad dude, Goku."Krillin stated with a smile.

Suddely Goku became alarmed and turned his head around to look at every direction causing Gohan and Chika to look at him.

"What is it Goku?"Master Roshi asked.

"There is something bad heading straight for us."Goku admitted with a frown.

"What?"Bulma said. "Are you sure, Goku?"

"I'm positive."Goku responded. "I've never felt a power like this before."

"Yeah, I feel it now too."Krillin commented.

"There's nothing there you guys."Bulma admitted.

 _"What is it?"_ Goku thought. _"I've never sense anything like this before! Such an awful power!"_

The six then saw a figure in the sky coming their way.

"Look! There!"Goku said.

"I see it, Goku!"Master Roshi stated.

"Who is it?"Goku wondered.

"It's not Piccolo is it?"Krillin asked.

Then the figure landed in front of the group causing Goku and Krillin to go in their fighting positions while the Son Twins hid behind their father in fright.

"So we meet again at last."the Man chuckled. "You've grown up, I recognize you though, Kakarot."

"Kakarot?"Goku said in confusion.

"That's right."the Man said with a smirk. "That's your name."

"His name?"Bulma asked.

"Who is this?"Krillin questioned. "He must be nuts."

"Kakarot, what have you been doing here all these years?"the Man demanded with a frown."Your mission was to terminate life in this planet, why haven't you carried it out?'

Goku looked at his friends in confusion.

"Listen mister."Krillin said as he stepped forward."I don't know who you are, but you obviously got the wrong guy, so allow me to escort you off this island-"

"Krillin look out!"Goku shouted.

Suddenly the Man knocks Krillin through the side of Kame House with his tail.

"Krillin!"Goku screamed and glared angrily at the man before gasping in shock when he notice the Man had a tail. "A tail?!"

Bulma and Master Roshi gasped in horror.

"I don't believe it!"Goku said. "He has a tail too!"

"That's good."the Man remarked with a evil smirk. "I waited how long it would take you to recognize me."

"What are you?!"Goku demanded. "I've never seen you before!"

Bulma grabbed Gohan and Chika to protect them from the Alien Man.

"Kakarot!"the man said angrily. "You mean to tell me, you have no idea who I am."

"I don't know who this Kakarot person is your looking, but I'm not him."Goku stated with a frown. "My name is Goku."

"What happened to you?"the Man scowled.

Chika broke free from Bulma's embrace and rushed to Goku to hide behind his leg.

"Daddy."She whispered.

"Chika get back."Goku ordered quietly.

"Kakarot, tell me, did you ever suffer a serious head injury when you were young?"the Man asked.

"What?"Goku questioned.

"Did you ever hit your head?"the Man demanded. "Did you hear me?!"

"Yeah."Goku replied. "I don't remember very well, but your right, I did hit my head when I was a child."

The man scowled in anger causing Chika to hold her father's leg tightly while Goku placed his hand on his daughter's head.

"I still have a scar where it happened."Goku answered.

"Stupid fool, you forgot."the Man muttered.

"I forgot what?!"Goku demanded. "Tell me!"

"Goku."Master Roshi said. "There's something...something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know, long ago your Grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came across a crater that has been recently made in the ground, when he went to examine it more closely, he found what it appeared some sort of spaceship and next to it there you were, lying in a little round pod, Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild and down right uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby, you wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness then one day there was a terrible accident, you fell into a deep riven and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared that he had lost you, but somehow miraculously you survived, yes any other child would've died, but you recovered from that day on you became a happy loving boy."

"I'm from outer space?"Goku asked with a hint of shock.

Master Roshi nodded. "Yes."

"Well that would explain a lot."Bulma admitted. "So you think Goku has some connection with this guy?"

"I wish I knew."Master Roshi answered.

Goku looked at the Man.

"Okay, you got my attention."He said with a frown. "Now tell us who you are."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today."the Man replied and then smirked. "But alright, I'll tell you everything, after all you are going to be working for me from now on and I would like my subordinates to be well informed."

Krillin stood up from where he was thrown and rubbed his head.

"Hey Krillin, your alright?"Goku asked.

"Yeah, be careful, Goku."Krillin warned. "This guy is not normal."

"Believe me, I know."Goku agreed and glared at the man. "I can sense that from the minute he landed even now standing here talking to him like this, something about this turns my stomach!"

"Such harsh words, careful your more like me than you realize."the Man retorted with a evil smirk. "You were born in the Planet Vegeta, you are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior just like me."

The six became shocked of what they just heard.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Raditz, your big brother."the Man stated.

The group's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way!"Krillin said. "Goku has a brother?!"

"This gotta be some kind of joke!"Bulma suggested in disbelief.

"If it is, it's not funny!"Goku retorted.

"It's crazy!"Krillin admitted. "Goku is really an alien, what is he doing on Earth?"

"It's not hard to understand."Raditz replied with a evil smile. "Kakarot was sent to this world with a simple mission not long after he was born to destroy every human being in the planet."

Goku's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!"He said.

"We Saiyans maybe a proud warrior race but we're also business men."Raditz explained. "We scatter around the universe, search of planets with habitual environments and then use our skills to eliminate the native life forms, once clear the planets are sold to any alien race willing to pay the price, for those planets who's inhabitants have high power levels, adult saiyans are sent to end their territories, but to planets like this one whose life forms are pathetic and weak, we sent our infants."

He looked at Goku, who had a glare on his face.

"This is how you came to be here, Kakarot."Raditz stated. "Even by yourself, a year or two would've given you enough time to get rid of these human pests, you could've done it easily if you haven't lost your memory especially considering the massive size of the moon here."

"Hey, what are you talking about what?"Goku questioned with a frown."What does the moon have to do with anything?"

"Don't play dumb!"Raditz snapped. "You must know, you've lived in this planet your entire life! The full moon is a key in unlocking a saiyan's true potential!"

Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi became scared hearing that sentence.

"Maybe I am dumb because your still not making sense!"Goku retorted.

Raditz gasped in shock when he notice Goku didn't have a tail.

"Kakarot, your tail?!"He said. "What happened to your tail?!"

"That?"Goku asked with a frown. "It was cut off a long time ago, why does it matter?"

"You fool!"Raditz growled. "How could you let that happen? Do you even know what you have done?!"

"Huh?"Goku asked.

"That explains how you've been able to fit in so well with these miserable humans!"Raditz scowled.

"That's enough!"Goku snapped. "Even if it is true and I'm some kind of alien from another planet or even if you are my older brother, it doesn't matter! Anyone who does horrible things is no brother of mine! My name is Goku and this is my home! And your not welcome here!"

"Tell him, Goku!"Bulma admitted.

"That's right, you heard the man!"Master Roshi stated. "Whatever his past, Goku is one of us now and in fact he became a better human being than any of us!"

"He saved the entire world before!"Krillin commented angrily. "Would an alien warrior do that? I don't think so!"

Raditz chuckled with an evil smirk and stepped forward.

"It's gonna take more than shouting to convince me to leave."He responded. "Powerful though we are, we saiyans haven't been strong in number, what's more our proud race was almost wiped out entirely when a giant meteor struck our home planet, Vegeta, there weren't any survivors, everyone was vaporised that includes our mother and father, Kakarot."

Raditz turned to look at Goku.

"Counting you there are only four left in the universe, who were saiyan descent."He admitted. "I was away in an assignment with one of our warriors when the meteor hit, we lived, a third saiyan also survived, his been sent to conquer a distant planet just like you were, recently we have to come across a habitat planet that could fetch us a nice price, but there is just one tiny problem even with only three of us, it won't be an easy fight and that's when you come into the picture, my long lost little brother, your power level is lower than I would've liked but even so the four of us together should manage just fine."

He walked up to Goku, who simply backed away with Chika.

"Stay away from me!"Goku said angrily. "Back off!"

"Kakarot, don't you see?"Raditz asked with an evil smile. "Open your eyes, you were born for this."

Bulma glared at Raditz while she continued holding a frightened Gohan in her arms.

"I'm scared."Gohan whispered quietly.

Goku glared at Raditz with an outraged look.

"That's ridiculous, you can forget it!"He snapped. "I'd die before helping you murder an entire world full of people!"

"Really?"Raditz asked with a smirk.

He then glanced at Chika, who had her eyes shut while clenching on Goku's leg in fear before looking at Gohan, who was in Bulma's arms.

"You know there is something I've been wondering, is that your daughter and son?"Raditz asked with a smirk. "The brat your trying to protect and the one behind the blue haired woman?"

"No, they aren't!"Goku lied.

"You can't fool me."Raditz chuckled. "Those kids have Saiyan blood, it's no use try and hide it, I can see their tails from here."

"What if they do, huh?!"Goku demanded in anger.

"I wanted to reason with you, but I can see you don't know what's best for your children."Raditz commented. "So I'm afraid I have to take them with me."

He began to walk forward and Goku stood in an protective stance.

Krillin took Chika in order to protect her.

The Son Twins watched in fright as Raditz was getting closer to them.

"Hold it!"Goku snapped. "Don't take one step closer to my kids!"

In a blink of an eye, Raditz vanished from where he was standing and quickly appeared in front of Goku, kneeing him in the stomach, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Chika gasped in horror of what she just saw.

"Daddy!"She screamed as she forced herself free from Krillin's grip.

"Chika, no!"Bulma shouted.

"Wait!"Krillin protested.

Goku cried out in pain and held his stomach.

"Daddy!"Chika cried as she rushed towards her father. "Get up!"

"Not so fast!"Raditz snarled.

Just before the little girl could reach her dad, Raditz grabbed her from the back of her bow causing her to cry for her father.

"Chika!"Gohan shouted.

"Like I said, I'll be taking your daughter."Raditz stated with a smirk. "And if you want to see her alive, you'll do what your big brother tells you!"

"Damm you!"Goku growled in pain.

"I'll give you only 24 hours to think about my offer."Raditz remarked. "The choice is yours, but for your daughter's sake, I hope you decide to join us!"

Chika tried to break herself free from Raditz by kicking him in the stomach but it didn't worked and she continued to cry.

"Still, you should show me some proof of your allegiance."Raditz retorted. "Let's see you can start by slaughtering a hundred human beings by this time tomorrow, if you get a taste for it, feel free to kill more and pile their bodies on the beach!"

"What!?"Goku said in shock.

Bulma, Gohan, Krillin and Master Roshi, all shook in horror while more tears fell down from Chika's face.

"I can't wait to see which fate you chose for your daughter, Kakarot."Raditz admitted with an evil smirk. "Try not to worry, I won't hurt my niece unless I have too!"

"Oh put me down!"Chika screamed as tears fell down her face. "Please, put me down!"

Goku reached out his hand, but he was in too much pain to stand up and get his daughter back.

"Chi-Chika!"He called out weakly.

"Daddy, please help me!"Chika sobbed.

Bulma, Gohan, Krillin and Master Roshi all glared angrily at Raditz, who let out an evil laugh while holding a crying Chika as his hostage.

* * *

 **Poor Chika...**

 **Next is an 'Unlikely Alliance'**


	4. Unlikely Alliance

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 4: Unlikely Alliance**

Chika continued crying for dad while Raditz explained to Goku of what he wanted him to do.

"What's the matter, Kakarot?"Raditz questioned with a evil smirk. "You haven't answered me, let's try this again: if you want your daughter back, I want you to eliminate one hundred earthlings by this time tomorrow, do you understand me?"

Goku started groaning in pain, answering the question.

"That's good."Raditz retorted. "Do this little job for me and you can join us, but fail and I'll see to it your daughter's suffer most unpleasant end."

Goku struggled in pain while Chika continued crying a lot for her father.

Gohan glared angrily at his 'uncle'.

"You coward!"Krillin growled. "Hiding behind a kid!"

"Yeah, that's right!"Bulma agreed.

"That's right, you sicko!"Master Roshi commented. "And besides, it won't do you any good! Goku isn't capable of killing anyone!"

"Quiet, old man."Radtiz scoffed. "Kakarot's a Saiyan, I think he'd be very surprise if what he's capable of doing, of course, it would be no difference either way, every living thing on this planet will be eliminated soon after we finish our current job, I've decided the earth will be our next target."

Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi and Gohan freak out hearing this sentence.

"You what!?"Master Roshi said.

"Even without Kakarot, three Saiyans should be enough for the job, we can conquer this puny planet in our sleep."Raditz stated and looked at Goku. "So you see brother, whether you kill one hundred earthlings now or not and the end of the results is now the same."

"You bully!"Gohan shouted angrily. "You won't get away with this!"

Radtiz smirked. "Oh really, my nephew? And who's going to stop me?"

Gohan didn't respond and gritted his teeth in anger.

Goku grabbed Raditz's boot.

"Leave Chika out of this!"He demanded.

"I wish I could Kakarot."Raditz replied. "But you understand, I need to give you an extra sentence to do what I ask."

"Please let her go!"Goku begged.

"Hmm...just look at how pathetic you are, please brother, show some pride."Raditz answered and stomped on Goku's hand. "You have until tomorrow try to enjoy it!"

He began to fly up with Chika causing Gohan to gasp in shock.

"Stop!"Goku shouted.

"I'm expecting great things for you, brother!"Raditz laughed. "Don't let me down!"

"CHIKA!"Goku screamed.

Raditz started flying with Chika while laughing maniacally.

"Daddy help me!"Chika cried in fear. "Daddy!"

"Chika!"Goku shouted. "Chika!"

He throws a tantrum screaming and slammed his fists on the water.

Gohan, Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi rushed up to Goku.

"Daddy!"Gohan called out.

"Are you alright?"Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing that we can do, Goku."Master Roshi stated.

Goku stood up with a frown on his face.

"Nimbus!"

Nimbus arrived in front of Goku as Krillin, Roshi and Bulma held him.

"No, Goku!"Master Roshi protested.

"You can't!"Bulma agreed. "You'll be killed!"

Krillin held Goku by the shirt.

"Do you really think you can beat him if you go after him right now?"He questioned.

The three let go of Goku.

"I've got to try."Goku stated.

"We need to use our heads."Master Roshi reminded. "He's stronger than you, Goku, we're going to have to out smart him."

* * *

Afterwards...

Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi brought Goku to the house's stairs while Gohan followed them closely.

"Easy, easy."Bulma instructed. "That's it."

The three put Goku on the stairs.

"There."Bulma said.

"I hope Chika is alright."Gohan admitted sadly.

"Don't worry."Bulma assured. "If he wanted to hurt Chika, he would've done it, it's your father that he's really interested in."

An unsure look grew on Gohan's face since he was getting more worried about his twin sister.

"That guy's a beast and he stunk."Krillin retorted.

"Yeah."Bulma agreed. "I noticed that."

"Yeah, me too."Master Roshi added.

"I've got it!"Goku admitted.

Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi freaked out while Gohan simply blinked.

"You got what, daddy?"Gohan asked in confusion.

"His tail! That's his weakness!"Goku remarked. "Remember when someone grabbed my tail? It hurt, I couldn't move."

"Yes, good thinking."Master Roshi commented.

"What? That's crazy!"Krillin admitted. "He's not just gonna let you waltz up and grab his tail!"

"I know."Goku replied. "But just while I'll need some help."

"Huh? Uh! Now! Now wait a minute, Goku!"Krillin panicked in fear. "You don't mean that uh..."

Master Roshi walked up to Goku.

"Don't worry!"Master Roshi remarked. "Krillin and I are ready!"

Krillin began to freak out, hearing that.

"We'll put that space pirate out of business won't we."Master Roshi said.

"Well, if there's three of us, I guess it's possible."Krillin admitted. "But...not likely."

Then a realisation went in his mind.

"Hey! Wait a second!"Krillin said with a smile. "If anything should happen to me, you wish me back with the dragon balls, right?"

"You can count on me!"Bulma remarked. "I'll do it!"

"I'll help too, daddy!"Gohan admitted happily.

"Wait you guys, it's no use."Goku protested and looked at Krillin. "I'm sorry, Krillin, you've already brought back to life with the dragon balls once before, so has Master Roshi."

Nervous looks grew on Master Roshi and Krillin's face.

"So that's it, if either of you die again this time, it's for keeps."Goku stated with a frown. "The dragon won't grant the same wish more than once, I know, it's risky."

"Wow."Krillin said. "That's a bummer."

Gohan smiled. "So does that mean I will fight the bully with you, daddy?"

"No, Gohan."Goku replied. "It's too dangerous, you should stay here with the others."

"Oh..."Gohan said and looked down in sadness.

"And let you fight alone!?"Master Roshi asked in shock.

"Yeah! That be suicide!"Krillin agreed. "You think we're just gonna sit here while you want to get killed!? I might say, I'm gonna get creamed out there, this stinks! I'm too young to go! I never even had a girlfriend!"

"Hold on."Bulma admitted."I can get better ways out of this mess, all we have to do is gather the dragon balls and ask the dragon to save the planet that should work."

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah, why not?"

"Krillin, we can't gather all those balls in one day."Master Roshi stated.

"Oh yeah that's right."Krillin agreed.

"Well, I'd say we go right now and attack him head on!"Goku retorted.

"What?"Bulma said in shock.

"That's the one thing he never expect."Goku answered. "He might give us an edge and we need everything we can get."

"But how are going to find him and Chika, daddy?"Gohan asked.

"I don't know, son."Goku replied. "I haven't figured that part yet."

"Wait, I know, Chika wore a dragon ball around her neck did she?"Bulma said."So we can use the Dragon Radar!"

She turned on the dragon radar and it showed Chika's location.

"Look! See? Catch them there."Bulma said. "Man, that's fast!"

"Thanks, Bulma."Goku admitted.

"Sure, don't mention it."Bulma replied.

Then the small light stopped in a x mark on the radar.

"Look!"Master Roshi said.

"It stopped!"They all answered in unison.

"Well at least they're not in outer space somewhere."Bulma commented.

"Well then I'm going after him!"Goku stated. "What do you say, guys? You're ready?"

"Yeah, you'll never know."Krillin admitted. "We might just beat that alien! I'm in! Let's go!"

"Whatever happens, you two should know that you're the best pupils I ever had!"Master Roshi stated.

"You'll never suceed."A voice said. "You're too weak."

The group looked up and saw Piccolo causing them to freak out.

"Oh great!"Krillin muttered. "What else could go wrong today?"

"I suppose you could make me angry, but I wouldn't advise it."Piccolo retorted as he landed on the ground.

"So, what do you want, Piccolo?"Goku questioned.

"Yes, why are you here?"Master Roshi asked. "This is my island!"

"I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor."Piccolo stated. "I followed him here."

"Oh, yeah?"Goku said with a frown. "What do you know about him?"

"I know this much."Piccolo answered. "As if I go with you."

The five became shocked hearing this.

"I know we're enemies but hear me out."Piccolo said. "You see how powerful he is?Which means you know as well as I do neither of us have the strength to stand up to him alone, we'd be dead before the fight started, however, if we team up, there's a slight possibility we can over power him, it's the only way! Agree?"

Master Roshi quivered in fear with Krillin while Goham stood next to Bulma and the Turtle.

"I don't know, why should I trust you?"Goku questioned with a frown. "How do you know you won't turn on me?"

"The truth is you don't! I won't lie to you."Piccolo replied. "My reason for doing up here they're selfish, I could care less what happens to your daughter, but I won't let this guy take over the earth, I planned to do it myself."

Bulma freaks out and grabbed Turtle while her other hand held Gohan.

"If we team up, as much as the idea sickens me."Piccolo scoffed. "I'm willing to put up our differences aside, but as far as I'm concerned, this truth is only temporary, the next time we meet, it will be as enemies, same as always."

"And when that time comes, I promise I'll do everything with my power to stop you from taking over the world."Goku stated with a frown. "But until then, it looks like we're a team, you've got a deal."

"Alright then, let's consider it done."Piccolo said with a smirk. "If you can stand to work with me, I suppose I can bare working with you but don't forget when this is over, our alliances is terminated."

Goku looked at Bulma.

"Bulma, we're gonna need to borrow your Dragon Radar."He admitted.

He then hopped on the Flying Nimbus.

"Right, Goku."Bulma answered.

The blue haired woman gave Goku the radar.

"Hey Piccolo, think you'll be able to keep up with the flying nimbus?"Goku asked.

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah right, are you kidding? I'll be embarrassed if you can keep up with me on that silly little toy."

"Be careful, Goku."Bulma warned.

"Good luck, daddy!"Gohan stated with a wave.

Then Goku and Piccolo flew away to find Raditz and rescue Chika from his clutches.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Chika shook in fear as she hid behind one of the wheels of a truck.

"That jerk."She sobbed quietly. "I hate him..."

Raditz punches a big truck while grass came out as he lifted it.

"My dad can lift that too, you know!"Chika retorted.

Raditz blasts the truck away causing Chika to cry even more.

"Shut up, brat!"Raditz snapped with an annoyed look. "Stop crying!"

"I don't know why you're so mean!"Chika cried. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Raditz grabbed the little crying girl by the bow behind her dress.

"Quiet you, be strong."He retorted. "You're the last female saiyan that is still existing."

"Put me down!"Chika shouted."Put me down!"

Raditz went down the big hole and placed Chika in the spacepod.

"You can come out when you quiet down."He said with a frown as he walked away. "Ah, that's much better."

"Hey! Let me out!"Chika cried. "Please, come back!"

"Finally, maybe I can round up something to eat."Raditz commented and then his scouter beeped. "Two life forms? One has the same power-level as..."

He then saw Goku and Piccolo flying towards him.

"Kakarot!"Raditz scoffed.

Goku landed off of Nimbus and landed on the ground with Piccolo.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to drop in?"Raditz said with a smirk. "It's little brother, oh and he's brought the green man with him, honestly I was expecting to see you tomorrow, you are more resourceful and foolish than I expected."

"We'll see about that."Goku replied with a frown.

"Fair enough, so, what brings you here, Kakarot?"Raditz asked. "Do tell have you alrady eliminated one hundred earthlings?"

"I'm here to get my daughter back!"Goku answered angrily. "Where is she!?"

He heard a loud knocking sound coming from the pod and saw Chika in it.

"I was afraid you say that."Raditz commented. "You are testing my patience, Kakarot! I've been more than generous with you so far! Now for the last time, I strongly recommend that you join us!"

Goku glared at him in anger.

"I don't care what you recommend!"He shouted."The answer is still NO!"

* * *

In the Spacepod...

Chika started to jump to kick the glass inorder to break free and escape, but she ended up hitting her head on the seat behind her.

"Ow!"She cried while touching her head. "My head!"

* * *

Outside...

Raditz smirked. "You should listen to your big brother."

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother!"Goku retorted.

This caused Raditz to crush the fruit he was holding.

"Alright then, you can have it your way, Kakarot."Radtiz commented. "I didn't come here to kill you but it seems you have left me no choice, it's too bad little brother."

Piccolo removed his cape and hat.

"Enough talk."He stated. "You know why, we're here so let's get on with it."

"Huh? Piccolo!?"Goku said. "I had no idea you trained with weighted clothing too."

"What?"Piccolo asked. "Thought you were the only one?"

He touched his shoulder.

"Hmm...Oh, yeah, I feel much lighted now."Piccolo remarked.

Raditz notice his scouter began to beep.

 _"Hmmm...his power level is gone on to four hundred."_ He thought.

Goku took his under shirt off.

"There's thirty pounds."He said.

Goku took off his boots.

"And here's fifty and another fifty."He admitted and took off his wristband. "And two little fivers."

Goku looked at Piccolo.

"That outta do it Piccolo, unless you can thing of something else."He remarked.

"What am I, your tailor?"Piccolo questioned.

Raditz let out a evil laugh.

"Do you two really think that's going to make a difference?"He mocked and folded his arms. "Fools! Who do you think I am? A few weights aren't going to effect the outcome of this fight, I'm still ten times stronger than you are."

"That maybe true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters!"Goku replied with a smirk."Now when you can outsmart your opponent."

"You really don't have a clue, do you brother? You know what?"Raditz asked. "I think I've decided I don't want you to join us, anymore, a fool like you will only slow us down! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"

Goku and Piccolo stood in their fighting stances but Raditz ends up punching them at their backs causing them to separate.

 _"He...he's so fast!"_ Goku thought in shock. _"I never seen one move like that!"_

 _"It's like he disappeared!"_ Piccolo retorted. _"I could've followed his movements at all! One second, he was in front of us! Then the next, he was! Ugh!"_

"Well, I'll give you this, you know how to take a punch."Raditz commented. "Good that should only make the all the more enjoyable! Oh yes! Let's find out how much pain you can really stand."

 _"I knew he was strong!"_ Piccolo thought. _"But first power to be that much greater."_

 _"I need to find the way to grab his tail!"_ Goku thought with a glare. _"That's the only chance we have!"_

"What's wrong? You look so pensive, Kakarot!"Raditz said with a smirk. "Are you still trying to outsmart me? Well, think about this while you're at it! Your situation is even more hopeless than you realize!"

A mad laugh came out of his mouth.

"If you think I'm strong now, wait until I catch my strong stride!"Raditz chuckled."Truth is, I'm just getting warmed up!"

* * *

 **Next is the fight...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	5. Chika's Rage

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 5: Chika's Rage**

"Only know that is too late, do you understand what it means to face a saiyan."Raditz said with a evil smirk. "I tried to warn you, brother, I asked you to see reason but you refused to listen and for that you will die."

"Even if we don't, there's two more saiyans out there, right?"Goku asked.

"So what?"Piccolo snarled. "I would find the process exciting."

"Yeah, you would."Goku retorted. "But exciting is not probably the word I would use right now, to be completely honest I'm pretty terrified."

"Yes."Raditz responded with a smirk. "I don't blame you, I suppose I feel the same way, if I ever found myself staring death in the face."

"Help Daddy!"Chika shouted from the space pod. "Save me, please!"

"Just hang on, Chika!"Goku replied. "Daddy is going to get you out of there really soon, I promise!"

Raditz let out a laugh.

"Don't give the girl's hopes up!"He chuckled. "You know that's a promise you can't keep! You have to get through me first and you know that won't happen!"

"Fine, let's do this!"Goku stated.

"Good because I'm sick of this talk."Piccolo commented.

The two stood in their fight stances while Raditz chuckled deeply.

Goku and Piccolo let out their battle cries and charged towards Raditz to attack him, but the Saiyan Warrior easily dodged their punches and kicks in quick speed.

Raditz leapt up causing Goku and Piccolo to follow after him.

Then the Saiyan Warrior released two powerful beams at the two fighters.

Goku and Piccolo quickly dodged the beams coming their way and the beams end up hitting a few mountains not far from where they were.

A gasp came out of Goku's mouth when he notice Radtiz was no longer in the sky.

"What?!"Goku said. "Where did he go?!"

"I'm right here."Raditz answered appearing behind Goku.

The Saiyan Warrior kicked Goku at the back, sending him to hit the ground.

Goku winced in pain and looked at Piccolo.

"Damn...are you okay, Piccolo?"He asked.

Goku gasped in shock when he saw Piccolo was missing an arm.

"Don't worry, it's not bad as it looks."Piccolo responded. "I only need one arm to fight."

Radtiz let out a mad laugh.

"Who are you kidding?!"He questioned. "Your dead already!"

"I don't suppose you don't have any new tricks up your sleeves that your holding back."Piccolo said.

"Yeah, I wish."Goku chuckled quietly. "Sorry, I got nothing."

Piccolo smirked. "You've been slacking, while I've been practising a new attack in a few months."

"What are you two whispering about?"Raditz questioned with a smirk. "Some new strategy, please, why don't you die already and quit wasting my time!"

"Can you use this attack with only one arm?"Goku asked quietly.

"Yeah that's not a problem."Piccolo replied. "But I need time to charge up my energy, a few minutes that's all."

A smirk appeared in Raditz's face but Goku or Piccolo didn't dare to show any fear.

"You would need to find a way to keep him occupied."Piccolo stated. "Think you can do that?"

"You got it."Goku responded.

"Though I saved this attack to kill you..."Piccolo started.

"...your using it to save me."Goku answered quietly.

"If we managed to defeat this guy your next."Piccolo retorted.

"All right, you got yourself a deal."Goku replied with a smirk. "After we win, I'll let you take your best shot."

He then charged forward to begin his fight with Raditz, but once again Goku was unable to keep up with Raditz.

Goku leapt up and hid his hands to fire a Kamehameha.

"His power level is rising..."Raditz said and became alarmed when he notice Piccolo's power level was rising as well. "So is his?!"

"KAME...HAME...HA!"Goku shouted.

He unleashed his Kamehameha at Raditz causing smoke to rise where the Saiyan Warrior was.

But when the smoke cleared away, it showed that Raditz was unharmed.

"He deflected it..."Goku muttered.

"Can you do the same?!"Raditz laughed.

The Saiyan Warrior unleashed a powerful beam at Goku, sending him crushing to the ground.

Raditz grabs Goku by the shirt to punch him but then froze in realisation when he notice Piccolo's power level increasing.

"Power level thirteen hundred and thirty! Somehow he is concentrating all of his energy with his fingertips!"He said. "They've been holding back! They can alter their power levels at will!"

"Die, Saiyan!"Piccolo shouted.

He fires his most powerful attack, which he had originally designed to use against Goku: the Special Beam Cannon.

The Cannon almost hits Raditz dead-on, but he was able to dodge it, which completely horrifies Piccolo.

The attack did nothing but injure Raditz's shoulder and damage his armour.

"He dodged it..."Piccolo whispered in disbelief.

"Congratulations, you manged to give me a scratch and for that you will pay dearly."Raditz retorted with a smirk.

He lift up his hand to attack but before he did, Goku was able to grab his tail.

Goku chuckled. "You let your guard down, now I got you by the tail."

Raditz dropped on the ground.

"How did you manage..."He started.

"Now Piccolo, I got him, hurry up and charge your attack again!"Goku shouted.

"Well done, Goku!"Piccolo remarked. "Hold him still, don't let him go no matter, I only have enough energy to do this once more!"

"Kakarot, please would you kill your only brother?"Raditz asked. "Your own flesh and blood?"

"Shut up!"Goku scoffed. "We already been through this! As far as I'm concern I don't have a brother especially one as horrible as you besides you tried to kill me first!"

"Yes, yes, your right!"Raditz admitted. "You showed me the errors of my ways, let me go and I will leave you and your daughter in peace!"

"Don't be fooled, Goku!"Piccolo warned. "His lying, he doesn't mean a word he says! There's no way he'll leave quietly now!"

"Please believe me, brother!"Raditz begged. "I've done some horrible things, I've done that! Your right because I'll leave I promise on my life I'll leave!"

"Do you mean that?"Goku asked with a frown.

"I do, I swear it."Raditz replied.

"No, Goku!"Piccolo shouted. "Don't let go of his tail! This is all a lie!"

"Please, Kakarot, believe me, I beg you!"Raditz shouted.

Goku thought for a moment and releases Raditz tail.

"Goku!"Piccolo shouted.

Raditz smirked and then slammed Goku's face with his elbow as he stood up.

"You fool!"Raditz laughed. "In all my travels, I've never met someone as stupid as you!"

"You lied!"Goku growled.

"Of course, I did I'm a first class warrior, I do what it takes to survive even without hesitation and killing my own brother!"Raditz retorted. "So I'll kill you nice and slow!"

He then continues to torture Goku by crushing his ribs under his foot.

Raditz looked at Piccolo.

"Well go on, what are you waiting for?"He asked. "Let's see your little attack!"

"Damn it, I can't!"Piccolo scoffed. "He'll just dodge it again!"

* * *

Chika was crying quietly while hearing her father's screams from inside the Space Pod.

"What's going on?"She sobbed. "Why is daddy in pain?!"

The little girl covered her ears, but her father's awful cries was getting louder every second.

Then an angry glare appeared on Chika's face.

* * *

Raditz continues to harm Goku until he suddenly picks up a large power level but was unaware of where it was coming from.

Suddenly an angered Chika let out a loud cry as she smashes through the Space Pod shocking Piccolo and Raditz.

"WHAT?!"Raditz shouted in shock.

Chika landed on the ground with an angry glare on her face while gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly.

"What?"Raditz said as he placed his foot off of Goku's ribs. "What is this? Impossible..."

"Chika..."Goku whispered weakly. "Run...run away!"

Chika, however, ignored her father and continued glaring angrily at Raditz.

"Her power level...it's increasing!"Raditz said in horror.

"You leave my daddy alone you...JERK!"Chika screamed.

Yellow energy charged up in Chika's body before she rushed towards Raditz in quick speed and hits him in the middle of his chest, leaving him wounded.

Chika dropped on the floor, but wasn't harmed from her attack.

"Chika..."Goku whispered in surprise.

Chika runs to her father's side and hugged him.

"Daddy, are you okay?"She asked worriedly.

"Did you..."Goku started.

"Oh no daddy, your hurt."Chika cried as a few tears fell down her face.

"You wretched little brat!"Raditz growled as he staggered to his feet.

"Go run away!"Goku shouted. "Chika, go!"

Chika turned around and froze in fear when she notice Raditz was coming closer to her.

"Chika, hurry please!"Goku shouted. "Just go!"

"I can't daddy..."Chika whispered.

"So that's it your power level changes with your emotions."Raditz scoffed.

Chika whimpered in fright.

"Run, Chika!"Goku warned.

Raditz slapped Chika across the face which sends her a few feet away.

"CHIKA!"Goku screamed.

Chika rolled in the grass a few times before closing her eyes.

"No, Chika!"Goku called out.

He became alarmed when he notice Raditz was making his way to his daughter.

"No wait, she's just a kid!"Goku protested weakly.

"Yes, she's just a little kid that's true."Raditz replied with a frown and then smirked. "But she's very strong and she has a power level even higher than yours, little brother and if she ever learned to control it, it would be very bad for us! So you can see I have no choice, she must die!"

Raditz raised his hand and walked up to Chika, who was unconscious.

"No wait!"Goku shouted. "You can't!"

 _"You are the first saiyan to ever damage me like this my bratty niece! You are a true warrior, who is worthy being called a saiyan!"_ Raditz thought with a smirk. _"And so I'll give you a death that's also worthy of a saiyan..."_

He then frowned and raises his arm to kill Chika with purple electricity only for Goku to put him in a Full-Nelson, preventing the attack.

"Hands off my daughter!"Goku shouted with a frown.

"You little-"Raditz said angrily.

"Piccolo, your attack!"Goku protested. "Do it now, hurry!"

"Finally, it's about time you decided to make your move!"Piccolo retorted. "Now hold him, it's almost ready!"

"Hurry, Piccolo!"Goku shouted. "I can't keep holding him for long!"

"Are you really this stupid?!"Raditz questioned. "Let go! When he fire he'll kill you too!"

Goku chuckled. "I guess this is the way it has to be!"

"What are you insane?!"Raditz questioned. "Your son and daughter, think about them!"

Chika winced in pain as she was beginning to open her eyes.

"This is the only way to defeat you!"Goku replied. "Piccolo, hurry up!"

"Sorry to keep you ready, Goku."Piccolo admitted. "Are you ready, Goku?"

"DO IT!"Goku demanded.

Piccolo finally gathered enough energy for the technique and fires it at Raditz.

The beam goes directly through both Saiyan brothers.

The two fall to the ground fatally wounded.

"How could this happen...how could I lose to these fools..."Raditz said quietly. "Kakarot, I didn't think he do it...throw away his own life..."

"Don't worry."Piccolo assured with a smirk. "I doubt Goku will stay dead for long."

"What?"Raditz questioned.

"You heard me."Piccolo replied. "In this planet, we have these things called the dragon balls, gather all seven together, they have the power to grant any wish even bringing someone dead back to life..."

"I thank you for the information, everything that has happened here today, has been transmitted to my two saiyan comrades in outer space..."Radtiz whispered.

"What?"Piccolo said in shock.

"When they learned that I've been killed, they'll come here to avenge me..."Raditz coughed. "They'll wipe you out, you and every living thing in this planet, you won't have a chance, your as good as dead already!"

"Other saiyans?"Goku said. "When will they be here?"

Raditz smirked. "One year...one short year..."

Piccolo froze in fear.

"Even stronger..."He whispered.

"How sweet is a victory now?"Raditz chuckled weakly.

He laughs maniacally and Piccolo angrily finishes him off.

"Thought this was funny, huh?"Piccolo scoffed. "We'll see who will have the last laugh when it's all done."

Piccolo turned around and looked at Goku.

"It's over, his dead."Piccolo stated.

Then Bulma's small helicopter arrived and landed on the ground.

Gohan quickly came out followed by Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin.

"Daddy!"Gohan shouted in horror as he rushed to his father's side.

"Hey Gohan..."Goku greeted with a weak smile.

Master Roshi and Krillin went up to Goku while Bulma picked up Chika.

"H-How is she?"Goku asked weakly.

"I think Chika is going to be okay."Bulma admitted. "She just got knocked out a little bit."

Master Roshi and Krillin nodded in understanding while Gohan held his father's hand.

"That's good...my little girl is safe..."Goku whispered with a weak smile.

"Daddy..."Gohan whispered as tears fell down his face.

"Krillin, this time is not much fun isn't?"Goku asked.

"Hey what are you talking about?"Krillin asked. "No one is dying here, everything is going to fine!"

"Not this time..."Goku whispered. "I'm too far gone..."

"Don't you worry!"Krillin assured. "We'll find the dragon balls and wish you back!"

"Sounds good..."Goku replied with a weak smile and looked at his son. "Gohan...t-t-take care of Chika, your her big brother..."

He then closed his eyes and died.

Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma gasped in horror.

"No, daddy!"Gohan cried as more tears fell down his face. "DADDY!"


	6. No Time Like the Present

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 6: No Time Like the Present**

Gohan continued weeping over his dead father.

"No, daddy!"He sobbed. "You can't die!"

"His gone..."Krillin said sadly.

"This can't be happening."Bulma cried while holding a sleeping Chika. "I don't believe it..."

Suddenly Goku's body vanished shocking Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma except Piccolo.

Gohan gasped. "Huh?!"

"Look he disappeared!"Master Roshi admitted.

Piccolo smirked. "I know, it was Kami."

"Kami?"Gohan asked.

"The Guardian of the Earth."Piccolo replied. "Yes, this is his work, no doubt he has a special purpose for Goku."

Gohan fell silent hearing that and looked down sadly at the ground where his father was.

"Kami took him?"Bulma said.

"That's right that meddling old fool."Piccolo retorted. "I don't know why, but to be honest I don't care."

Krillin looked at Master Roshi.

"What do you think, Master Roshi?"He asked.

"Kami is the Guardian of the Earth."Master Roshi said. "Whatever his doing, we can at least take comfort and know his intentions are good."

"I'll get more comfort when we get all the dragon balls and wish Goku back."Krillin stated.

Bulma frowned. "We could really use Yamcha's help right now, but as usual his never around."

"Because you dumped him, right?"Krillin reminded.

"Hey, how did that Raditz guy was able to find Goku?"Bulma asked. "I mean the world is a big place but he came right to him."

"That device on his face, is some kind of sensor."Piccolo answered as he placed on his white cape. "The strong power levels attracts the location."

Bulma gives Chika to Krillin and walked up Raditz's dead body to take the sensor from his face.

The blue haired woman placed the sensor on her eye and it scanned Krillin and Chika.

"Does it work?"Krillin asked.

"I think it has been damaged."Bulma answered and took out a small screw driver. "I'm gonna check the sectary."

She opened the device and saw the wires inside it.

"Wow, this is pretty good stuff."Bulma said. "One part is damaged but I'm sure I can fix it, I'll reprogram it too and have it display numbers in our own language."

"Whoa Bulma, your a genius."Krillin remarked.

"I know."Bulma responded. "Now let's go back to Master Roshi's, once we fixed this, we can find Tien and Yamcha too."

"Even the dragon balls to wish daddy back?"Gohan asked hopefully.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, Gohan."

"Well then let's get going."Master Roshi stated. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Okay, we'll take Gohan and Chika home first."Bulma admitted.

"And the other dragon balls that Goku found."Krillin stated.

Master Roshi looked at Piccolo.

"Piccolo, I guess we will be seeing you."He said.

Piccolo began to growl as he regenerated his arm causing Krillin, Gohan, Bulma and Master Roshi to look at him in shock.

Gohan felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor causing Master Roshi to pick him up.

"That's a handy trick."Krillin mumbled nervously.

"Before you leave I have a request to make."Piccolo commented. "This will sound strange, I want Goku's kids to come with me for special training."

"What?!"Master Roshi said.

"No way!"Krillin snapped. "You can't fool me, mister! You want to gobble them up!"

"I do not!"Piccolo replied.

"Then tell us why."Bulma suggested.

"Earlier today Goku's daughter showed signs that she might be the most powerful person in this planet."Piccolo admitted."I think I can teach her to control her powers, so she can use it to help us defend the Earth when the other saiyans arrive, the same goes to her brother, they might be still young, but we'll see."

"Well, they are too young."Krillin said.

"Right."Bulma agreed. "I wouldn't take a chance if I were you."

"At any rate, I think you would need to ask their mother."Master Roshi stated.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling!"Piccolo replied angrily. "Look nothing else matters except beating the other saiyans in one year, the kids will be in good hands."

He lifted up his hands causing both Gohan and Chika to be lifted up and being brought to him, stunning Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi.

"When you wish Goku back, tell him he can look forward to seeing his children one year from now."Piccolo said. "I'll do what I can with his kids."

He then began to fly up holding the unconscious Son Twins in his arms.

"Remember tell him, one year."Piccolo reminded.

The green alien then flew away in the sky.

"I was never a good babysitter."Bulma commented nervously.

"Now we're done for."Krillin said. "Who's going to tell Chi-Chi?"

"Oh right..."Master Roshi agreed.

"I can do it."Krillin sighed and looked up. "Goku, where are you? We really need you, buddy..."

* * *

In Goku's House...

Chi-Chi was trying to call Master Roshi on the phone, but he didn't respond causing her to get annoyed.

"And there is still no answer."She muttered.

"I hope Gohan make it back soon."Ox-King admitted while playing with his grandson's car. "These batteries are running low."

"You know what they're doing don't you?"Chi-Chi asked with a frown. "All those karate punks are teaching my children martial arts."

"Gohan and Chika are going to train with Master Roshi?"Ox-King chuckled. "Good for them."

Chi-Chi slammed her hand in the table in anger.

"No dad!"She replied. "Not good for them, Gohan is going to be a scientist and Chika is going to be a doctor."

"If you say so..."Ox-King said nervously.

"Oh dad, you know how Master Roshi's training is."Chi-Chi reminded sadly. "It's too dangerous for my little kids and will take them off their studying, he will make Gohan swim in the sea for hours while being chased by man eating sharks while leaving my little Chika in an empty island forcing her to defend herself, she has a gentle and caring personality, she is not cut out for fighting!"

This caused the woman to suddenly cry.

"There, there."Ox-King stated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Arriving in an uninhabited area, Piccolo drops Gohan and Chika into the river causing them to wake up.

"Come on, get up."Piccolo ordered. "No time to waste."

The Son Twins turned around and saw Piccolo in front of them.

"Where are we?"Chika asked nervously. "Where's daddy?"

Gohan looked down in sadness.

"Chika...daddy is..."He said sadly.

Chika looked at Piccolo.

"What happened to our dad?"She asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"Your father is dead."Piccolo replied. "While you were unconscious, he died trying to defeat the man, who kidnapped you, he gave up your life to save you."

A shocked look appeared in Chika's face as she remembered her father telling her to run before Raditz knocked her out.

"No...it can't be true..."Chika whimpered as tears fell down her face. "Daddy is..."

"Don't you dare cry!"Piccolo warned."You two will see your father again, I'm sure he told you both about the dragon balls even now his friends are trying to look for them in order to wish him back..."

Gohan and Chika look at him in silence.

"In the mean time, I will train you two, how to fight."Piccolo stated. "Your father and I barely managed to defeat the saiyan that kidnapped you today and we learned two more saiyans even stronger are on their way to Earth, they will be in one year, we won't be able to defeat them alone that's why you two are going to train, so that you can fight in our side."

"What?"Gohan cried. "But we can't we're just kids, we can't fight with grown ups."

"Yeah."Chika agreed sadly.

"You may not be aware of it now, but there are incredible powers sleeping beneath both you,waiting to be unlocked."Piccolo admitted. "If you two can control them, you both can be two of the strongest fighters on Earth."

"Wow..."Chika said in surprise.

"But your wrong!"Gohan sobbed. "I don't have any powers!"

Piccolo smirked. "We'll see..."

He picked up Gohan by the head causing him to scream.

"I don't want to see my power!"Gohan cried. "Put me down!"

"Hey what are you doing?!"Chika demanded in anger. "Put my brother down!"

Piccolo ignored her and hurled Gohan at a mountain which he promptly destroys with his power.

"What the-"Piccolo started.

Gohan froze in shock of the big damage, he left in the ground.

"Gohan!"Chika remarked with a smile. "That was super cool!"

She rushed to hug her twin brother.

"Did I do that?"Gohan asked nervously.

"That's right."Piccolo replied. "Now are you beginning to understand? This is how your sister was able to help your father earlier today, it's very rare to have such power in your age, but to use it, you both have to learn to control them that's why I'm here, I'm gonna help you two grow up to be fighters like your father."

"Okay, I wanna start training!"Chika stated confidently and looked at her brother. "What do you say, Gohan?"

"But I don't want to be a fighter, Chika."Gohan admitted. "I want to be an orthopaedist when I grow up."

"Is that so?"Piccolo asked with a smirk. "You can but first you and your sister have to help us defeat the saiyans when they arrive, if we can't stop them, they'll wipe out everyone on Earth and you won't grow up to be anything."

"But I'm afraid..."Gohan said.

"You will be far more afraid than me, if you don't exactly do as I say!"Piccolo shouted angrily.

This caused Gohan to stand up like Chika.

"No more wining, it's time to train!"Piccolo scoffed. "Now take off that coat!"

Gohan nervously started to take off his coat.

"Why do we have to train with you?"Chika asked sadly. "Why can't we train when our dad comes back?"

"First of all, it's unknown how long it will take your friends to find the dragon balls."Piccolo replied with a smirk."Second, you both have to learn fast and I don't plan to go easy on you both like your dad does."

"Oh..."Chika sighed sadly.

* * *

 **The Son Twins will now begin their training...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	7. Day 1

**Dragon Ball Z and its characters belong to Akira** **Toriyama, I only own Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 7: Day 1**

Gohan and Chika stood in front of Piccolo.

"Okay Mr Piccolo, we're ready."Gohan said nervously.

"So what do we do first?"Chika asked with a hint of curiosity.

"We don't do anything, but you do."Piccolo replied with a smirk.

"Huh?"Gohan and Chika said in unison. "We do?"

"That's right."Piccolo answered. "The first you two have to do is learn how to take care of yourselves, if you two learn how to survive for 6 months on your own, I'll teach you both how to fight."

"You want us to stay here by ourselves?"Gohan asked with a hint of shock.

"It sounds very scary."Chika said nervously. "We never been by ourselves before."

"That's the whole point."Piccolo replied. "You two won't be alone there will be lots of hungry animals to keep you company."

"You mean like lions and tigers?!"Gohan cried. "They'll eat us up!"

"Quiet."Piccolo responded. "Crying won't help you, it's time to start acting like a man."

"Please, don't leave us!"Chika begged. "There must another way!"

"You two have to learn how rely on yourselves."Piccolo stated. "If you both can find the courage to survive on your own, you two will become strong fighters with your body and your mind, remember there are great powers beneath you waiting to be unlocked, but you two have to bring them out and rely on them, learn that then I guarantee you both will learn through this."

"But we don't have enough also no food, where are we going to sleep?"Gohan cried.

"Yeah, this is all just awful."Chika complemented.

Piccolo chuckled. "You two will end up laughing, when you both learn who you really are, you might not believe, but you already have everything you need."

He then took off in the sky leaving the Son Twins in the middle of Break Wasteland.

"Hey, wait don't go!"Gohan shouted. "Come back!"

"Mr Piccolo, you were just kidding right?!"Chika called out hopefully.

Piccolo ignored them and took off into the sky.

"He really left us..."Gohan said.

Chika let out a sad sigh.

Suddenly a gust of wind flew by which caused Gohan's shirt to be blown away.

"Gohan your shirt!"Chika gasped.

"Hey come back!"Gohan protested.

The Son Twins began to chase after the shirt and it ends up being stuck at the top of a tall mountain.

Gohan and Chika tried going up the hill, but they both ended crawling back down.

"Hey Chika, lift me up."Gohan suggested.

"Fine."Chika replied.

The young girl carefully picked up her brother, who puts his feet on her hair.

"Hey!"Chika complained. "You better not make my hair dirty, Gohan!"

"Sorry, Chika."Gohan apologised.

The boy carefully climbed up the hill to pick up his shirt.

"I got it!"Gohan remarked.

"Good now come down."Chika stated.

Suddenly a snake appeared out of Gohan's shirt causing the boy to freeze in fear.

The snake went around Gohan's neck before slithering away.

Gohan sighed in relief and began to make his journey down.

However, he accidentally placed his foot in the wrong side and ends up landing on top of Chika.

"Hey!"Chika said angrily. "Get off me! I'm not a cushion!"

"Sorry!"Gohan chuckled nervously and went off his twin sister.

Chika placed her hands on her hair to make the messy strings become straight again while Gohan looked at the sight in front of them.

"Let's see there must be somewhere we can go."Gohan suggested.

Chika had a thoughtful look on her face before noticing a little lizard crawling past them.

"Ooh, maybe he can help us!"She suggested.

The little lizard began to crawl away causing Gohan and Chika to follow after it.

"I think he knows a place we can stay, Chika!"Gohan said with a smile.

"That's great!"Chika giggled.

The Son Twins laughed happily as they chased after the little lizard.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Krillin went to Goku's house to tell Chi-Chi the bad news of what happened to Goku and the twins.

"Okay."He said with a firm look. "Here goes nothing..."

Then the door opened revealing Chi-Chi causing Krillin to become more nervous.

"Oh, hey Krillin."Chi-Chi greeted.

"H-H-Hi..."Krillin said nervously.

"What are you doing here?"Chi-Chi asked. "I thought Goku was with you."

"Oh he was, but you know how plans change..."Krillin replied with a weak smile.

Ox-King then appeared behind Chi-Chi.

"Hey Krillin."He said.

"Ox-King."Krillin replied with a nervous bow. "Nice to see you..."

"Krillin, your acting strange where's Goku?"Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth he is running late!"Krillin laughed weakly.

"He is?"Chi-Chi asked in surprise. "So when is he coming back?"

"Well you see...um..."Krillin started.

"Now now."Ox-King said. "Hey Krillin, why don't you come inside, Chi-Chi got good dinner cooking."

"Oh thanks."Krillin chuckled nervously and thought. _"Oh boy..."_

* * *

Back in the Break Wasteland...

The sun was setting and the Son Twins were getting sleeping while relaxing behind a rock.

"I am so tired..."Gohan yawned.

"Me too."Chika added and rubbed her eyes. "Who would've thought staying by ourselves would be so tiring..."

Suddenly a loud thumping noise was heard causing them to get alarmed.

But to the Son Twins horror, they saw a big dinosaur staring at them with a hungry look on his eyes.

Gohan and Chika cried out in fright when the dinosaur began to chase after them causing them to make a run for it.

"Somebody help us!"Gohan begged.

"We're too small to die!"Chika cried.

The little girl slipped on a rock causing her to drop on the floor.

"Chika!"Gohan said and ran back to his sister.

Chika froze in fear when she saw the dinosaur coming closer to them.

Gohan and Chika embraced each other tightly as the dinosaur moved his sharp jaw towards them.

Suddenly the Son Twins disappeared before the dinosaur could gobble them up.

When Gohan and Chika opened their eyes, they found themselves at the top of a large rock formation.

"Huh, where are we?"Chika asked.

"I don't know."Gohan answered.

The Son Twins looked down and saw the dinosaur was down below the ground still looking for them.

* * *

Back in Goku's House...

It was now night time.

Chi-Chi was prepared a large dinner for her family.

"Looks great, doesn't it, Krillin?"Ox-King asked. "I hope Goku brings Gohan and Chika back soon."

Krillin smiled weakly while holding a bowl of rice.

"Ha!"Chi-Chi scowled. "Goku can starve for all I care!"

She then began to eat like her husband while Ox-King and Krillin looked at her quietly.

* * *

In the Wasteland...

Gohan and Chika were still trapped in the large hill, but the young twins were getting cold since they didn't have anything to eat.

"So cold and hungry."Chika sobbed weakly. "I thought we were going to do some real training..."

"How can Piccolo do this to us?"Gohan cried and rubbed his arms.

Suddenly a soft breeze blew on them and the Son Twins found four apples in front of them.

"Whoa!"Gohan said happily. "Apples!"

"Yay, we're saved!"Chika cheered.

Gohan and Chika both picked up an apple and were ready to eat them.

"Hey this is weird, Chika."Gohan said. "How can these apples be here? There is no tree around."

"I don't know, Gohan."Chika replied with a kind smile. "But these apples sure look good!"

The Son Twins began to happily eat their apples and were unaware that Piccolo was secretly watching them.

Then the two siblings fell asleep in the starry night sky.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	8. Gohan goes Bananas!

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 8: Gohan Goes Bananas!**

In the Wasteland...

The Son Twins continued sleeping peacefully at atop the rock formation while snuggling next to each other.

* * *

Back in Goku's Home...

Chi-Chi was waiting impatiently for her husband and children to come home.

"I can't believe those three are still late."She muttered. "It's way past Gohan and Chika's bedtime but Goku still hasn't called then Krillin comes in acting weird and everything. There's something strange going on and I just know it. If they think they can hide anything from me, they're crazy!"

Chi-Chi placed away the plates that she broke into the bin.

"I mean what is Goku thinking?!"She said with a frown. "Doesn't he know this is the most important time for our kids than establishing their study habits?"

The young woman sat down in deep thought.

"Goodness, all this worrying is going to give me wrinkles."Chi-Chi commented.

* * *

In a Bedroom...

Ox-King was fast asleep in his bed snoring loudly while Krillin sat on the floor.

 _"Aw man, what am I going to do now?"_ Krillin thought nervously. _"I couldn't tell Goku, I really blew it, I don't know what to do anymore..."_

He slowly placed on his shoes and opened the window carefully not to wake up Ox-King before sneaking onto his car and driving away from his friend's house.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Chika let out a yawn as the sun came into view in the horizon.

She then notice Gohan was still asleep.

"Gohan, wake up."Chika said quietly and patted her brother's head. "It's morning."

"Aw man that's bright."Gohan mumbled and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Are we still up?"

"Yep."Chika answered with a nod and looked at the view below her. "Let's go have breakfast, maybe we can find some berries or something."

"Down there?"Gohan asked nervously. "What if the dinosaur will come back?"

"Oh chill out, big brother."Chika stated with a smug smile. "Your acting like a scaredy cat."

"Um not!"Gohan snapped and stood up.

"Okay then prove it."Chika suggested with a smirk and reached out her hand. "We both go down the mountain together and which one of us who come back with the most breakfast food wins, deal?"

Gohan nodded and shook his sister's hand.

"Deal."He responded. "So how do we get down?"

"Easy, we climb down without looking down."Chika answered proudly.

Gohan sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Krillin returned back to the Kame House.

"So how did she take it, Krillin?"Master Roshi asked.

"I didn't tell her."Krillin admitted.

Bulma, the Turtle and Master Roshi frowned at him.

"No way, seriously?!"Bulma said angrily.

"Yep."Krillin replied sadly.

"I can't believe Krillin!"Bulma retorted. "What have you been doing all this time?!"

"Well, we started eating dinner and it got late, so they made me spend the night there."Krillin answered.

"Your going to march right back and tell them what happened!"Bulma ordered.

"No anything but that!"Krillin begged.

"Too late, they're already here."Master Roshi stated.

Bulma and Krillin rushed outside followed by the Turtle and Master Roshi to see an angry Chi-Chi driving her way to them with her father behind the car.

"Ahoy there!"Ox-King greeted. "Long time no see!"

Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin shook with nervous looks on their faces.

"I'm outta here, who's with me?"Krillin asked nervously.

"No."Master Roshi replied. "It's better to meet life head on, Krillin."

Chi-Chi stopped the car in front of the house before going off with Ox-King.

"It's so good to see you, Master Roshi."Ox-King said with a bow. "My finest memories are still here when you taught me as a boy."

"You were a good pupil."Master Roshi replied. "But there is something I need to tell you about..."

Chi-Chi looked around for her husband and children.

"Alright!"She said angrily. "Where are they? I know they're here somewhere and don't bother lying either!"

"Well, it's like this."Master Roshi stated.

Bulma and Krillin looked at each other nervously.

Master Roshi told everything to Chi-Chi and Ox-King of what happened to Goku and the Twins.

"WHAT?!"Chi-Chi screamed in horror. "You let that green monster take my babies?!"

"So your saying Goku had to-"Ox-King said. "And that he is..."

"Yep."Master Roshi replied simply. "His dead."

Chi-Chi and Ox-King gasped in shock.

Goku was dead and Piccolo took the Son Twins.

Chi-Chi paled and collapsed on the floor.

"Chi-Chi!"Ox-King said worriedly.

* * *

Back in the Wasteland...

Gohan and Chika were stuffing themselves with huckleberry berries that they found in a pile of bushes as their breakfast.

"Oh boy!"Gohan said with a smile. "These berries are yummy."

"Yeah, they would be amazing to eat with tarts."Chika giggled.

Gohan placed a few more berries in his mouth before looking around.

"I think we should try to eat our bigger meal now."He admitted.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking the same thing."Chika remarked.

The Son Twins looked at the dead wild boar next to them.

"It's a good thing we knocked out this boar otherwise it would've never stopped chasing us."Gohan said with a smile.

"Well now we just have to cook this tasty meat."Chika commented as she took a few sticks from the ground.

Gohan and Chika began to work together to make a small bonfire before putting the boar in it so that it can be cooked and ready to eat.

The two siblings then sat down together while watching the small bonfire.

"Hey Gohan."Chika said.

"Yeah, Chika?"Gohan replied.

"What do you think mum is doing right now?"Chika asked.

"I think she is getting worried because we haven't arrived home yet."Gohan responded.

Chika fell silent and looked at the sky.

 _"What are you doing right now, daddy?"_ She thought sadly.

* * *

In Snake Way...

Goku was leaping on the entire sections of the very twisty road, but catches his foot on an incredibly sharp scale of the Snake Way and nearly falls into the depths of Hell below.

After that the man continued making his journey on the road.

 _"Don't worry Chika_ _."_ Goku thought with a smile. _"I will be home very soon..."_

* * *

In the Wasteland...

The Son Twins finished eating the last meat parts of the cooked boar and when night time arrived, the two fell asleep beneath a mountain.

Gohan woke up to do his business behind some wild bushes before going back where Chika was still sleeping.

He then notice his shadow was beneath him.

"Huh?"Gohan asked in confusion. "Why do I see my shadow? The sun is not up yet..."

The little boy then turned around and saw the full moon in the sky.

"Wow...that's the biggest moon ever."Gohan said with a smile. "It's so bright, I never seen..."

He trailed off when he continued staring at the moon.

Gohan's eyes, suddenly turned red and unexpectedly transformed into a Great Ape causing his clothes to be torn off.

In the sky, Piccolo was shocked of what he was seeing.

"What the?!"He said.

The Great Ape let out a mighty roar and started rampaging throughout the wasteland.

"I don't understand, why is this happening?!"Piccolo retorted. "If I don't stop this monster there will be no Earth to defend!"

He then dodged the beam that came from the Ape's mouth before a realisation hit his mind and looked at the moon.

Piccolo then remembered what Raditz told Goku.

 _"Do you have any idea what you have done?!"_ Raditz said angrily. _"Your true power is gone now without your tail, you lost the ability to transform at the full moon_!"

"They need the moon!"Piccolo stated in realisation.

He then destroyed the Full Moon with a single blast.

This caused the Great Ape to turn back into Gohan, who later collapsed on the floor.

Piccolo landed back on the ground and looked at the half saiyan.

"So that's the secret to the saiyan's power..."He said with a glare. "It's that tail, somehow it gives the ability to transform at a full moon. In that case is for the best that I destroyed the full moon."

Piccolo looked at damage around the wasteland.

"If Gohan did that much damage, I hate to think what the other saiyans would do when they arrive."He commented.

Piccolo then reached out his fingers to lift up Chika, who was sleeping not far from where Gohan did his massive rampage and placed her next to her brother.

"At least I now know the advantage that the tails are a weak point."He said and looked at Gohan's tail. "Which means right now that tail is now a liability."

He then removes Gohan's tail and uses his Magic Materialisation to create an outfit with the "demon" glyph and a sword for the unconscious boy.

Piccolo then used his magic to create an outfit for Chika that was exactly like her twin brother's.

"You two now can't say I never gave anything to you both."He chuckled. "The clothes are like your dad but the symbols show your from my camp. Alright I already done enough for you than I attended I don't have time to babysit neither of you anymore, I have my own training to do. But if you both continue to learn how to survive six months by yourselves, you'll see me again and that's when you will learn fighting the hard way."

Piccolo then clenched his fist and smirked as he continued looking at the Son Twins.

"I will teach you two everything."He said. "That's right, you will both learn to be just like me."

The green alien took into the night sky leaving Gohan and Chika on their own.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	9. The Strangest Robot

**Chika Son: Daughter of Goku**

 **Chapter 9: The Strangest Robot**

A strong gust of wind blew on Gohan's face causing him to wake up for the new day.

Chika slowly opened her eyes and notice her twin brother was looking at the damaged cliffs around them.

"Weird...how did this all happened?"Gohan asked.

"I have no idea."Chika repiled and a surprised look grew on her face. "Gohan, where did you get those clothes?"

"Huh?"Gohan said in confusion and looked at himself in the river next to them. "I don't remember changing clothes."

Chika walked up to her brother and saw she was wearing the same clothes as he was when she saw her reflection.

"Whoa, I got the same clothes as you do."She remarked happily.

"Your right, Chika."Gohan responded with a smile.

Chika notice Gohan didn't have his tail anymore.

"Oh my gosh, Gohan!"She panicked. "Your tail is gone!"

"Huh?"Gohan said and looked behind him. "Hey, where did my tail go?"

The Son Twins cried out in shock when an alligator came out from the river and snapped its jaws at them.

Gohan picked a sword and swung it at the alligator while Chika stood behind him.

"Go away!"He shouted. "Leave us alone!"

Then a sabertooth cat jumped from a small cliff and rushed after the twins as well.

"Aw come on!"Chika complained. "Not double the trouble!"

Gohan and Chika quickly rushed to a cliff where a big bird was standing.

When the sabertooth cat accidentally placed his claws on the bird's feet, it caused the bird to let out a large squawk and taking away the Son Twins before flying away.

"Hey, put us down!"Gohan demanded.

"We're not born to be bird lunch!"Chika snapped.

Suddenly the big bird was attacked by a Pterodactyl causing it to drop both Gohan and Chika down a big hole that made them land on a large pile of sand.

"Ow."Gohan muttered.

"My head..."Chika mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Goku was running in Snake Way though he didn't have journey to continue his journey.

 _"I gotta find some food and fast!"_ He thought. _"What do I have to do to get a burger around here?"_

* * *

In the Unknown Ruins...

Gohan and Chika popped their heads out of the sand before looking at their new surroundings.

"This place is weird, it has pictures on the wall."Gohan said.

"Hey, one looks like the bird we saw in our history books."Chika commented.

The Son Twins began to walk around the old ruins, but were unsure where was the way out.

They then saw an old machine in front of them and the roof on top of them began to shake.

"Whoa!"Gohan panicked.

"Yikes!"Chika said worriedly. "This isn't good!"

Suddenly the shaking stopped and the ruins were now filled with silence.

Gohan and Chika went up the old machine.

"What is this thing?"Gohan asked. "And what is it doing in the middle of no where?"

"No idea but it sure is rusty, Gohan."Chika answered.

Gohan presses a button causing the machine to go on.

 _"Who's there?"_ the machine asked. _"Who put me on stand by mode?"_

"Stand by?"Gohan said.

"Whoa, it's talking!"Chika remarked.

 _"Who are you two?"_ the machine asked. _"What do you want?"_

"My name is Gohan, sir."Gohan replied.

"And my name is Chika."Chika answered.

 _"Well, Gohan, Chika, keep your voices down!"_ the machine said. _"Are you trying to bury us in a pile of sand?!"_

"We said our names are Gohan and Chika."Gohan whispered.

 _"I heard that."_ the machine responded.

"What are you doing all the way down here?"Chika asked.

 _"That's none of your business!"_ the machine snapped. _"Just put me off stand by mode and get out of here!"_

"Hmph!"Chika said with a small frown. "Sorry for asking."

"But there is no way out."Gohan admitted.

 _"Except for the entrance right behind me."_ the robot said.

The Son Twins notice a small entrance showing daylight behind the robot.

"Alright we can really get out of here now."Chika remarked.

"Yeah."Gohan chuckled.

The young siblings began to climb on the robot.

 _"Excuse me, can you put me on stand by mode."_ the machine reminded.

Gohan presses one of the red button's on the robot.

"Thanks for everything."Chika said kindly.

The twins rushed out of the entrance.

However when they ran to it, the twins freaked out seeing the entrance showed a dead below causing them to fall back.

Gohan and Chika quickly went back into the cave and rushed next to the robot before putting him on.

"Mr robot, we can't make it down from why up here!"Gohan admitted.

Then the roof began to rubble around the three.

 _"Keep your voices down!"_ the robot snapped. _"Why are you back here?"_

"Mr Robot, the entrance leads to a dead end!"Chika stated.

 _"That's none of my business!"_ the robot replied rudely. _"Now put me back on standby mode!"_

"Wow!"Chika scoffed and crossed her arms. "Do you have to be such a jerk?!"

Suddenly the roof began to shake again causing a few rocks to fell down.

 _"Keep your voice down young lady or you'll end up burying all of us!"_ the robot warned. _"I'm beginning to feel my power draining away!"_

Gohan looked at the robot more closely and notice his eyes were black.

"Oh I get it you can't see."He commented. "Your eyes are turned off, I'll fix them."

Gohan presses a button causing the glass shield of the robot to open.

 _"Wait, what are you doing?!"_ the robot demanded. _"I don't need your help."_

Gohan puts two wires together causing the robot's eyes to shine yellow light.

"That's better."He remarked.

"I think you own my brother a thank you."Chika stated.

 _"Geez, you two are really little."_ the robot said. _"It's too dangerous here."_

"We know."Gohan responded. "This cave is so high and there is no way me or my sister can jump out."

 _"Well you both have to if you two want to stay alive."_ the robot retorted.

"Hey, can you at least help us out?!"Chika questioned angrily.

 _"Of course, but I'm not going to!"_ the robot answered. _"You both need to learn how to take care of yourselves!"_

Gohan and Chika looked at each other in sadness.

 _"Now put me back on standby mode!"_ the robot demanded. _"I already wasted too much time dealing with your problems!"_

An annoyed look grew on Chika's face causing her to walk to the robot and press the button to make it go off.

The little girl then went to sit next to her twin brother.

"Jerk."Chika muttered.

* * *

Later that Night...

The Son Twins fell asleep next to the robot while snuggling next to each other.

* * *

In Snake Way...

Goku was sleeping on the road while sleeping talking about eating food.

"Oh you mean this is a buffet?"Goku asked. "Alright, all you can eat?"

* * *

Back in the Ruins...

Chika's slumber got distracted when she felt her tummy rumble.

The young girl stood up and began to look around the cave for food while holding a broken bowl she found on the ground.

"Aw...there has to be something here to eat."Chika cried.

The Son Girl then saw a bunch of mushrooms beneath a few rocks causing her to pick them.

"I hope these mushrooms aren't poisonous."Chika commented.

She then heard her twin brother freaking out causing her to look at him.

"Are you okay, Gohan?"Chika asked.

"A scorpion!"Gohan panicked. "There was a scorpion on me!"

Chika giggled. "Man your such a wimp."

Gohan frowned and pouted in response.

"Anyway I found these mushrooms in the ruins so that means we won't get too hungry."Chika remarked.

"That's great."Gohan responded. "But we can't eat them raw."

"Maybe Mr Robot can help us with that."Chika suggested.

"Good idea."Gohan agreed.

The boy stood up and pressed the button on the robot to put him on.

"What do you two want now?"the robot asked.

"I found food for my brother and me to eat."Chika admitted.

 _"Good now put me back on stand by mode."_ the robot ordered.

"But we can't eat this raw."Gohan reminded.

 _"You two won't never survive here on your own with that kind of attitudes."_ the robot retorted.

"Still jerky I see."Chika muttered with a frown.

"Hey wait, aren't you a capsule form robot?"Gohan asked. "Then that means you have a cooking system and that makes you the best robot in the world."

"Well...I guess that's true."the robot replied. "Let's how that cooking system works."

Gohan and Chika smiled at each other.

Then Gohan pressed a button causing the robot's screen to open and for Chika to put the bowl on top of the robot's fore head.

 _"How would you like your food?"_ the robot asked. _"With seasoning? Sweet? Spicy?"_

"Seasoning."Gohan and Chika responded in unison.

The robot began to work on cooking the mushrooms and after a few minutes they were ready.

Gohan and Chika began to eat the mushrooms, but their meal had a odd taste.

 _"Your welcome."_ the robot remarked.

"They taste weird."Gohan said.

"This is nothing like our mum tasted."Chika sighed.

 _"Well if you don't like it..."_ the robot started.

"Oh no, it's yummy."Chika assured and ate another mushroom forcing her to smile. "Best I've tasted."

"We miss our mum so much and we have no idea where we are or how to get back home."Gohan stated.

 _"Yes, it must be difficult."_ the robot replied. _"Surviving the desert is really impossible."_

"Yeah."Gohan agreed sadly before eating a mushroom.

"It's more lonely without our dad around."Chika admitted and looked at the robot. "So what are you doing all the way down here in these ruins?"

 _"It was an investigation into excavating these ruins."_ the robot answered. _"No sooner had I found this place then I ended up stuck here, the ground around here is not very firm, so earthquakes are constantly occurring, I've been here in the sand ever since."_

"Wait...now I remember!"Gohan remarked. "The pictures in our books!"

 _"What are you talking about?"_ the robot asked.

"Our history books contain pictures of these ruins, so that means the next time someone comes here they can rescue us."Gohan responded.

"And you won't need to be stuck in the sand anymore."Chika commented.

 _"But you two are the first humans, I've seen in 30 years."_ the robot stated.

Gohan began to use a sword to dig the robot's parts that were stuck on the ground while Chika rushed to pick up a sharp stick to help her twin brother to dig.

 _"What are you two doing?"_ the robot questioned.

"We're going to get you out of here."Gohan replied.

 _"Stop that!"_ the robot demanded. _"I want to stay with this city! Leave me alone like this!"_

"Oh quit complaining so we can concentrate more properly, you jerk!"Chika scoffed.

The Son Twins continued working together to dig the ground to free their friend.

"Your almost free and then you can leave with us."Gohan admitted.

 _"_ _I can store up energy and leap out of here all at once."_ the robot responded.

"Would be nice if you could show some appreciation."Chika suggested.

Suddenly the rocks from the roof began to collapse down causing the Son Twins to panic in shock.

The robot used his free claw to block a large rock from crushing the two children.

 _"You two need to leave!"_ He stated. _"I can't hold this forever!"_

Gohan and Chika continued digging despite the robot's protests.

"We can't leave you here!"Gohan stated.

"We're freeing you no matter what!"Chika agreed.

 _"If you don't leave here you'll be buried here forever."_ the robot warned. _"This is your final warning! Leave this place!"_

Gohan and Chika went on top of the robot to go to the entrance that lead to a dead end.

 _"Now jump as fair as you can!"_ the robot said.

The Son Twins looked at the ground below in fear.

"What are you waiting for? Jump!"the robot called out.

"We can't do this!"Gohan replied.

"It's too deep!"Chika cried.

The Twins went back inside causing the robot to slap away a small snake that was going to attack them using his claw.

Then the heavy rock collapsed on top of the robot's head and the two children dropped on the ground as the ruins continued shaking violently.

 _"Children, listen to me open up my head and connect the blue wire to the red wire."_ the robot instructed. _"Do it quickly!"_

"Right."Gohan and Chika responded in unison.

 _"If you don't hurry, the ceiling is going to come down!"_ the robot protested.

Gohan and Chika placed the wire together causing the robot to power up more and to stand up as they watched him in worry.

The robot threw away the large wall piece from killing the two siblings before catching them with his claws.

 _"I hope you are both ready."_ He said.

"Ready for what?"Gohan asked.

"What are you trying-"Chika started.

The robot threw Gohan and Chika out of the ruins and they landed to the hill at the other side before the ruins collapsed on him.

"Mr Robot!"Gohan shouted.

"Oh no!"Chika screamed.

When the collapse on the ruins stopped the Son Twins went down to look for their friend.

There they saw the robot badly damaged causing them to cry.

"We're so sorry, this is all our fault."Gohan cried.

"I'm sorry for the times I called you a jerk."Chika sobbed. "I didn't really mean to call you that!"

 _"My energy is beginning to leak out."_ the robot said. _"Gohan, Chika, take care of yourselves..."_

Then he powered off causing the two siblings to cry more for losing their friend.

But not long after that, they overcome their sorrow and began walking away back into the desert.

* * *

 **VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

 **I'll make sure to do the next chapter very soon!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**


	10. Duelling Piccolos

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 10: Duelling Piccolos**

In the Desert...

The Son Twins were in the middle of their training, chasing the Paozusaurus in order to get another meal.

Gohan nearly got swallowed by the resulting fissure, but Chika saved her brother just in time.

The Paozusaurus foolishly tried to attack the two siblings, but they outsmarted the dinosaur and killed it together.

"We're unstoppable!"Gohan and Chika cheered.

The Son Twins laughed happily and high fived each other in victory.

* * *

Later that Night...

Gohan and Chika went back in their hideout which was a small cave.

Chika created a little bonfire to roast the chopped parts of the Paozusaurus for her and her brother to eat while Gohan was completing his maths studies in a rock.

Gohan sighed sadly. "I miss mum and dad so much."

"Me too, Gohan."Chika replied. "I hope he comes back before the saiyans arrive."

She then notice the Paozusaurus meat were cooked.

"Lunch is ready."Chika remarked proudly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Piccolo ups his training by splitting his body into two, creating an identical twin that he can fight against when he remembered his earlier battle with Raditz.

* * *

Back in the Desert...

The sun had rose for a new day.

Gohan and Chika finished the construction of a home-made sand yacht which they will be using to try and cross the desert.

The Son Twins began to move the sand yacht in the sandy desert causing it to move quickly and they hopped on it.

The sand yacht went to a small hill and continued land sailing in the sand.

"It worked!"Gohan chuckled.

"Whooo!"Chika shouted. "This is awesome!"

"Yeah!"Gohan agreed. "I wish our daddy could see us now!"

Suddenly a large shadow covered the twins from the sun's heat.

The Son Twins cried out in shock when they get attacked by a Sand Eagle which tried to lash out and grab them with its gigantic talons.

"Gohan turn to the other side!"Chika suggested.

Gohan turns the sand yacht to the other side causing it to dodge the eagle's talons.

The Son Twins stick their tongues out at the eagle.

"Can't catch us now you, big chicken!"Gohan laughed.

The Son Twins freaked out when they drove into a patch of rocky land which slowly wore away at the fragile craft.

The sand yacht goes to pieces on a downhill incline ending in a sheer cliff face while Gohan and Chika were send flying in the sky.

Gohan and Chika comes upon the Sabertooth Tiger that has appeared previously in the desert.

The eagle gives up on the twins and flew away.

Gohan and Chika were hidden in a pile of sand that they had fallen into when they landed.

The twins dig themselves out of the sand and see the Sabertooth Tiger that was growling at them.

"Hi."Gohan greeted. "How are you?"

The Sabertooth Tiger's grow became low.

Chika looked behind her and gasped.

"Gohan, check it out!"She said.

Gohan followed his twin's sister gaze and saw a big ocean in front of them.

"Whoa, where are we?"He asked.

"I think we are in some sort of beach."Chika replied.

"It sure is a big place."Gohan remarked. "Wonder if we can find our house from here."

"I hope we can."Chika commented.

The Son Twins started running to try and find their home by following the beach.

They were followed shortly afterwards by the Sabertooth Tiger, who seemed to have grown somewhat of an attachment to them.

"Hey, Chika!"Gohan said. "I bet I can catch a bigger fish than you!"

Chika chuckled. "We'll about that!"

Gohan and Chika managed to jump through the beach's rocky terrain with relative ease.

The big cat seemed to have quite a bit of trouble as it desperately tried to follow the young children.

When night time arrived on the beach, the Son Twins finished eating the large fish they caught and fell asleep while snuggling next to each other.

The Sabertooth Tiger finally managed to catch up with Gohan and Chika.

He then saw the large fish which had only it's head, tail and bones.

The Sabertooth Tiger attempted to eat the meager scraps left behind by the Son Twins.

* * *

Back in Goku's House...

Chi-Chi was terribly depressed because she missed her husband and children.

"Chi-Chi you haven't eaten anything for the past week."Ox-King suggested holding a small pot filled with cooked rice. "Have some food."

"Leave me alone!"Chi-Chi snapped with a hint of despair in her voice.

* * *

Back at the Beach...

After morning came up and finished running for several hours, the Son Twins come across the same gigantic stone wall that they had encountered when they first found the beach.

Once Gohan and Chika got around it, they find the remains of their sand yacht from before.

"Gohan isn't that our broken sand yacht?"Chika asked.

"Weird, it seems we are back in the same place, Chika."Gohan responded.

Then concerned looks grew on their faces.

They run past the weary tiger and headed into the woods that would lead them to the gigantic mountain.

Once Gohan and Chika scrambled up the mountain's side and reached the peak, they looked around and realised they were stranded on a gigantic deserted island.

"Aw..this is like a hideous trick of fate."Chika said sadly.

"Don't worry, Chika."Gohan assured kindly. "We'll get out of here, I promise."

After much careful planning, the Son Twins design a raft that will be enable them to sail off the island.

"We have to make sure the raft is not sinkable and strong."Chika admitted.

Gohan checked the design of the raft they drew on the sand.

"I guess that will work."He replied.

* * *

Piccolo continued to push himself past his limits, namely by continuously firing his Special Beam Cannon.

Though he continued to cause massive damage to his training grounds, he was still unsatisfied and continued his harsh self-training.

* * *

Back on the Beach...

Gohan and Chika began to work together to gather the needed materials to build their raft.

Chika walked up to a giant tree in the forest.

"This tree will be perfect."She stated and stood in a fighting stand.

Chika chopped down the gigantic tree with her bare hands while Gohan used his sword to chop of the branches and leaves.

The Son Twins then dragged the tree onto the beach.

Gohan chopped the tree straight down the middle of the trunk and Chika worked at hollowing it out using her brother's sword.

The two siblings notice the Sabertooth Tiger brought a long branch for them.

"Thank you."Gohan remarked.

The Sabertooth Tiger then went away.

Gohan and Chika then sat down eating fresh fruits while relaxing before going back to work.

The sun sets just as the Son Twins finished their work on the raft.

"Finish!"Gohan said happily.

"We did it!"Chika giggled.

Gohan and Chika pushed the raft out into the water and bids the downcast Sabertooth Tiger farewell.

"Goodbye Mr Tiger!"Gohan said.

"And thanks for all your help!"Chika stated kindly.

The Son Twins then started paddling out into the sunset while the Sabertooth Tiger howled in its sadness.

Gohan released the sail to allow the wind to carry him and his twin sister out to sea.

Overjoyed at being on his way at last,

Gohan and Chika began to enjoy the beautiful ocean and marine life as their ship leaped across the waves.

 _"Don't worry mum, we'll be home soon."_ Chika thought with a gentle smile.

* * *

Sensing something amiss, the two Piccolos cease their fighting.

"The kids, Gohan and Chika..."the Piccolos said in unison.

Piccolo re-joined himself into one being and flew off to see what was amiss.

* * *

Back in the Sea...

Gohan and Chika both woke up from their slumber when it started to rain.

The two siblings saw dark clouds appearing in the sky.

"Oh no, a storm is coming!"Gohan said.

"Great now my hair is going to end up more wet."Chika complained.

"Seriously that is what your more worried about?"Gohan questioned.

The violent storm began tossing the small raft around in the waves.

The Son Twins tried to pull the sail down, but it tears and they are left at the mercy of the gigantic storm swells.

Gohan and Chika began to eat their food when their ship started taking on water.

"Water is coming into our raft!"Chika panicked.

"Too bad none of us don't know how to swim!"Gohan admitted.

The Son Twins use their small pots to throw out the water and keep their boat afloat.

* * *

Piccolo arrived in the stormy area.

 _"Where are they?"_ He thought as he looked at each side of the ocean. _"I know they are around here somewhere."_

Piccolo tried to fly into the storm and find the Son Twins, but the harsh conditions keep him from doing so.

* * *

The Son Twins ship finally fell apart under the strain and they were left clinging to a piece of lumber that they managed to hold onto.

They are then swept into a water spout and flung around as Piccolo continued to search for them.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter:)**


	11. Plight of the Children

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 11: Plight of the Children**

After the storm, Gohan and Chika washed up on a beach merely unconscious.

The two siblings were found by two local children, Chico and Rom.

"Who are they?"Chico asked. "I don't think they are from around here."

"They must have fallen off of a ship or something."Rom suggested.

"Don't get any close."Chico warned. "It could be dangerous."

Rom poked Gohan and Chika with a stick, but neither of the twins moved a muscle.

"Are they alive?"Chico asked.

"I guess not."Rom replied. "Too bad."

"Oh no, how can you tell?"Chico asked.

"I used the old gear test."Rom replied. "You mean your six years old and you haven't heard of it?"

Chico huffed with a frown. "Of course, I have."

Rom and Chico continued looking at the Son Twins.

"Looks like neither of them have anything value."Rom commented.

Chico notice a tail behind Chika's back.

"Is that a tail?"She asked.

Chico tapped Chika's tail causing it to move a little making her and Rom freak out a little.

"Whoa, she has a real tail!"Rom said nervously.

"That's weird, she looks completely human to me."Chico admitted.

She then saw something not far from where Gohan and Chika were lying.

"Hey Rom, what's that?"Chico asked.

Rom followed her gaze and they saw Gohan's sword lying in the sand.

"Oh wow!"He said with a smile. "Its a sword!"

Rom and Chico rushed up to the sword and picked it up.

"Cool!"Rom chuckled and waved the sword around. "Check it out!"

They then saw Gohan in front of them causing them to freak out a little.

"Hey thats my sword."Gohan said and then collapsed on the sand.

"I guess his dead again."Rom commented.

* * *

Afterwards...

"Keep it up, Rom, they're waking up!"

"Are they?"

Gohan and Chika opened their eyes and they saw Rom and Chico.

"Hello there."Rom greeted with a smile. "How's it going? I'm Rom."

"And my name is Chico, hi."Chico responded.

"Hi."Gohan said. "Where are we?"

"Here."Chico answered.

"What's here?"Chika asked.

"Here's what we happen to be here at the time."Chico said.

The Son twins saw they were in a run-down old house with a few meager decorations and only a handful of intact pieces of furniture.

"Great isn't it?"Rom remarked. "This is our house. It's great because nobody wants it, where do you two come from?"

"I don't know."Gohan replied.

"Me neither."Chika added. "We were travelling in a desert, we built our own boat then a storm broke out and we end up washed here."

"How awful."Chico admitted. "You both must be all alone."

"Not to worry."Rom assured with a smile. "From now on you two can hang out with us, we're orphans too."

"What?"Gohan and Chika said in unison.

"We have only one rule, never cry."Rom explained. "But Chico breaks that a lot, so don't worry."

"I do not!"Chico snapped.

"I'm Gohan."Gohan said.

"And I'm his twin sister, Chika."Chika said.

"Its nice to meet you both, Gohan and Chika."Chico commented. "You know you two are the first new orphans ever, the rest of us have been together since the tidal wave."

"Your both free to say whatever you want."Rom admitted. "We speak freely around here."

"Oh that's good."Gohan remarked. "Me and Chika both are nearly forgetting how to talk."

"So what happened in this town?"Chika asked.

"About two years ago, there was this gigantic tsunami."Rom explained. "It swallowed up the whole city."

"It was so scary."Chico stated.

"This place is packed with kids like us that don't have a family or homes to go to."Rom said.

"But me and Chika aren't-"Gohan started.

Suddenly a signal sounds from outside and the four children see a van coming into the destroyed town.

"It's the goon squad, let's go!"Rom stated.

"Right!"Chico said.

Rom and Chico rushed out of the room.

"Huh?"Gohan asked in confusion.

"Who's coming?"Chika asked.

"Hurry you two!"Chico warned.

Rom and Chico make the Son twins follow them as they escape from the adults who were coming after them.

Gohan and Chika caught up just as Rom held a vine and Chico held onto his back.

"I'll come back for you two just when I'm done bringing Chico to the other side!"Rom admitted.

The young boy swings across from the building's roof to a small tree-fort on a vine with Chico.

But then two men caught up to Gohan and Chika before Rom can go back for them.

"No escape kids."the first man said with a smirk. "Your coming with us."

Gohan became nervous while Chika glared at the two men.

Though cornered, the Son twins slipped away from their pursuers and leaped the entire distance between the roof and the tree fort to escape.

The two men were speechless and shocked of what they just witnessed.

Rom and Chico looked at their friends with stunned looks.

"Take that you, big apes!"Rom laughed.

The two men growled angrily and went down the building.

"Who are those guys?"Gohan asked.

"They are from the Home."Rom replied. "Its a place where the children will be forced to do chores and work if they are caught."

"That's horrible and unforgivable."Chika said with a frown.

"If you get caught by them, there is no escape."Rom admitted.

"Well not me!"Chico stated. "I never want to be caught by them."

"If they don't catch us, they come back."Rom said.

Chico began to cry hearing that.

Then a scream was heard from below.

The four kids looked down and see that the adults have captured one of the other children, Ena and are putting her in the black van they came in.

The girl was rescued by a tall boy who zoomed past and takes her from their grasp.

"Who's that?"Chika asked while blushing a little.

"Pigero!"Rom chuckled happily.

Pigero glared at the bad men while protecting Ena.

"That's enough out of you, clowns."He said coldly. "The girl stays."

"That's what you think!"the small man scoffed and did a karate stand.

Pigero began fighting with the adults and defeats them one by one as they rush at him.

"Wow, his strong."Chika said quietly.

Once he has defeated them, Pigero takes Ena and they run as the rest of the children throw rocks and debris at the last adult standing.

"No that's enough, children!"the woman said. "We're just going to take you to a place where you'll get new clothes and hot meals."

Chico looked at Rom.

"You hear that."She said.

"Come on, she's lying, dummy!"Rom argued.

"We don't want all that stuff!"Pigero replied.

"But what about the younger children?"the woman asked. "Won't you give them a home to live in?"

"We had a home before the tidal wave came!"Pigero stated. "If you guys really want to give us nice things, just bring them here."

The orphans cheered at their friend's response.

The adults then leave in a huff, promising to return.

The children became happy as they went down from the trees.

Pigero notice Gohan and Chika before looking at Rom.

"Are they new?"He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, they were ship wrecked and found on the beach."Rom replied.

"Hi I'm Gohan."Gohan said.

"And I'm Chika."Chika answered. "Its nice to meet you."

"Since they are the youngest, they get food every day now."Chico remarked.

"Nope, your still the youngest, Chico."Pigero admitted.

Chico does a funny face causing her friends to burst out laughing.

"Hi Gohan and Chika, I'm Pigero, nice to meet you both."Pigero said.

The son twins each shook Pigero's hand.

Gohan and Chika then began to play with their friends and were enjoying themselves straight away.

Gohan joined Pigero in climbing to the top of the tallest building that was left standing in the village.

* * *

Afterwards...

Chika walked around in a town square of a nearby town where adults were selling fruits and vegetables.

The blacked haired girl then began crying and dropped her knees causing the adults to rush up to her.

"It hurts!"Chika cried. "It hurts!"

While the adults were gathering around Chika, Gohan and the other children proceed to steal food from the nearby stands.

"Come on."Rom said.

Chika continued crying so that her twin brother and her new friends can steal food products to eat.

Unfortunately, the children were caught in the act and were forced to abort their mission, running off as Chika made her getaway as well.

"Stop thieves!"

"Get back here, you brats!"

The adults chase after the children, but they are not quick enough to keep up with them.

The son twins and the other children escaped the final leg on bicycles as they are being chased by a police officer on a hover-scooter.

"Stop right there, you thieves!"the police officer demanded. "I said stop!"

Chika held onto Yordon as Rom continued riding on the bike.

The children panic as the officer gained ground on them, but his pursuit was stopped when he crashed into a stand selling flowers.

"Aw yeah!"Rom chuckled.

The children laughed at the police officer since he can no longer chased after them.

Now that the officer was out of commission, the children leave the town in the dust.

"I'll get you back for this!"the police officer shouted.

"That was fun wasn't?"Rom asked.

"Yeah!"Gohan agreed.

"And crazy too."Chika giggled.

"Who needs parents?"Yordon said. "We don't!"

"Yeah."Ena replied.

"We do just fine!"Jinku remarked.

Ena looked at Gohan.

"Isn't that great?"She asked

Gohan nodded. "Yeah sure."

A troubled look grew on Chika's face as she and her companions rode back to their hideout.

* * *

In Snake Way...

Goku was running as fast as he can to get to Supreme Kai.

* * *

Later that Night...

Gohan and Chika were awake while the other children were fast asleep.

"Gohan."Chika said quietly.

"Yes, Chika?"Gohan asked.

"What do you think about today?"Chika questioned.

"I guess being orphan isn't so bad."Gohan admitted. "Games all day long, no studying, staying up late as you like, stealing food and getting chased by police officers..."

"But we aren't orphans, Gohan."Chika reminded.

"I know."Gohan replied. "Let's go."

The Son twins placed on their boots and quietly walked out into the night.

"Hey Gohan, Chika, what's up?"

Gohan and Chika looked up and saw Pigero sitting on a tree.

"Oh hi Pigero."Chika greeted.

"Hi, what are you doing up so late?"Gohan asked in curiosity.

"I'm on guard."Pigero replied. "Sometimes the workers from the home come at night."

He then went down the tree.

"So what got you two up so late?"Pigero asked.

"Well...to be honest me and Chika aren't orphans."Gohan admitted.

"When we were shipwrecked, we were on our way to see our mum."Chika said.

"I see..."Pigero responded.

"So you do have a mum?"

The son twins turned around and saw the other children had woken up and overheard them.

"Sorry guys."Gohan apologised. "We just couldn't say it."

"Yeah since..."Chika started sadly.

"Don't worry about it."Pigero assured. "It's cool."

"I guess I didn't give a chance for you two to tell us."Rom commented.

"So where is your house?"Pigero asked.

"It's just right Mount Paozu in the forest."Gohan replied.

"Hey that's a little land way from here."Pigero admitted.

"Whoa, really?"Gohan and Chika asked in unison.

Pigero nodded in agreement.

"If you know where it is, can you take us there?"Chika asked hopefully.

"No problem."Pigero answered. "I'll take you both there tomorrow."

"Thank you."Gohan answered kindly.

Chika nodded with a grateful smile.

"Hey so what's you mum like?"Jinku asked.

"Well she's pretty, kind and makes us study a lot."Chika responded.

"I wish I had the chance to study."Rom said.

"Well not me!"Chico stated.

"It's not so bad."Ena remarked.

"You get to play sometimes."Gohan admitted.

"Really?"Chico asked.

"Not a lot."Gohan said. "But it's better than nothing."

"She also cooks the best meals."Chika commented warmly.

"You know all of these city buildings are 100 years old before that the children here didn't have to go to school, they worked on a farm."Hacchi explained.

"Wow, cool!"Rom chuckled.

"Well lots of people never had to go to school."Ena said.

"It would've been cool to live in a farm before all of this junk was built."Jinku stated.

"I hear you, we could've done something differently."Pigero agreed.

"What do you mean do something differently?"Rom asked.

"For starters, we should've start up a beautiful place for children."Pigero responded.

"Yeah we wouldn't spend time facing the home."Yordon admitted.

"Yep no cross roads or high ways."Hacchi said. "Nope."

"Except for ice cream trucks."Rom remarked. "These are okay."

The son twins and the other children laughed at his complement.

"What do you say we drop Gohan and Chika at their house tomorrow?"Pigero suggested.

"Yeah that's great!"Chico cheered.

The other children cheered in agreement.

"But how are we going to do that?"Jinku asked.

"Don't worry, I have an plan."Pigero assured. "So listen up..."

* * *

The Next Morning...

The children lie in wait for the people from 'the home' to come again.

"No sign?"Pigero asked.

"Not yet."Yordon replied.

"They are late today."Pigero said.

Rom, Gohan and Chika were waiting inside the abandoned house.

"Maybe they finally given up."Rom suggested.

Yordon then spotted the black van through his binoculars.

"Here they come!"He laughed.

"Places everybody!"Pigero ordered.

The son twins and their children went to their hiding place.

When the adults leave their vehicle, they are immediately bombarded with rocks and pebbles shot by the children.

With the men distracted, Pigero pulls the woman out of the car and commandeers the vehicle, then signals to the other children who run from their hiding places and head towards the van.

But then the police officers arrived to the scene.

"Police!"Pigero shouted. "Scramble!"

The children all rush to get out, but they are surrounded before they can run away and hide.

"No escape, kids."A police officer snarled.

While the other children were grabbed, Gohan leaped over the head of the man who was trying to get him.

Chika successfully punched two police officers before they can grab her.

The orphan children fight valiantly, running, kicking, punching and biting the officers to keep them from taking them.

Unfortunately, it was not enough as the police soon overwhelm all of the children.

Seeing this, the Son twins let out angry cries at the police officers before jumping up and began beating them up.

When all the police officers were all beaten up and knocked out coldly, Gohan used his small sword to slice the handcuffs on the orphan children's hands.

Chika glared at the three men of the home, who stared at her in fear.

"Would you creeps love a little trouble?"She questioned coldly.

"NO!"the three men shouted honestly.

The men and the woman from the home quickly made their escape in their van and were out of sight.

"And don't come back!"Gohan stated with a small frown.

The orphan children cheered at the Son twins.

"Alright Gohan and Chika!"Rom laughed.

"That was amazing!"Chico remarked.

"Wow that was impressive."Pigero admitted. "Where did you guys learned to do that?"

"Wild training and hunting dinosaurs."Chika answered while blushing and smiling shyly.

* * *

Afterwards...

Pigero brought Gohan and Chika on the slopes of Mt. Paozu in a stolen police craft.

"So what about you and others, Pigero?"Gohan asked. "Where are you all going now?"

"I don't know."Pigero replied. "But somewhere where the police and the home won't find us."

"You guys be careful."Chika warned with a hint of worry.

Pigero nodded and then starts the police car.

"Bye you two!"He said. "Take care of that mum of yours!"

Pigero then takes off on the stolen police craft while the son twins waved good-bye at him.

"Bye Pigero and thank you!"Gohan remarked with a smile.

"Hope we see you again someday!"Chika said sweetly.

Once Pigero was out of sight, the Son twins began to climb at the side of Mount Paozu, eagerly energetic to see their mother again.

When they climbed the side, Gohan and Chika run a path that they had found which will take them towards their home.

After a few hours of running and climbing, the young twins rejoiced when they finally come within the viewing distance of their home, even managing to see their mother through their front window.

When they began to make the final steps of their journey, the Son twins began thinking about the orphans, who continue to be brave even without their parents.

After thinking about their orphan friends and the many hardships they have faced, the son twins run back into the forest with tears in their eyes.

Once their home was no longer in view, Gohan and Chika stopped in a big tree nearby around a small patch of flowers.

The two siblings suddenly sense someone and looked up, only to see Piccolo, who appeared to have waited for them there.

"Gohan, Chika, what is your mission?"Piccolo asked. "Say it!"

"To prepare for the saiyans!"Gohan replied bravely. "To fight!"

"And to beat them."Chika finished firmly.

"Then let's go back."Piccolo said.

"Right!"Gohan and Chika replied in agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	12. The End of Snake Way

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 12: The End of Snake Way**

After half a year of overcoming emotional and physical hardship, Gohan and Chika were finally being trained by Piccolo who urges the twins to train seriously and surpass even him as there was only six more months until the arrival of the Saiyans.

Gohan and Chika tried to use a trick they used when fighting a dinosaur but Piccolo easily overpowered them.

"I'll make these kids stronger than all of us."Piccolo muttered.

* * *

In Snake Way...

Goku was catching his breath and crawling on the road since he had no more energy to run to get to Supreme Kai more quickly.

* * *

Back in the Break Wasteland...

It was now night time and the Son Twins were fast asleep while snuggling next to each other.

Gohan was dreaming about eating a pile of fruits but Chika was just hearing voices in her dream.

 _"But that's just a children's fairy tale!"_

 _"I know but I get the feeling that death is on its way for us."_

 _"Why don't the three of us run away together?"_

 _"No, their scouters would find us right away."_

 _"Bardock, why are you going through so much trouble? It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his children."_

 _"I suppose that after endless battles I have the fickle urge to save something for once. Even if it's someone that's judged to be a low-level class warrior."_

 _"Don't forget us, Kakarot!"_

Chika then heard a scream causing her to quickly wake up and saw Gohan had tears on his eyes.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"Chika asked in worry.

"It was just a nightmare."Gohan replied and dried his tears. "I saw that bully hurting daddy and then you, it was horrible!"

Chika hugged her twin brother.

"It's okay, Gohan."She assured with a soft smile. "As long as we stick together nothing bad is ever going to happen to either of us, I promise."

"Yeah, your right."Gohan agreed and let out a yawn. "We should go back to sleep, no doubt Piccolo is going to start training us first day in the morning."

He then lied on the ground and rested his head on the grass.

"Hey Gohan while I was sleeping I heard voices in my dream and-"Chika started.

The young girl notice her twin brother had his eyes closed and was fast asleep causing her to let out a sigh.

"I am going to take a small walk."Chika said.

She then stood up and began to walk away leaving her sleeping twin brother by himself.

 _"A few months to go until the saiyans arrive but me or Gohan can hardly beat Piccolo even though we trained so much."_ Chika thought with a frown. _"But thinking about what that jerk did to me and daddy is unforgivable!"_

The little girl stopped walking and looked at the starry night sky.

"Well I just hope Piccolo's training will give some credit."Chika remarked and looked at the moon. "Oh the moon is back and its so...so..."

Silence fell from Chika as she continued staring at the moon and then an enraged look grew on her face.

With sudden anger, the little girl let out an angry scream.

Not far from where Chika was, Piccolo heard her scream and went to check on her.

Out of the shadows, he heard growling and saw an angry Chika glaring at him.

"Alright Chika, what are you up to?"Piccolo asked.

Chika let out a battle cry and started fighting Piccolo who blocked all her punches and kicks.

Piccolo slammed his knee on Chika's stomach, sending her slamming on a rock.

But the Son Girl quickly recovered and kept fighting back.

Then after giving a sudden scratch at Piccolo, Chika started running off with Piccolo flying after her.

"Chika!"Piccolo growled.

He fired lasers from his eyes but Chika easily dodged them as she continued running.

"Alright, split four!"Piccolo retorted.

Piccolo continues to fight Chika and splits into two beings in order to better his chances.

The two Piccolos surrounded Chika from each side.

"Come on, Chika, let's go back."Piccolo stated. "For your sake don't try anything foolish."

Chika ignored and leapt up into the air while avoiding the lasers of the Piccolos.

The little girl started fighting one Piccolo fights while the other watches on.

Chika jumped on a rock and growled at the two Piccolos.

The other Piccolo suddenly realised Chika's tail.

"Of course!"Piccolo snarled. "She still had her tail when I removed Gohan's!"

"Let's hope she doesn't look at the moon!"the second Piccolo admitted.

The two Piccolos became shocked when they saw the moon was back.

"How is it back?!"Piccolo demanded.

"I don't know maybe someone wished it back with the dragon balls."the other Piccolo suggested.

"I don't think so!"Piccolo replied.

Chika launched forward, kicking both Piccolos causing the two beings to fuse together again.

Suddenly Piccolo fired an electricity web trapping Chika in it and making her shake like a wild animal in a cage.

But instead of harming Chika, it causes her to look directly at the full moon, transforming her into a Great Ape.

The Great Ape made the electricity stop zapping her.

"Oh no, she's free!"Piccolo said.

The Great Ape fired a beam from her mouth causing it to the hit ground and make lava come out.

"If I don't stop her, she's going to destroy the whole planet!"Piccolo admitted.

The Great Ape launched towards the moon.

"I don't know how that moon got back, but it has to go!"Piccolo shouted.

He fired a blast from his hand to destroy the moon, but his attack went through it.

"Impossible!"Piccolo screamed.

Suddenly the moon started fuzzing a little.

"It's not real, it's a projection!"Piccolo growled.

He then notice the Great Ape heading where Gohan was causing him to get alarmed.

"I have to stop her before she ends up killing her own brother!"Piccolo scoffed.

He fired a blast at the Great Ape causing her to roar angrily and fire a blast from her mouth causing Piccolo to fly away.

Piccolo fired an attack but the Great Ape caught and destroyed it with her own hand.

"Your definitely a saiyan, Chika!"Piccolo commented.

The Great Ape starting destroying the hills around and caught Piccolo before throwing into a hill.

She then starting slamming her fists on the ground while roaring angrily.

Piccolo notice bright blue light coming from the Great Ape's back causing him to go and check it out.

There he sees that it was coming from Goku's original Space Pod.

"It's coming from that Space Pod!"Piccolo said.

 _"_ _Wake up, Kakarot, destroy all life forms."_ the Space Pod ordered.

"Some gift from father to daughter."Piccolo muttered.

He notice the Great Ape coming his way and began concreting in his mind.

"Sorry Chika, this game is over."Piccolo retorted with a smirk.

He used all his energy into his finger tips to fire the special beam cannon to destroy the space pod which made the fake moon in the sky disappear.

The Great Ape then transformed back into Chika, who fell asleep.

Piccolo used his power to give Chika back her clothes and removed her tail.

"That should take care of you."Piccolo commented. "I'm getting really tired of these games."

He brought Chika back to Gohan, who was still sleeping despite the frightening events that just happened.

"Sleep well, you both need it."Piccolo stated firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Goku reached the tail end of Snake Way.

"It's the end!"He laughed. "I don't believe it!"

When Goku gets there, he finds that there was nothing there.

"Is this some sort of bad joke?!"Goku asked. "There is nothing here!"

He then went back up on the road.

"King Kai must be around here."Goku suggested.

He looked up and sees a small planet high above Snake Way.

"That's it!"Goku remarked. "King Kai must be living in that tiny planet!"

He flies up to it and sees a house and a car.

"I hope King Kai has lots to eat because I'm starving!"Goku chuckled.

* * *

 **Looks like we're getting close...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	13. The Darkest Day

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 13: The Darkest Day**

After months of training, the day that the Saiyans arrived on Earth has finally came.

At the Paprika Wasteland, all the dinosaurs, animals and birds were quickly leaving so that they don't get caught in the fight to come.

Piccolo and the Son Twins looked at the sky above in silence.

Gohan wore a blue gi with a red obi around his waist and small brown shoes. Around his head was a white ribbon and red wristbands on his arms.

Chika wore a red yellow outfit that exposes her midriff and navel. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail and wore cyan coloured wristbands on her wrists while beneath her feet she wore small black shoes.

"They are on their way here."Piccolo said as he removed his cape. "Gohan, Chika, do not be afraid your preparations have been excellent. Have faith in yourselves."

"I'm ready."Gohan said bravely.

"Me too."Chika responded firmly.

"What is this?!"Piccolo questioned as he took off his hat. "There is someone else coming! It looks like there will be one more than we expected!"

"But I thought there were supposed to be two saiyans!"Gohan admitted.

"Look over there!"Chika said pointing at the figure on a hill.

Krillin teleported and appeared in front of the trio.

"It's Krillin!"Gohan remarked.

"That's right, how about some help?"Krillin asked with a smirk.

"Sure, why not?"Piccolo chuckled. "But things are going to get intense, so you might just slow us down, Krillin."

"I doubt that, but I've been doing a little training of my own."Krillin admitted.

Piccolo smirked. "So you have, I can feel the significant increase in your power level."

"Goku is running late, so we'll have to manage without him somehow."Krillin said.

"Wait, is this true that daddy is coming back now?"Chika asked hopefully.

"Of course he is."Krillin replied. "Master Roshi just talked to him the other day, don't worry, Chika, he will be here alright."

Chika let out a happy gasp as she and Gohan rushed up to Krillin.

"Wow that's great!"Gohan stated. "Thanks Krillin! Hey, you grew up with dad didn't you?"

"He said guys like you couldn't fight because you were so short."Chika giggled.

"Short?"Krillin asked with a frown. "We were the same size, but he kept growing and I stopped. By the way, are you two alright? No one has trained with Piccolo before."

"It wasn't that bad."Gohan assured. "If you get to know him, his great."

"The first time we started our training, we needed to learn how to survive by ourselves."Chika admitted.

"Hey, that's enough of your small talks they're here!"Piccolo announced.

Krillin and the two kids looked up to see the saiyans have arrived.

One saiyan was tall and bald while the other was short and had black spiky hair.

"Wow, this is really happening."Krillin commented. "Can you feel those power levels? They even stronger than I imagined! What are we going to do guys?!"

Gohan and Chika both had brave looks on their faces to show they weren't scared.

The two saiyans landed on the ground not far from where the four warriors were standing.

"So we meet at last."the spiky haired saiyan said.

The bald saiyan let out a chuckle.

"The pleasure is mine."Piccolo replied with a frown. "I'm going to say this once leave this planet. This is your first and last chance to come out of this alive."

"That voice, I see so your the one that defeated Raditz one year ago."the spiky haired saiyan admitted with a frown.

"My voice?"Piccolo said.

"Didn't Raditz tell you?"the spiky haired saiyan asked and tapped on his communicator. "Our scouters work as communicators."

"The green one is from Namek isn't he?"the bald saiyan questioned.

"Yes, his from Namek alright."the spiky haired saiyan replied. "No wonder, Raditz had such a hard time defeating him and Kakarot."

Krillin and the Son twins were surprised hearing that.

"I am from Namek?"Piccolo said in surprise.

"That's the planet your from?"Chika asked.

"Piccolo, I didn't know you were from outer space."Krillin admitted.

"Is that true, Piccolo?"Gohan asked.

Piccolo gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You didn't know?"Vegeta asked with a smirk. "Well that's a surprise. Surely you must've suspected something before now. The green skin and pointy ears are a dead give away, don't you think?"

 _"I can't believe I am from the planet Namek!"_ Piccolo thought in disbelief. _"Now that I think of it, it's true!"_

"Since your the one who told Raditz about the dragon balls, where are they?"Vegeta questioned.

"But no one knows where they are!"Krillin answered. "Not in a whole year."

"That's enough."Nappa replied. "We know the dragon balls are down here. Make no mistake, we will find them with you dead or alive. Now tell us where they are or you'll be killed!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika growled at their enemies in anger.

"First I wanna thank you because of you I know I am from the Planet Namek."Piccolo explained. "But this is my planet now and nobody is going to tell me what to do with it! So back off! We're not here to bow down to your demands! We're here to fight! So go ahead and do what you came here to do!"

Nappa notice helicopters in the sky and uses his power to destroy one of them, shocking Krillin and the Son twins.

This caused the other helicopters to fly away.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika stood in their fighting positions.

"I guess they are not going to tell us where the dragon balls are Nappa."Vegeta complemented.

"Wanna bet?"Nappa chuckled and placed on his communicator. "Let's see how your really strong."

He scanned the four warriors power levels.

"You fools!"Nappa laughed. "You think you can beat us with such low power levels."

"Hey Nappa."Vegeta said as he removed his communicator. "Take off your scouter."

"What?"Nappa asked in confusion.

"If we concentrate on the power levels, these figures are unreliable."Vegeta said.

"Hey, good call."Nappa agreed as he removed his communicator. "Now I remember that pathetic loser Raditz, let himself be fooled by all of their power readings."

"You three, be ready for them!"Piccolo warned.

Gohan and Chika nodded in response.

"Wait Piccolo, if these two are stronger than Raditz and Goku isn't here, how are you going to defeat them with just us?"Krillin asked.

Piccolo didn't reply.

"Oh well guys, let's just do it."Krillin remarked.

"Nappa, I believe its time we have a little fun with them."Vegeta stated with a smirk. "Get those Saibamen out. There should be six of them left, they will do."

"Your too much, you sure know how to have fun."Nappa chuckled.

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Chika became confused.

"Saibaman?"Krillin asked.

"But I don't see any men."Gohan said.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Chika retorted coldly.

Nappa took out a small container out of his armour.

"Your right, there are six."He said.

"Maybe the Saibamen can persuade them to tell us where the dragon balls, huh Nappa?"Vegeta asked.

"I think I can arrange that."Nappa laughed and plants the seeds in the ground.

"What are they doing?"Krillin asked.

"I think we are about to find out."Piccolo replied.

Suddenly six Saibamen emerge ready to do battle.

"At least they are shorter than I am."Krillin said nervously.

Then the six Saibamen began to surround the four warriors in fast speed before destroying a bunch of hills.

"They are brainless crazy monsters!"Krillin scoffed.

"They are strong too."Krillin added.

"This should be a pretty good match up."Vegeta remarked.

"I'll take the two in the left."Krillin said.

"I'll take the two in the middle."Piccolo stated. "Gohan and Chika, you take the ones on the right!"

"Right!"Gohan and Chika agreed in unison.

* * *

 **(Chika's new outfit is like Note's.)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	14. Saibamen Attack!

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 14: Saibamen Attack!**

The Saibamen face off with Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Chika as they prepare to fight.

Gohan shook in fright while Chika grit her teeth in order to prevent her fear from taking advantage of her.

"Gohan, your thoughts are disturbing your focus."Krillin stated.

"Okay."Gohan replied firmly.

"You or Chika don't have to be scared."Piccolo reminded.

The Saibamen strike first causing Krillin, Piccolo and Chika to go on the defensive while Gohan stood paralyzed with shock and awe as they battle around him with lightning speed.

One Saibaman catches Gohan off guard and knocks him away causing Krillin and Chika to grow shocked.

Two more Saibamen attempt to get near Gohan, but Piccolo comes to his defense and stops the them from harming him.

"Gohan, believe in yourself."Piccolo said.

"I'll try..."Gohan replied.

"You don't try just do it!"Piccolo commented.

Chika rushed to help her twin brother up.

"Aw how sweet."Nappa mocked.

"It warms my heart to see siblings that care for each other."Vegeta scoffed.

Gohan glared at them.

"You filthy creeps!"Chika said in anger.

"Don't listen to those jerks, Chika."Krillin replied with a confident smirk. "They'll get whats coming to them soon enough."

In a brief break, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu appeared and joined the fight.

"Hey you guys!"Krillin remarked.

"Hi Krillin."Chiaotzu greeted.

"Thanks for stopping by."Krillin admitted. "We could really use some help."

"Looks like the saiyans brought their friends for the ride."Tien said.

"No they grew him here."Krillin asked.

"Don't ask."Krillin responded.

"That's okay, that doesn't really matter."Tien said and notice the Son twins. "Are they Goku's kids?"

"Yep, they're names are Gohan and Chika."Krillin replied. "Piccolo trained them."

"They are bold like they're father."Tien admitted.

Chiaotzu smiled at Gohan and Chika.

"Enough of this!"Nappa snapped. "Saibamen! I want to hear them beg for mercy!"

Tien and Chiaotzu stood in their fighting stances causing Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Chika to do the same.

"Wait for me!"

Yamcha then arrived and landed next to the Z fighters.

"What's up?"Yamcha asked.

"Hey Yamcha."Krillin chuckled.

"Why's everyone acting so serious?"Yamcha asked.

Krillin and Chiaotzu smiled at him.

"Oh look Nappa, now its seven warriors against six saibamen."Vegeta said with a smirk. "How perfect, this is turning out to be interesting after all."

Nappa chuckled. "I can't wait."

"Lady and gentlemen, how would you like to make this a match against our soldiers, one by one?"Vegeta questioned. "Well answer."

"We are not here to play games and we are not going to fight on your terms!"Piccolo growled. "We'll take you all at once."

"Hey easy."Krillin said nervously. "We are still waiting for Goku, so let's buy him time by playing their way."

"I'll go first."Tien stated as he went forward. "I am not afraid of these creeps, they'll be a good warm up."

"That's the spirit! Fresh meat from the grinder!"Nappa laughed. "You won't be so cocky when you see what these little creeps can do!"

The Saibamen chuckled in agreement.

"Well, a lot of noise but no volunteers."Tien said.

Vegeta looked at a Saibaman.

"Alright you go but don't hold anything back got it?"He warned.

The Saibaman nodded and went into the battlefield.

"Hey Tien, be careful."Chiaotzu warned.

Three helicopters arrived in the sky, but Nappa destroyed one of them to cause the two remaining helicopters to fly away.

"No more distractions, let's get this fight started!"Nappa stated.

* * *

In Master Roshi's House...

Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar were disappointed to see Yajirobe being interviewed on TV about the current battle that he wasn't taking part on.

"Ugh I can't believe this!"Bulma muttered.

"Hey!"Ox-King greeted.

"Ox-King!"Bulma, Oolong and Puar said in unison.

"Thank goodness, you didn't bring Chi-Chi that was a good move."Master Roshi admitted.

"Well-"Ox-King started.

Chi-Chi appeared from behind her father.

"Please what happened to Gohan and Chika?"Chi-Chi asked worriedly. "Where are they?"

Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar looked down in silence.

"Master Roshi, tell me I can handle it please!"Chi-Chi begged.

"They are in the battlefield with Piccolo."Master Roshi replied.

Chi-Chi felt dizzy and Ox-King caught her in time.

"Chi-Chi!"Ox-King panicked.

* * *

Back in the Paprika Wasteland...

Tien and the Saibaman began to fight each other.

The Saibaman fired a liquid from his head causing Tien and the others to dodge the attack.

When the liquid hit the ground, it left a burned line, disturbing the Z fighters.

Tien quickly dominates his opponent.

"What?"Nappa said in disbelief. "Impossible!"

"Yay!"Chiaotzu cheered.

"Way da go, Tien!"Krillin cheered. "Great move!"

"Alright!"Gohan chuckled.

"That was amazing!"Chika giggled.

"Your the best Tien!"Chiaotzu remarked.

"Thanks."Tien replied simply.

"Looks like you got a hold of a weak patch Nappa."Vegeta retorted.

"No, they are good!"Nappa argued. "They are the ones that survived our previous battle! It should've won! These saibamen all have the same power level as..."

Vegeta smirked. "As who?"

"...as Raditz."Nappa finished.

"Now do you see my point?"Vegeta asked.

"Well I think so."Nappa replied.

"Do you?"Vegeta chuckled. "Leave things to me from now on."

Tien went back to his companions.

"Tien that one is getting back up!"Chiaotzu warned.

The Saibaman stood back up, only to be destroyed mercilessly from behind by Vegeta for apparently holding back.

The Son twins and their friends became horrified of what they just witnessed.

"Vegeta why?"Nappa asked.

"He wasn't any use of us anymore."Vegeta responded cruelly.

"I know but he was...alive."Nappa said.

* * *

In Snake Way...

A powered up Goku was flying quickly to head to his children and companions.

* * *

In the Paprika Wasteland...

The dead saibaman's body vanished.

"I don't understand."Nappa admitted.

"It would've been pointless for him to continue Nappa, he was losing."Vegeta replied with a smirk. "Which makes me believe he wasn't trying his hardest."

He glared at the remaining Saibamen.

"I specifically told him not to hold back."Vegeta said.

"Whoa, talk about brutalness."Krillin stated.

 _"No mercy to his allies, he won't be taking us prisoners, we will be fighting for our lives."_ Piccolo thought.

"So who's going next?"Vegeta questioned smugly.

Gohan became scared while Chika bit her lip in anger.

"Alright, who's not standing up will have a free for all!"Nappa warned.

"That's fine with me, let's do it!"Piccolo said.

"No, I will go next!"Krillin admitted bravely.

"Hold on, Krillin."Yamcha stated. "Let me go, would ya? I am looking forward to show these guys, no one will bow down in this planet."

"That's great, but I got this one."Krillin said.

"You already been wished back from the dragon balls once."Yamcha reminded. "So anything happens I know I can be revived. Set this one out for me, Krillin. You'll get your chance, don't you worry about that."

"Okay, his all yours."Krillin replied with a unsure look.

"How touching."Nappa chuckled. "I feel so warm and tingly, now go kill him!"

A saibaman stepped forward.

"Alright, let's get this thing over with."Yamcha stated with a smirk.

Vegeta chuckled. "This one seems eager."

"Yeah right, eager to die."Nappa commented.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Ox-King were watching the tv news while Chi-Chi was relaxing.

The screen showed the saibamen with the two saiyans.

"Ew look how ugly those things are."Bulma muttered.

The screen then showed Yamcha ready to fight the Saibaman.

"Hey, it's Yamcha!"Bulma said happily.

"I never seen him so confident."Puar remarked.

"It's not just that, he reached a whole new level."Master Roshi stated.

"Hey look there's Piccolo!"Oolong said. "Boy, he doesn't look too happy does he?"

Then the camera screen showed Gohan and Chika.

"Wow Ox, look!"Master Roshi chuckled.

"Gohan and Chika!"Ox-King admitted in surprise.

"Where?!"Chi-Chi asked and went to the TV screen. "Oh my goodness, what happened to them?"

"Nothing, they just look bigger and stronger."Ox-King replied in amazement.

"My children...they've been growing up without me."Chi-Chi admitted sadly.

* * *

In the Paprika Wasteland...

Yamcha and the Saibaman charged at each other before they both ended up disappearing.

"Huh?!"Chika said. "Where did they go?"

"They vanished!"Gohan admitted.

"Nonsense!"Piccolo responded with a glare. "They are just moving very fast. Try to feel out their energy."

"Feel their energies?"Gohan repeated.

"All of us are watching them right now except you and your sister, Gohan."Piccolo stated.

"But how can we actually see them?"Chika asked.

"Don't focus on the specific point."Piccolo instructed. "Let your eyes take in your entire surroundings. Remember your looking for their energy not their bodies."

Both Gohan and Chika began to use their eyes in order to feel Yamcha and the Saibaman's energy.

"We can hear them, Piccolo."Gohan said.

"Good now stay relaxed, continue to look and don't blink your eyes."Piccolo ordered.

The Son twins carefully kept their eyes open and not long after they were able to see Yamcha and the Saibaman fight each other in fast speed.

Yamcha continued battling the Saibaman and apparently defeated it with a Kamehameha.

"Alright!"Krillin remarked.

"Yay!"Chiaotzu cheered.

"Wow, great."Gohan said in surprise.

"Awesome."Chika chuckled.

* * *

At Master Roshi's House...

Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar cheered at Yamcha's victory.

* * *

In the Paprika Wasteland...

"That's two."Nappa muttered with a frown.

"Wow that was easy."Yamcha said with a smirk. "Let's like we're in better mode than your little green squad."

"You cocky!"Nappa scoffed.

"Nappa relax."Vegeta instructed.

"How about I take out the other 4 green goons all by myself?"Yamcha suggested.

"Yamcha are you nuts?!"Krillin questioned.

Vegeta smirked. "I would like to see that, but too bad you won't be able to take that chance."

"Oh yeah?"Yamcha questioned. "Well bring it on!"

But then the beaten Saibaman wakes up and catches Yamcha by surprise by latching onto him.

"Let go!"Yamcha snapped.

The Saibamen then self-destructs while still holding Yamcha, killing the both of them instantly, shocking the Z fighters.

"Yamcha..."Tien whispered.

"Well I guess its a draw."Vegeta commented with a smirk.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Yamcha lying on the floor, but wasn't moving.

Chika paled and covered her mouth.

"Is he..."Gohan said in shock.

Krillin rushed up to Yamcha and clenched his hands on the ground.

"No."Krillin grumbled. "His dead."

* * *

In Master Roshi's House...

"I'm sorry, everyone."Master Roshi apologised. "I'm afraid we lost him."

"No!"Puar cried and hugged the TV screen. "Yamcha don't go!"

"Why did it have to be Yamcha!"Bulma sobbed and hugged Master Roshi. "Why?!"

* * *

At the Paprika Wasteland...

"Why did you had to go and be the hero, you big stupid jerk."Krillin muttered. "It was my turn to fight! It should've been me!"

"Oh shut up!"Nappa scoffed. "It doesn't make any difference who goes down first! Don't you get it? Your all going to die in the end!"

"Quiet Nappa, give them amount of time to take out the trash."Vegeta replied smugly.

"How dare you!"Krillin said in anger and looked at his friends. "Stay out of it! This is between me and them now!"

He looked at Yamcha's dead body.

"Don't worry buddy."Krillin assured. "I won't let you down again, I promise."

He turned his attention at the two saiyans and the four saibamen.

"Alright!"Krillin snapped and clenched his fists. "I'll take out those four creeps all by myself just like Yamcha was supposed to do!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	15. Power of Nappa

**Author's Note: I don't own Dragon Ball or its characters, but I own Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 15: Power of Nappa**

Krillin, enraged at Yamcha's demise, released the Scattering Bullet, an energy blast that hits the Saiyans and destroyed two of the remaining Saibamen.

Chiaotzu cheered at his friend.

"Way da go!"Tien chuckled.

"Nice job, Krillin!"Gohan remarked.

"That was incredible!"Chika giggled.

"Yeah, thank you guys."Krillin replied while catching his breath.

Piccolo, Gohan and Chika handle the last two Saibamen that lashed out at them.

 _"Goku's kids sure are strong thanks to Piccolo."_ Tien thought with a smirk. _"I'm glad he is in our side for once."_

"I guess that's the last of them."Gohan remarked.

"Well, when we fight together it doesn't look so hard isn't?"Chika commented.

"Just don't make yourselves easy targets."Piccolo reminded with a frown. "There will be times when you have to save your yourselves."

Gohan and Chika fell silent hearing that sentence.

Then the Dragon Team heard Vegeta's evil laugh causing them to get alarmed.

"So much for our little game."Vegeta chuckled. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

The smoke cleared revealing Vegeta and Nappa were unharmed shocking the Dragon Team.

"Surprise, surprise, this is our favourite part you know."Vegeta sneered. "You should see the looks on your faces."

Nappa chuckled. "They look like they have seen a ghost."

 _"I don't believe_ it!"Tien thought with a frown. _"Not even a scratch!"_

"What do you guys say, we get the real fight started?"Nappa asked. "Any volunteers?"

"I put everything I got in that shot!"Krillin admitted. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Vegeta and Nappa began walking forward causing the Son twins and their allies to go in their fighting stances.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't you let me handle this?"Nappa asked. "There is no point for both of us getting dirty."

"As you wish."Vegeta replied with a smirk. "But Nappa make sure you don't kill the Namek just yet. His the one that will tell us where the dragon balls are."

"Right, I got it."Nappa responded and looked at the heroes. "Which one shall I choose..."

At random, he picked Krillin and charged towards him, but Piccolo appeared in his way and fires a blast.

Nappa dodged and delivered a kick to Piccolo during the confusion, sending him into a nearby rock.

"Oh no, Piccolo!"Gohan shouted.

Chika let out a startled gasp.

"You kids are both saiyans, you should be enjoying this."Nappa stated.

But then Piccolo emerged relatively unharmed.

"Are you okay, Piccolo?"Tien asked.

"I'm fine."Piccolo replied. "I just have a broken rib or two."

Nappa began powering up and his power level skyrockets.

"The whole planet is shaking apart!"Chiaotzu panicked.

"Oh man, this is bad."Krillin muttered with a glare.

Gohan and Chika were carefully trying to not make themselves drop down in the shaking ground.

"Gohan, Chika, stand firm and don't make yourselves get overwhelmed by your opponent!"Piccolo ordered.

The Son twins stood up firmly with brave looks on their faces.

 _"This saiyan is stronger than I imagined."_ Piccolo thought.

Nappa let out a evil chuckle as he continued increasing his power.

* * *

In Snake Way...

Goku flew quickly past Princess Snake's palace.

"That's the half way past and pretty good time so far."Goku said with a frown and thought. _"Hang on you guys, I'll be there soon!"_

Then his speed increased and flew out of sight.

* * *

In the Paprika Wasteland...

Nappa's power began to increase more causing the ground to shake a lot and the Dragon Team to be pushed back a little.

Then an electric thunderbolt hit Nappa from the sky and that made his power get charged up a lot.

"Yes!"Nappa laughed. "Now which one of you want to die first?"

The Dragon Team glared angrily at him.

"Well, if there is no volunteer...I'll choose!"Nappa stated.

He chose Tien and the two of them engaged in a battle.

"Watch out, Tien!"Piccolo warned.

Nappa though his strength has become so much that with a mere punch, he severed Tien's arm.

"Tien, no!"Chiaotzu screamed.

"Huh, his been disarmed."Vegeta said smugly.

Tien valiantly tried to fight back, but was viciously pummelled.

"Mr Tien!"Gohan shouted.

"Please don't give up!"Chika begged.

Tien slowly stood up from the ground.

"That stubborn fool."Nappa scoffed. "He refuses not to die."

"We need to get through his tail somehow."Piccolo muttered.

"Yeah, but how can we when the other creep is watching us?"Chika asked sadly.

Krillin looked at Tien and then Yamcha's dead body.

"No...this ends here!"He said angrily and rushed forward.

"Krillin, no!"Piccolo protested. "It's too late to save him!"

Determined not to let another comrade fall, Krillin rushed to Tien's aid.

"Where do you think your going?"Nappa questioned.

Nappa blasted a large hole in the ground to stop Krillin, who didn't take the attack.

"Incredible, there is no bottom to this thing!"Piccolo commented.

"That's nothing, namek lizard!"Nappa laughed. "I am just getting started!"

"Where's Chiaotzu?!"Krillin asked looking at each side. "His gone! He must've got hit by the blast!"

"No..."Tien whispered in disbelief.

"I guess my move was a little off."Nappa scoffed and looked at Tien. "Aw, what's the matter three eyes?"

Vegeta sneered. "Nappa, your being careless."

Nappa looked at him in confusion.

Chiaotzu caught Nappa off guard and latched himself onto the Saiyan's back, slowly powering up in the process.

"You little twerp!"Nappa growled.

Nappa smashed his back into several rocks to damage Chiaotzu, but Chiaotzu refused to let go.

"Chiaotzu, get away from there!"Tien protested.

"I can't look!"Gohan admitted.

"This is horrible!"Chika cried.

"You both must look!"Piccolo stated. "Honour his bravery!"

Gohan and Chika forced themselves to look at the awful scene as their eyes started to water a little bit.

"You asked for it!"Nappa snapped.

As a last resort, Nappa flew toward some spiky rocks in an attempt to impale Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu that's enough!"Tien shouted. "Get out of there!"

 _"Tien, I'm sorry, your my best friend and this is the only way to save you."_

 _"_ Chiaotzu, no!"Tien shouted.

 _"I am not afraid, please remember me."_

"CHIAOTZU, NO!"Tien screamed.

Chiaotzu's body began to glow more before self-destructing as his companions looked in silence.

"Chiaotzu..."Tien whispered and let out an enraged cry.

"What an extraordinary defeat."Piccolo said with a smirk. "You see, Gohan and Chika, size alone is not enough. You had to have cunning and heart too."

A few more tears were appearing Gohan's eyes while Chika dropped her head quietly.

"Even if you end up losing your life for it?"Chika whispered with her voice trembling a little.

"Exactly."Piccolo responded.

Krillin opened his eyes slowly overcoming Chiaotzu's sacrifice but then a horrified expression grew on his face.

Nappa emerged from the pink explosion unharmed.

"Now you see him now you don't."Nappa chuckled.

"Nappa, you came unharmed when it looked like he almost had you."Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Not even a scratch."Krillin replied in fear. "So that means Chiaotzu's sacrificed himself for nothing?!"

"Chiaotzu was already wished back to life before now the dragon balls can't even bring him back!"Tien growled. "You'll pay for what you have done! You hear me? You'll pay!"

"Fool! Make your threats!"Nappa shouted. "It doesn't matter since you will have no chance beating us and the funny thing is you never did!"

He let out a mad laugh as Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Chika glared at him with enraged looks.

It was now up to the five of them to defeat Nappa.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	16. Goku's Arrival

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 16: Goku's Arrival**

Enraged over the loss of Chiaotzu, Tien tried to defeat Nappa with his only arm but failed even though he fought with his four allies at his side.

Vegeta promised three hours for Goku to arrive.

Three hours past but sadly Goku still didn't show up much to Chika's disappointment.

So now Piccolo, Gohan, Chika and Krillin were left to fight Nappa by themselves.

"I guess it's now or never."Krillin admitted with a smirk.

He then began preparing a Destructo Disc to throw at Nappa.

"Here catch!"Krillin retorted and threw his attack. "Destructo Disc!"

"Playing catching, why not?"Nappa snickered.

The Destructo Disc was getting closer to Nappa.

"Nappa!"Vegeta shouted.

At the last minute, Nappa dodged causing the disk slightly scarring his face.

"What a fool."Vegeta scoffed. "That disc would've sliced him in two."

"So close!"Krillin muttered.

"You...you cut me!"Nappa growled. "You scratched my beautiful face!"

Enraged, Nappa blasted Krillin with a white blast.

"Krillin!"Gohan shouted.

"Oh no!"Chika shouted.

Nappa was prepared to finish him off when Piccolo wakes up and blasted Nappa in the back.

Krillin got dropped on the ground but was too weak to stand back up.

"You namekian trash!"Nappa snapped. "You think you can blast me in the back and get away with it?!"

"Gohan, give me a swing!"Chika ordered.

"Okay!"Gohan replied.

Gohan grabbed Chika's hand and started swinging his twin sister around until she was fast enough to be released.

"Take this!"Chika commented with a glare.

Chika got released and launched herself at Nappa, kicking him hard in the jaw and sending him into a pile of rocks.

"And that's for killing our friends."Chika stated coldly.

"Awesome, Chika!"Gohan laughed.

Nappa slowly stood up from the rocks.

"Why you little brat!"He growled.

Vegeta let out a laugh.

"Aw, you just got yourself being kicked by a little runt, huh Nappa?"He mocked.

"I gonna make you pay dearly, you little squirt!"Nappa shouted. "And don't think I'll go soft on you!"

"Maybe you should stop talking because you really starting to make me yawn, creep."Chika insulted with a glare as she walked back to her twin brother.

Nappa gritted his teeth in fury.

Piccolo suddenly felt a powerful level coming close to them.

"Am I sensing a huge powerful level heading towards us?!"He said in shock.

"It's our dad, Chika!"Gohan remarked with tears of joy. "But his different somehow..."

"Yeah, very different."Chika agreed softly. "He feels stronger."

"I knew he saved us."Krillin chuckled weakly. "Get'm Goku..."

"Your just trying to trick me!"Nappa scoffed. "You can't sense power levels without some sort of device!"

"Your wrong."Piccolo replied.

"Your bluffing!"Nappa argued.

"Wait and see."Piccolo answered. "It's Goku alright and his coming here now! And judging by the power level I'm sensing your saiyans are in store for the fight of your lives!"

"Wow, this is great!"Gohan chuckled. "I knew dad would make it on time!"

"I hope he comes here real fast, Gohan."Chika admitted.

"Yes, I love it..."Krillin whispered.

"Your all liars!"Nappa complained and looked around. "Where is he?! I don't see anyone! Vegeta is Kakarot really coming or not?!"

"Calm down, Nappa."Vegeta replied and put on his scouter. "Who cares any way? Let him come."

He became shocked when he saw Goku's power level.

* * *

In the Sky...

Goku was flying on Nimbus.

"I feel two power levels, three weaker ones and one that is fainting."Goku said. "That makes six! Something terrible is happening! Go Nimbus, hurry!"

Nimbus began to fly even faster.

* * *

Back at the Paprika Wasteland...

Vegeta had a startled look on his face.

"Vegeta snap out of it."Nappa stated. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Don't tell me those fools are telling the truth."

"Something is definitely headed this way."Vegeta admitted. "But it can't be Kakarot, the power level is too high. Whatever it is it has a power level of 5,000."

"What?! No way!"Nappa shouted. "5,000?!"

 _"There is no way that this has to be Kakarot."_ Vegeta thought. _"The power level is too high. Whatever it is I have to be prepared. These human beings have an ability to cover their power levels. 5,000 could be just the beginning."_

"It can't be!"Nappa argued. "Your scouter must be malfunctioning!"

Piccolo chuckled. "So you think I am still bluffing?"

"Nappa, quickly kill them all!"Vegeta ordered. "We can't let them join with this fighter! If it is Kakarot, he should know we won't be opposed by anyone!"

The four heroes became alarmed hearing that order.

"But what about the dragon balls?"Nappa asked.

"We don't need these fools to find them."Vegeta replied with a smirk. "It is all becoming clear to me now. It must be the planet Namek that created the dragon balls, so if we want to find the dragon balls, we go there."

"Makes sense."Nappa commented and looked at Piccolo. "And if this one doesn't want to cooperate, we will always find an Namekian that will. So your expendable!"

Piccolo glared at Nappa.

"Hey Piccolo!"Gohan called out. "Leave now!"

"Don't worry about us, we can take of these creeps before our dad shows up!"Chika assured.

"What?"Piccolo questioned.

"If we lose you then we wouldn't find the dragon balls to wish any of our friends back to life!"Gohan admitted.

"Thanks for your concern, Gohan, Chika."Piccolo stated with a smirk. "But I don't think you can handle these guys alone."

"Okay brats, you die!"Nappa growled.

He began charging towards the Son twins but the half saiyans punched him hard on the stomach sending him being thrown at the ground.

Piccolo and Krillin fell silent of what they just witnessed.

Nappa landed back on the ground with an enraged look on his face.

"I'll KILL YOU BOTH!"He screamed in anger.

Nappa powers up a lightning aura around his body and fires a Bomber DX at Gohan and Chika.

Gohan and Chika embraced each other tightly and closed their eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Gohan! Chika!"

At the last second, Piccolo threw himself in front of the Son Twins and takes the blast himself while Krillin weakly looked on.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Piccolo was still standing.

But then Piccolo falls to the ground, mortally wounded.

"Piccolo, don't go!"Gohan admitted. "We need you!"

"I am not going to make it."Piccolo responded weakly. "It's up to you can stop them."

"No, you can't die!"Chika sobbed. "We are not strong enough!"

"Just hold on a bit longer, our dad is coming!"Gohan cried. "He'll save us!"

"It's ironic."Piccolo chuckled weakly. "I have been training so long to defeat your father and I go out trying to save his children."

"Piccolo..."Gohan said weakly.

"Gohan, Chika, you're the only real friends that I've ever had."Piccolo admitted. "I want to thank you."

"Please don't go."Chika begged as more tears came down from her eyes.

"You both grown stronger from day 1, I was hard on but it was for your own good."Piccolo stated. "I am proud of both you, good-bye..."

He closed his eyes and wasn't alive anymore.

"NOOOOOO!"Gohan screamed in sorrow.

Chika covered her face to weep at the person who trained her and her twin brother despite the difficulties.

"Piccolo..."She whispered in sadness.

"Too bad."Nappa mocked. "I really wanted to spend my time on the namek, I can still have fun with the brats."

Enraged, Gohan powered up an attack as Nappa, Krillin and Chika watched in astonishment.

"It's power level is 3,000!"Vegeta stated. "Nappa, watch out! This one is more powerful than he appears!"

Gohan fired a Masenko at Nappa, who hits the blast away but gets his arm numbed in the process.

"Not bad kid, you made my hand numb."Nappa muttered and smirked. "Now it's my turn."

Drained of his energy, Gohan falls to his knees.

"Gohan!"Chika shouted worriedly and hugged her twin brother. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Aw that shot, must've drained his energy and now going back to normal."Vegeta said smugly and then frowned. "Why does the runt still has a higher power level than him?"

Nappa began to walked toward the Son twins.

"Gohan, Chika, run away!"Krillin protested. "Get out of here! Hurry!"

"No, Krillin."Chika responded with a glare. "We are staying, Piccolo is counting on us and we are not letting him down especially me."

"Chika..."Krillin started.

"So long kids, it's been nice knowing you!"Nappa laughed. "Your going to be soft spots on my boot!"

Just before Nappa can crush the Son twins, Gohan and Chika were swiped out of harm's way and find themselves on the Flying Nimbus.

"Where did that thing come from?"Nappa questioned.

"Nimbus?"Gohan said in confusion.

Chika looked at the sky causing a bright smile to grow on her face.

Up in the sky was a glaring Goku.

"Daddy!"Chika called out in joy.

"He made it!"Gohan laughed in relief.

"Alright!"Krillin chuckled with a weak smile.

Goku landed on the ground, glaring at the two saiyans.

"Welcome Kakarot, nice for you to join us."Vegeta said smugly.

Krillin smiled happily seeing his friend while Vegeta chuckled evilly.

"Well, I wasn't thinking you weren't going to show up."Vegeta admitted. "After your family reunion with Raditz, did you have fun catching up?"

Goku didn't respond and continued glaring.

"Goku, your here."Krillin remarked.

"Our dad is back, Chika."Gohan said.

"I know and I am so happy this is not a dream."Chika commented.

"Not much to give words, huh Kakarot?"Vegeta questioned with a smirk. "Lucky you came on time, we were getting tired of fighting with these so called fighters over and over again. What a joke."

Goku walked over to Piccolo and touched his neck.

"Piccolo..."He said.

"He died trying to protect me and Chika."Gohan replied.

Goku narrowed his eyes, seeing the bodies of Tien and Yamcha.

"Tien, Yamcha..."He responded.

"Those were friends of yours? Sorry about that!"Nappa laughed. "They were fun to fight for a while and they all met the same fate in the end! I took care of all them except the little guy who blew himself up!"

Goku gritted his teeth in anger.

"While I was bounding them, they were all waiting for you to show up."Nappa admitted smugly. "Somehow they knew you would show up, but it didn't matter, you were too late!"

Vegeta notice Goku's power level was increasing in his scouter.

"Kakarot's power level is increasing."He said with a frown.

Goku began walking towards Nappa.

"They were weak just like you and not worthy of my time!"Nappa insulted.

He tried to punch Goku, who disappeared before he had the chance.

 _"He vanished!"_ Vegeta thought.

Goku appeared next to his children and went up to Krillin.

"Are you alright, Krillin?"Goku asked.

"I'm fine."Krillin replied weakly.

"I was a little late, sorry."Goku apologised as he bend down. "Here a special delivery from Korin."

"Wow, a senzu bean!"Krillin commented in relief.

"This was his last one."Goku admitted.

"You should have it."Krillin suggested. "Your going to need it to beat those guys."

"I already had one, this one is for you."Goku said and broke the bean into three bits. "Take a piece."

Krillin ate a piece of the senzu bean and was healed.

"That's Goku."Krillin chuckled as he stood up. "We gotta learn how to grow these beans."

Goku placed the last pieces in Gohan and Chika's mouth.

"These ones are for you."He stated.

Gohan and Chika ate the bean pieces causing the wounds in their bodies to vanish.

Once her wounds were gone, Chika wrapped her small arms around Goku's neck tightly.

"Oh daddy, we missed you so much."Chika admitted with her voice breaking. "I was beginning to lose hope."

"It's alright, Chika."Goku assured and hugged his daughter back. "I am here now and nobody is going to hurt you or Gohan anymore."

Gohan got off of Nimbus and hugged his father as well.

"You three have got a lot stronger."Goku complemented.

"We've all have been training so much and it was still not enough."Krillin answered in disappointment.

"Hey dad, Piccolo has been training me and Chika and it was great."Gohan remarked.

"We even learned other things like how to survive on our own thanks to him."Chika replied with a soft smile and became sad. "But now his gone."

"I don't know how, but we got to."Gohan commented. "We just have to dad!"

"We will, son, we will."Goku answered. "But first we got to take out these guys once and for all."

Gohan became nervous while Chika nodded confidently.

"Your right, Goku!"Krillin agreed. "With your increase strength and us back in full power, we have a big chance beating those jerks!"

"Right."Goku responded. "But you've done your part maybe it's best that the three of you sit this one out. This time I am going to take them out all by myself."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika became startled at his respond.

"You can't!"Krillin protested. "That big guy over there beaten all of us without breaking a sweat."

"And not to mention his the one that talks too much."Chika admitted with a frown. "Your going to need help, daddy."

"Chika's right, dad."Gohan agreed. "That guy is really strong."

Goku powers up in his anger, stunning his children and Krillin.

He then began walking towards Nappa.

The Son twins tried to go after their father but Krillin prevented them from doing so.

"Dad, wait!"Gohan protested.

"No, we can't lose you again!"Chika reminded.

"Just let him go."Krillin stated. "Don't worry, just do what he says."

"This has gone long enough."Goku commented as he walked toward Nappa. "It ends here, right now."

"Come on, I haven't got all day."Nappa challenged smugly.

"You want me?"Goku asked with a deadly glare. "You got me!"

He started growling causing the small rocks to float up and the ground to shake, startling Nappa and Vegeta.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin went against a rock to take cover.

"That's from our dad?"Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Whoa!"Chika said in amazement.

Goku let out an angry cry causing more rocks to float up.

 _"Power level increasing over 8,000!"_ Vegeta thought.

Goku stopped yelling making the rocks to drop down and smoke to rise.

"Vegeta, what did you say your power level is?"Nappa asked.

"Over 8,000!"Vegeta growled and crushed his scouter with his own hand.

"8,000?!"Nappa said in shock. "There's no way that can't be right! It can't!"

"Don't be so sure."Goku replied coldly. "I have you know, I learned the ways Kaio-ken."

"Kaio-ken?"Vegeta said in confusion.

"Kaio, whatever!"Nappa snapped and rushed forward. "Who cares?! I am still going to crush you! I don't care what you have learned!"

Goku vanished and kicked Nappa hard behind his neck.

He landed safely while Nappa dropped on the ground behind him.

Vegeta frowned while Gohan, Chika and Krillin watched in astonishment.

"Whoa, how did he do that?"Krillin asked.

"You'll pay for that, you'll pay!"Nappa snapped.

"We'll see."Goku responded with a glare. "I haven't even started."

"That was just luck!"Nappa growled. "I am the second strongest saiyan in the universe!"

"Well, if your friend is stronger than you, I guess that will make you the third strongest."

"Kakarot!"Nappa chuckled. "I'm gonna rip you apart!"

Nappa unleashed a furious assault on Goku but was unable to touch him.

"It's strange."Vegeta said. "Just a year ago, he couldn't beat Raditz now his making sport on Nappa."

Goku went out of Nappa's sight.

"Over here."

Nappa growled seeing Goku behind him.

"Wow, did you guys see how your father did that?"Krillin asked.

"No, did you Chika?"Gohan asked.

"No, Gohan."Chika answered. "But I know dad has just become more awesome!"

Goku glared at Nappa.

"I gonna put my hands on you and when I do!"Nappa threatened.

 _"I never heard of anyone getting a power level like that much in one year."_ Vegeta thought.

With one punch to the stomach and Goku brings Nappa down to his knees.

"That's for my friends."Goku replied with a glare. "All four of them."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	17. Lesson Number One

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 17: Lesson Number One**

Though severely outclassed by Goku, Nappa stubbornly refused to give up on losing from him.

"I was commander and chief of the saiyan army, your nothing compared to me!"Nappa growled.

Goku dodges Nappa's attacks with minimum effort.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika continued watching the fight.

"This guy is no problem to Goku."Krillin commented.

Gohan and Chika nodded in agreement.

"I am not through with you yet, Kakarot!"Nappa shouted.

Yellow electricity started flowing through Nappa's body and he threw the electric blast at Goku.

"Alright, here goes..."Goku said with a confident smirk.

The attack hit Goku causing strong wind to be blown throughout the Paprika Wasteland.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Goku was unharmed by Nappa's attack.

"No way?!"Nappa shouted in shock.

"How was that pathetic fool able to stop that?"Vegeta questioned in disbelief.

"Will take this-"Nappa started.

Goku appeared behind Nappa.

"This is for Piccolo!"He shouted.

Goku hit Nappa, sending him down.

"What was that?!"Nappa asked. "I didn't see him get behind me!"

"And this is for Yamcha!"Goku admitted.

He kicked Nappa from the back, sending him crushing in a pile of rocks.

Goku back flipped and glared at the side where Nappa crush landed.

"No way! His got'm!"Krillin laughed. "Why da go, Goku!"

"Yes!"Gohan chuckled.

"Yay, dad!"Chika cheered.

Vegeta looked at the scene in silence.

Suddenly Nappa got up from the pile of rocks and glared angrily at Goku.

"I hate you!"Nappa snapped.

He threw a rock at Goku, who simply dodged it.

"You hate losing to someone who is stronger than you."Goku replied simply.

"Your not stronger than me!"Nappa argued in rage. "Your strength was tested when you were baby! Your a third class saiyan, you low class dog!"

"Nappa, calm down!"Vegeta ordered. "How are you going to win, if you are so mad and don't see straight?! So settle down and use your head!"

Nappa glared at Goku, but then calm down and smirked.

"Kakarot, round 2."Nappa said.

 _"His skills are way stronger than they are supposed to be."_ Vegeta thought. _"I don't understand it!"_

"You may have gotten lucky by a couple of fancy moves, but now I am going to tear you apart."Nappa threatened.

Goku smirked. "I am ready when you are, it's your move."

"Your time is up, kakarot."Nappa responded.

 _"That idiot has no idea what he is up against."_ Vegeta thought. _"I am sure I have to clean up his mess."_

The wind gently blew between Nappa and Goku.

"Why did they stop?"Krillin asked.

"I don't know."Gohan replied.

 _"Be careful, dad..."_ Chika thought in concern.

Nappa powered up to his maximum and fired a blast at Goku, who dodged into the air.

 _"Now his getting serious."_ Goku thought.

"You can't escape!"Nappa retorted.

Nappa gives chase and briefly engages Goku in battle, impressing the young Saiyan, but still unable to best him.

"This is getting tougher than I thought."Goku said.

"That was just a taste!"Nappa laughed. "I haven't even showed you my full power! See how you like this!"

As a last resort, Nappa fired a Break Cannon at Goku causing Krillin and the Son twins to embrace each other.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Goku easily countered it with a Kamehameha wave and cancelled it out, leaving Nappa in shock.

"That was a little closer, if I was closer I would be history."Goku stated.

"This can't be happening!"Nappa argued. "Nobody has ever survived that attack! He has to have some weakness!"

"This can't go on forever."Goku said. "I should finish him with a kaio-Ken, but I have to save my strength for the other guy."

Just as Goku prepared to use the Kaio-ken to finish Nappa, Vegeta spoke up.

"That's it Nappa enough!"Vegeta called out in anger. "You heard me, Nappa! Come down here! Your finished!"

Nappa glared at Vegeta.

"Don't look at me like that!"Vegeta warned. "So far you haven't been able to launch a single punch at him! I think you embarrassed us long enough!"

"Looks like the other creep wants to fight dad."Chika admitted softly.

"That's good, he was just a warm up."Krillin said. "But the other guy seemed to know what he is doing."

"Please hang on, dad."Gohan begged with a hint of fright.

Goku glared at Vegeta, who simply smirked at him.

"I said it's my turn now!"Vegeta called out with a smirk. "Now get down here!"

"We'll, fun's over."Nappa said. "Vegeta's going to enjoy killing you slowly, Kakarot. His the only one in the universe that can end you. His stronger and faster than me. I can't wait to watch you fail. Too bad, he won't let me finish you."

He began to go down.

"Now what can I do for fun..."Nappa stated before looking at Krillin and the Son twins. "I know!"

"No!"Goku shouted in anger.

Consumed by rage, Nappa goes for Krillin, Gohan and Chika out of spite.

Goku gives chase but quickly realizes he will not reach Nappa in time.

As a final resort, Goku uses the Kaio-ken Finish and incapacitated Nappa by breaking his back.

"How in the world did he do that?"Gohan asked in surprise.

"Good question, I really don't know."Krillin answered.

"He's super dad, remember?"Chika reminded in amusement.

Goku threw Nappa's limp body at Vegeta's feet.

"I-I can't move my legs."Nappa stuttered in pain.

"Wow Goku, I think you really hurt that guy."Krillin said. "He is not standing up."

"He won't be fighting anymore, I suggest you go back wherever you came from and get him some help."Goku suggested with a glare.

 _"His so_ _confident!"_ Vegeta thought angrily. _"How did he increase that amount of power and speed?"_

"Hey Goku, how did you do that?"Krillin asked. "That was the most amazing attack, I have ever seen. What was it?"

"Oh that was the kaio-ken attack."Goku replied. "By controlling all of the energy within your body, you can momentarily amplify it. If you do it right, your speed, power, destructive and defensive forces all increase many times over."

"That is so cool."Chika chuckled with her eyes sparkling. "Think you can teach us that someday?"

"Maybe."Goku replied with a smirk.

"As usual I have to everything myself."Vegeta said with a frown.

"If you have something like that up your sleeve, then use it right at the start!"Krillin remarked.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."Goku responded. "If I don't restrain my kaio-ken just right while I'm controlling it, I could end up killing myself."

Gohan and Chika fell silent hearing that.

"It could kill you?"Krillin asked with a disturbed look.

"Yes."Goku replied.

"V-Vegeta help me."Nappa begged.

"Sure."Vegeta replied simply.

Outraged, Vegeta takes Nappa's hand in his own, but throws him into the sky startling Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Chika.

"Maybe you won't be such a disappointment when your dead!"Vegeta admitted with a smirk.

He then started powering up causing a strong wave of wind to be blown at Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Chika.

"Wow, this is getting intense!"Goku stated.

Gohan and Chika held onto their father in fright.

"What is going on?"Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but it feels bad!"Chika answered.

"That guy is powering up, hang on!"Krillin warned.

"Goodbye."Vegeta said grimly.

He fired a powerful blast which hits Nappa.

"NOOOO!"Nappa screamed in mercy. "NO VEGETA!"

Vegeta chuckled smugly and licked his lips.

Then Nappa got obliterated and vanished completely but Vegeta's attack destroyed everything in it's path.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta notice Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Chika weren't around anymore.

But then he looked up in the sky and saw Goku holding Gohan and Krillin.

Chika was clenching onto her father's chest, feeling shocked of what she just witnessed.

"I can't believe it!"Krillin blurted out. "He oblirated his own team mate!"

Gohan didn't respond and just looked completely horrified while Goku frowned in silence.

Vegeta send a smirk at Goku.

"Gohan, Chika, Krillin, it's time for you guys to head back to Master Roshi's."Goku admitted.

"But dad-"Gohan started.

"That creep is dangerous!"Chika protested.

"I know."Krillin stated and looked at the Son twins. "Gohan, Chika, listen to your dad and get going."

"Huh?"Gohan and Chika said in surprise.

"I don't wanna leave either, but these guys are in a different league all together!"Krillin commented. "He would get a hold of us when fighting your dad to hurt us."

"Oh..."Chika said in realisation.

"Daddy, is that true?"Gohan asked.

"Yes, Gohan."Goku replied. "Krillin's right, it will be alright, if I face him alone."

"Alright, whatever you say."Gohan replied in defeat.

"Just be really careful, dad."Chika warned with a hint of worry.

"Oh Goku, don't relay on grabbing his tail."Krillin warned. "We already tried that. Piccolo tried to grab the other guy's tail and got hammered really bad."

The four looked at their companions dead bodies.

"They all fought so hard and I can't believe they're gone."Krillin said. "They did they're best, we all did. But in the end, we didn't have what it took."

"Then I guess it's up to me to finish this."Goku stated firmly.

"Hey dad, please come home."Gohan begged. "You have to win."

"We can't lose you again."Chika responded weakly.

"Don't worry, Chika."Goku assured.

"Of course, you'll come home, Goku!"Krillin complemented. "After what I seen there isn't anything that can stop you!"

"Thanks, Krillin."Goku answered. "It's time. Try not to worry about me, I will be just fine."

"You can waste all your time with your pathetic good-byes!"Vegeta called out with a evil smirk. "They won't do you any good!"

"What a jerk."Chika muttered coldly.

"It seems he is totally determined to end things this way."Goku admitted.

"Hey Goku, your my friend."Krillin reminded. "We grew up together so make sure we end up old together."

"Right."Goku responded with a nod and shook Krillin's hand. "You are the best friend I ever had."

"Good-bye daddy."Gohan said sadly.

"We love you so much."Chika cried softly.

"So do I, kids."Goku answered with a brave smile. "I am proud of you both. Your mum is at Master Roshi's so give her a big hug for me?"

Gohan and Chika nodded in response.

Goku went down to come face to face with Vegeta.

"So Kakarot, are you ready to get this over with?"Vegeta questioned.

"I know a better place than this."Goku replied smugly.

"Wherever."Vegeta replied. "Just lead the way."

Then Goku and Vegeta headed off to the place where they will have their battle while Krillin, Gohan and Chika looked on quietly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	18. Goku vs Vegeta

**Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 18: Goku vs Vegeta**

Krillin and the Son twins watched as Goku and Vegeta left.

"Well there they go."Krillin said.

"Yeah..."Gohan agreed quietly.

"I hope dad will be alright."Chika admitted in a worry tone.

"Hey Chika, don't worry your dad has everything under control."Krillin assured.

"Really?"Chika asked.

"I mean it, your dad is the toughest guy in the whole world."Krillin remarked. "Plus we are a team, we did pretty great."

"Yeah."Gohan replied with a smile.

"I guess so."Chika said simply.

"Now let's head you both back to your mother."Krillin stated. "I guess she'll be happy to see you after a long time."

The three started their journey back to the Kame House.

* * *

Goku leads Vegeta to the Gizard Wasteland.

The two saiyans landed on some rocks and just glared at each other for a while.

"Kakarot, I am going to say this once so listen carefully."Vegeta said with a smirk. "I, Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, would like to offer you Kakarot, the opportunity to stand beside me on this conquest. With Nappa gone, I could use a good man."

Goku continued glaring at Vegeta.

"Think about it."Vegeta suggested smugly. "We would rule the planets, you can have everything you desire. There is no one in the universe that can touch us. Nothing would be out of your grasp. Well, what do you say, Kakarot?"

"I have everything I could ever want on Earth, so I'll have to say no thanks."Goku replied.

Vegeta frowned at him.

"Besides I see how you treat your partners not much job security."Goku admitted.

Vegeta chuckled. "Alright then so be it. You had your chance."

Goku and Vegeta stood in their fighting stances.

Then Goku charged forward to punch Vegeta, who simply went out the way.

Goku and Vegeta began throwing punches at each other until they ended up in the sky.

When Goku recovered from Vegeta's punch, he notice the saiyan warrior wasn't around anymore.

Vegeta came from behind, Goku quickly dodged and the two continued fighting each other.

The saiyan warrior kicked Goku in the stomach, sending him back a little.

"Say good-bye!"Vegeta retorted.

He punched Goku by the top of the head.

Goku quickly recovered and landed back down safely.

"Man, his good."Goku said with a smirk. "More better than I expected. But I will still beat him."

"Kakarot, what's wrong I was more interested in a better fight?"Vegeta mocked smugly.

"You'll get one, I promise."Goku replied with a glare.

He started powering up causing red energy to form around his body.

"Kaio-ken Attack!"Goku shouted.

Goku fired his attack, but Vegeta flew up causing the Kaio-ken attack to destroy the rock hill he was on.

Goku flew up and punched Vegeta on the face several times.

However Vegeta recovered and kicked Goku directly on the jaw.

"That Kaio-ken attack is a nice trick, but I recovered something like it before!"Vegeta laughed.

This statement startled Goku.

"Don't tell me that's all you got."Vegeta said smugly. "If it is you better quit."

Goku glared and gritted his teeth but then smirked.

"Funny how things are right now, I kind of like a challange."He admitted.

* * *

In the Sky...

Krillin, Gohan and Chika were flying their way to the Kame House.

 _"Why do I feel so uneasy..."_ Chika thought with a worried look.

* * *

Back at the Gizard Wasteland...

Goku and Vegeta stared at each other.

 _"Look at him smiling, ready for me."_ Vegeta thought with a smirk. _"Who does he think he is? What kind of could he be possibly hiding? Guess I'll just have to find out!"_

The saiyan warrior spoke up.

"That's it!"Vegeta responded. "That was your best! I got some bad news for you! You maybe better than anyone else in this planet, but even at your peek you are no match for me!"

"Wanna bet?"Goku asked.

"Don't need you wager."Vegeta complemented. "Behold the true power of a saiyan prince!"

Suddenly dark clouds began to be formed in the sky while rocks in the wasteland began to crumble and float up.

Then a cyan blue shield appeared around Vegeta as he started glowing in a white colour.

Electricity began to form around Vegeta's body as Goku looked down.

"Aw man, what power!"Goku said. "I think the whole planet is shaking!"

Strong wind waves blew at Goku causing him to block them with his arms.

"Amazing..."Goku muttered.

Vegeta unleashed his power causing bright light to burst out as Goku reflected his eyes.

When the power attack ended, it revealed the gizard wasteland was now in ruins.

"Looks like it's finally over."Goku responded. "Wow that was incredible!"

He looked around the wasteland and saw Vegeta wasn't in sight.

"Now everything is calm."Goku said with a frown. "Too calm."

"Kakarot!"

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta not far from where he was standing.

"Farewell, your finished!"Vegeta stated.

Goku became shocked when Vegeta vanished and started hitting him causing him to fall down.

At the last second, Goku regained his balance and looked around for Vegeta.

"What's the matter?"Vegeta mocked. "Can't find me?"

Goku got kicked from behind but quickly rushed up in a rock hill and placed his hand behind his back.

Vegeta threw a fire blast towards Goku.

"Kaio-ken, times two!"Goku shouted and raised his hands up.

He flew up in fast speed avoiding Vegeta's attack.

However Vegeta threw a fire blast at Goku and it hit him causing part of his shirt to be torn off.

"Nice one..."Vegeta commented with a smirk.

Goku went down, ignoring the small wounds in his body while glaring at Vegeta.

 _"Incredible power!"_ Goku thought angrily. _"I better think something fast! I don't know how much I can take!"_

He removed the rest of his shirt.

"I have no choice, if the Kaio-ken attack doesn't work, I guess I will try a triple."Goku said firmly. "Sorry King Kai, but I don't see any other way."

"What's the matter, Kakarot?"Vegeta questioned. "You don't seem to eager to continue. Don't tell me, you already need to catch your breath. We were just getting started!"

"Don't wait on me."Goku warned. "Feel free to lift off anytime."

"This staring contest is beginning to irritate me."Vegeta said smugly. "Are you planning to continue our fight anytime today? What is it going to be? I am tired of waiting."

 _"Alright, I'll try the triple Kaio-ken attack."_ Goku thought with a confident smirk.

"I keep forgetting your an earthling right now!"Vegeta laughed. "You don't even have a tail do you? Did you let them operate you? Now I see why you have no desire to join me on the hunt! If we still had our home planet, you would be a laughing stock!"

 _"Okay, time to see what I am made of!"_ Goku thought and closed his eyes.

His body began to power up.

"Here goes, Kaio-ken times three!"Goku shouted.

He let out a loud cry as his body began to steam up.

* * *

In the Sky...

Chika let out a sudden gasp causing her to stop in her tracks.

She looked at her twin brother.

"Gohan, did you feel that?"Chika asked.

"Yeah, I do."Gohan replied. "It feels different..."

The Son twins looked at the direction where the energy was coming from.

"Hey kids, what's the matter?"Krillin said. "Let's keep moving come on, we got to go to the Kame House."

* * *

At the Gizard Wasteland...

Goku began to power up more as Vegeta looked on in shock.

"What?"Vegeta questioned in disbelief. "No way!"

Goku finished powering up and launched towards Vegeta.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	19. Hero in the Shadows

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 19: Hero in the Shadows**

Krillin, Gohan and Chika notice a white glowing light surrounded by green mist in the distance.

"Something really big is happening right now."Krillin stated.

"Yeah, I feel it too."Gohan said.

"But the energy is not coming from our dad."Chika commented.

"It's coming from the other guy."Krillin replied. "But Goku will know what to do against a force like this. I wish I could help."

Gohan and Chika continued staring at the view ahead.

"Chika, I don't think dad is doing alright."Gohan admitted.

"Yeah, I feel it too."Chika answered. "We have to go back."

"Guys, there is nothing we can do."Krillin said.

"Our dad needs us, Krillin."Gohan responded. "If we don't go back, he will lose."

"We can't leave him like this."Chika stated softly.

"But we are you two going to do?"Krillin asked.

"We don't know, but we can try!"Gohan answered bravely.

"We can't just stand around and do nothing!"Chika complemented with a frown.

The Son twins started heading where their father was.

"Gohan! Chika!"Krillin protested. "Wait! You can't go alone!"

Then he flew after the two siblings.

* * *

At the Gizard Wasteland...

Vegeta was now in his Giant Ape form and Goku was carefully was trying to dodge the ape's attack.

But Vegeta was amazingly fast and agile for his size, as well as ten times stronger than he was in his previous form and Goku began to lose his energy.

However Goku realised that he himself was the terrible monster of the full moon that his grandfather told him many years ago, as well as the one who actually killed him during a mindless rampage.

"The monster that crushed Grandpa to death and the monster that showed up at the tournament grounds and busted everything up that was me!"Goku said with a frown. "l'm sorry, Grandpa."

* * *

In the Sky...

Krillin, Gohan and Chika were flying to the Gizard Wasteland.

Suddenly the three spotted an explosion in the distance.

"Look over there!"Krillin said. "Isn't that where Goku is?"

"Let's hurry!"Gohan admitted. "There is no point of what's going on down there!"

"Right!"Chika agreed and thought. _"Daddy hang on, we're coming!"_

When the three warriors arrived at the wasteland, they spotted Ape Vegeta slowly crushing Goku in his hands.

Chika gasped in shock. "Dad!"

"What in the world is that?!"Gohan said in shock.

"Gohan, Chika, we can't go near that thing!"Krillin warned."Let's go down here and hide!"

The Son twins rushed to the ground with Krillin.

 _"He's turned into a Great Ape just like Goku did!"_ Krillin thought.

Goku was suffering from Vegeta's crushing hands.

"What's the matter, Kakarot?"Vegeta mocked. "Looks like your not going through a lot of pain!"

Goku continued screaming in pain.

"Goku is in a pretty bad shape."Krillin said. "We have to move fast."

"Right!"Gohan and Chika answered in unison.

The trio rushed towards Vegeta but Yajirobe blocked them.

"Stop!"Yajirobe ordered.

"Yajirobe!"Krillin said.

"It's a giant ape, what are you thinking?"Yajirobe questioned. "Don't you know how strong that monster is, do you?"

"But we got to help, Goku!"Krillin argued.

"And how are you going to plan to do that?"Yajirobe asked. "It's suicide!"

"Can't you hear that our dad is suffering?!"Chika demanded with a glare. "We got to do something!"

"We got one chance!"Krillin admitted. "We cut off his tail and he will turn back to normal!"

"His tail?"Yajirobe said in confusion.

"But how do we do that?"Gohan asked.

"You three go out there and get his attention while I sneak up behind him, I only need a few seconds!"Krillin stated. "I know it's risky unless you have a better ideas, it's our only choice now hurry!"

"Let's go!"Gohan answered.

"Okay!"Chika replied with a nod.

Krillin went to the left while Gohan and Chika rushed to the right.

Suddenly Vegeta heard their footsteps causing him to stop crushing Goku.

"Somebody is coming!"Vegeta said. "Who is it?!"

He looked around the wasteland and saw no one.

"Show yourself!"Vegeta ordered. "I know your out there! Where are you?!"

"Down here!"Gohan's voice rang out.

Vegeta turned around saw the Son twins standing on a hill.

"Hey ugly!"Chika shouted. "You leave our dad alone right now!"

"This is a surprise! If it isn't Kakarot's brats!"Vegeta laughed. "I get it! So you've both come here just to see your father meet his end, have you?"

Gohan and Chika glared at Vegeta in pure anger.

"Hurt him and you will be sorry!"Gohan snapped.

"You've got good timing!"Vegeta said smugly. "He was just about to die! I was right about to finish him off!"

Behind Vegeta, Krillin began to form a Destructo Disc.

"Destructo Disc!"Krillin shouted.

He launch his attack towards Vegeta's tail but Vegeta dodged it.

Gohan and Chika jumped up as the Destructo Disc destroyed the hill they were on.

Krillin and the Son twins paled in fear as Vegeta chuckled evilly.

"Oh no!"Krillin responded.

"Did you really think I would let you sneak up on me?!"Vegeta mocked. "There's no way these brats would just come strolling back by themselves, so I was just waiting to see what would happen! Apparently, you know about our tails! Too bad for you. Just you wait. Once I've taken care of Kakarot, it will be your turn next!"

 _"Darn it!"_ Krillin thought with a glare. _"I messed things up, big time! I am sorry, Goku! We tried but he is just too strong for us!"_

Vegeta continued crushing Goku with his hands.

"Stop it!"Gohan growled. "Leave our dad alone!"

"You monster!"Chika insulted. "Why don't you pick someone your own size?!"

The Giant Ape started moving towards Gohan and Chika, who bravely stood in their fighting stances.

"Gohan!"Krillin shouted. "Chika!"

Gohan and Chika stood together as the Giant Ape approached them.

"So you both want to die ahead of your father, do you?"Vegeta asked with a smirk. "I think that could be arranged!"

Suddenly Yajirobe caught Vegeta off guard and sliced his tail off with his sword.

"Impossible!"Vegeta shouted. "Who did this to me? Where did he come from?!"

Yajirobe hid behind a hill, catching his breath.

"You fools!"Vegeta growled. "You don't know, what you have done!"

The Ape releases Goku from his grip and he landed on the ground.

"Daddy!"Chika shouted as she rushed down and went up to Goku. "Dad, are you okay? Please wake up."

Gohan, Chika and Krillin watched as Vegeta went back into his normal self.

"Yajirobe!"Krillin remarked with a weak smile. "He did it!"

"Those little pests!"Vegeta stuttered. "How could they be so careless!"

"Never even saw it coming."Krillin complemented. "Who would've thought Yajirobe had it in him?"

"YOUR ALL GOING TO PAY!"Vegeta roared.

Krillin and the Son twins froze in shock hearing the saiyan warrior's statement.

Yajirobe closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

"You disgraced me for the first and and final time!"Vegeta stated.

"I thought cutting his tail would stop him, but it just made him angrier."Gohan said.

"Aw man, this is bad."Chika mumbled.

Goku let out a groan as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Chi-Chika."Goku stuttered.

"Dad it's alright, I'm here."Chika assured and chuckled weakly.

A gust of wind blew in the Gizard Wasteland as Vegeta smirked at Krillin, who quickly stood in a fighting stance.

The saiyan warrior glanced at Gohan, who gritted his teeth in order to make his fear low down.

Vegeta then notice Chika, who was busy focusing on Goku.

"Chika, get out of there!"Krillin shouted.

Chika slowly turned her head only for her to get punched by Vegeta on the face and get thrown away from her father.

Goku became startled of what he just saw.

Krillin leapt to assist Chika, but one swift kick from Vegeta takes him out of the fight.

"You leave my sister alone!"Gohan shouted in anger.

He tried to attack Vegeta, but gets a headbutt which draw blood on his forehead and drops on the ground.

Chika slowly stood up from the floor and brushed the blood that was coming from her mouth as her eyes met with Vegeta's.

"What's the matter, runt?"Vegeta questioned with a smirk. "Weren't you supposed to be stronger than your brother? Show me your true power."

Chika angrily tried to hit Vegeta, but he easily dodged her attacks.

Vegeta rapidly began punching Chika before slamming her back into the ground.

"Chika!"Gohan shouted in horror.

"Come on, get up!"Vegeta mocked with a cruel smile. "Amuse me a little while longer."

Chika glared angrily at Vegeta, but was barely able to stand on her feet.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is that the best you can do?"Vegeta questioned. "I guess I misjudged you, your just a weakling."

"And your just a pathetic jerk."Chika insulted with a weak smirk.

Vegeta grabbed Chika by the neck and started strangling her.

"I will you kill you first since it will be so easy."Vegeta said grimly.

With an emotion of rage and couldn't watch anymore, Gohan kicked Vegeta hard on the back.

Chika got released from Vegeta's grip and got dropped on the floor.

"Coming back for more, you little brat?"Vegeta asked.

"You hurt my sister!"Gohan snapped. "Your going to pay for that!"

Chika glanced at Gohan and Vegeta as they fought each other, hoping her twin brother would finish the saiyan off once and for all.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	20. Plans for Departure

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 20: Plans for Departure**

Chika slowly opened her eyes and notice she was by herself in a room of the West City hospital.

When the five year old girl tried to get off the bed, she winced at the pain that was flowing around her body causing her to slowly lay back on her bed.

Since the battle with Vegeta, Chika, Gohan, Krillin and Goku were staying in the hospital for the past days due to their injuries that were taking a bit long to recover.

Not only that Chi-Chi was giving both Gohan and Chika to do homework during their recovery which annoyed both the twins.

"I am going to make that creep pay for this."Chika muttered with a frown.

Suddenly the blood-curdling screams of Goku having his bandages changed caused Chika to pale in fright.

"I can't take this anymore!"Chika cried. "I have to leave here!"

The Son girl carefully got off the bed and opened the window to escape, but got caught by the Nurse that came inside to the room.

"Your next, Chika."the Nurse admitted.

"No thanks!"Chika replied with a nervous smile as she quickly walked out of the room. "I am now totally better so no need for a check up! Bye!"

The girl tried to leave but Chi-Chi caught her in time and carried her to the doctor's office.

"Nice try, young lady."Chi-Chi said with a frown.

"Come on, mum!"Chika sobbed. "I am much better now! Really!"

* * *

A While Later...

Chika was brought to the recovery room where Gohan, Krillin, Goku and the others were.

"I hope we never end up in the hospital ever again."Chika complemented while shivering in fright.

"The good news, we are going to be out of here in no time at all."Krillin remarked.

"Lucky you."Goku admitted. "They said it would take months before my injuries heal. But the worst part is this is going to slow down my training."

"Don't you worry, Goku."Korin assured. "I will see if I can grow some Senzu beans to help you speed up your recovery a little bit."

"Hey Goku, you should have seen Yajirobe fight."Krillin teased.

"Well, I didn't see you guys do any better!"Yajitobe said with a frown.

"It's hard to see when your hiding."Korin commented.

"Yeah, he really showed Vegeta. He was so brave."Krillin said smugly and started mimicking to sound like Yajirobe. "I was just playing around! Nice one."

"It was strategy!"Yajirobe argued. "I was only distracting him!"

This caused the Son twins and the others to laugh lightly.

"I'm just glad everyone is going to be okay."Ox-King admitted. "But I just hope we get to say this to all our friends."

"Yes."Master Roshi agreed. "All we have to do is get the namekian dragon balls."

"They will be fine."Krillin replied with a smile. "You'll see."

Then Bulma came into the room and turned on the TV.

"Hey guys, check this out!"Bulma stated.

 _"According to those who found it, this object, which was discovered in the devastation of Metro East, appears to be some kind of alien vehicle that came from space, though that cannot be determined."_ the TV reporter explained.

Krillin gasped. "That's the saiyan space ship!"

"Right."Bulma agreed with a nod.

"I can't see!"Goku complained.

 _"Apparently, when this object was found, there were two of them, but soon after, one of them suddenly flew away from the scene."_ the TV reporter stated.

"What do we do now?"Master Roshi asked. "They got that space ship under locking key."

"But we needed it."Krillin said.

"And we will have it."Bulma answered proudly and took out a remote. "We will fly it out of there using the remote that Vegeta left behind. We will be in Planet Namek in no time."

"You know how that thing work?"Krillin asked as he walked forward.

"What are you talking about? I'm a genius!"Bulma remarked. "I thoroughly checked it out last night. Watch this. I just have to punch in a few coordinates."

The group brought their attention back on the TV.

"Watch what?"Goku asked. "I can't see anything! What's going on?"

"Bulma is just going to make the saiyan's ship come to us, daddy."Chika explained.

Suddenly the pod promptly self-destruct on TV, shocking Bulma and the group.

 _"The space ship exploded!"_ the TV reporter announced. _"It just self destructed in front of my eyes!"_

"Wait, it can't be!"Bulma shouted. "Noooo! What happened?! The remote was supposed to bring it here! Not destroy it! What are we supposed to do now?! Now we are never going to Planet Namek ever!"

"Sure seems that way."Korin responded.

"Good job with that remote, Bulma."Yajirobe said sarcastically.

Gohan and Chika notice Krillin was trembling on the floor causing them to sweat drop.

"Is Krillin, okay?"Chika whispered.

"He doesn't look like he is."Gohan replied.

"Come on, Bulma think!"Bulma complained in frustration as she walked backward and forward. "There has to be another way!"

"Just calm down."Goku instructed. "I am sure you would come up with something, Bulma."

"If we don't do something soon, we'll never get our friends back!"Bulma reminded.

"Maybe we should ask Mr Popo and see what he thinks."Krillin suggested.

"Mr Popo?"Bulma asked.

"Hello."

Bulma freaked out when she saw Mr Popo standing outside the window causing her to drop on the floor.

"Hey, Mr Popo!"Krillin chuckled with a smile.

"Did I hear you were looking for a spaceship?"Mr Popo asked.

"Yeah."Krillin replied. "Why do you ask? You don't have one do you?"

"Maybe."Mr Popo said simply.

"Uh..."Krillin started.

"Who's that guy?"Master Roshi asked.

"That's Mr Popo."Korin responded.

"Mr Popo?"Master Roshi repeated.

"Yeah, Mr Popo."Goku replied. "He lives in the Lookout with Kami, Emepror of the Earth. He and Kami watched over the planet for years."

"Oh..."Master Roshi said.

"So where is the other space ship then?"Krillin asked.

"I don't know if it is a space ship, but I know it's not from here."Mr Popo answered. "If it helps I can bring one of you over to show you where it is."

"Hey Bulma."Krillin said.

"Who me?"Bulma asked.

"Well, Bulma your the only spaceship expert around here."Krillin admitted.

Bulma nervously jumped out of the window and went on Mr Popo's carpet as the others watched.

"Good luck, Bulma!"Mr Roshi said.

"Take it easy."Bulma stated. "I never flew on a magic carpet before."

"Yes, alright."Mr Popo responded.

"I just hope this is worth it."Bulma commented.

Then Mr Popo, Bulma and the magic carpet teleported out of sight, startling the crowd.

"Hey, they just vanished!"Mr Roshi complemented.

"I sure hope Mr Popo is right."Krillin stated. "We really need a spaceship."

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

In the recovery room, the Son family enjoyed a quiet moment together.

Gohan sat on his bed reading a book about bugs and Chika was checking on her maths book while chewing on her pencil.

Chi-Chi peeled apples for her children to eat while humming.

"Here."Chi-Chi said and brought a peeled apple to Gohan.

"No thank you."Gohan replied.

"Gohan, eat or you'll never get better."Chi-Chi stated with a frown. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life in the hospital?"

"No."Gohan responded and closed his bug book.

Gohan took the peeled apple and started eating it.

"Chika, stop chewing on your pencil."Chi-Chi said. "It's bad for your teeth."

"But it helps me study on maths problems that are really hard."Chika replied with her face focused on the maths book.

"Maybe I can help you figure them out."Chi-Chi admitted as she walked forward. "Let me take a look."

She took the maths book from her daughter's hands.

"Wait don't-"Chika started.

A comic book slipped out of the maths books making Chika have a nervous smile.

"Comic books again?!"Chi-Chi snapped. "You supposed to be studying! Not reading pictures!"

"Mum, I am sorry!"Chika cried in shame. "I need a break from all this terrible tension! Comic books are my only means of survival!"

"Only means of survival?"Chi-Chi questioned. "How can you go to school, if you don't learn maths?!"

Goku and Gohan chuckled at Chika's misfortune.

Then Krillin came into the room.

"Good news, Goku!"Krillin remarked and walked up to his childhood friend. "Bulma found the space ship that would take us to Planet Namek! Her dad is already working on it!"

"Great."Goku replied.

Gohan and Chika fell silent hearing that.

When Krillin took nap at Goku's side and Chi-Chi visited Wukong Hospital's gift shop, the Son twins sneaked away to do some of their own physical therapy outside.

* * *

On the Roof...

Gohan and Chika were doing high jumps and fighting moves to check if their bodies have recovered.

"I feel better."Gohan admitted.

"So do I, Gohan."Chika agreed.

The sound of the door opening caused Gohan and Chika to get alarmed.

Chi-Chi came to the roof and frowned when she saw her children sitting on a crate, reading their books.

"Gohan! Chika!"Chi-Chi said angrily. "I was looking all over for you two!"

"Oh, hey mum."Gohan greeted. "We just came here to read and have some fresh air."

"Having fresh air is good for the body."Chika complemented.

"You guys had me worried sick!"Chi-Chi retorted. "Now let's head back to your room."

* * *

Back in the Recovery Room...

"If the ship holds up like I think it would then we could easily head to the Planet Namek in less than a month's time."Bulma explained. "It would need some repairs but I think it will be ready in five days."

"Wonderful luck."Mr Popo complemented.

"I thought we would never find a way to get the dragon balls, good job."Krillin remarked.

"Yes, congratulations Bulma."Master Roshi agreed. "You saved the day."

"Well Mr Popo found the ship, so he'll help me find the dragon balls in no time."Bulma admitted.

"Sorry Bulma, I can't."Mr Popo answered.

"Huh?"Bulma said. "What?"

"I can't abandoned the Lookout for two months."Mr Popo stated. "I just can't."

"But your the only one who can speak Namek!"Bulma argued. "And how am I going to start this ship without you? You know this mission was counting on you! You can't just back out!"

"I am sorry."Mr Popo said. "I have to stay here."

"Don't worry, Bulma."Krillin assured. "We will think of something. I am sure Mr Popo will teach you the namekian words you need to know with the computer."

"I guess."Bulma answered. "It shouldn't be too hard to grasp. But I don't want to go out by myself, so who's going to come and keep me company."

"Count me out."Yajirobe responded.

"Like she was going to ask you to go."Korin commented.

"Sign me up!"Master Roshi suggested. "It will be a trip of a lifetime, I promise!"

"You better watch yourself, old man!"Bulma warned.

"Yes, ma'am."Master Roshi said with a frown.

"Goku can't make it either. So that leaves you, Krillin."Bulma admitted. "Will you go with me?"

"It's not that I wanna help."Krillin answered. "I need training. We're going to get attacked any moment and I wanna be ready."

Gohan and Chika remained silent since they were both in deep thought.

Krillin was going to Namek with Bulma, but there was no way he would handle the enemies by himself.

"Krillin, you can't pass this up."Goku stated. "It will be a great opportunity for training and get to Planet Namek."

"Alright, I'll go."Krillin responded. "And when I come back I want to see you in perfect fighting shape, Goku."

"I want to go with Bulma and Krillin!"Gohan admitted.

"So do I!"Chika added as she went next to her brother.

Everyone was surprised to hear the Son twins request to go to Namek.

"Now Gohan and Chika, you both don't want to leave me by myself."Chi-Chi commented.

"Mum, you will have dad with you and we really want to go."Gohan stated.

"Please, just let us."Chika suggested.

"Neither of you aren't going!"Chi-Chi replied. "Both of you will be gone for two months!"

"Mother, sorry, but we want to do this more than anything."Chika admitted.

"We want to be the ones to wish Piccolo back."Gohan said.

"What kind of nonsense are you two talking?!"Chi-Chi demanded. "There's no reason for you two to be doing any of this! What if anything were to happen!? For crying out loud, you two aren't even healed enough!"

The Son twins began removing their bandages.

"Mum, we are fine."Gohan assured.

"Just say we can go."Chika commented. "Nothing bad is going to happen to us."

"I won't stand for this! I absolutely won't stand for this!"Chi-Chi shouted angrily. "It's two months! On top of the year of anxiety I've already been through! What about school? What about your studies!? You've already fallen way behind the other children! You two can't fall behind for Piccolo!"

"WE'RE GOING!"Gohan and Chika snapped in anger.

Chi-Chi became stunned while Master Roshi and Krillin shivered nervously at the twins sudden outburst.

"My babies...they are turning into delinquents!"Chi-Chi stuttered.

"Sorry mum, but there's no time for those childish things anymore."Gohan replied firmly. "Our friends are gone and they're not coming back. We got to help find the dragon balls. Piccolo died trying to help us so I think me and Chika should do everything we can to help him. We can't sit around and do nothing while Piccolo needs us."

"We have to try."Chika admitted. "Our friends fought for us and now it's time we fought for them."

"Heh heh heh heh."Yajirobe chuckled smugly. "Pretty good speeches, kids. You two sure didn't learn that from your father."

Chi-Chi sighed and looked down in defeat as Ox-King placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"The kids are right, Chi-Chi."Ox-King stated. "Give them their blessings, let them go."

 _"That's my Gohan and Chika."_ Goku thought proudly. _"They are growing stronger everyday."_

"I promise to keep an eye on them at all times, Chi-Chi."Bulma admitted with a smile. "Nothing bad will happen to them and besides Krillin will be there too."

"Do you think you'll learn namekian for five days?"Mr Popo asked.

"Don't know."Bulma replied. "It will take me longer to place it in the translator."

She looked at the Son twins.

"Hey, how about we meet up after ten days?"Bulma suggested.

"Sure!"Gohan and Chika answered happily.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	21. Friends or Foes?

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 21: Friends or Foes?**

The day that the Son twins would go off to Planet Namek with Bulma and Krillin has arrived.

Chi-Chi and the Ox King soon arrived at the Kami House with a roomful of luggage.

"Sorry, we're late."Ox King apologised. "It took a while to get packed up. But you won't believe how much stuff we packed up."

He looked at the Namek spaceship.

"I hope you have enough room in there."Ox King stated. "This ship doesn't look that big."

Chi-Chi came out of the hovercar followed by Chika.

Chika had her hair braided in two ponytails and wore a pink fuku clothing with red shoes.

"Hi."Chika greeted with a smile.

"Come on, Gohan."Chi-Chi said. "Everyone is waiting for you."

Gohan didn't come out, concerning Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"Chi-Chi asked. "Why won't you come out?"

Gohan reluctantly steps out of the hovercar, wearing private elementary school and his hair cut short.

Chika covered her mouth to mute her laugh a little bit.

Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin dropped themselves on the floor, seeing Gohan's appearance.

"Are you okay?"Chi-Chi asked. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Gohan nodded with a shy expression.

"I am worried about not wearing a space suit!"Krillin laughed. "At least I don't have to wear a little uniform!"

"Yeah."Gohan agreed quietly. "Daddy thought I looked funny too."

"I don't why but I think it makes him look like the cutest thing."Chi-Chi remarked. "Although I did suggest Chika to wear a matching uniform too."

"Mum!"Chika grumbled while blushing in embarrassment.

"So what's with all this stuff?"Krillin asked gesturing to the Son twins big luggage.

"Here are their underwear, toothbrushes, colouring books, favourite snacks and a hairdryer so..."Chi-Chi commented.

"Okay, we get the picture."Krillin replied quickly.

"Can we go now?"Bulma asked. "This suit is heavy. I am looking forward for zero gravity."

"Be careful out there."Master Roshi warned. "You will never know what you might come up against."

"Right."Krillin responded.

Krillin and Master Roshi shook hands.

Bulma went underneath the namek spaceship.

"Piccolo."Bulma said.

Then the ramp of the spaceship floated down causing Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika to get on.

Ox King placed the luggages onto the ramp.

"Bye mum, bye grandpa, bye Master Roshi and turtle."Gohan responded.

"We will be back with our friends."Chika assured.

"Piccolo."Bulma mumbled.

The ramp began to go up.

"Don't get into much trouble you two."Ox King warned.

"And make sure to look after each other."Chi-Chi reminded drying her tears.

"Bye."Master Roshi complemented.

* * *

Inside the Namek Spaceship...

When the ramp went up the four arrived board the spaceship.

Gohan and Chika stared the inside of the spaceship with surprised expressions.

"Wow, it's cool."Krillin chuckled. "I'm impressed."

Bulma went on the pilot seat and placed on her seat belt.

"Where should I put this?"Krillin asked holding his bag. "You said there was a luggage area."

"Just throw it somewhere."Bulma muttered with a frown.

Before Krillin, Gohan and Chika had a chance to buckle themselves in, Bulma angrily gives the order to the ship's computer and the ship started to shake.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."Bulma counted.

* * *

The spaceship blasts off quickly and went away from Earth.

* * *

Inside the Spaceship...

Krillin and the Son twins shivered nervously as their items began to move around the ship.

"I'm sorry, we didn't leave them out."Bulma stated with a firm look.

Before long, the four were cruising through deep space and the ship stopped vibrating.

"It will be smooth sailing from here."Bulma commented. "Now that we are on auto pilot, how about cleaning up this mess?"

"Sure, Bulma."Krillin replied.

Bulma began to walk out of the cockpit room of the spaceship.

"Where are you going, Bulma?"Gohan asked.

"I'll come back, I just need to get change."Bulma admitted.

"You mean you wore that suit just for take off?"Krillin asked.

Bulma left and slammed the door closed.

"I was just trying to make a joke."Krillin commented.

Chika picked up her red backpack and began to walk away from her twin brother and Krillin.

"Chika."Gohan said. "Are you going with Bulma?"

"Of course, I am."Chika answered with a frown. "I don't want to change in front of you, guys."

She went out of the cockpit leaving Krillin and Gohan by themselves.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Son twins were now wearing the clothes Piccolo gave them since neither of them didn't want to keep wearing the clothes their mum gave them.

Seven uneventful days have passed since leaving Earth and 20 were left remaining to get to Namek.

Bulma was reading a magazine on her bunk, but was basically bored.

Sitting on the floor, Krillin, Gohan and Chika occupy themselves telepathically in Image Training against each other, keeping their skills and reflexes sharp.

Bulma sighed as she got off her bunk.

"What is this?"Bulma asked as she took a sip of her beer drink. "Day 7 or 8? Why didn't I install some hibernation chambers? It could've made this ship more bearable."

The blue haired woman walked up to Krillin and the Son twins.

"Are you guys image training again?"Bulma asked. "Nice for you to be able to pass the time."

Krillin and the Son twins immediately stopped focusing to catch their breaths.

"Wow, you two have awesome moves!"Krillin remarked. "We gotta keep training like this, if we wanna beat Vegeta!"

"Yeah, we don't have to make ourselves lazy when we are on this trip."Gohan commented.

Chika nodded in agreement.

"Guys."Bulma said. "It's fine for you to train inside your heads, but the room is starting to get pretty messy, so would you tidy it up for us?"

"Sorry, Bulma."Krillin apologised. "But we don't read magazines or eat junk 's all your mess, we already clean up after ourselves."

"Yeah, but I am busy dealing with other issues now."Bulma admitted. "Besides you three don't do anything around here."

"Hey! That's not true!"Chika snapped. "We've been cleaning up your mess for the past days while you were busy being bored and complaining!"

"Chika is right, Bulma."Gohan stated.

"Fine, don't cry if I don't make any dinner."Bulma complemented as she went to sit down in the pilot seat.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika began to pick up the mess Bulma left.

After all Bulma never cleaned up her own mess.

* * *

Back on Earth...

Goku was doing sit-ups on the floor at the Wukong Hospital while Chi-Chi was on the roof, worrying about her children.

"I know you out there somewhere, precious babies."Chi-Chi said sadly. "And even though I wish we can be a normal family life, I am very proud you both. Just promise me, you two will come back home safely."

* * *

At the Namek Spaceship...

The Son twins and Krillin finished clearing away Bulma's mess.

"Hey guys, I've been meaning to ask you about what happened to that saiyan."Bulma admitted. "Does anyone know what happened to him or he just vanished into thin air?"

"What do you mean?"Krillin asked.

"I thought the saiyan's planet was destroyed sometime ago, wasn't it?"Bulma said.

"Your right."Krillin responded."Vegeta was badly wounded when he got away. So he might've gone somewhere to recover. But I don't know where it is."

"Wait a minute."Bulma commented. "I remember what Goku's brother Raditz said. He told us, the saiyans were planet brokers and that they took over worlds just so they can sell them into the highest bidder. Raditz and Vegeta found a fire for Earth. So he is hiding with them."

"Yeah, I guess that could be what happened."Krillin answered. "The problem is we have no idea where he went or Namek as far he can go."

"Wherever he is, I hope it's far far away."Bulma stated with a frown.

 _"Don't forget us, Kakarot!"_

Chika gasped softly as she heard one of the voices she heard back on Earth.

Gohan notice the expression on his twin sister's face.

"Chika, are you okay?"Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Chika assured. "I thought I heard something."

Bulma notice something flashing in the front view.

"Hey, what is that?"Bulma asked.

"What is what?"Krillin questioned.

Gohan and Chika rushed to the front view.

"Is it Planet Namek?"Gohan asked.

"It can't be."Bulma replied looking at the spaceship's screen. "It's too early to be Namek. But whatever it is, it's moving fast."

"Weird, I don't see anything."Chika stated and looked at her twin brother. "What about you, Gohan?"

Suddenly the alarm went on inside the Namek spaceship.

"Look over there!"Gohan admitted. "They're going to attack!"

Dozens of small robot spacecraft were heading towards the ship and began firing at it.

"Come on, do something!"Krillin protested.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!"Bulma answered and looked at the screen. "Fire counterattack!"

The spaceship fires beams that took down the attackers causing some of the spacecrafts to fly away.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika cheered at the victory.

"Hang on, guys."Bulma warned. "We are not clear yet."

Then a bigger spaceship appeared in front of them.

"It looks like a ship."Gohan said.

"It almost looks identical to ours."Krillin complemented.

"And it's coming towards us."Chika replied.

The ship started moving towards the group's ship.

"Oh no!"Bulma shouted. "Oh no, we're going to crash!"

The four panicked as they were going to crash with the ship.

* * *

In Space...

The similar ship turned out to be its own reflection in a giant mirror-plated spaceship that the group were seeing.

As they get close, the larger ship pulled them inside and they land safely in a large hangar.

* * *

Inside the Namek Spaceship...

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika groaned, feeling relieved to be alive.

"That was weird!"Bulma said nervously. "One second we were about to crash into our own ship and the next thing we are, who knows where!"

"It looks like we are on another ship."Chika responded in surprise.

"Yeah, but a very big one!"Krillin commented. "Properly filled with big scary aliens too!"

"I hope your wrong!"Bulma panicked.

"Hey, has anyone seen Gohan?"Chika asked.

"Chika, get off!"Gohan's voice snapped. "You weigh a ton!"

Chika notice she was sitting on Gohan.

"Oops!"Chika shrieked as she got off of Gohan and sweat dropped. "Sorry!"

"It wouldn't do us any good just sitting around."Bulma complemented as she stood up. "Let's take a walk to check things out."

* * *

In the Unknown Ship...

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika came out of their ship to check their surroundings.

"Let's do this."Krillin stated bravely and thought. _"There is something about this ship that gives me the creeps. I don't why..."_

"Oh great!"Bulma muttered. "I forgot to put some trousers on before we left."

"That's too bad because it's pretty cold here."Krillin admitted.

"You don't think I know that?"Bulma questioned. "I'll deal with it."

"I hope you don't blame us when you catch a cold or something."Krillin grumbled.

"Great, let's get going."Gohan remarked.

"Come on, this ship must bigger than it looks!"Chika answered.

"Okay, we're going and neither of you don't walk so close."Krillin warned.

As the four walk along a hallway, gun ports open up on either side and they are forced to run a gauntlet.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Bulma caught their breaths after escaping the traps.

"We need to be careful."Krillin said. "This won't be the last booby-trap around here."

"You three need to be careful around here!"Bulma complained. "I almost got my head shot off!"

"Well, your not only one don't forget that!"Chika growled.

The four continued walking in the hallway.

"This hallway doesn't seem to never end!"Bulma cried. "There should be a door around here!"

Out of no where, the doors drop down from the ceiling and cut them off from proceeding.

"We are trapped!"Bulma shouted.

"Don't worry, Bulma."Krillin assured. "We'll get out of here."

Suddenly corrosive goo started flew down the walls and onto the floor.

Krillin flew up making the Son twins do the same and grab Bulma.

"KAME...HAME...HA!"Krillin chanted.

Krillin blasted an escape-way with the Kamehameha technique.

The four adventurers went out of the trap.

"Whoever owns this spaceship sure doesn't want us around."Bulma responded in fright.

"What if this is a saiyan spaceship?"Gohan suggested.

"What do you mean?"Chika asked with an unsure look.

"What if this is the place where Vegeta recovered?"Krillin admitted nervously.

"Don't talk about that guy."Bulma begged rubbing her arms. "I am getting goosebumps!"

"But wait if this is Vegeta's ship, maybe he is somewhere around waiting for us?"Gohan asked.

"Well, this is going to be likely the end of us!"Chika complemented bitterly.

"I wish Goku let me finish him when I had the chance."Krillin stated.

As the four continued walking, they notice there wasn't a door to another direction.

"A door must be around here somewhere."Chika commented.

"Found it!"Krillin said and flew up to the ceiling.

He then tried to open the red door.

Hovering up to manipulate it, a new doorway promptly appeared next to Bulma, Gohan and Chika.

"Krillin, another hallway just opened here!"Gohan called out.

"I knew it!"Bulma said.

"Great!"Krillin muttered. "It must be nice to be right!"

The four of them entered the new entrance and carefully being close to each other.

Suddenly the floor gives way and the four are flushed out toward empty space causing them to scream.

Grabbing Bulma's foot and Chika's arm, Krillin and Gohan managed to propel themselves back up the chute and out of danger by shooting energy out through their palms.

"Man!"Bulma sighed. "I thought I was dead!"

"I am really hungry."Krillin said.

"Same here, Krillin."Gohan added.

"And we left our snacks back at the ship."Chika mumbled sadly.

Krillin sniffed into the air, sensing a warm and tasty aroma.

"Do you guys smell that?"Krillin asked.

The four followed their noses to a freshly-set dinner table in an empty cargo bay.

"Look!"Krillin remarked.

"Let's dig in!"Gohan chuckled.

"Alright!"Chika cheered.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika rushed to the table.

"Wait!"Bulma protested. "It could be another booby trap!"

"This looks really good."Krillin stated.

"Ooh and yummy!"Chika giggled.

"Don't eat it yet."Bulma instructed.

"Why not?"Gohan asked.

Bulma moved one of the forks causing a knife to burst out from the fruit basket causing Bulma to dodge it and it hits the shell behind

"Now that was a close call wasn't it, guys?"Bulma chuckled sheepishly.

Then the ground started to rumble around the four.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin managed to escape the giant iron clam shell that covered the table, but Bulma gets trapped inside.

"It was a trap!"Gohan gasped.

"HELP!"Bulma screamed from inside the shell. "Get me out of here!"

"Your way to slow, Bulma."Krillin responded. "You have to be more quick."

"At least now we know never to go to a food table in an unknown ship."Chika replied.

"Get me out of here!"Bulma demanded.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!"Krillin assured.

Then Bulma gets pulled up through a hole in the top of the shell by a grappling wire and winds up suspended.

"Krillin, Gohan, Chika, get down from here!"Bulma cried out. "This robe is starting too hurt!"

The woman found herself staring down at two gun barrels.

"Don't move."One of the soldiers warned.

"Leave her alone!"Gohan demanded.

"Bulma, whatever you do, don't panic!"Chika admitted.

Suddenly panels opened up around the room and out step hundreds of children.

"Krillin, what's going on?"Gohan asked.

"I don't know."Krillin answered and looked at the children. "Easy everyone, don't shoot! We don't want to hurt anyone! We are just passing by!"

None of the children listened, but continued aiming their guns at Krillin and the Son twins.

 _"Yikes! This is very bad!"_ Chika thought with a glare. _"What do we do?"_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	22. Held Captive

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 22: Held Captive**

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika were surrounded by armed children.

Then older boy steps forward, who was apparently the leader of the group.

"Please listen!"Gohan protested. "You must have us confused from someone else! We're from Planet Earth!"

Then the older boy fired a shot, which landed not far from where Gohan was standing.

Gohan became quiet and froze in fear.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your talking."the older boy responded.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!"Chika snapped rushing in front of Gohan. "He did nothing wrong!"

"Come on, guys!"Krillin protested. "We have nothing against you! You attacked us so we had to defend ourselves! You gotta believe me!"

"Shut up!"the older boy scoffed.

Krillin dodged the weapon fire from the older boy's gun.

"Hey!"Bulma shouted. "Why don't you three try to be quiet for a change! Your going get us all killed!"

The children pointed their guns at Bulma.

"Easy now kids, I am not trying to hurt anyone."Bulma said.

Krillin looked at the Son twins.

"Gohan, Chika, I think we should power up."Krillin suggested.

The trio prepare to power up.

A little girl with an alternate teddy-bear called Emi, kicked Krillin in the shin before going back to the older boy.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"Krillin growled in pain. "Hey! What was that?!"

"Don't move or I will shoot you, I swear!"the older boy threatened.

Krillin gritted his teeth.

Then a second boy with a bandaged cheek steps forward.

"Zeshin, why don't you just kill them all right now?"the second boy questioned. "They must be allies with Frieza!"

"I'm sorry, you four shouldn't have come here."Zeshin said.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika glared at him.

Suddenly the entire Mirror spaceship started to shake and alarms go off.

"What's going on?"Zeshin asked.

"We just fallen into another asteroid field, sir!"a little boy responded.

Zeshin lowered his gun and headed to the cockpit.

"Keep an eye on those four!"Bun ordered. "If they do anything strange, you have permission to shoot them!"

He then rushed after Zeshin.

The armed kids began to get scared as another asteroid hit the ship causing it to shake.

"Krillin!"Bulma called out. "Quick! Come and get me out of this thing!"

"Ready, kids?"Krillin asked.

Gohan and Chika nodded in agreement.

The three warriors flew up to set Bulma free.

After that, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika ran away from their captors.

Krillin and the Son twins stopped running hearing the children cry.

"They sound so scared."Chika said softly.

"Hey guys!"Bulma shouted. "Let's get moving! We are in a middle of an asteroid field here! Any ship can get hit, if there are kids on the control! Now let's go!"

"Bulma, we can't leave them like this."Gohan admitted.

"But if we don't get out of here, we're dead!"Bulma reminded.

Then the ship shook again causing a giant ceiling panel to come loose to crush several children but Gohan, Chika and Krillin caught it just in time.

"You guys, okay?"Krillin asked.

An orange haired boy nodded his head.

"Good!"Krillin replied.

Krillin and the Son twins threw the giant panel away.

Zeshin brought up his goggles and was surprised of what he just witnessed.

"What's going on here?"Bun asked as he rushed forward.

Then a fire broke out from another part of the ship.

"Please help us!"A girl begged.

"Follow me!"Krillin said.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika rushed where the fire broke out.

"I'll take care of this!"Zeshin stated.

He ran after the three warriors.

"Great, why do they have to be such heroes?"Bulma muttered.

Then there was another shake in the ship causing Bulma to drop on the floor.

"Hey!"Bulma snapped angrily. "Who in the world is flying this ship?!"

The blue haired woman stood up and headed to the bridge.

* * *

Krillin, Gohan and Chika helped Zeshin man the hoses together to take out the fire.

* * *

Bulma went to the pilot seat after moving Bun out of the way.

"Let me do this."Bulma suggested. "I'm a pro at this sort of thing, after all."

"How can we trust you!?"Bun questioned.

"W-we don't need your help!"the little boy snapped.

"Letting me do this is better than getting everyone killed, right?"Bulma asked. "Let's see this and this controls the ascent and this is left and right. Which one is the speed control? Hurry up and tell me or we are all history!"

"T-the keys on the left side."the little boy answered nervously.

"Okay, got it."Bulma responded and began to type on the controls.

Bulma started piloting the giant ship, expertly guiding it through the rest of the meteors.

* * *

Gohan managed to rescue Emi from an exploding fuel line, directing enough of his own energy to shield her from the blast.

This left Zeshin and his comrades stunned.

"Whoa..."A brown haired boy said in surprise.

"Awesome, big brother!"Chika chuckled.

* * *

Bulma brought the ship away from the asteroid field.

"I thought we were gone there for a second."Bulma remarked with a smile.

Bun and his comrades pointed their guns at Bulma.

"Nice!"Bulma snapped. "I saved your lives and this is what I get? Guns pointed at my face!"

"Yeah cause we still don't trust you!"the little boy replied.

"You and your friends are responsible for destroying our home!"Bun said with a glare.

"Look I think this is all a big mix up!"Bulma protested. "Tell me what friends are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!"the little boy growled.

"We are talking about your buddy named Frieza!"Bun responded.

"Frieza?"Bulma said in confusion.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika rushed towards the cockpit.

"Bulma!"Krillin called out.

The other kids pointed their guns at the three warriors.

"Krillin! Gohan! Chika! Tell them!"Bulma suggested. "These kids think we know someone called Frieza!"

"We don't think lady, we know!"the little boy answered. "Look how strong your brothers and sister are!"

"First of those three are not my brothers and sister!"Bulma snapped. "Second, don't accuse us of being friends with someone we don't know!"

"I say we throw these liars out in the air lock now!"Bun ordered.

"I don't think so."Zeshin admitted as he walked forward.

"Zeshin?"the little boy asked.

"It's alright, everyone."Zeshin assured. "You can put your weapons down."

"Have you lost your mind?"Bun questioned. "These four are allied with Frieza! We have to treat them like a real threat and eliminate them!"

"Ugh!"Chika shouted in anger. "How many times do we have to say we are not bad guys?!"

"If they are allied with Frieza, explain why did they chose to help us out?"Zeshin asked. "They would've killed us just like he killed our parents."

"These people care about us!"Emi agreed. "They are not like Frieza and his men! They wouldn't attack us in the middle of the night without warning us?"

Bun walked up to Gohan and looked into his eyes, remembering seeing his parents killed by a soldier as well as receiving the scar on his cheek.

He does not see the same evil that was in the soldier's eyes in Gohan's and walked away.

"I think we can trust them."Bun admitted with a smile.

Gohan looked surprised while Chika simply huffed.

"Bun?"Zeshin asked.

"Well, I'm glad you guys believe us now."Bulma said with a relieved smile.

"I wonder the men that attacked with Frieza were saiyans."Krillin said and looked at Zeshin. "Hey, do you remember the people that conquered your planet had tails that came about this far?"

"A tail?"Zeshin repeated. "I didn't see a tail on any of them."

"Oh well, so much for that theory, Krillin."Krillin mumbled.

"That means there are group of warriors out there more evil than saiyans."Bulma admitted.

"What kind of planet did you live on before Frieza?"Gohan asked.

"Our planet was successful and a very peaceful place to live."Zeshin explained. "Until they came and took our peace! Those guys appeared before us without any warning. They said they were going to deliver our world to Freiza and whoever doesn't name him ruler would be killed. Most of the people accepted Freiza as their king, but then the invaders suddenly started killing everyone that came across their path. They were going to kill all the people who were on the planet and turn it over to Frieza. Men, women and children! It was terrible."

"It must've been very difficult for you to escape."Krillin said.

"The few adults who realized Frieza's true intention was had their kids escape in spaceships."Zeshin commented. "But all of the other spaceships were chased down by Frieza and shot down! We are not destroyed because of our ship's mirror-clad."

 _"These kids are sort of like Pigero and the other orphans."_ Chika thought sadly. _"They lost their parents and have to learn how to survive on their own."_

"Mirror-clad spaceship?"Bulma asked. "I see, so the mirrors reflect outer space. That explains why we couldn't see you in our radar. Your people must have scientific minds to invent such a ship."

"So where are you guys going now?"Chika asked. "Do you have any destination?"

"Yeah, there's a planet where our dads used to travel to on business long ago."Zeshin responded. "We're sure that they will take us in without question."

"Is this planet far?"Bulma asked.

"Yes, it is."Zeshin answered. "We'll get to that planet, no matter how many years it takes."

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika smiled in approval.

* * *

Afterwards...

It was time for the four companions to bid farewell to Zeshin and his companions.

"Well, good luck to all of you."Krillin remarked.

"Thanks guys and same to you."Zeshin replied.

"See ya."Gohan commented.

"And be careful out there."Chika complemented.

"Come on, guys."Bulma said. "We've lost quite a bit of time, so we need to hurry."

"Hey, it's okay, Bulma."Krillin assured with a smile. "It's not like Namek is going anywhere."

"Wait a minute."Zeshin said. "You four are going to Namek?"

"Sure are."Krillin replied. "You know of it?"

"I think we passed it around two or three weeks ago."Emi replied.

"If you had to the direction KS-162, there should be quite a shortcut."Zeshin admitted.

You mean it?"Bulma asked as she moved forward.

"Yeah."Zeshin replied with a nod.

"So head to the direction KS-162, right?"Bulma remarked. "Thank you! Come on, let's go!"

The blue haired woman dragged Krillin and the Son twins to the Namek ship.

* * *

In Space...

The Namek ship flew away from the Mirror spaceship.

* * *

In the Namek ship...

"Take us to the direction KS-162 system and head to Planet Namek."Bulma ordered to the controller. "I'm glad they mentioned that shortcut."

Bulma notice Krillin's expression.

"What's the matter?"Bulma asked.

"Oh, I'm just wondering about who is this Freiza guy those kids were talking about."Krillin responded.

"But they said the attackers weren't saiyans, right?"Bulma asked.

"It just sounded like something saiyans would do."Krillin commented.

They've got nothing to do with us.

"Try not to think about that Krillin."Bulma replied as she stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm completely exhausted."

A moment after, Krillin and the Son twins rest comfortably in their futons at the foot of Bulma's once-again-cluttered bunk.

Suddenly the ship started to shake causing the three warriors to wake up immediately.

"What in the world is that?!"Chika demanded in fright.

"Don't know!"Gohan responded.

"Bulma!"Krillin shouted. "Something is happening to the ship!"

"Don't worry Krillin."Bulma replied. "The shortcut is taking a storming shape, don't be a wimp."

The woman went back to sleep.

"How can she sleep through all that shaking?"Krillin asked.

Then the shaking got more intense causing everyone and everything to start bouncing around the cabin.

* * *

In Space...

The Namek ship flew past the unsettling storm, it stopped shaking.

* * *

In the Namek ship...

"I think it stopped."Krillin said.

An empty soda can dropped on Gohan's head while a book landed on Chika's face.

Bulma opened her eyes and found herself in a compromising position with Krillin and promptly slapped him.

"That was really uncalled for Bulma."Krillin said in pain.

"Don't ever put your hands from me again while I am sleeping!"Bulma snapped with a glare.

"No, Bulma!"Gohan protested. "It looked a lot worse then it really was!"

"I know what I saw and I know I didn't sleep on Krillin's lap!"Bulma retorted.

"Eesh, I can't imagine anyone who would be sleeping while going up and down."Chika muttered.

"Guys, check it!"Bulma stated with a smile. "Yes, it's Namek! We finally made it!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika look out the view-port and saw the Planet Namek.

"Weird, I thought it would take us a few more days to get to Namek."Chika stated.

Bulma placed on her clothes.

"That was sure a fast trip, huh guys?"Bulma asked as she placed on her yellow jacket. "It it weren't for that shortcut, we would be half way there."

"Are you sure that's..."Krillin started.

"Planet Namek?"Gohan finished.

"Trust me, it is Planet Namek."Bulma assured. "Now let's go find those dragon balls!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	23. Touchdown on Namek

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 23: Touchdown on Namek**

In Space...

The Namek Ship was heading to the Planet Namek.

* * *

Inside the Ship...

"I can't believe it!"Bulma chuckled. "I thought we would never make it!"

"Beautiful!"Gohan remarked. "Four days off schedule!"

"Amazing!"Chika giggled. "We are actually here!"

"Yeah, never seen anything like it!"Krillin complemented.

"Looks the shortcut those kids gave us were right."Bulma said.

"Take us down, Bulma."Krillin suggested. "What are we waiting?"

"Alright, then strap yourselves in nice and tight."Bulma ordered. "It will be a rough landing."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika fastened their seat belts.

"Brace yourselves!"Bulma warned. "We've got a rough ride ahead of us!"

* * *

In Space...

Kami's spaceship was dropping down towards Planet Namek.

* * *

Inside the Ship...

Bulma and the three warriors slowly opened their eyes.

"A perfect landing!"Bulma remarked. "Someone has to complement me on my skills cause I sure got'm!"

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika burst out laughing.

"I'll examine the composition of the atmosphere."Bulma stated as she bend down to press a few wires. "I made sure to install some sensors. Wasn't that prudent of me? We'll be lucky enough if there's some level of oxygen here, but I also prepared some atmospheric masks, though that will limit our time out there to roughly..."

Bulma notice Krillin and the Son twins were outside the ship causing her hair to explode and drop on the floor.

* * *

In the Planet Namek...

The landspace of the planet was a green sky, blue grass and green water.

Krillin and Gohan watched the view in front of them while Chika was fixing her hair.

"This looks sort of like the place where me and Chika trained with Piccolo."Gohan commented. "Though the sky is different."

"Yeah, where we first fought the Saiyans, right?"Krillin agreed. "Except everything is so quiet. It kinda gives me the creeps."

Chika walked toward Gohan and Krillin.

"So what do you guys think?"Chika asked.

Gohan and Krillin turned around seeing Chika had changed her hairstyle into a two bun hair style.

"Chika, what happened to your hair?"Gohan asked.

"Duh, I was tired of having mum's hairstyle so I tried something new."Chika replied. "Do you like it?"

Before Krillin or Gohan could respond, Bulma crept up to the three warriors.

"What were you three thinking of going out the ship without my permission?! You could've died!"Bulma scowled. "If you went outside you could have got no oxygen!"

"Don't freak out, why don't ya?"Krillin said.

"Your lucky."Bulma retorted and took out her dragon radar. "Nobody will move without my say so."

"How come you have to boss around, Bulma?"Chika questioned.

"Because I am the one, who brought us here, bun head."Bulma replied firmly.

"Bun head?!"Chika snapped in anger. "Keep calling me that and I will break your teeth!"

"Chika, calm down."Gohan said with a smile. "Your hair does look kind of funny."

"Shut up!"Chika growled.

Bulma placed on the dragon radar and it showed four dragon balls in the area.

"I found 4 dragon balls already."Bulma commented proudly. "And they are close too!"

Krillin pinched Bulma's cheeks.

"What are you doing?!"Bulma asked.

"I am just checking if I wasn't dreaming you know?"Krillin said.

"Pinch yourself!"Bulma growled and slapped Krillin on the face.

"It's real!"Krillin chuckled.

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika laughed in amusement.

Suddenly Gohan and Chika sensed a strong force in another direction causing them to stop laughing.

Krillin and Bulma danced while laughing.

"Hey, I am sensing something."Gohan said.

"It's coming from over there."Chika admitted with a frown.

Bulma and Krillin stopped cheering.

"Where?"Krillin asked in concern.

"It's near and strong."Gohan responded.

"I feel it too, Gohan."Krillin commented. "And I don't like it one bit!"

"Your worrying yourselves over nothing."Bulma complemented. "Piccolo had a powerful energy level so it's natural that it just the namekians."

"But this energy feels different."Chika responded.

"Chika is right, something is wrong."Krillin said.

"Don't be silly."Bulma insulted. "There are only namekians around and they are peaceful. They're no threat to you, come on. The dragon balls are this way. If we get those we are only half way there. So let's meet some locals and collect some dragon balls."

"Okay."Krillin replied and chuckled. "Your properly right, we got worked up over nothing. I am kind of embarrassed by it."

Gohan and Chika glanced at each other quietly.

Suddenly a saiyan space pod flew by causing Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Bulma to turn around.

"What sort of space ship is that?"Bulma asked nervously.

"It looks like a saiyan space ship!"Krillin panicked.

"I'm scared!"Bulma shouted.

The saiyan space ship landed not far where the group was standing.

"That is just great!"Krillin growled.

"This can't be happening!"Bulma cried. "It's just a dream!"

"Gohan, Chika, master your energy or he'll sense both of you!"Krillin warned.

"Right!"Gohan and Chika responded bravely.

"It's Vegeta!"Krillin stated with a glare. "It's gotta be!"

Krillin placed off his cap and slammed it on the ground.

"Did you say Vegeta?"Bulma stuttered in fear and dropped on her knees.

"He must be here for the dragon balls!"Krillin scoffed clenching his fists.

"What are we going to do?!"Bulma asked worriedly. "We can't possibly fight Vegeta and if he get the dragon balls, we're doomed!"

"There is no way, we're letting him get him before we do!"Krillin stated and looked at Bulma. "Bulma, you gotta leave now! Go back to Earth alone! We'll take care of things here! Just leave us your radar! Me, Gohan and Chika will get the dragon balls!"

"But..."Bulma started.

"It's okay."Krillin assured. "Don't worry about us. We won't get into any trouble, we know what we're doing."

"Yeah!"Gohan agreed with a nod.

"We will be just fine."Chika commented.

"I understand."Bulma answered. "I will go back to Earth and I will come back with Goku. But I should remind you that will take 2 months. That means 60 days and 1440 hours, right?!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika sweat dropped with nervous smiles.

"Yeah, it will take 2 months..."Krillin chuckled weakly.

Krillin and the Son twins let out small chuckles, knowing it will take too long for Bulma to get back to Earth to get Goku, but also hard to get the dragon balls since Vegeta have arrived to Namek to retrieve them as well.

* * *

A While Later...

Bulma took out an device to connect with a phone to call Master Roshi.

 _"What's that?"_ Master Roshi asked. _"Okay, I understand."_

"You sure you understand?"Bulma asked. "Tell Goku, but whatever you do, don't tell Chi-Chi, she will freak out. So one more time repeat after me. Yeah, go on, good..."

While Bulma was on the phone, Krillin, Gohan and Chika become shocked to see another space pod landing on Namek.

"You better have old man!"Bulma scoffed and ended the call.

Bulma looked at her friends.

"What did I miss?"Bulma asked.

Krillin or the Son twins gave a respond, but all three of them pointed at the sky.

Bulma shrieked to see the pod that her friends saw.

"W-W-Was that Vegeta's ship again?!"Bulma stuttered in fright.

"No...that's a different ship this time."Krillin replied nervously.

The space pod landed on the side where Vegeta's pod landed.

But the group could tell that whoever landed was much worse than Vegeta.

* * *

 **The twins have arrived on Namek!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Merry Christmas!**


	24. Frieza Strikes!

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 24: Frieza Strikes!**

Krillin, Bulma, Gohan and Chika watched as another space pod came to Namek.

Bulma dropped on her knees.

"This may be the most depressing day of my life."Bulma cried.

"Yeah, today is not starting off to well."Krillin admitted and looked at the Son twins. "So what do you guys think? Who could it be on the second ship."

"Properly someone bad as Vegeta."Chika said with a frown.

Gohan raised his eyebrow in concern as he looked at the space pod that landed not far where the group was.

"So what do we do now?"Gohan asked.

"Well, it's not doing us any good just sitting around here."Bulma commented and then smiled as she stood up. "So it's settled! We will stick with the original plan! I am going back to Earth to get Goku."

Bulma walked away as Krillin, Gohan and Chika looked at her.

"You guys have the radar, so you three shouldn't have any trouble."Bulma remarked with a nervous smile and headed to the ship. "See you in two months!"

"Hold on, Bulma."Krillin commented. "Give us a second."

Bulma stopped heading to the ship as Krillin looked at the Son twins.

"So kids, what you think?"Krillin asked. "Should we go too?"

"What?"Gohan and Chika said in surprise.

"Come on, two enemy ships landed even with a dragon radar."Krillin complemented as he took out the dragon radar. "The answer that they are against us. It might be best to cut our losses."

Krillin looked at Bulma.

"I am not staying I'm scared or anything."Krillin stated. "I am just looking out for Gohan and Chika. Chi-Chi would kill me, if I got them hurt."

"But we can't just leave now!"Gohan reminded. "If we do, Vegeta will get all of the dragon balls."

"Which means we won't be able to wish our friends back including Piccolo."Chika added.

"Yeah, well I think we should just let him have it."Krillin replied and chcuckled weakly. "We can always try again next year!"

"You know that's not funny, Krillin."Bulma admitted. "You know what kind of damage, he could do with them. We are talking about Vegeta."

Krillin looked down in silence.

Gohan and Chika notice something coming towards them.

"Krillin, look!"Gohan protested. "Someone is coming!"

Krillin looked around while Bulma freaked as she hid behind one of the parts of the ship.

"Is it Vegeta?"Bulma asked nervously.

"Don't think so."Chika replied. "The energy level is too small to be his."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika glared at the distance where the foes were coming.

"Who are they?!"Bulma panicked.

"Let's hope they're Namekians."Krillin commented.

Then two alien armed soldiers appeared and went up in the sky.

"Those are definitely not Namekians!"Bulma shrieked. "Check out what they're wearing!"

"That's weird it looks like they're wearing saiyan armour."Krillin retorted. "But they are not saiyans."

"What are they?"Gohan asked.

"I don't know."Krillin responded. "But they don't look good."

"They sure don't look friendly."Bulma mumbled in fright. "Aren't you three going to do something?! You gotta protect me!"

"Thanks for the reminding, Bulma."Chika said sarcastically.

Frieza's scouts; Banan and Sui began to come closer to the three warriors.

"Gohan, Chika, keep your energy levels suppressed until we know what we're dealing with here."Krillin instructed quietly.

"Alright!"Gohan and Chika answered in unison.

"This should be easy."Sui chuckled evilly. "Their power level is almost none existence. They're properly terrorists."

"Let's deal with their ship."Banan suggested. "We can't let them get away, if we want to have our fun."

"Sounds good."Sui sneered.

Sui pointed his blaster arm weapon to the group's ship and destroyed it.

"No!"Krillin scowled. "Not the ship!"

Banan laughed at the sight.

"Oh was that your ship?"Sui mocked. "Please forgive me."

Krillin looked at Gohan and Chika.

"I've seen enough."Krillin replied. "Time to do some serious powering up."

The son twins and Krillin began to power up.

"Hey, take a look of that."Sui said.

"Looks like the little ones are having stomach cramps or something."Banan jokes.

Banan and Sui looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

Banan and Sui stopped laughing when his scouter notice the three warriors power levels were increasing.

"Wait, their power levels are increasing!"Banan said in shock.

"Alright, let's do this!"Krillin commented with a smirk.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika went up in the sky and they started beating up Frieza's scouts.

Not long after the two enemies dropped into the water.

Krillin and the Son twins went back down while chuckling.

"That was easier now wasn't?"Krillin asked.

"Don't look so happy!"Bulma shouted angrily and then cried as she dropped down. "How are we supposed to go back home now?"

* * *

Back at the Wukong Hospital...

Goku was concentrating on a glass of water.

 _"Yes, just a little bit more!"_ Goku thought.

Focusing, Goku managed to levitate the water out of the glass and suspend it in mid-air above him.

"Goku?"

Goku got distracted his concentration and the water rains down on his head.

"Chi-Chi?"Goku asked.

"Honey, what are you doing?"Chi-Chi questioned.

"Well, I was bored so I started too..."Goku started.

"Goku, really?"Chi-Chi asked worriedly. "How can you understand your badly wounded? You need to stay in bed. Look at you, your hair is all wet. You don't want to catch a cold now do you?"

Goku let out a nervous chuckle.

Chi-Chi grabbed a towel and vigorously dried Goku's bandaged head.

"I wonder how Gohan and Chika are doing?"Chi-Chi wondered worriedly. "Hopefully they are both looking after their hair and using the conditioner I told them to use."

Chi-Chi walked out of the room leaving Goku by himself.

 _"Gohan, Chika, sure hope you both doing okay."_ Goku thought in concern.

* * *

On Planet Namek...

Krillin, Gohan and Chika had their bags on, ready to leave the area they were in.

Bulma tearfully tried to repair the ship's window, but failed to.

"It's no use!"Bulma sobbed. "We will never get back to Earth, we will be stuck in this Planet for eternity."

"Bulma, we need to get out of here."Krillin suggested. "Whoever send those scouts knows our locations now and there are bound to be more on the way."

"If we find some Namekians, they would help us repair the ship."Gohan suggested.

"I'm sure once we find the dragon balls, we will be back on Earth in no time."Chika complemented.

"Okay."Bulma responded weakly and dried her tears away.

"They're right."Krillin agreed. "We will find a way."

"We have to keep our cool that's the first thing Piccolo taught me and Chika."Gohan explained.

"And don't panic."Chika giggled. "Otherwise you like a wimp."

"Easy for you to say, bun head."Bulma scoffed and continued crying.

"Again with that name."Chika mumbled in annoyance with her eyebrows twitching.

"Bulma?"Krillin asked in confusion.

The group began to walk around Namek to find a hiding place.

Bulma struggled to keep up with Gohan, Chika and Krillin's pace.

"Come on Bulma, let's pick up the pace."Krillin reminded. "They'll catch us if we don't find a place to hide."

"You guys can fly can you?"Bulma cried. "Why don't you just carry me?"

"You know we would, Bulma."Gohan answered. "If we fly, it would be way too much energy."

"Also they will sense our power levels when we fly and they'll know where to find us."Chika commented.

Bulma dropped on the floor.

"Hey, look!"Krillin said pointing at a cave. "I found a cave, we can lie there for a while."

"You kidding right, Krillin?"Bulma complained. "You don't expect me to live in that hole?"

The Son twins suddenly sense a horde of deadly power levels approaching right in their direction.

"Hey Krillin."Gohan said. "Are you sensing that energy?"

"I think so."Krillin responded. "It sure feels pretty strong."

"It's seems to be rising a lot."Chika admitted.

"Trouble!"Krillin shouted. "Everyone get into the cave and hide right now!"

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika hid inside the cave as Frieza and his minions dash right by them.

* * *

 **Happy New Years Day and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	25. Namek's Defence

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 25: Namek's Defence**

Frieza and his comrades swiftly flew past in thunderous blaze as Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika carefully hide in the cave.

"It looks like they're gone."Bulma said as she carefully took a peek outside. "That was close but I don't think they noticed us. They didn't even slow down at all. I don't know, but they might be after something else."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika were left in complete shock and were horrified at the amount of power they sensed from Frieza's crew.

"What is it you guys?"Bulma asked. "What's the matter?"

"Bulma, you better check the dragon radar."Krillin replied while trembling.

"Okay, but why?"Bulma asked.

"When you examined it before, there were four dragon balls together, right?"Krillin responded. "Check if they are still there."

"All right, I'll check."Bulma replied and checked the dragon radar. "They are moving, all four of them. Whoever those guys are, they have the dragon balls with them!"

"I was afraid of that."Krillin stated. "This is bad, real bad."

Krillin looked at Gohan and Chika.

"Gohan, Chika!"Krillin called out.

Gohan and Chika walked out the cave.

"Yeah?"Gohan asked.

"Did you two see him?"Krillin asked. "The one, flying second from the front?"

"Yes."Gohan answered. "He was pure evil and we sensed incredible power coming from him."

"The moment we saw him, we completely froze."Chika admitted and rubbed her arms. "That guy might be even more powerful than Vegeta."

"I got a bad feeling, this is the same guy those kids told us about."Krillin stated with a frown. "I don't know if it is Frieza but our situation just got worse."

"Why?"Bulma asked nervously. "He can't be stronger than Vegeta can he?"

"I say he is and not just a little bit but a lot."Krillin scowled and gritted his teeth. "Also the other guys he had with him and we got to figure out a way to get the dragon balls from them but how?!"

"H- hey, look at this."Bulma commented and showed the dragon radar. "That group just now is heading toward another Dragon Ball."

"That's just great they have radar, too?"Krillin muttered. "What's the location?"

"About 14 kilometers in that direction."Bulma said and pointed at the direction ahead.

"Hey Krillin, while we were walking didn't we sense a group of Namekians coming from that direction?"Gohan asked.

"Right."Krillin agreed and removed his hat. "I guess we have to go over there and see what's going on."

"I'm going with you!"Gohan said.

"Me too!"Chika added.

"What?! Are you guys nuts?!"Bulma protested. "What about me? Are you planning on leaving me here all by myself!?"

"It's a lot safer staying here than moving around carelessly."Krillin stated.

"W-when you put it that way, you're right."Bulma agreed. "Okay then, I'll put up a house with my Capsules inside this cave and wait for you."

"Good idea, Bulma."Krillin complemented.

The Son twins put their backpacks down, ready to follow Krillin.

"And don't do anything stupid!"Bulma warned.

"Remember, Gohan, Chika, keep your power levels so that they don't sense us coming."Krillin instructed.

"Yeah!"Gohan and Chika responded confidently.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika took off to investigate the direction they sensed the Namekians.

"Be safe, you guys."Bulma said. "I can't make it home without you."

* * *

Krillin, Gohan and Chika ran toward the Namekian village.

"Gohan, your releasing too much energy."Krillin warned. "Keep it down."

"Right, got it."Gohan replied.

"We are getting close, I can feel it."Chika commented.

"Let's walk from here."Krillin suggested.

"Okay!"Gohan and Chika answered in unison.

Krillin and the Son twins stopped running when they arrived in their destination.

"Do you two feel that?"Krillin asked and pointed at the top of a ridge. "It's really strong there. Come on, we'll get a better look from up there."

The three warriors carefully headed to the ridge.

"Keep your energy very low to the ground."Krillin ordered quietly.

As the trio raise their heads, they see Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria standing in the center of the Namekian village.

"Just our level right in front of them, let's go around."Krillin suggested.

"Right."Gohan replied.

Chika nodded. "Okay."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika go around to watch from behind.

"Hey that looks like the space ship we came in."Gohan whispered.

"Hopefully they will allow us to have one once we get the dragon balls."Chika stated.

"That's weird, I thought they had a radar but it looks like they are still searching."Krillin admitted and looked at Frieza. "There's the guy in the hover vehicle again, he is definitely the one in charge. His power level is massive."

"Yeah, your not kidding."Gohan agreed while shaking fear.

 _"I guess that must be Frieza."_ Chika thought with a cold glare.

Krillin suddenly notice that Zarbon and Dodoria were holding Dragon Balls.

"Check out what those guys have tucked in their arms, it's the dragon balls."Krillin panicked. "I can't believe the size of them."

Dodoria turned his head and looked upward, facing in Krillin and the twins direction.

The three warriors quickly hide so that they are not spotted.

"What's wrong, Dodoria?"Frieza asked. "Does your scouter indicates something?"

"I don't know."Dodoria responded. "For the second, I thought I indicated a very weak power level and then it just disappeared, it's properly just a bird or rodent. Nothing that would cause us any harm."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika carefully hid themselves while catching their breaths.

"We gotta be careful, if we are spotted we are good as dead."Krillin warned.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika carefully put their heads up to spy on their enemies.

"Lord Frieza, we found five of them, we will bring them out now."a solider said. "It looks like ran in before we came."

"Get moving."the second solider ordered smugly while holding out his arm-equipped blaster. "Believe me, you don't want me coming out after you."

A few Namekians step out from the house.

Two of the children who step out were Dende and Cargo.

Another Namekian man who followed them was Moori, who happened to be the village elder.

"The Namekians."Chika said.

"They look just like Piccolo."Gohan admitted.

"Guess we found the Nameks."Krillin chuckled nervously.

Frieza smirked evilly at the Namekians.

"What are they going to do?"Krillin said. "Why did he force them all to go outside?"

"Krillin are any of those bad guys saiyans?"Gohan asked.

"No, they are not."Krillin responded. "But they all have the same battle gear on. According to Vegeta, his the last saiyan existing in the whole universe. I am not counting you two and your dad."

"But who are those soldiers then?"Chika asked.

"Now that I think about Goku's big brother did mention something."Krillin stated.

 _"We scatter around the universe, search of planets with habitual environments and then use our skills to eliminate the native life forms."_

"I am not sure, but these might be the same guys, he was talking about."Krillin admitted.

Gohan and Chika glared at Frieza and his henchmen.

"Funny that I don't see Vegeta around, do you?"Krillin asked. "Do you think his looking for the dragon balls some place else."

"My name is Frieza and as you can see, I am quite the collector of Dragon Balls. Incidentally, where are the others? According to our survey, there are supposed to be ten of you here."

The Namekians refused to answer.

"You intend not to say anything, do you?"Frieza asked. "Very well then."

Frieza threatened the Namekians with a ki ball on his fingertip, but they didn't react.

"Come now we haven't got all day have we?"Frieza questioned with a evil smile.

Zarbon and Dodoria watched in amusement.

Moori spoke up but does on in the Namekian language, confusing Frieza's soldiers.

"A valued effort, my friend, but speak to us in language that we can all understand."Frieza commented. "We know that you are able to speak it."

"T-the others are out working the fields."Moori responded. "Only those of us who are elderly or children remain here."

"There you go. As long as you answer me honestly like that, I will not do anything to you."Frieza said. "Now then, I will continue to have you answer me, please. Where is your dragon ball? I believe that there is one in your position."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika grew startled hearing that.

"You are to present it to me, immediately."Frieza stated.

"I-I don't know."Moori admitted. "We don't have anything like that."

"Dodoria."Frieza said.

"Yes, my lord?"Dodoria asked.

"I am confused."Frieza complemented. "That other Namekian we spoke to said something intriguing, did he not?"

"Yes, he did."Dodoria agreed. "Handing a dragon ball to someone that is not worthy."

"Indeed, he was most agnate that point, trying so and couldn't say more."Frieza stated. "At least until the help of his friend came in the way."

Moori and the other Namekians grew shocked that Frieza killed one of their companions.

"Once that became part of the discussion, he opened up quite a bit."Frieza admitted. "He said the seven dragon balls were created by the Grand Elder of this world. Each of them is in the custody of one of seven Elders. Each one is to engage in a contest of wits, a contest of strength and to ask the reason for one's wish. And once each Elder judges you to be a man of valour, you are at last able to obtain their dragon ball or so he told me. Well, I attempted to do as I was instructed, but he told me that he was absolutely unwilling to turn his over to me. I could not help but kill him."

"Your a liar!"Moori scowled. "I don't believe a word!"

"There is no way the others could've handed over the dragon balls without protest against someone as vile as you!"An old Namekian snapped.

"Oh no, they became quite accommodating once we did this."Frieza replied and looked at Zarbon. "Zarbon, please show them."

"Yes, sir."Zarbon answered and teleported away.

Then Zarbon leaped over and elegantly kicked the third elder in the neck, sending him sprawling to his death.

The second elder, enraged, moved to attack Zarbon, despite Moori's attempt to stop him.

Zarbon tosses up one of the Dragon Balls he was holding and dodged the elder's Energy Cannon, which hits and killed one of Frieza's other soldiers instead.

Zarbon killed the elder with a huge energy blast of his own before gracefully returning to Frieza's side and brilliantly caught the Dragon Ball he threw into the sky.

Gohan and Chika felt their anger boil of what Zarbon just did.

"Guys, you have to control your power levels or they will find us."Krillin reminded.

"We can't just sit here."Gohan protested.

"They are going to kill the Namekians if we don't do something."Chika stated bitterly.

"You both want to bring Piccolo and the others back, don't you?"Krillin asked. "There is nothing either of us can do to help the Namekians, if we take on someone that powerful."

"And here, after we've come all the way to Planet Namek."Frieza responded evilly. "How about it? Are you feeling a little more accommodating?"

"What is your purpose in gathering the Dragon Balls?"Moori questioned.

"Oh, it is just a trivial little wish."Frieza said. "I would like to obtain eternal life."

The Son twins and Krillin became shocked.

"What!?"Krillin whispered. "Then, he and Vegeta are both after eternal life?"

"Maybe they aren't friends with Vegeta after all."Gohan suggested.

"But they are both still bad guys, Gohan."Chika complemented with a frown.

"I would not turn over the dragon ball to the likes of you, even if it meant my own death!"Moori shouted.

"So you mean that you would choose death over handing it over to me?"Frieza asked. "I see. The people of this planet do seem to be quite stubborn. However will you still be so stubborn after the deaths of those children?"

Dende and Cargo held onto Moori in fear.

"You monster!"Moori growled.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika stared at their enemies with hateful looks.

As Chika began to get more angry there were small sparks of electricity appearing in her hands that were clenching to the ground.

This caused Dodoria's scouter to activate again.

"There is something strong nearby."Dodoria commented.

Then three figures appeared up in the sky.

"Lord Frieza, up in the sky!"Dodoria called out.

A trio of young warrior-type Namekians that were working in the fields arrived to the scene.

Dende and Cargo brightened up seeing their allies.

"Good, they're here!"Moori remarked.

"There's more of them."Krillin said.

"They've come to fight."Gohan stated.

The three namekians soldiers landed on the ground and were startled to see the two elders dead on the ground.

"Then our bad feeling turned out to be true!"

"That was rude."Frieza admitted smugly. "Interrupting our little chat and we were so close in a agreement. It's a pity that you came here. Don't you feel silly?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but I can see the rumours raising our village to the ground looking for dragon balls is true!"the first Namekian warrior growled. "You will pay dearly foe this! How dare you come here and violate the peace in our world!"

"Oh, you plan to fight, do you?"Frieza asked."I wonder how much battle power they have. Dodoria?"

"Yes sir, I will check."Dodoria answered and placed on his scouter.

Dodoria scanned each of the soldiers with his scouter causing he and the other soldiers to all have a good laugh at the apparent puny reading of only 1,000.

"Don't be disappointed but all three are around 1000."Dodoria chuckled.

"We will not even be needed to fight them!"Appule laughed.

 _"So that's it. I get it."_ Moori thought with a glare. _"So that's how they can pinpoint the few small villages that dot the vast surface of Namek. lt's because they can search for us with those devices."_

"This is laughable!"Napple mocked. "You want to tangle with us with a battle power of 1000!?"

Gohan, Chika and Krillin quietly watched the sight.

"Not true."Krillin whispered. "Those three are just suppressing their power levels. Don't they even know that?"

"I don't think they do, Krillin."Chika responded softly.

"Wait a second, the Saiyans were surprised about that too, weren't they?"Gohan asked.

Frieza's men began to run at the Namekians together, Napple leading the charge.

The Namekians visibly powered up and the Namekian in a purple tunic kicks the Napple in the face, sending him flying past where Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria were.

Napple crashes through a tree and becomes embedded in a cliff.

The other soldiers stop in their tracks in shock and the Namekians take to the air.

The soldiers armed with forearm-mounted laser guns fire at them in a panic and seem to destroy them.

But then the Namekians emerged from the smoke and engage their opponents in hand-to-hand combat.

The soldiers with laser guns fire on the purple-tunic Namek, who deflects their blasts into another soldier.

An explosion sends Cranberry flying towards Zarbon, who kicked him aside and into a lake.

"You imbecile I thought you said their power was 1000?"Zarbon scoffed.

"I don't understand."Dodoria replied and checked his scouter. "All three of them have increased to 3000."

Gohan, Chika and Krillin cheered at the Namekians on unnoticed as do Dende and Cargo.

"Way to go!"Gohan chuckled quietly. "Awesome!"

"Hang in there!"Chika remarked.

Moori noticed only three scouters remain intact: one lying on the ground, one being worn by a dead soldier and Dodoria's.

 _"All right, including his, there are only three devices that have not been destroyed."_ Moori thought before looking at Dende and Cargo. "Children, stand back from me."

"Lord Frieza?"Dodoria said. "May I take care of all three of them?"

"Knock yourself out."Frieza replied.

Moori fired a ki blast from his fingertip and blows Dodoria's scouter off his face.

"You geezer!"Dodoria answered smugly. "Tell me that is not your attack technique?"

Moori takes to the air and destroyed the other two remaining scouters.

"Dodoria! Stop him!"Zarbon shouted. "His after the scouters! Take him down!"

"Scouters?"Krillin said.

"So those are the things that tells them how strong someone is."Gohan complemented.

"That explains how they are able to find the location of the dragon balls."Chika stated.

"Of course!"Krillin admitted. "It's the same way how they know their opponent's power! They are using those devices to track down Namekians and bullying them to do what they want! That's why that Namekian destroyed their scouters."

Gohan and Chika stared at Krillin with stunned expressions before looking back at the fight.

"That little!"Dodoria growled and clenched his fists in anger. "I am done playing games! Every last one of them is going to pay, you hear me?! Every last one starting with you!"

Dodoria flew up and headed towards Moori.

The caped Namekian punched aside the soldier he was fighting.

"Moori, look out!"the caped Namekian protested.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin stared in complete awe as Dodoria headed to attack Moori.

Should they continued watching or actually stand up to help the Namekians?

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	26. The Hunted

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 26: The Hunted**

As Dodoria rushed up through the air towards Moori, Frieza yelled for him to stop.

"Dodoria, stop!"Frieza shouted.

Dodoria stopped hearing Frieza's voice.

"The elder can wait!"Frieza said. "Deal with the other three first!"

Dodoria let out an angry cry and went back on the ground.

"I wish there were more, you won't break a sweat."Dodoria said smugly.

"Ridiculous, you can't beat all three of us."the white caped Namekian retorted.

"Obviously have no idea, what you are talking about."Dodoria scoffed. "I would start running if I were you."

Dodoria appeared behind him and punches into the Namekian's back, his fist coming out of his chest.

The Namekian in the purple tunic rushed Dodoria, but was elbowed in the gut.

After pulling his arm free of the caped Namekian's corpse, Dodoria turned and kills the stunned one with a mouth-blast, whilst the others look on in horror.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin watched in utter shock of what they were witnessing.

The Namekian in the orange vest gives Dodoria a little more trouble, though, dodging all of his punches and putting some distance between himself and Dodoria before hurling an enormous ki blast that creates a massive explosion.

This seemingly kills Dodoria and the Namekian breathes a sigh of relief.

But then Dodoria emerged unscathed from the crater and kills the final Namekian by headbutting him into a cliff, crushing his chest.

"Well, well, I admire your enthusiasm but you realise by now that even the strongest among you are no match for us."Frieza stated with a smirk. "In any case come back down here so that we can proceed."

Moori paled and didn't say anything as he flew back down.

"There it's not so hard to obedient isn't?"Frieza asked. "And while I'm sure you learned your lesson, I would like an apology. Why don't you bring the dragon ball and we forget the whole thing?"

Cargo and Dende held onto each other in fear.

"Very well, you leave me no choice."Moori said with a glare and walked away.

Frieza smirked. "I'm glad that your finally listening to reason."

Gohan and Chika stared at Frieza with hateful looks.

"Those monsters!"Gohan growled quietly.

"Settle down, you two."Krillin instructed. "Don't get so heroic with me. Those guys are way to others for us. You both know that."

"How is hiding and do nothing is going to solve that?"Chika questioned with a glare.

Moori returned with his village's six-star Dragon Ball and gives it to Appule, the last of Frieza's minor soldiers.

"You have our village's dragon ball, so please be on our way."Moori stated.

"Now will you tell me where to find the other dragon balls in this planet, so we will be on our way."Frieza complemented.

"Your insane!"Moori snapped angrily. "I will never put my fellow Namekians at risk by telling you where they are! Not a million years! Now keep your promise, take the dragon balls and go! Leave us alone!"

"Just like the others, uncooperative."Frieza commented. "Always trying to protect your fellow Namekians without no regarding of what I want. I hope taught those children some manners, they can be fragile!"

"What?!"Moori shouted. "But you gave your word!"

Dodoria elbows the old Namekian in the face, completely bowling him over.

"You promised you would leave the children alone!"Moori protested. "You already have the dragon balls! What good you will get from harming them?!"

"Nonsense but unless I have all seven of the dragon balls, I may as well have none of them."Frieza admitted with a smirk. "And since you decided to destroy our scouters we have no choice to locate the balls over selves. Therefore it's up to you to help us find then."

"I won't do it."Moori answered bitterly as he stood up. "Do what you will do to me, I will never betray my people!"

"You should never say never."Frieza stated. "I can be persuasive when I choose. But if your mind is made up, I won't argue."

"What?"Moori asked quietly.

"Dodoria, please dispose our little friends."Frieza ordered.

"Those dirty-"Krillin scowled.

Moori looked at Cargo and Dende.

"It is insane for you to be here!"Moori shouted. "Hurry children!"

"Yes, elder."Cargo answered.

Cargo and Dende began to run away.

"I don't think you have no idea what the Namekians are capable of."Moori said with a glare.

Dodoria fires a mouth-blast at him, but it goes over his shoulder and hits the fleeing Cargo in the back, instead.

Cargo dropped to the ground and dies instantly making Gohan, Chika and Krillin appropriately horrified.

Dende cries and tries in vain to revive his brother and Moori, distracted by this, was open to attack from Dodoria, who punched him in the face, then moves so quickly, it seemed as if he was splitting into three versions.

Moori was confused to figure out which one was the real Dodoria.

The two illusions disappeared and the real Dodoria appeared behind the old Namekian and seized him by the head, gripping him furthermore while wrestling and strangulating him before snapping his neck with a sharp twist.

The Son twins began to rage with boiling anger that was ready to come out.

Moori's dead, lifeless body to drop to the ground.

A thoroughly traumatized Dende turns and tries to run away, while Dodoria laughed and easily cuts off the boy's escape.

"Judging by your side you shouldn't be too much trouble."Dodoria chuckled smugly and raised his hand to strike Dende. "Let's just get it over with."

"STOP IT!"Gohan and Chika screamed in unison.

Frieza and his men became surprised.

"What the?!"Dodoria said and looked around. "Who was that-"

Gohan and Chika let out angry cries before leaping down from the cliff and attacked Dodoria, knocking the bigger henchman through a house.

The Son twins landed back down.

"That's what you get jerk!"Gohan snapped.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"Chika questioned coldly.

"Is that so?"Dodoria asked with a smirk. "Then I'll-"

Krillin flew in and knocked the brute down before grabbing a shocked Dende and flies off with him, yelling for the Son twins to follow.

"Come on, Gohan, Chika!"Krillin shouted. "We gotta get out of here right now!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika quickly flew away.

"Zarbon, make a note."Frieza ordered. "I want to know who those rodents are."

"Understood."Zarbon responded.

Dodoria rubbed his face in anger.

"Why are still sitting there?!"Frieza demanded. "Bring them to me!"

With a scream, Dodoria takes to the air and began pursuing the Earthlings.

* * *

In the Sky...

"Let's get far away as we can!"Krillin stated. "It will be all over if they catch up to us!"

"Got it!"Gohan and Chika answered in unison.

The trio powered up and fly faster.

Dodoria does the same and matched their speed.

"Idiots run all you want!"Dodoria snarled. "But you will never get away from me!"

Dodoria began hurling ki blasts at the three warriors and Dende rapidly.

The trio dodged all of them, but one of them grazes Krillin, making him drop Dende, who, apparently unconscious, began falling towards the ground.

"Oh no!"Krillin shouted.

Gohan quickly grabbed Dende, saving him and landing on a small cliff.

"Nice catch, Gohan!"Chika commented.

"Move!"Krillin called out. "He is still behind us!"

Dodoria fires a Energy Cannon that shoots past Krillin and Chika towards the cliff where Dende and Gohan are.

Gohan managed to fly himself and Dende into the air before the blast hits and the chase continued.

"Well now your a lot more slippery that I would give credit for!"Dodoria snarled with a smirk.

Chika notice there was electricity appearing in her hands.

 _"What is this feeling I have?"_ Chika thought. _"I feel a bit more stronger..."_

"His getting closer!"Gohan stated. "We have to stop and fight him!"

"Are you crazy?!"Krillin asked. "We are only alive because he haven't caught us! Keep flying or all four of us are goners!"

A sudden realisation came to Chika's mind as she got an idea.

Chika clasped her hands together and then separated them.

Between her hands was a ball of electricity that that becomes flattened and narrow.

Drawing her arm back, Chika throws her right arm forward and sends forth a angled arc of electricity at Dodoria.

Dodoria gets electrified and dropped into the lake.

Gohan, Krillin and Dende stared at Chika with surprised looks.

"Whoa Chika!"Krillin laughed. "You just did your first power attack!"

"Where did you learn to do that?"Gohan asked.

"I don't know."Chika admitted and looked at her hands. "It just came out of me..."

"Explain to us later."Krillin suggested. "Let's hide quickly!"

Chika followed Krillin, Gohan and Dende back down to hide in a small cave.

Not long after, an angry Dodoria burst out of the water.

"You little runts, where are you?!"Dodoria shouted as he looked around. "When I find you, I'll smash you into pieces!"

Dodoria continued passing over the area, hunting for the three warriors.

Seeing there was no sign for the trio and Dende, Dodoria scowled in anger and flew out of sight.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika slowly flew up from their hiding place.

"That was a close one."Krillin said in relief. "Let's go back so that we will find Bulma, think you can fly?"

"I think so."Dende responded and slowly flew in the air. "Sir, thank you for putting yourself in danger for trying to save me."

"Well actually thank, Gohan and Chika."Krillin replied, pointing to the Son twins. "They jumped right in to help."

"We couldn't done it without you, Krillin."Gohan remarked.

"It was awesome when you kicked the creep down before he attacked us."Chika responded kindly.

"Yeah well...the important thing is that we're all still here."Krillin chuckled. "You should probably stick with us for a little while, what do you say?"

"You mean..."Dende started before smiling and nodding. "Okay."

* * *

 **The trio saved Dende and Chika learned a new attack!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	27. Unexpected Problem

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 27: Unexpected Problem**

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende were flying in the sky to head to Bulma's cave.

"Hey Krillin, I recognise this place."Gohan remarked. "I think we are getting close to the cave."

"Good cause I thought we were getting lost out here."Krillin commented.

"Bulma would be worried sick, if we don't come back."Chika joked.

"Yeah."Gohan chuckled.

Suddenly the three warriors sensed a high power level approaching.

"Great, someone is coming!"Krillin panicked. "We gotta hide guys, fast!"

Krillin grabbed Dende's hand causing Gohan and Chika to follow after him.

"Down there and hurry!"Krillin protested.

"Got it!"Gohan and Chika said in unison.

The Son twins, Krillin and Dende hide beside the rocks.

"Think these rocks are good enough?"Chika asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like we got a lot of cover here."Gohan said.

"Well, it's better than being up in the air."Krillin commented. "Just keep your powers low and hope that we are lucky."

Dende held onto Krillin in fear.

"Your worried that if it is that monster again?"Krillin asked. "Me too, but I don't think he will be able to find us down here, guys."

Not long after, Vegeta flew and appeared in the area where the group were previously.

"It looks like those three powers suddenly disappeared."Vegeta said with a frown. "But they were just here. I'm sure of it..."

"Oh no, look guys."Gohan whispered nervously.

The group carefully looked in the sky to see the source of the high power level is none other than Vegeta.

"Not him again."Chika mumbled in fear. "What are we going to do?"

When Vegeta turned his head, the four quickly dropped down and stood still.

 _"Great, it's Vegeta!"_ Krillin thought angrily. " _Why would he be looking for us? And how can he even know that we are on this planet?"_

Then Vegeta flew out of sight.

"It looks like his leaving."Gohan said.

"He wasn't wearing his scouter either."Krillin admitted. "I'm guessing that he doesn't know that we're here, kids."

"Hopefully his searching for something else."Chika stated.

"Maybe he learned how to sense powers level."Krillin complemented. "If he has we're screwed even if we push our power levels down to zero, he could still sense Dende."

Gohan and Chika grew worried hearing what Krillin just said.

Vegeta continued looking around.

"Was I mistaken? Is it because I'm not yet used to using this power sensing technique?"Vegeta questioned. "I shouldn't have destroyed my scouter. But I'm sensing a small power. It's no mistake this time. It's behind that rock."

Gohan gasped. "He's coming this way!"

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende remained down as Vegeta was getting closer.

"lt's hopeless."Chika cried. "He's going to find us."

"Gohan, Chika, at this point, all we can do is fight."Krillin stated quietly. "At least we'll move him away from the kid."

Gohan and Chika frowned before nodding bravely.

When Vegeta closed in on the faint power level, a large fish emerged from the water.

"Damn."Vegeta scoffed. "Just a fish."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika remained hidden, but were ready to fight if Vegeta caught sight of them.

"I've wasted enough time chasing shadows."Vegeta stated firmly and smirked. "There are still two dragon balls waiting to be found. If I can just get one before Frieza and hide it, it'll be enough to stop him from completing his collection."

Then Vegeta flew out of sight causing the group to drop on the ground and sigh in relief.

"Too close."Krillin sighed.

"At least we are safe, thanks to that whale."Chika commented.

"I don't even want to think about what would've happen."Gohan admitted.

"Anyway I don't know about you two, but I don't want to wait around and see if he comes back."Krillin suggested. "Let's keep moving."

"Right."Gohan agreed.

"Okay."Chika said.

"The cave sounds pretty cosy, I'm beat."Krillin stated.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende began to carefully jump to head to Bulma's cave instead of flying in the sky.

Gohan and Chika held Dende's hands as they began to walk.

"Hey Gohan, Chika, I'm sorry that I got you both into this mess."Krillin apologised. "I think it wasn't the best idea to come here. I mean I wanna wish all our friends back to life. But if we compete with Vegeta, we're just going to get ourselves killed."

"So you think we should just give up?"Gohan asked.

Krillin nodded in response.

"But there must be another way."Chika argued.

"Hey look, there's the cave."Gohan responded.

Krillin, Chika and Dende see that Bulma's cave was right where they were.

"Oh yeah, good eye."Krillin said simply.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende went to the entrance of the cave.

"Bulma!"Gohan called out.

"It's us!"Chika announced. "We are back!"

There was no respond from inside the cave.

Huh? She's not here. I'm sure she's hiding deeper inside the cave.

"Maybe she went to the back or something."Krillin suggested. "I'll go check it out."

Krillin went inside the cave causing Gohan, Chika and Dende to follow after him.

"Bulma!"Krillin shouted. "Hey Bulma! Come on, come out, where ever you are! Hello?"

Krillin notice a capsule house not far from where he and the others were standing.

"A capsule house?"Gohan said.

"That is definitely from Bulma."Chika replied.

Then the door opened, revealing Bulma.

"Well it's about time you three came back!"Bulma snapped. "What took you guys so long?! I thought I was going to die from boredom!"

Gohan and Krillin chuckled awkwardly at each other.

"Must've been rough."Krillin joked.

"Hey, you should be happy that we are back safely."Chika reminded with a frown.

"Safe but late, bun head."Bulma insulted.

"Stop calling me that!"Chika snapped.

Bulma notice Dende hiding from behind a rock.

"Hey, what's with the little guy?"Bulma asked. "He is a Namekian, isn't he?"

"How about we go inside first and tell you the whole story?"Krillin suggested.

"Oh yeah!"Bulma remarked with a smile. "I have a lot to tell you, too! I just talked to my dad a while ago and guess what? He said Goku is on his way here to Namek! And brace yourselves, he'll be here at six days!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika were silent at Bulma's news.

LYou see, apparently, my dad rebuilt the saiyan spaceship that Goku came in as a baby."Bulma explained. "What's more, he said that Goku was doing some incredible training inside and he'll be ready to take on the bad guys when he comes here."

Excited smiles grew on Krillin, Gohan and Chika's faces.

"Our dad is coming here!"Gohan cheered.

"That's awesome!"Chika giggles.

Dende looked at his companions in confusion.

"YEAH!"Krillin, Gohan and Chika laughed happily.

Gohan and Chika started dancing around with Dende in joy, knowing their father was heading to Namek to help them.

"I don't believe it!"Krillin remarked. "Goku is coming that means we still have a fighting chance!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Space...

Goku's ship collided with an asteroid, causing damage to the hull.

Worse, the ship had been slightly knocked off it's course and was now headed directly for a burning star, called the Alpha H-Z that looked similar to the sun.

Goku dons a space suit and following Dr. Brief's instructions, patches the damage to the hull.

However, Goku accidentally glued his boots to the ship and was unable to get back inside the ship in time to make the necessary course corrections.

With no other options remaining, Goku powers up and fires an enormous Kamehameha, propelling him away from the star.

"It looks like I'm finally saved."Goku stated with a smirk. "Now if I can just figure out how to get unstuck, I'll be all set!"

Impressed with the boost in strength training in a 20g environment has given him, Goku decided to go even heavier once he was back inside the ship.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	28. Vegeta Has a Ball

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 28: Vegeta Has a Ball**

Dende, Gohan, Chika and Krillin enjoy a light meal inside Bulma's Capsule House.

"I see."Bulma said as she picked up a slice of cake from the fridge. "Sounds you guys had a rough time out there."

"Yeah, I say we're lucky to be alive."Krillin remarked.

Gohan ate a few fish slices and Chika ate the rice in her bento box.

Krillin notice Dende was eating anything in his dish.

"I know it's not the best but you should probably eat something to get your strength back."Krillin said.

Bulma threw her cake slice at Krillin.

"Not the best?!"Bulma scowled. "Well that sure didn't stop you from stuffing your stupid fat face! Would it kill you to show some appreciation for once? Huh?!"

"I was talking about the food I swear!"Krillin protested nervously. "I swear it's the best I ever had!"

Gohan and Chika looked at each other before they started laughing at Krillin's mistake.

"Shup up, you guys!"Krillin snapped.

The Son twins stopped laughing when they saw Dende looking down at his food quietly.

"I'm sure he is too upset to eat."Bulma said as she sat down next to Chika. "I mean after everything that has happened."

"Please try, it might make you feel better."Krillin suggested.

"I'm sorry, we don't eat."Dende responded. "We, namekians only drink water."

"Really?"Krillin said. "You guys have fields full of vegetables in your village, I saw them myself."

"Those are called Ajisa plants."Dende replied.

"Ajisa what?"Krillin said in confusion.

"Well, the elder say the Planet Namek was a very different place than it is today."Dende explained. "They say our world was once beautiful, alive with Ajisa forest. But one day, a massive storm darkened our sky, violent winds tort in our planet, breaking the Ajisa plants and their delicate leaves. In fact part of our planet has gone into extinction. The elders remember how the Ajisa plants brought beauty to our planet and help make the soil rich. That's why we try to make more of them. We hoped this would help bring our world back to life."

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Bulma looked at Dende in silence.

"You know you haven't told us your name yet."Gohan stated.

"I'm sorry, it's Dende."Dende answered. "Who are you and what brings you to Namek?"

"Oh, my name is Chika."Chika remarked. "This is my twin brother Gohan. This is Krillin and that's Bulma. It's nice to meet you, Dende."

Suddenly Gohan, Chika and Krillin sense Vegeta's power level and become aware of his brutal and overwhelming cruelty.

"Whatever that is, it's bad."Gohan said with a frown.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika rushed out of the cave.

The three warriors sense Vegeta's power level and become aware of his brutal and overwhelming cruelty.

Bulma and Dende rushed outside.

"Hey, what is it you guys?"Bulma asked. "Did they find us? Is someone coming?"

"No, it's a bunch of power levels...and they're all fading!"Krillin replied.

"I have no doubt Vegeta is responsible for this."Chika stated with a glare.

Dende gasped in shock.

"It's definitely him."Krillin scowled. "His attacking those villagers and we won't stand a chance!"

"His such an animal isn't he?"Bulma questioned.

"Yeah and the looks of it, he can sense power levels without a scouter."Krillin commented. "If we fly, he will find us. If he or Frieza get their hands on all seven dragon balls, we are going to be in serious trouble."

Gohan and Chika gritted their teeth in anger.

"Even if you three won't be strong enough to fight Vegeta or Frieza, you would be able to find a dragon ball."Bulma suggested firmly. "That would stop them from making a wish."

"Yeah, but that still won't stop them from finding it by killing every Namekian."Gohan reminded.

"No..."Dende whispered worriedly.

Krillin dropped on his knees.

"Vegeta on his own is bad enough and Frieza too. We won't be strong enough to fight both of them."Krillin stated and slammed his fist on the ground. "Damn it!"

Then Krillin remembered Goku told him to spare Vegeta during the fight on Earth.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance."Krillin said coldly.

"I don't understand something, how do you know so much of the dragon balls?"Dende asked nervously. "Please, please, tell me you come here to help us?"

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Bulma looked at Dende quietly.

"You see in Kami's planet there might be another set of dragon balls."Krillin explained. "We hope to wish our friends back to life, what are we going to do?"

"If we do our wish, the Earth dragon balls will come back too."Bulma admitted.

"Thank you for telling me your story."Dende said and frowned. "It seems you were terrorised by these men too. Then we must fight them together. And I know someone who could help, I must take you to see the eldest Namek."

"Who is that?"Krillin asked.

"How can he help us?"Bulma asked.

"His very wise and father of all the nameks."Dende answered. "He survived the terrible storm that nearly destroyed our world. His the one responsible repopulating our world so far by his children. I am one of them."

"But how can he father you all by yourself?"Bulma questioned.

"What do you mean?"Dende asked. "He spits the eggs out of his mouth."

"Oh right, so his actually a female."Bulma remarked.

"A female?"Dende asked in confusion. "What's a female?"

"Well there are two types of beings, males and females."Bulma explained. "They are completely different. So you have brothers and you have sisters."

"Different types?"Dende said. "Uh...no."

Bulma looked at Krillin.

"Can you believe it? There are different genders here."Bulma commented. "I'm glad I'm not a Namek, talk about boredom."

Chika looked at her twin brother.

"Exactly what Bulma means by boredom?"Chika whispered.

"No idea, Chi."Gohan responded.

"Okay...so we are going to see this eldest guy?"Krillin asked.

"Yes, but it's important that we go quickly."Dende warned. "The attack on my village included five dragon balls. If another village is getting attacked like you said though the Nameks are holding them off, they will go to the eldest Namek soon."

"Sorry, kid."Krillin apologised. "I think it's all over."

"I am not sensing anymore power levels."Gohan stated.

"That means Vegeta hasn't left any survivors."Chika scowled.

"If that's true there are only few of us left alive now."Dende said weakly as he closed his eyes.

"Wait a sec."Krillin answered. "So if Vegeta got the sixth dragon ball in that village and if there aren't many nameks left out there, then doesn't that mean the elder has the last dragon ball?"

Dende nodded. "That's right."

"This is bad!"Krillin admitted.

Bulma, Dende, Gohan and Chika looked at Krillin with startled looks.

"It will take Frieza and his goons a while without their scouters but that won't stop Vegeta!"Krillin complemented. "If he has any kind of power, Vegeta will sense from miles away! For all we know he could be there on his way already!"

"Exactly!"Dende panicked. "We must warn the other Nameks that he is coming!"

Dende rushed up to Krillin.

"Please, please, you have to help me!"Dende cried. "Come with me, please!"

"I say we go."Chika suggested.

"It's risky, but we'll be in more danger if we let Frieza or Vegeta get that dragon ball."Gohan agreed.

"Okay, let's go."Krillin commented. "Either way I follow."

Dende smiled. "Right."

Krillin looked at the Son twins.

"We won't be long, but I want you both to stay with Bulma."Krillin ordered. "We can't let Vegeta sense the three of us."

"Your right, it's better if we split up."Gohan said.

"You two be careful."Chika reminded.

Krillin nodded before he and Dende took off in the sky.

"See ya, we'll be back!"Krillin called out.

"Make sure you do!"Gohan responded with a smile.

"Good luck!"Chika giggled.

Then Krillin and Dende flew away to head to the eldest Namek's house.

 _"Vegeta is stronger than he has ever been and I sensed an ever more power level from Frieza."_ Krillin thought in concern. " _l don't know what kind of training Goku is doing, but this time, even he might not be up to the task. ln any case, we'll get the dragon ball that the Elder Namek has and then just hide for five and a half days until Goku arrives. After that, all we can do is wait for Goku to perform a miracle. Ah, if l'm starting to hope for miracles, then we've had it. What am I kidding?! We are not getting off this planet and I didn't even had a girlfriend yet!"_

* * *

Elsewhere...

Goku continued his training in his spaceship under twenty times Earth's normal gravity.

After performing a few back-flips, Goku sat down and sweated heavily.

"Well, I guess that does it for 20 times gravity."Goku said and became serious. "Good. Then it's time to start with 30."

King Kai began to speak to Goku through his mind.

 _"Goku!"_ King Kai shouted. _"Can you hear me? Hello?!"_

"Hey, King Kai."Goku greeted. "Is that you?"

 _"Of course, it's me!"_ King Kai replied. _"How are you, Goku? I had trouble tracking you down. By any chance, is that outer space you're in now? Your heading to Planet Namek to do some dragon ball hunting, huh?"_

"Wait, you don't know what's going on?"Goku asked in surprise. "It's a long story but there is a whole lot of trouble waiting for me on Namek."

 _"Tell me about that later."_ King Kai responded. _"I have something important to tell you, I have some guests here."_

"Guests?"Goku asked. "What about them?"

 _"It's amazing."_ King Kai complemented. _"They came here on snake way and arrived here more quicker than you did. They are pretty strong. I'll give you a hint, there are four of them."_

"No way..."Goku said in realisation. "You don't mean..."

 _"You guessed it."_ King Kai chuckled. _"They want to me to train them just like I trained you."_

"Wow, they all made it."Goku remarked. "Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Piccolo?"

 _"Hey Goku!"_ Yamcha called out.

"Yamcha."Goku remarked.

 _"We met the dead Kami on the Other Side and he told us about this place."_ Yamcha explained. _"We hear that you're going off to Piccolo's homeworld in search of the dragon balls there for us. In order to bring us back to life. Your a great friend."_

"Thanks Yamcha."Goku answered. "Is Kami there too?"

 _"No."_ Yamcha replied. _"His back in the check-in station. We're all doing just fine."_

"Wow, you guys."Goku chuckled. "This is great, you don't know how glad I am to hear you."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Next chapter will come very soon!**


	29. Guru's Gift

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter  
**  
 **Chapter 29: Guru's Gift**

Krillin and Dende headed to Guru's home.

"There it is that really tall rock formation in front of us."Dende said.

"Huh? No kidding."Krillin commented. "Well, let's hope that long trip was worth it."

"The Grand Elder lived in that house more longer than any Namekian did."Dende explained.

"With a background like that, the bad guys will have a hard time looking."Krillin commented. "They don't seem that smart if you ask me."

Krillin and Dende landed in front of the home.

"I don't like asking but has anyone been here?"Krillin asked.

Suddenly the door lifted up causing Dende and Krillin to become surprised.

Then a Namekian warrior known as Nail came out.

"That's Nail!"Dende remarked. "Thank goodness! That means everything is alright!"

 _"He is the spitting image of Piccolo."_ Krillin thought with a nervous smile.

"I'm relieved you and the visitor came here safely, Dende."Nail stated. "The Grand Elder has become aware of the dark clouds gathering around our home world."

"So he has seen the horrible things that have been happening."Dende said.

"Good."Krillin admitted. "The less explaining we have to do the better."

"The Grand Elder wishes to see you, please come inside."Nail instructed.

"But why would he stay if we knew what was happening?"Dende asked. "This place is so obvious, you two have to hide."

"Alas the Grand Elder knows all too well, so at his age hiding is simply not an option and there is nothing for me to do but stay at his side and protect him as long as I can."Nail explained.

"So the rumours are true."Dende commented. "He won't be around this long."

"Enter, please."Nail ordered.

Dende and Krillin went inside the Grand Elder Guru's home with Nail.

 _"This guy seems a lot stronger than the other Namekians I've seen."_ Krillin thought.

"Grand Elder, Dende and the visitor has come."Nail stated.

"First of all, allow me to express my gratitude for bring a child of mine safely, thank you."Guru said.

"Hey, no need to thank me."Krillin chuckled nervously. "It was nothing really."

"By the full hand of these invaders, my children learned hardship."Guru said and coughed a little. "Their sacrifices break my heart like an ocean."

Dende looked down in silence.

"The villains who seek the Dragon Balls for their own ambitions?"Guru asked.

Krillin nodded. "Yes."

"Then they could be so foully twisted that the people's hope get lost."Guru admitted.

"Forgive me for cutting to the chase but with all due respect, Grand Elder."Krillin complemented. "But if it's okay with you, I need to borrow the Dragon Ball that is above your head. I promise I won't let it fall into their clutches, never in a million years."

"Your on a quest to collect the Dragon Balls for yourself then."Guru suggested.

"Yes, sir."Krillin replied with a nod. "I need to use them to bring back some friends who died protecting me."

"I'd like to ask the same thing, sir."Dende said. "Please Grand Elder, if his friends were brought back, maybe they would stand together to defeat these evil men."

"I'm afraid their powers would be low."Guru said.

"We had them also back home too."Krillin stated.

"You mean on Earth?"Guru asked.

"Long ago, one of your people journeyed across the stars and came to our world."Krillin explained. "Whatever reason, he created the Dragon Balls for us."

"Oh yes, I remember now."Guru responded. "A gifted child, a genius, imagine a maker of Dragon Balls reaching this far out into the cosmos."

"He was killed along with my friends by one of the monsters who are here now."Krillin commented. "A saiyan named Vegeta, who wanted to destroy the Earth."

"The saiyans are needed a formable race."Guru answered. "I fear for our loses strategy, was this monster by chance a super Saiyan?"

"A super Saiyan?"Krillin asked in surprise. "What's that?"

"Excuse me, but would you mind standing at this side, please?"Guru instructed.

"Okay."Krillin said.

Krillin went to the right side and Guru placed his arm on Krillin's head.

"May I drawn into your home's past?"Guru asked.

"Sure."Krillin replied.

Guru began to feel Krillin's past just by absorbing his thoughts.

"It's such a terrible thing that a powerful Namekian tore himself in two."Guru complemented. "Kami and King Piccolo were originally one being and they separated out of anguish from a gruelling internal struggle. Before Kami could become guardian of the Earth, he had to purge even the smallest trace of evil from his heart. Thus he split himself in two and King Piccolo was born. In splitting himself, his power was also halved. Poor creature, if he became whole again, would still be among you today."

Guru placed his hand off of Krillin's head.

"You've seen that?"Krillin asked with a stunned look.

"Yes and your intentions."Guru responded. "Your heart is pure while your bravery and loyalty for his friends are beyond question. As sacred of my trust, I give you this Dragon Ball in my keeping."

Guru reached for the Dragon Ball above his head and hands it to Krillin.

"Thank you."Dende remarked.

"Yes, thank you, Grand Elder."Krillin agreed while holding the Dragon Ball. "Wow, this thing is a little heavy. Awesome."

"Alas, I feel your wish is not likely to be granted."Guru commented.

"Huh?"Krillin asked. "What do you mean? Why not?"

"I am ancient in time I'll leave this world will be in a few days."Guru admitted.

Shocked looks grew on Krillin and Dende's faces.

"Do you think you'll be able to win back the Dragon Balls from enemy clutches with such little time?"Guru questioned. "It seems like a difficult task and once I die-"

Guru started coughing a few times before talking again.

"The Dragon Balls will be extinguished."Guru admitted.

"I don't care! Forget my wish!"Krillin replied. "No matter what I'll protect the one, you gave me with my life! Vegeta and his pals won't get it! I promise you that!"

"Thank you."Guru responded with a smile. "I don't posses strength to protect it myself."

"It's my honour, sir."Krillin stated.

"You have truly incredible strength as a friend."Guru remarked. "Power is big, but is little kept. Let's see if the gate has been unlocked."

Guru placed his hand on Krillin's head again.

"My training back home is pretty good so-"Krillin started.

Guru's hand began to glow as a ray of light shines around Krillin's body.

Dende and Nail watched as Krillin's body surged with a blazing white aura.

"Krillin, do your best."Guru ordered. "But remember time is fleeing."

"Whoa, what have you done to me?!"Krillin panicked and laughed happily. "This power I can feel it surge! I can't believe it! This is just awesome! I feel like I've been totally reborn! Thank you so much, Grand Elder!"

Then a thought came into Krillin's mind.

"Is it possible that you can tap into anyone's power?"Krillin asked. "Like little kids power?"

"If there is power to tap, of course."Guru answered. "I see you have two in mind."

"Well, doesn't locking someone's potential like drain anything?"Krillin questioned.

"Not at all."Guru responded. "My life force isn't effected."

"Then would it be okay to bring two buddies of mine to see you?"Krillin asked. "So that you could boost their powers for them? Cause I'm sure their strength can be amazing."

"Then bring them to me."Guru ordered with a smile. "The stronger our friends, the better right has to prevail."

"Cool, I'll be back in a while."Krillin said and looked at the Dragon Ball. "What should I do with this?"

"Take it with you, my boy."Guru instructed. "Perhaps the faith of our world and universe rest in your hands."

Krillin nodded and walked up to Dende.

"Dende, wait here."Krillin ordered. "I will be back here with Gohan and Chika before you have a chance to miss me."

"Be careful out there."Dende warned.

Krillin gave Dende a nod before heading back to the cave in order to bring Gohan and Chika back with him.

"Yeah!"Krillin laughed with a smirk. "I could bring Gohan and Chika back in no time at all! I'm completely beyond sweet than this!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gohan and Chika were performing some training maneuvers outside, Bulma's Dragon Radar picked up the Dragon Ball that Vegeta had previously hidden.

"Hey Gohan, Chika, come check this out."Bulma said. "Take a look at the radar."

Gohan and Chika looked at the radar.

"One of the Dragon Balls are on the move."Bulma commented. "It's heading to our direction. What do you think the chances could be Krillin?"

"That's pretty good."Gohan chuckled. "He found one."

"So that means he and Dende made it to the Grand Elder safe and sound."Chika remarked.

"Hold on."Bulma said. "There are the others, right here. These must be the ones that Frieza's guys gathered up. But there is one here moving by itself."

"Hey, your right and they are not far from us."Gohan admitted and pointed at a direction. "It's just over that way."

"That could be it, Gohan."Chika suggested.

"Hey, do you guys remember the village that Vegeta attacked a while ago?"Gohan asked. "That's the direction it was in."

Bulma paled in fright.

"Gohan, do you sense that?"Chika asked softly.

"Yeah, I do."Gohan responded.

"I get it."Bulma complemented with a smile. "The Dragon Ball is still there and Vegeta couldn't find it so he moved on. His properly at the other side of the Planet right now."

Gohan and Chika smiled at Bulma's statement.

"Bulma, let me borrow your radar."Gohan suggested. "Me and Chika are going to track that Dragon Ball before Vegeta comes back."

"Here."Bulma giggled and handed Gohan the radar. "It's about time we gain a little luck."

"Let's go, Chika."Gohan said.

Chika nodded. "Right."

The Son twins speedily dashed in the direction of the village using the radar.

Gohan and Chika notice the location of the Dragon Ball in the radar was close.

"This is our chance, Chika."Gohan chuckled.

"Since it's all clear, we wouldn't have any problems at all."Chika commented sweetly.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	30. The Hunted Twins

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter  
**

 **Chapter 30: The Hunted Twins**

Gohan and Chika flew towards the location of a Dragon Ball using the Dragon Radar.

"What is the dragon ball's location, Gohan?"Chika asked.

"Let's see...it's over that way."Gohan responded. "Let's go."

To the two siblings shock, the location happened to be the same Dragon Ball that Vegeta had hidden earlier after he had butchered the entire village full of Namekians.

The Son twins stumbled upon the village to find Namekian corpses all over the place and was completely overwhelmed with grief and saddened from the grotesque sight of the deceased.

"Oh no."Gohan said. "They're all dead."

"This is terrible."Chika cried.

"Vegeta, how could you do this?"Gohan questioned with a glare.

"His a monster."Chika scowled. "He had no right to kill all these Namekians."

Suddenly a stumbling sound was heard causing Gohan and Chika to investigate.

The twins looked around and saw a broken was moving before dropping on the floor.

"It was just the wind."Gohan commented.

"Gohan, we should bury the bodies of these Namekians."Chika suggested. "I can't stand seeing them like this."

"I was thinking the same thing, Chi."Gohan admitted and then frowned. "Vegeta will pay for what he has done."

Chika nodded in agreement.

Then Gohan and Chika started burying the bodies of the deceased Namekians.

Not long after, the Son twins finished the burials.

"That was the last one."Gohan said rubbing the swear off his forehead.

Gohan and Chika stared at the view in front of them.

"We promise that us and our friends will wish all of you back."Gohan vowed.

"Come on, Gohan."Chika stated. "Let's go find that dragon ball."

Gohan nodded. "Right."

The Son twins used the radar to locate the Dragon Ball around the destroyed village and notice the gadget beeping the hiding place in the lake.

"Could it be here in the lake?"Chika asked.

"I think it is."Gohan remarked. "All we have to do is swim down there and find it."

"Then let's go."Chika giggled.

Gohan and Chika dived underwater to search for the Dragon Ball.

The siblings looked at each side and didn't seem to find it yet.

When they swam deeper underwater, Gohan and Chika finally found the Dragon Ball between a few rocks.

"Alright!"Gohan gurgled.

Than a small squid squirted Gohan's face with ink causing Chika to laugh a little.

The Son twins flew out of the water.

"We found the dragon ball."Gohan chuckled.

"This one must be the fourth Dragon Ball since it has four stars on it."Chika complemented.

"Let's head back to Bulma."Gohan remarked. "She might be worried about us."

"Yeah and hopefully she won't call me bun head again."Chika commented.

"The name does suit your hairstyle, Chika."Gohan joked.

"Don't encourage her!"Chika snapped.

"I'm just kidding."Gohan laughed.

Gohan and Chika began flying back to Bulma's cave.

Suddenly the Son twins sensed a strong power level heading their way causing them to stop flying.

"Something is heading this way."Gohan said in shock. "It's powerful."

"Oh no."Chika mumbled in fear. "It's...it's..."

"VEGETA!"Gohan and Chika shouted in horror.

The Son twins quickly flew down and hid behind a rock.

"Let's hide our power levels, Chi."Gohan stated.

"Okay."Chika answered.

Gohan and Chika made their power levels hide so that Vegeta won't sense them.

Vegeta arrived in the area and looked at each side.

"Wherever you are, show yourself!"Vegeta demanded. "There is no point trying to hide from me! If you don't show yourself, I'll blast this whole area until I found you!"

The Son twins remained in their hiding place.

They didn't want Vegeta to see them and face him like when they were back on Earth.

"Come out!"Vegeta ordered. "Last chance!"

Neither Gohan or Chika moved a muscle.

They know that none of them were strong enough to fight or defeat Vegeta.

But they certainly didn't want him to get the dragon ball they found.

If only their father was with them in this desperate moment.

"Well, have it your way!"Vegeta called out smugly. "One way or another, I will find you!"

Vegeta activated a power blast with his free hand.

"Prepare to die!"Vegeta announced.

Gohan and Chika closed their eyes in utter fear.

It seemed this was going to be the end of them.

"WAIT!"Gohan shouted out.

Vegeta immediately stopped from throwing his attack.

Gohan placed the dragon ball next to his twin sister.

"Gohan, no!"Chika whispered in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting you and this dragon ball."Gohan responded quietly. "I don't want to see you getting beaten up again."

Chika looked at her brother in worry and guilt.

Her twin brother was revealing himself to save her life.

Gohan got up from the rock holding the radar.

"There."Gohan said with a glare. "Happy now?"

A wicked smirk grew on Vegeta's face.

Gohan stood up staring at Vegeta while Chika held the dragon ball in her hands.

"Well, it's Kakarot's brat."Vegeta chuckled. "Can't say I expected that. Quite a surprise."

Gohan glared at the saiyan and gritted his teeth in anger.

"I suppose you came with the other Earthlings then."Vegeta commented. "I already had the pleasure bumping into them."

Gohan gasped in shock when he notice Vegeta held the Dragon Ball with one star on it.

"H-h-how did you get your hands on that?!"Gohan questioned.

"Oh this? Just a token of friendship."Vegeta answered with a evil smile. "They were so happy to see me, they gave it to me as a gift."

This sentence made Gohan and Chika's blood boil in anger.

"You monster!"Gohan growled. "You hurt my friends didn't you?!"

"No, but I'll be happy to go back to do so, if that pleases you."Vegeta requested. "As a matter of fact, out of joy and the new owner of all seven dragon balls I let them live."

This surprised both Gohan and Chika.

Vegeta thought he had all of the seven dragon balls.

"So you finally got what you came for."Gohan said while secretly looking at Chika.

Gohan freaked out when Vegeta flew down in front of him.

"So what is that device you got in your hand there?"Vegeta asked.

"Nothing!"Gohan replied with a frown. "It's a clock!"

"With all the scientific technology in your planet, your trying to tell me that huge device is a watch?"Vegeta said smugly.

"Well, we like it the way it is!"Gohan snapped.

"Of course, speaking of flights, is Kakarot here?"Vegeta questioned with a evil smile.

"No, he's not!"Gohan responded. "We came here without him. We didn't expect bad guys like you on this planet!"

"So I'm a bad guy..."Vegeta chuckled and reached out his hand.

Gohan closed his eyes, but Vegeta simply placed his hand on his head.

"All the same, it's a pity his not here."Vegeta replied. "We three including your sister are the last saiyans existing. Aren't we? Now pay close attention of the message for him..."

Vegeta knees Gohan in the stomach causing the young boy to drop on the ground in pain.

Chika covered her tight mouth from screaming of her brother getting hurt.

"Tell him I will be paying Earth another visit soon, but only this time there won't be a happy ending."Vegeta stated with a cruel smile. "You should take a nap, you look a little grouchy. Run along back home, little saiyan."

Then Vegeta took off in the sky and disappeared from sight.

Chika quickly got up from her hiding place and rushed up to Gohan.

"Gohan!"Chika cried. "Are you okay?"

"It's alright, Chika."Gohan assured and chuckled weakly. "At least he didn't see you or the dragon ball. That's what matter."

"But..."Chika started.

"Come on, let's get this dragon ball out of here."Gohan replied with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Krillin stood outside the cave.

"Gohan!"Krillin shouted. "Chika!"

"Krillin, I packed everything inside the capsule."Bulma stated. "Any sign of Gohan and Chika?"

"No sign of anything."Krillin replied with a frown. "I am beginning to think something terrible has happened to them. After seeing Vegeta take out that monster, I don't wanna think about what he could've done to the twins. Come on, Gohan and Chika, hurry!"

Suddenly Krillin and Bulma saw two bright lights in the sky heading their way.

It was Gohan and Chika.

"Hey Krillin!"Gohan called out.

"We're back!"Chika chuckled.

"Gohan!"Krillin remarked in relief. "Chika!"

Gohan and Chika landed next to their friends.

"Look what we found!"Gohan remarked.

Krillin and Bulma cheered seeing the Son twins have gotten a dragon ball.

"Yes!"Krillin laughed. "Way da go, you two!"

"Well done, kiddos!"Bulma agreed.

Gohan and Chika smiled at each other before giving the dragon ball to Krillin.

"Gohan, Chika, we have to save the celebration for later."Krillin warned. "Because right now we have to get out of here."

"Yeah, we know."Gohan replied. "Vegeta told me, he have been here. I was able to hide the dragon ball and Chika from him."

"Good thing, he didn't know we had it."Chika commented.

"No way, boy are we lucky."Krillin said with a weak smile.

Bulma went up to the three warriors.

"Krillin, Gohan, bun head, move it or lose it."Bulma reminded with a glare.

"Okay."Gohan responded.

"Alright."Krillin replied.

Chika sweat dropped and frowned.

"Again with that name."Chika mumbled in disappointment.

* * *

At the Namekian Village...

"This is it."Vegeta chuckled evilly. "The last dragon ball is right here and all I have to do is swim down there and get it."

Vegeta dived into the water to find the last Dragon Ball.

 _"In a few moments, I will possess all of the dragon balls and the universe will be mine."_ Vegeta thought with a evil smile. _"Nobody not even Frieza will be able to stop me."_

But as Vegeta swam around the lake, he noticed the dragon ball was no where to be found.

 _"That's strange, it must be around here somewhere."_ Vegeta thought. _"Where is it?"_

Then Vegeta realised the dragon ball was no longer in the lake.

It was gone!

 _"Where is that damn ball?!"_ Vegeta thought and realised something. _"No! It was that boy! I sense he was hiding something! He and his sister have the dragon ball! Those little brats stolen it from me! But how did they get?"_

The saiyan warrior realised that the device Gohan held was a radar not a clock.

 _"That was no clock!"_ Vegeta thought angrily and clenched his fist. _"The punk had a dragon radar!"_

In complete rage, Vegeta flew out of the water to go after the heroes.

"WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL KILL YOU! YOUR DEAD!"Vegeta screamed in hatred. "I SWEAR IT! YOUR ALL DEAD!"

Vegeta raced back to the cave where the Earthlings had previously been.

"Where are you, little brats?!"Vegeta shouted. "I want that dragon ball!"

Vegeta rushed inside the cave only to find that they were long gone.

He then destroyed the cave and flew up.

"Where are they?!"Vegeta growled. "They're hiding. I can't sense their energy, but I will find them. When they make their next move, I'll find them. No one makes a fool out of me. I swear they are going to regret the day they were ever born! They won't leave here until they have all of the dragon balls and when that time comes, they will have to deal with me!"

The saiyan warrior chuckled evilly as a smirk grew on his face.

* * *

Somewhere...

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika have relocated in between two rock faces.

The Son twins carefully lifted up their heads to see if Vegeta was coming.

"We're safe now."Gohan admitted. "Vegeta will never find us here."

"But still let's hope he doesn't."Chika replied.

"Why would anyone look for us in such a horrible place?"Bulma complained.

"Well, look on the bright side, Bulma."Krillin suggested with a nervous smile. "At least this way, your not going to cave anymore."

"Krillin is right."Gohan agreed. "Just try to be positive that's all."

"No need to be an angry volcano."Chika teased.

"You all want positive? All right!"Bulma scowled. "Are you all positive that we have no food or water even a bath room for that matter! How is that for positive? Well?"

"I have an idea, Bulma."Krillin remarked. "Why don't you stay here while me and the twins go to see Guru so that he will wake up their hidden powers?"

"To do what?"Gohan asked.

"Where are you going to take us, Krillin?"Chika questioned.

"I will not be left here all by myself, okay?!"Bulma snapped.

"We've gotta try."Krillin reminded. "Trust me. We'll be back before we know it. When we return, Vegeta won't stand a chance against me and the twins."

This sentence made Bulma, Gohan and Chika give surprised expressions while Krillin chuckled smugly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	31. Hidden Power

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter  
**

 **Chapter 31: Hidden Power**

Krillin, Gohan and Chika flew their way to Grand Elder Guru's home.

"Keep it up, Gohan and Chika!"Krillin encouraged. "We are getting close! Guru's house is just ahead!"

"Right!"Gohan and Chika responded in unison.

 _"I don't know."_ Krillin thought with a troubled look. _"If Guru can release Gohan and Chika's powers, there is a chance that they will be strong enough to take on Vegeta. But the more I think about I'm not so sure. That guy is like a bottomless pit, some how he keeps pulling up more and more power! But if we can increase the twins powers before Goku gets here, maybe the four of us can beat Vegeta together!"_

* * *

In space...

Goku finished his training and returns the gravity to normal.

Even he is impressed with how far he has come.

He takes a bath, drinks a sports drink (instead of the beer in the fridge), and rests for the final leg of his voyage to Namek.

"A sport's drink."Goku remarked. "It has much more filling and tastes great!"

As Goku lay resting in his bed, even he does not know that he has crossed the threshold of power that any Saiyan has attained.

* * *

On Namek...

Krillin and the Son twins were finally getting near Guru's home.

"Kids there it is!"Krillin chuckled. "Dead ahead! At the top of that peak! That's Guru's house!"

Gohan and Chika looked at the small house at the top of the peak causing them to brighten up.

"I can't believe we actually made it!"Krillin commented with a smile.

Suddenly the three warriors sense Vegeta's energy a very short distance away from them.

"Hold it, guys!"Krillin ordered. "I think we got ourselves some company!"

Frightened looks grew on Gohan and Chika's faces.

"It's Vegeta!"Chika panicked.

"I know but what do we do?!"Gohan asked nervously.

Krillin removed the backpack that was on his back.

"Gohan, Chika, I'll stay here and try to hold him off for a while."Krillin admitted. "I want the two of you to go on ahead to Guru's house without me."

"But Krillin-"Gohan started.

"Don't argue!"Krillin ordered. "Just go now!"

"Right."Krillin responded.

"Be careful, Krillin."Chika warned.

Gohan and Chika flew towards Guru's house.

Krillin dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Alright Vegeta."Krillin scowled with a glare.

Not long after, Vegeta arrived and rushed passed Krillin.

 _"How can I compete with that?!"_ Krillin thought with a startled look.

"Well."Vegeta said smugly.

"What do you want, Vegeta?"Krillin demanded angrily. "How did you find us?!"

"What do I want?"Vegeta asked with a smirk. "I'm just here to say hello. Don't play ignorant with me. I want the four stars dragon ball. The one I hidden in the lake and I know you've got it."

"I-I don't know what your talking about!"Krillin lied.

"Is that so?"Vegeta questioned. "Let's just see about that."

Vegeta began to move closer causing Krillin to be prepared to fight the saiyan.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gohan and Chika arrived at the Grand Elder Guru's house.

Then Guru starts giving the Son twins more power.

"Such great power..."Guru said.

* * *

Just before Vegeta could attack Krillin, he sensed the Son twins powers.

"What's that?"Vegeta questioned and turned around. "There are huge power levels coming from that mountain. So that's where you were heading."

A nervous look grew on Krillin's face.

"Is that where you heading the dragon ball as well?"Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"No!"Krillin snapped. "Your wrong!"

Vegeta flew towards the Grand Elder's house while Krillin hurried and followed.

"Vegeta!"Krillin shouted. "No!"

* * *

Inside Guru's House...

"I can sense you both have amazing hidden powers."Guru said and coughed a little. "Strongest I ever felt."

"Please hurry."Gohan begged. "Vegeta is right outside."

"Yeah and his nothing but trouble."Chika added.

"Are they're intentions pure?"Nail commented.

Guru nodded causing Gohan and Chika to smile excitedly.

* * *

Outside Guru's House...

Vegeta arrived outside the house.

"What is this place?"Vegeta questioned.

Krillin landed behind Vegeta.

"Hey!"Krillin scowled. "Stop right there! I'm warning you!"

Then Nail appeared from the entrance.

"Leave now."Nail demanded.

"I don't think so."Vegeta responded with a smirk.

Suddenly Vegeta sensed strong power levels in Guru's house causing his smirk to drop and Nail to glance inside.

 _"Gohan! Chika!"_ Krillin thought in triump. _"Guru did it!"_

"That power...there's only one person that could be."Vegeta admitted with a frown and reached out his fist. "So you've come to settle the score at last have you? Here I am! Kakarot!"

Krillin stared at Vegeta in silence.

Then Gohan and Chika came out of the house causing Vegeta to smirk deviously.

A stunned look grew on Vegeta's faces.

"Your power levels, what have you done?!"Vegeta questioned. "What is this place?"

Gohan and Chika didn't reply.

Vegeta glanced at Nail and then the Son twins before letting out a mad laugh.

"What? Am I supposed to be scared now?"Vegeta asked with a smirk. "Just because both of you got a power boost? It changes nothing! Your still no where near my level! So go ahead and attack me!"

Gohan glared while Chika gritted her teeth in anger.

Then Nail stepped forward.

"Your move."Vegeta replied smugly.

Then Dende rushed outside with a scared look.

"Hey, listen!"Dende protested. "Guru just told me there is a powerful force coming straight for us!"

This caused Gohan, Chika and Nail to look at Dende.

"What?"Nail questioned.

"Who's this, Guru?"Vegeta asked.

"Hey, he's right!"Krillin stated. "Something is coming!"

"Yeah that power level is huge."Gohan commented.

"Is it daddy?"Chika suggested.

"I knew Goku would come to save us!"Krillin chuckled.

Vegeta looked up the sky.

"Kakarot."Vegeta scowled.

"I don't know are you sure, Chika?"Gohan said. "It feels like there is more than one."

"It's a group not dad then."Chika complemented in disproval.

"No!"Vegeta said with a horrified look. "Not them!"

Startled looks grew on Gohan and Chika's faces when they felt the power levels were pretty bad.

"There are five, damn it!"Vegeta growled. "Frieza has called the Ginyu Force!"

Vegeta rushed forward and grabbed Gohan by the shirt.

Chika gasped. "Gohan!"

"You! No more games!"Vegeta threatened. "Give me the dragon ball!"

"I can't!"Gohan answered with a glare. "I don't have it!"

"Tell me where it is and no harm will come to you or your friends!"Vegeta demanded. "If I won't be able to make my wish when they get here, we're all dead!"

"Like we will believe anything you say!"Chika responded angrily.

"Do you think we are stupid?"Krillin questioned. "You put him down right now, Vegeta!"

Vegeta threw Gohan on the floor causing Chika to rush up to her twin brother while glaring at Vegeta.

"Listen to me, don't be a fool!"Vegeta warned. "The henchmen that Vegeta called is the Ginyu Force! Five men, each are strong as I am! Maybe more stronger! And in a few minutes, they will be here with their scouters to find and kill us all!"

"No, I don't believe you!"Krillin said.

"Do you feel that power?"Vegeta asked. "None of us are strong to face that! We have only one chance! We have to use the dragon balls to make me immortal."

"I feel what the saiyan is true."Nail complemented. "There is an evil presence that is approaching."

Gohan and Chika looked up the sky.

"No way..."Chika said with a started look.

"Here's the deal, we use the wish on the twins!"Krillin suggested.

"Those two may have the powers, but they don't have the fighting experiences so it has to be me."Vegeta responded.

"I can't do it!"Krillin protested and clenched his fists. "That would mean our entire search would be in vain!"

"But you would still have two more wishes."Nail admitted.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin stared at Nail with surprised expressions.

"Didn't you know?"Nail questioned. "The dragon balls will grant you three wishes."

"Three?"Gohan asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Not just one."Krillin said.

"That's amazing."Chika commented.

"We're wasting time!"Vegeta growled and grabbed Krillin by the shirt. "The Ginyu Force will be here any second! We have to use the dragon balls before it is too late!"

"Your not giving the orders here, Vegeta!"Krillin snapped and looked at Nail. "Nail are you sure we'll be able to get three wishes?"

Nail nodded. "Yes."

Vegeta let go of Krillin.

"Let's go then."Krillin replied. "But if you try anything funny and the deal's off, you got it? Follow me."

Krillin flew up causing Vegeta to follow after him.

"Hey!"Gohan shouted.

"Wait for us!"Chika protested.

Gohan and Chika flew up to follow Krillin and Vegeta.

Nail watched as the four warriors flew out of sight.

"This is crazy!"Krillin retorted.

"Just fly as fast as you can!"Vegeta ordered. "We're running out of time! The Ginyu Force has landed!"

The four warriors went where Bulma was to get the four stars dragon ball.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"Bulma demanded.

"Sorry Bulma, we need this."Krillin admitted holding the dragon ball. "No time to explain!"

"Quickly follow me to the others!"Vegeta stated.

Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Chika flew out of sight.

"What's going on?!"Bulma shouted. "Do you even know where I went through for that stupid dragon ball?! You can at least fill me in. Come on!"

Then Bulma paled in shock.

"Wait, what was Krillin and the twins doing with Vegeta?"Bulma asked nervously.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	32. New Ally, New Problem

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter  
**

 **Chapter 32: New Ally, New Problem**

Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Chika race against the clock to unite the Dragon Balls and make Vegeta immortal so he could successfully battle the Ginyu Force.

"The Ginyu Force, they're coming!"Vegeta stated. "We have to fly faster!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika flew as fast as they could.

 _"Vegeta is right!"_ Gohan thought. _"They're gaining on us!"_

 _"Dad, please come here soon!"_ Chika thought with a hint of worry. _"We need you!"_

Vegeta and the three warriors arrived where the other dragon balls were.

"It's down there!"Vegeta admitted.

Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Chika landed on the ground.

"Come on!"Vegeta ordered as he rushed to the other dragons ball. "Here they-"

Vegeta notice Krillin and the Son twins were standing around.

"What you are you waiting for?!"Vegeta demanded with a glare.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika had unsure looks on their faces.

If they wish for Vegeta to become immortal, it would be possible that he would get rid of them after defeating the Ginyu Force.

"What is it?!"Vegeta questioned.

"You know suddenly this doesn't feel such a good idea."Krillin admitted. "We might be better off taking our chances and letting him have his wish."

Gohan and Chika nodded in agreement.

"This isn't a game!"Vegeta growled as he walked forward. "Give me that ball! I'm losing my patience! You'll kill us all!"

Just before Vegeta could harm the heroes, the Ginyu Force showed up in front of them.

Horrified faces grew on Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Vegeta's faces.

"Hello Vegeta."Ginyu greeted with a evil smile.

"It's been a long time."Jeice agreed.

Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Guldo let out evil chuckles.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn it."Vegeta muttered. "Not now I was so close."

"Oh man, how did they get here so fast?"Krillin asked nervously. "I thought we had more time."

The Ginyu Force continued laughing while Gohan paled and Chika narrowed her eyes.

"We've come to collect you and the dragon balls, Vegeta."Captain Ginyu stated.

Vegeta let out an angry growl.

"Hey captain, looks like we've got the other five balls right here."Recoome stated smugly.

Captain Ginyu chuckled seeing the dragon balls before looking back at an angry Vegeta.

Gohan and Chika remained calm, trying to show that they weren't scared.

Vegeta glared at Krillin.

"If only you have listened to me."Vegeta scowled.

"How was I supposed to know?"Krillin questioned.

"This is going to be more easier than I expected."Captain Ginyu admitted with a smirk. "I must thank you, Vegeta. For having all seven dragon balls brought back, you made it so easy for us."

 _"Vegeta is right!"_ Krillin thought. _"There is no way we can beat all of these five guys! Their power levels are terrifying! Especially that one, the leader!"_

"Don't get too comfy, Ginyu!"Vegeta snapped. "You haven't even fight me yet!"

Then Guldo rushed forward.

"Oh you think your pretty tough now aren't you, Vegeta?"Guldo chuckled evilly. "Now you won't have faith to save yourself. How I waited for this!"

"Really?"Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah that's right, come on."Guldo suggested.

 _"This little guy has lots of eyes but no brains."_ Krillin thought. _"His the only guy in the group that Vegeta can beat with his arms tied around his back."_

Guldo took a step forward.

"Guldo, your still a freak."Vegeta said with a cruel smile.

Guldo rushed forward in anger, but then Recoome grabbed him by the head.

"Hold up, Guldo."Recoome instructed. "We want him back alive remember?"

Vegeta continued glaring at the Ginyu Force.

"Vegeta don't be silly."Captain Ginyu said. "You'll save us from trouble, if you hand us the dragon balls, come on."

A smirk grew on Vegeta's face.

"Yeah right and then you'll ask me to surrender to take me back to Frieza."Vegeta commented. "Is that the plan?"

"Something like that."Captain Ginyu replied.

Then Vegeta throws the one star dragon ball in his grasp far away from the group.

However, in the time it takes Gohan, Chika and Krillin to turn around to follow the ball's path, Burter had already retrieved it.

"So quick, mate."Jeice chuckled.

The Ginyu Force burst out laughing while Krillin, Gohan and Chika became completely shocked of Burter's speed.

"Yes valuable effort, Vegeta."Captain Ginyu said. "But as you see my friend Burter loves a good game of catch."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, but was unable to say anything.

"How did he do that?!"Gohan asked in shock.

"This bad."Chika grumbled under breath.

"And now for the other one, please."Captain Ginyu requested.

"Destroy it!"Vegeta demanded.

Krillin raised his arm to destroy the dragon ball, but Guldo used his powers to freeze that moment in time and retrieve the ball.

"Hey, where did it go?"Gohan asked.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika paled when they notice the dragon ball was now in Guldo's hands.

"So it is true what they."Vegeta replied with an angry look.

"Well, your going to tell us what they say?"Krillin said.

"I've never believed it."Vegeta answered. "But Guldo has the ability to freeze a moment in time."

Guldo let out a evil chuckle while Krillin had a startled expression.

"No way!"Krillin denied. "That's impossible!"

"Just keep thinking that."Guldo suggested.

"Alright, we have what we came for."Captain Ginyu stated with a smirk. "Now to deal with these four, but treat them nicely especially the little lady."

Chika glared at the warriors in pure hatred.

"Yeah and when he says treat you nicely he means not by giving flowers or anything like that, it means we're going to kill you."Jeice bragged.

"Would you please shut up."Captain Ginyu ordered in annoyance.

"Right, right, sorry about that."Jeice apologised.

"Come on."Krillin whispered. "We can still make a run for it."

"It's no use, we can't run from this."Vegeta responded. "We have no choice, but to stand and fight. If we can combine our powers, we might hold on long enough to discover some weakness to exploit."

"I'll handle Vegeta."Captain Ginyu suggested. "The rest of you can do that rock paper scissors thing to decide who gets the other three."

This caused Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Guldo to complain.

"Come on, Captain."Guldo admitted. "Let me have Vegeta."

"Alright fine, you win."Captain Ginyu scowled. "You can have Vegeta. But you have to make sure he is still breathing when you bring him back to Frieza, are we clear?"  
Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Guldo cheered.

"And who are we?"Captain Ginyu asked.

"We are the Ginyu Force!"Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Guldo answered.

"And don't forget or you'll regret it."Guldo warned.

Gohan and Chika glared at the bad guys.

"Okay, who get's who?"Recoome asked and smirked. "You ready, boys?"

Recoome, Jeice, Burter and Guldo started playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who gets which opponent.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"Recoome, Jeice, Burter and Guldo chanted. "Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Are you sure we don't have to try and run away?"Gohan asked.

"We can't, Gohan."Chika reminded softly. "It would be pointless like Vegeta said."

In the end of Rock Paper Scissors, it was Recoome who won the reward of fighting Vegeta while Guldo will face Gohan, Chika and Krillin.

"Yes!"Recoome cheered. "I get Vegeta!"

"You always win."Guldo muttered.

"Now don't be a sore loser."Captain Ginyu stated. "Fair is fair."

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you have a few hits."Recoome suggested.

Guldo chuckled at Recoome's request.

Captain Ginyu makes the dragon balls lift up from the ground.

"Now if you all excuse me, I have to take these dragon balls to Lord Frieza."Captain Ginyu commented.

Captain Ginyu takes off with the Dragon Balls in tow.

"Come back, you big bully!"Gohan demanded as he got ready to throw an energy ball.

"Save your energy."Vegeta instructed. "His gone. We have to concentrate on the four that are still here. If we defeat them, we'll catch up with him later."

"Fine."Gohan growled and looked down in defeat.

Chika looked at Gohan with a hint of worry.

Vegeta looked at Krillin.

"You get over here."Vegeta ordered.

Krillin walked next to Vegeta.

"It looks like you three are going to be fighting Guldo."Vegeta said. "Use your heads, a direct assault won't work, do you understand?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah."

"Didn't you say earlier that Kakarot was supposed to come here and save everybody?"Vegeta questioned.

"Don't know about you, but his coming to save his kids and me."Krillin complemented.

"I'm not trying to win some popularity contest here."Vegeta retorted and glanced at the Ginyu Force. "I'm saying we could use his help right now."

Recoome and Guldo were doing some warm ups while the Son twins looked at each other.

"We can't let Piccolo down, Chi."Gohan reminded. "We have to get the dragon balls before Frieza can make his wish."

"I know."Chika replied. "But let's first focus on taking down these creeps first."

Recoome and Guldo walked forward causing Gohan, Chika, Krillin and Vegeta to stand in fighting positions.

"Guldo, why don't you go ahead first?"Recoome suggested evilly. "Take your time."

"Fine. Now that I think about it that's the right thing to do."Guldo agreed and became serious. "Take out the trash and then deal with Vegeta."

"Alright it's time to see what your made of."Vegeta stated with a glare.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika rushed forward.

"Gohan, Chika, just remember the powers you have within."Krillin instructed.

"I thought they would be begging for mercy."Guldo admitted as he walked forward.

"Ready Gohan and Chika?"Krillin asked.

Gohan and Chika nodded in respond.

"Then let's turn up the heat!"Krillin announced and powered up.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika shouted as they crank up to full power, shocking the Ginyu Force that they were concealing their power.

"What the-"Guldo started.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika flew up to the sky.

"Now!"Krillin ordered.

"Right!"Gohan and Chika said in unison.

The three warriors fired their attacks towards Guldo.

"Time Freeze!"Guldo shouted.

Guldo freezes time and runs in another direction to flee the oncoming blasts.

He sees that Gohan, Chika and Krillin had already flown off into another spot in the sky after firing their blasts.

 _"Those are quick little twerps, aren't they?"_ Guldo thought. _"Oh well, now I got them."_

Guldo was struggling to hold his breath.

 _"I can't hold my breath any longer!"_ Guldo panicked.

Guldo sighed causing releasing his opponents from their time frozen imprisonment.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin notice that Guldo had moved from his previous spot as their blasts collide with the ground.

"I've got to admit I'm impressed."Recoome replied. "Those three are tougher than I thought."

Burter's scouter blinked.

"My isn't that something?"Burter said. "Looks like our little friends have the ability to crank up their power without changing their shapes."

"Hey Vegeta!"Jeice mocked. "You've got some team mates there!"

Vegeta watched Gohan, Chika and Krillin with a hint of approval.

"Incredible."Vegeta said firmly. "Their speed and power has rapidly increased since I fought them on Earth."

"That was amazing, you guys."Krillin admitted. "If I haven't seen those hidden powers, I wouldn't believe that you two had it in you."

"Yeah that makes the three of us!"Gohan chuckled.

"Thanks to Guru, we never felt stronger!"Chika giggled.

"Then let's stop that guy before he freezes time again."Krillin suggested. "Both of you be careful!"

"Okay!"Gohan and Chika said in unison.

Krillin and the Son twins charged toward the rotund alien.

Guldo becomes frustrated as he watched the trio phase away in the sky at blazing speed.

"Time Freeze!"Guldo shouted.

Guldo freezes time in the hopes of attacking them, but notice that the fighters were right in front of him when he managed to freeze time.

 _"Wait a second!"_ Guldo thought. _"Why I am running away? They are supposed to be afraid of me! Prepare to die, small fries!"_

Guldo tried to charge an attack, the ground below him cracks and he topples from struggling, forcing him to halt his time freeze.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin were once again left in awe as they look for their opponent.

"Now where did he go?"Chika questioned.

The trio spotted Guldo on the floor.

"Oh crud!"Guldo cursed.

"There he is!"Krillin shouted.

Guldo raised his head to become surprised as the Son twins and Krillin tried to attack him once again.

Guldo rolled on the ground as he dodges a few blasts thrown his way from Gohan, Chika and Krillin.

"I guess four eyes didn't see that one coming!"Krillin scowled.

"If I was bending man, I would say Guldo is going to lose."Burter stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Burter."Jeice said.

"One chocolate nut bar, if Guldo wins in the next minute."Recoome admitted holding out a chocolate bar.

"Your on."Burter replied.

Guldo panted in exhaustion as the Son twins and Krillin flew towards him.

"Hey kids, looks like all of this time stopping has worn him down."Krillin commented. "Now let's end this before his strength come back."

"Gotcha."Gohan replied.

"Sounds good."Chika agreed.

"Ready on my mark."Krillin instructed. "Now!"

The trio transport themselves rapidly through the Namekian skies.

"Time Freeze!"Guldo shouted.

Guldo freezes time once again.

As Guldo holds his breath, he stared at the faces of his opponents.

 _"There is only one thing to do."_ Guldo thought. _"And that's running for it! I got to find a new place to hide!"_

Guldo couldn't hold his breath any longer, so he runs behind a boulder in order to seek refuge and catch his breath.

Guldo releases his breath so he can resume breathing.

"He did it again!"Krillin scoffed. "We gotta find him!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika began searching for Guldo.

"Do you guys see him?"Krillin asked.

The three warriors quickly spot him behind a ridge.

"Behind that ridge!"Gohan stated.

"Come out, you scaredy cat!"Chika snapped.

As Guldo's rotund body bounced on the ground, he becomes aggravated.

"Wait!"Guldo protested. "Wait!"

As Guldo moved out from the dust, Krillin ambushed him with another Kamehameha wave.

Guldo managed to roll on the ground again to dodge the blast's impact.

Guldo picked himself off the ground, still shaking.

"Come on Guldo, your killing me here!"Recoome insulted.

"I kinda enjoy watching him getting beaten up."Burter stated smugly.

"Here Guldo, here's the deal!"Recoome called out. "If you don't beat those three little punks, your out of the Ginyu Force!"

"And your off of the bowling team!"Jeice joked.

"But you can't kick me off of the Ginyu Force!"Guldo protested. "I'm just warming up that's all! I promise!"

"Now's our chance!"Krillin admitted. "Charge in full power!"

"Right!"Gohan responded.

"Let's do this!"Chika remarked.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika charged towards Guldo.

"What do I do?!"Guldo panicked. "It's time to pull out all the stuff!"

Guldo decided to pull off his deadliest manoeuvre and tightened his hands into a gripping position as he secured his attack.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika were frozen in midair, their bodies barricaded in the sky, although time was not frozen.

Guldo had frozen their bodies, concentrating his aura on them distinctly while he can freely move around.

Vegeta watched the sight in shock.

"Ha!"Guldo laughed. "How do you like that?! I call it, a mind bind!"

"Come on, Gohan, Chika!"Krillin groaned. "We can't just give up!"

Gohan and Chika struggled to move their muscles since they were frozen in the sky.

"Try all you want, your mine!"Guldo chuckled evilly.

"Damn it."Vegeta muttered. "Those ignorant fools. I warned them not to do a direct assault."

"Get ready brats, I'm going to finish you off nice and slow!"Guldo admitted.

Guldo creates a hailstorm of debris compiled directly from the ground, and hurls it directly into Gohan, Chika and Krillin in order to hurt them.

"Hey Guldo, just kill them!"Recoome called out.

"Don't step on it!"Jeice added.

"Come on, we don't have all day!"Burter agreed.

Guldo was too busy enjoying himself as he continued to brutalize Gohan, Chika and Krillin with rocks.

"That's enough goofing around!"Recoome reminded. "Get on with it already!"

"Do I have to come up there and kill them for you?"Jeice questioned.

"Do you want us to kick you off the force?"Burter asked.

"Oh right."Guldo replied.

Guldo notice a tree and flew towards it.

"This would do the trick."Guldo commented.

Guldo used his telepathic skill to pop off the tree's leaves and leave a sharp stump.

"Shish kebab, anyone?"Guldo laughed with a evil smile. "I prefer my one, well done!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika continued to struggle to break free.

"Last chance to save yourselves before I stick it to you."Guldo taunted.

"We've got to break free!"Gohan protested. "We can't disappoint, Piccolo!"

"Let's see who should die first?"Guldo asked and looked at Krillin. "Sorry bold! Looks like your shiny head has just given you away!"

"Gohan, Chika, save yourselves!"Krillin begged. "Forget about me!"

"It's no use!"Gohan admitted. "We can't move!"

"His holding us too tight!"Chika cried.

"Ready or not, time to die!"Guldo laughed.

As Guldo hurled the large sharp stump in order to impale the trio, he began to laugh out loud.

Suddenly a blazing blue light ripped clean through Guldo's neck, suddenly surprising him.

This shattered his paralyzing hold on Krillin and the Son twins, who managed to dodge the oncoming stump in the nick of time.

"Krillin!"Gohan chuckled.

"Gohan!"Krillin remarked. "Chika!"

"Guys look."Chika suggested.

Gohan and Krillin followed Chika's gaze and saw Vegeta was the one responsible for the blast that shredded Guldo's neck.

The Saiyan Prince lands behind Guldo as the Ginyu member's head falls off his shoulders and rolls on the ground.

Then Guldo's body toppled on the ground.

"N-no fair, Vegeta!"Guldo stuttered. "You cheated! It was supposed to be against those three!"

"There is no such thing as fair or unfair in battle."Vegeta replied with a smirk. "There's only victory or in your case, defeat."

"You dumb saiyan!"Guldo insulted. "Do you believe you will get away with this?! Your nothing just a stupid monkey! I belong to the Ginyu Force!"

"Not anymore."Vegeta chuckled darkly and raised his hand.

This prompted Guldo to scream as Vegeta blasts what remained of his decapitated head to smithereens.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika landed on the ground.

"I certainly didn't expect you to help us."Krillin said.

"Thank you."Gohan admitted.

"That was really amazing."Chika remarked.

"Keep your thanks."Vegeta replied cruelly. "I had my own reasons for wanting to destroying that freak."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika stared at Vegeta with surprised expressions.

"I saw my moment to strike that's all."Vegeta stated. "It had nothing to do with saving your lives. From now on, best watch yourselves. Because next time you won't be so lucky."

"That's insane!"Jeice retorted. "Vegeta just killed Guldo!"

"We're in trouble."Burter scowled.

"With Guldo gone, our Ginyu Force pose is ruined."Recoome admitted.

Recoome, Burter and Jeice began to pull off some poses.

"Feel the power of the Ginyu Force!"Recoome, Burter and Jeice stated.

Recoome, Burter and Jeice become annoyed that their pose was incomplete without Guldo.

"Captain Ginyu is going to get mad."Recoome commented. "He worked real hard on that choreography."

"Yeah and we'll have teach these twerps a lesson!"Jeice growled.

"I think I should start with Vegeta."Recoome requested.

"Then it's between you and me for the other three, Jeice."Burter admitted.

"Let's do it."Jeice agreed.

"Let's go!"Burter said.

Jeice and Burter started playing rock, paper, scissors to figure out who fights who.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"Burter and Jeice chanted. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Chika sweat dropped. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Who knows?"Gohan asked. "If we get lucky, it would be a tie."

"Well maybe."Krillin responded. "I guess we should have hope."

* * *

In Space...

Goku was inside his spaceship, preparing for the battle ahead.

* * *

Back in Namek...

Burter, Jeice and Recoome stood ready for their turn as Gohan, Chika, Krillin and Vegeta bravely face them.

The showdown continued between these two powerful forces.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	33. Goku's New Power

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter  
**

 **Chapter 33: Goku's New Power**

In Namek...

Vegeta and Recoome exchanged powerful blows against each other while Captain Ginyu returns the Dragon Balls to Frieza.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika attempted to help Vegeta only things to end disastrous results.

Though Recoome got a few injuries, he was still standing.

Recoome ended up snapping Gohan's neck and spine, critically injuring him to Krillin and Chika's horror.

Just when things were going to turn for the worse, Goku arrived to the battlefield in brilliant speed.

Goku looked at the horrible state that Chika was in, but remained calm.

Chika's body was badly bruised and her lip was a bit bleeding.

"Chika."Goku said quietly.

"Huh, Kakarot."Vegeta muttered. "Of course. So he finally decided to show up."

Krillin chuckled weakly. "Goku."

"Krillin, I brought you a surprise!"Goku stated. "Don't worry, I'll be right there!"

Goku places a Senzu Bean in Chika's mouth causing her body to heal and her injuries to vanish.

Chika slowly opened her eyes causing her vision to become clear.

When the little girl notice Goku, tears fell down her face.

"Daddy!"Chika cried out happily.

Chika stood up and hugged her father tightly.

"It's alright, Chika."Goku assured. "I'm here."

"Hey, who do you think you are?!"Recoome demanded.

"The girl twit just stood up."Jeice retorted.

"I thought she was dead."Burter complemented.

"Dad, the big guy hurt Gohan and now his not moving."Chika sobbed.

Goku notice Gohan lying on the ground lifelessly before he and Chika walked up to him.

"Gohan, wake up."Goku said.

Gohan didn't give a respond or move a muscle.

Goku feeds his son a Senzu Bean and Gohan wakes up instantly, injuries healed, much to the complete shock of Recoome, Burter and Jeice.

"Dad is it really you?"Gohan asked.

Goku smiled at his son.

Chika gave her twin brother a big hug, feeling relieved that he was alright.

"Hey, I-I thought the kid's neck was broken!"Jeice argued.

"Well, it was."Burter replied.

Goku dusted the dust off of his children's clothes.

"Your mum would kill me, if she saw how dirty you both are."Goku stated.

"Dad, those guys are super powerful."Gohan said.

"I know."Goku responded. "I know we definitely have our work cut out for us. But I'm here now, just leave everything to me, okay?"

"Okay, sure."Gohan answered.

Chika nodded in agreement.

Goku, Gohan and Chika began walking towards Krillin, ignoring Recoome.

"So you were taking on that big guy over there?"Goku asked.

"That's right, he was too powerful for me and Chika."Gohan responded with a frown.

Goku noticing Vegeta badly injured from the fight.

"Vegeta looks like his in pretty bad shape too, what happened to him?"Goku asked.

"Vegeta tried to fight the big guy with Krillin, but it didn't work."Chika replied bitterly.

"Really? Sounds like this guy is handful."Goku commented.

Goku and the Son twins went in front of Krillin.

"Yeah, I'll say."Krillin agreed with a weak smile.

"Don't worry I got what the doctor ordered."Goku said as he bend down and took out a Senzu Bean. "See? A Senzu Bean."

"I'm so glad, but I also wish you haven't."Krillin chuckled weakly.

"Why what's the matter?"Goku asked.

Krillin ate the Senzu Bean and stood up.

"Those Ginyu guys are just too powerful."Krillin admitted.

"What?!"Recoome said in shock.

"He just touched them and they're healed."Jeice said.

"That's crazy, who is this guy?"Burter questioned.

"Curse you, Kakarot."Vegeta muttered.

"I'm not trying to be negative, it's just that we're a little out classed."Krillin stated. "I know your really strong, but man I'm telling you, you've dealt anything like this. These guys are too much. That's why I wish you haven't come, Goku. Now they're going to just get you too. I mean Vegeta couldn't even stop them and he's stronger than ever."

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Yeah, about Vegeta."Goku replied. "What was Vegeta doing fighting them in the first place? I thought he was on their side."

"I don't know where to begin."Krillin replied with a frown. "Things have been crazy around here."

Goku placed his hand on Krillin's head.

"Don't speed up, this will be a lot faster just relax."Goku instructed.

"Alright."Krillin replied.

"What are you doing, dad?"Gohan asked.

"I'm going to read Krillin's face."Goku answered.

"Whoa, cool."Chika remarked.

Goku began reading Krillin's mind to find out everything that was going on Namek.

He realised that because of Vegeta, Gohan, Chika and Krillin were alive right now.

"Thanks, I understand everything."Goku said and removed his hand from Krillin's head.

"How?"Krillin asked.

"I'm not really sure."Goku admitted. "That was my first time. It's weird, I finished my training on the ship and something happened. I didn't think it was a big deal at that time, but I guess exercising at 100 times in normal gravity is a benefit."

"What 100 hundred times?!"Krillin said in shock. "How is that possible?! You would be crushed!"

"I guess I must have tough skin or something and I feel just fine."Goku responded.

Gohan and Chika stared at their father with surprised expressions.

"Well, I'm really proud of you, guys."Goku commented. "Everything you've done so far. What a big deal until I saw your thoughts I didn't realise how much of a struggle it has been for you three."

"Th-thanks we tried our best to not let you down."Krillin complemented.

"Neither of you could let me down."Goku stated and took out a Senzu Bean. "Now if you'll excuse me for a second, guys. There is a little something I have to do."

Goku turned around and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta!"Goku shouted.

Horrfied looks grew on Gohan, Chika and Krillin's faces.

Goku threw the Senzu Bean towards Vegeta.

Recoome tried to bite the Senzu Bean, but a few of his teeth fell off.

Vegeta caught the Senzu Bean with hand.

"Eat it, Vegeta!"Goku protested.

"Yo, we can't be sure about Vegeta!"Krillin protested. "Are you nuts?!"

"Why did you do that?!"Gohan asked.

"Don't you remember his the one that killed our friends?!"Chika argued.

Vegeta ate the Senzu Bean and his body started to heal.

"Unbelievable, my body."Vegeta whispered with a surprised look.

"Listen Goku!"Krillin snapped. "I hope you know what you're doing because I sure don't! Your taking a huge risk!"

"I owe Vegeta a favour."Goku admitted. "If wasn't for him that guy in Frieza's side would've finished you guys."

"I guess you have a point there, don't mind me."Krillin said.

Goku started walking towards Recoome.

"Hey, wait!"Krillin protested. "Where are you going now?!"

"To teach this Ginyu guys a lesson."Goku responded.

"Your going to take them on all by yourself?!"Krillin said with a startled look.

"I'll be fine."Goku assured.

"Be careful."Gohan warned.

"And hit them hard, dad!"Chika encouraged with a smirk.

Goku walked in front of Recoome.

"Aw man, what the heck is Goku thinking?"Krillin questioned. "I don't know how many times gravity must've hit him! This crazy! This is suicide!"

"I don't know Krillin."Gohan replied. "But he does seem different somehow."

"Yeah, your right."Chika agreed.

Recoome looked at Burter and Jeice.

"What is this punk's power level?"Recoome questioned.

Burter scanned Goku's power level.

"Yeah right, you've gotta be kidding me."Burter scoffed evilly. "Don't sweat, it's only 5,000."

"Your just like the others."Recoome said.

"Those fools, Kakarot is hiding his power abilities."Vegeta responded quietly. "But how much? I'm sure Kakarot senses how powerful they are and his still calm. What could he be hiding?"

A shocked look grew on Vegeta's face.

"No...is he..."Vegeta started. "Could he be?"

"Alright, let's do this tough guy."Recoome mocked and put his middle finger up. "This is what I think of you and your puny 5,000 power level."

Goku remained calm and then smirked.

"What the heck are you smiling about?"Recoome questioned. "Do you understand I'm about to kill you?"

"Don't be so sure."Goku replied with a smirk. "You won't even lay a hand on me."

Recoome burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah that's a good one!"Recoome laughed before looking at Burter and Jeice. "Hear that? He said I won't even lay a hand on him!"

Burter and Jeice chuckled evilly.

"I hope he knows these guys won't back down."Krillin commented.

"What do you think dad is up to?"Chika asked.

"I don't know, Chi."Gohan responded. "Dad won't say something unless he can back it up."

Vegeta looked at Goku in pure shock.

"No...impossible."Vegeta said. "Is Kakarot a Super Saiyan? But his just a low class warrior, it doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, nothing of comedy routine."Recoome responded and stood in a fighting position. "Let's get down to business. Hands or feet, no matter, your still going to die."

"No...the last Super Saiyan existed a thousand years ago."Vegeta commented. "That was nothing more than a legend, I never believed it to be true. Even so there is no way a low class warrior like Kakarot could achieve it. According to the legend, the last Super Saiyan existed in the transform state, his power was extraordinary. He had no equal in the universe, his rage was so intensive that eventually consumed him and got destroyed by his own power. But if there was a way to achieve such power, I should know it. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. If there is a Super Saiyan, it should be me."

Goku continued smirking at Recoome.

"Prepare to be scared."Recoome warned smugly.

"Know feel the power of Recoome!"Recoome shouted and charged forward. "Die!"

Goku disappeared before Recoome could hit him.

"Hey Goku is gone!"Krillin stated.

"What happened?"Gohan asked. "Did you see where he went?"

"No, he just vanished."Chika said in disbelief.

Recoome continued looking around.

"Wow Jeice, this guy is fast."Burter complemented. "Where did he go?"

Jeice checked on his scouter.

Burter and Jeice notice Goku was behind them.

"What the?!"Jeice shouted.

"How did you-"Burter started.

"What's going on?!"Recoome asked.

"There he is, wow."Krillin said in awe and thought. _"Vegeta spotted him first! He knew where Goku was all along. I don't wanna know how powerful his getting."_

"You guys caused enough problems here."Goku said with a glare. "It's time for you to leave. Leave this planet or you'll have to deal with me."

Burter and Jeice tried to hit Goku, but Goku went out of the way.

Goku flew up and went in front of Recoome.

"I'm going to wipe out this whole planet and in one punch you'll see rubble!"Recoome bragged. "One shot and your all dead!"

 _"Kakarot...now we'll see if I'm right about you."_ Vegeta thought with a glare.

"I hope you ready chief because I'm going to send all of you straight to hell!"Recoome retorted.

Recoome prepared to unleash his ultimate technique, but before he can finish, Goku elbowed him with great force in the stomach, knocking him unconscious.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Vegeta started at Goku with shocked expressions.

"Sorry, I saw an opening that seemed to only scream out attacks so I did."Goku said simply.

"Is that it?"Gohan asked. "Did dad win?"

"Yeah, one punch that's crazy!"Krillin complemented. "I don't see how is it possible. It's like a dream, the Goku back on Earth wouldn't be able to do this."

"Dad has become so strong."Chika chuckled while blushing. "That is wicked cool."

"Why Recoome is still down?"Jeice questioned. "He barely touched him!"

"That attack didn't even register on the scouter!"Burter retorted.

"Damn, Kakarot."Vegeta scowled. "The others haven't seen behind that attack, but you don't deceive my eyes."

 _"With one single blow, Kakarot has proven himself stronger than any Saiyan that I have ever known."_ Vegeta thought. _"Perhaps any Saiyan in a thousand years! I, the Prince of Saiyans, have just become the witness! I'm the only one who understands who he has become even more better than he understands himself! Kakarot has become a Super Saiyan!"_

Now that Goku had taken out Recoome, he was now up against the last members of the Ginyu Force, Burter and Jeice.

"You two!"Goku shouted. "I'm warning you! Leave this planet and don't come back! I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to! And if it comes to that, I promise you, you will be joining your friend here on the ground! Understand me?!"

"Burter did you hear that?"Jeice taunted. "This guy took out Recoome with one punch and he thinks he can take out the Ginyu Force."

"It seems he hit himself in the head pretty hard."Burter said with a smirk. "What he did doesn't make him tough."

"Yeah, his power level is too pathetic."Jeice agreed with a evil smile. "Not much of a challenge."

Jeice and Burter went between Goku.

"Now say hello to the Ginyu Force!"Jeice shouted and did his fighting pose. "Jeice!"

Burter did his fighting pose.

"I'm your worst nightmare!"Burter shouted. "Prepare for Burter!"

"You wanna dance or fight?"Goku questioned.

"Do it, Kakarot."Vegeta whispered.

Jeice and Burter began to fly past Goku and return, but the saiyan just stood where he was.

"Hey Burter, why isn't this guy attacking?"Jeice asked.

"I don't know, I guess his scared."Burter answered smugly.

Jeice and Burter launched their lasers attacks on Goku, but Goku dodged their attacks with the greatest of ease.

 _"Incredible and I'm seeing this with my own eyes!"_ Vegeta thought in utter shock.

Jeice and Burter went between Goku.

"I had enough of your little games, we are the Ginyu-"Jeice started.

Goku punched Jeice causing him to scream in pain, shocking Burter.

"How dare you!"Jeice said with a glare.

"How dare I what?"Goku asked in confusion. "Weren't you two trying to attack me?"

"Why you, I'll destroy you!"Jeice growled.

Jeice and Burter moved their fists to punch Goku.

However Goku easily blocked their attacks before kicking them away.

"His-"Jeice started.

"Dead meat!"Burter snapped.

Goku let out a shout causing him to send invisible large blasts at Jeice and Burter, sending them flying.

"There is no way!"Jeice argued. "Where did he get that power?!"

Gohan, Chika and Krillin stated at Goku quietly.

"He just turned his power into a blast."Krillin said.

The Son twins didn't give responds and just continued looking at their father.

A small wind breeze blew in the battlefield.

Jeice and Burter move in to attack Goku, but immediately went back where they were.

 _"What is with this guy?"_ Jeice thought. _"Burter and I are coming out from every angle, but he keeps dodging and not even moving a finger."_

"You know what?"Gohan asked. "I don't think these guys are stronger than we thought we are."

"Your right, Gohan."Chika agreed. "They're no match for our dad."

Burter and Jeice continued their pitiful attacks against Goku, who keeps dodging them.

"No way!"Krillin said. "They can't even touch him! His so incredible and my heart keeps moving! Those two guys are going to find out how powerful Goku is the hard way."

"It's two against one and yet dad is so strong."Gohan commented.

Jeice and Burter flew up into the sky.

"I don't understand."Jeice responded. "His power level is just 5,000, I'm sure of it and yet my attacks don't work on him."

"It's obvious that Kakarot is raising his power levels so quickly."Vegeta admitted. "They aren't able to detect and his not even breaking a sweat. It's unbelievable, how did he get so strong? Those scouters won't help them. Even if they even know, they are still no match for him. But where did this power come from? I must know! If there is a way to become a Super Saiyan, I must find it out!"

"That punk!"Burter growled. "No one makes a fool of Burter! Hey Jeice, it's time for the purple spiral flash attack!"

"The Purple Spiral Flash? Good idea."Jeice agreed. "Alright, let's do it now!"

Burter nodded. "Right!"

Jeice and Burter try another attack, the Purple Spiral Flash.

Although the attack was powerful, Goku was able to shield himself from it very easily.

"What's happening?!"Jeice demanded. "We didn't even touch him!"

"Jeice, I got an idea."Burter said. "Throw your crusher ball and when he tries to dodge it, I'll attack him from behind."

"Fine."Jeice replied and glared at Goku. "This is what you get for messing with the Ginyu Force."

Jeice and Burter prepared to launch another plan of attack.

First, Jeice would throw his Crusher Ball and then Burter would attack Goku when he dodges the fireball.

However, Goku doesn't dodge the attack.

Instead, Goku deflected the fireball away as if it was a beach ball and launched right at Burter.

Burter avoids the blast, but then gets angry.

"Damn you!"Burter cursed.

Burter rushed to attack Goku, but the saiyan disappeared again.

"Look out!"Jeice called out. "Behind you!"

Goku appeared right behind Burter, leaving the alien warrior bemused.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	34. Ginyu Assault

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 34: Ginyu Assault**

Burter turned around and saw Goku behind him.

"Hey."Goku said with a smirk.

"How the heck did you do that?!"Burter demanded. "I mean how did you get behind me? No one is that fast!"

"Well apparently I am."Goku responded simply.

"Who are you?"Burter growled.

"My name is Goku and I am a saiyan from Earth."Goku responded and smirked.

"Liar!"Burter snapped. "I defeated lots of saiyans and none of them were faster than me!"

"It must be my diet than."Goku said.

"Your diet?!"Burter snapped. "I'll make my fist part of your diet!"

Engulfed in rage, Burter started to attack Goku head on.

However Goku easily dodged Burter's punches as Krillin, Gohan and Chika watched with stunned looks.

"Can you guys see?"Krillin asked.

"No way."Gohan whispered.

"Dad is so cool."Chika remarked.

"I have enough!"Jeice scowled. "No one makes fun of the Ginyu Force!"

Jeice entered the fight in order to defeat Goku with Burter.

This only leads to Goku slipping out of the way and Jeice ends up punching Burter in the mouth on accident and Burter ends up kneeing Jeice in the stomach on accident.

"Idiot!"Burter snapped.

"It's your fault, you dope!"Jeice argued.

Burter and Jeice angrily glared at each other.

"Wait Burter."Jeice stated. "His doing this to us, mate."

"He is?"Burter questioned.

"Your darn right, he is."Jeice commented.

"Hey guys!"Goku called out. "Well, do you wanna dance or fight?"

Burter and Jeice charged towards Goku.

Goku moved out of the way and knocks out Burter with the Kaio-ken Finish.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika stared at Goku with stunned expressions.

Then Goku dropped Burter's body on the floor.

"You've been deceiving yourselves!"Goku stated. "This fight is fruitless!"

Jeice stared at Goku in utter shock.

"Listen, it's not too late for you to leave this planet!"Goku stated. "Your choice but if I were you I would get out of here!"

"Don't be a fool, Kakarot!"Vegeta shouted angrily. "His a stronger man than you can count!"

"Don't you remember, Vegeta?"Goku asked. "We let you go from Earth. Don't you think they deserve the same chance?"

"Man Burter, this is totally insane!"Jeice called out. "I don't know who this guy is or where he comes from, but his good! I've never seen anything like! We didn't even touch him! I'm bad, but I am not that bad! Sometimes you got to know when you got to go!"

Jeice flew away from the battlefield.

"His running away!"Gohan protested.

Chika glanced at Burter and Recoome.

"Dad, what about these guys?"Chika asked.

"They will walk funny, but they will recover."Goku replied. "Strong fighters but with weak characters."

"Hey, you are Goku aren't you?"Krillin asked.

"What?"Goku said with a smile. "Of course I am, Krillin. Don't be silly."

Then Vegeta kills Burter and Recoome with a couple of attacks, breaking Burter's neck and blasting Recoome.

"Vegeta, why did you do that?"Goku questioned. "You know how to receive mercy and you can't give it. Too bad, I was hoping you might've changed."

"They didn't deserve any favours. Their scum, Kakarot."Vegeta replied. "Believe me. Would they have given mercy to your children and your friend? If you have arrived ten minutes ago, they would've been gone by now."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika looked at Vegeta quietly.

"Your too soft to be a saiyan."Vegeta admitted with a smirk. "The freak you let go could cost your life."

"No way, not him."Goku replied.

"He doesn't have to be stronger than you to beat you."Vegeta retorted. "He would've taken your children as hostages and lure you right into their hands like a lamb. These people are ruthless savages, Kakarot. They're warriors and they would do whatever it takes to win the game and here you are, Mr Nice Guy. They are going to chew you and spit you out with that attitude."

"We'll see, but I don't think having a little compassion is a disadvantage."Goku commented.

"You poor fool."Vegeta scowled cruelly. "A fight with Frieza is a fight to the end and it will be your end. Your nothing compared to Frieza, Kakarot."

"Excuse me."Krillin answered. "I hate to interrupt but who's going to beat who here? You saw how Goku handled those guys earlier."

Gohan and Chika nodded in agreement.

"He was a league of his own."Krillin complemented. "They couldn't even touch him and this guy is supposed to beat him? Not likely."

"Yeah."Gohan agreed.

"That's right."Chika remarked.

"Kakarot is strong, but not strong enough."Vegeta replied.

The smiles on Krillin and the Son twins's faces vanished.

"And besides Frieza has been after the dragon balls and if I know him, his properly made his wish by now."Vegeta stated. "Which means you won't be dealing with a powerful maniac, you will be dealing with a immortal."

"I don't think that Frieza has made his wish yet."Krillin admitted.

"Huh? Why not?!"Vegeta demanded. "Explain."

"Well, on Earth some of the dragon balls causes some crazy things to happen."Krillin explained. "The whole sky turns black plus there is a lot of lightening and high winds."

"The sky has been pretty calm."Chika stated.

"Frieza has not summon the dragon balls?!"Vegeta said. "Why not? He had them for a while!"

"I think I know why."Goku replied. "I bet Frieza doesn't know the password. These balls are not like the ones on Earth. Here you need some old password."

"A password?"Vegeta questioned. "Then there is still hope."

Goku looked at Gohan, Chika and Krillin.

"Hey that means there is still a chance for us to wish Piccolo and the others back into this dimension."

"Alright!"Krillin cheered.

"What do you say, Gohan and Chika?"Goku asked.

Gohan and Chika smiled in agreement.

"You three should be proud."Goku stated. "This means all of your hard work must still pay off."

"Whoo!"Gohan chuckled.

"Yay!"Chika giggled.

"Everything is going to be okay!"Krillin laughed.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika danced together while laughing with Goku.

"Right, Goku?"Krillin asked.

"Right."Goku responded with a nod. "With you guys, we still have a chance."

 _"A very slim chance."_ Vegeta thought.

Goku looked at Chika.

"Chi, what happened to you hair?"Goku asked. "You look like you have buns on your head."

"I changed it, thanks for asking."Chika commented while sweat dropping.

"What do we do now, dad?"Gohan asked.

"Yeah, what do we do from here?"Krillin questioned.

"Hey Vegeta, you know Frieza and the others more than we do."Goku said. "How do you suggest we approach the situation?"

"Oh, it's quite simple."Vegeta answered with a smirk. "All you have to do is finish Frieza."

"You don't think I can do it, do ya?"Goku questioned. "I know, King Kai warned me about Frieza and told me to stay away from him at all costs."

"Good advice."Vegeta scoffed smugly.

Chika raised her eyebrow at Vegeta in suspicion.

"But heck, if we can get to the dragon balls and wish our friends from Earth back, we might have a chance."Goku suggested.

"Your friends from Earth are going to tip the table, your out of your mind."Vegeta insulted. "But I have a better let's wish for me to become immortal and we will win for sure."

"You can forget that!"Krillin snapped. "There is no way, we're going to wish for a immortal Vegeta to terrorise the whole universe!"

The group grew alarm when they felt two big power levels approaching.

"Two big power levels coming."Krillin warned.

"Oh great, they're heading right for us, aren't they?Gohan said nervously.

"You better believe it."Vegeta scoffed. "Jeice the one you let go is coming back with Captain Ginyu."

 _"Oh no..."_ Chika thought with a hint of fear.

"Now you've done it, Kakarot."Vegeta taunted. "Not having any regrets are you?"

"Hey, shut up!"Krillin retorted and looked at Goku. "We're here for you, Goku. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it!"

"Wait a second, if those guys are coming here then I can't sense Frieza and his ship is."Vegeta stated. "Kakarot quick, help me locate Frieza."

"Right."Goku agreed. "No problem."

Goku began looking around each side.

"I don't get it."Krillin admitted. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is if the dragon balls are at their speed and Frieza isn't there for some reason..."Vegeta started.

"Then Captain Ginyu and the orange guy are leaving the dragon balls unguarded and are coming here."Krillin finished.

"Precisely."Vegeta replied.

"There is a huge power at that direction, but is pretty far off."Goku explained pointing at a direction ahead. "That's him. It's unmistakable now."

"Uh oh that's where Guru's place is."Gohan said.

"And where Dende is too."Chika added worriedly.

"This is not good."Krillin commented. "Guru is old and can't defend himself."

"And that's not all."Goku stated.

"That's right."Krillin agreed. "Guru created the dragon balls so if Frieza destroys him that means the dragon balls are history as well!"

"Say what?!"Vegeta replied. "You mean if some old Namek dies, the dragon balls will vanish."

"All things must pass not even the dragon balls last forever."Goku stated.

"Hey wait, Frieza would hurt Guru if he knew."Krillin said. "But if he doesn't know..."

"Poor Guru."Gohan complemented in shock. "He would rather die than let Frieza use the dragon balls for any kind of evil."

"I wish there was some way we can help out."Chika said sadly.

"Guru is like a grandfather, how can someone hurt such a guy?"Gohan asked.

"What kind of world do you live in?!"Vegeta growled.

"Cool it, guys!"Goku ordered. "We got company!"

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Chika and Krillin looked up in the sky.

Then the group saw Captain Ginyu and Jeice landing in the battlefield.

"Meet the boss, matey."Jeice said with a smirk. "His name is Captain Ginyu and he would like a few words with you considering our encounter earlier."

"Goku, I think this is the right time for a plan."Krillin said nervously.

"Krillin, you and the kids are going to take off, get the dragon radar to find the dragon balls."Goku ordered.

"Alright, let's see..."Captain Ginyu said.

Captain Ginyu reads Goku's power level in his scouter.

"The scouter says 5,000."Captain Ginyu read.

"That's impossible!"Jeice argued. "Somehow he can hide his true power level from the scouter!"

"Shut up, Jeice!"Captain Ginyu demanded. "Of course, his hiding his true power levels that's pretty obvious. Your looking at a rare fighter, who hides his power in a instant. His power could be more than 6,000."

"6,000?!"Jeice repeated. "He said he was a saiyan! We never met a saiyan that strong!"

"He could be a mutant like us."Captain Ginyu responded and smirked. "This is a perfect opportunity to show my grand power, your gonna love it."

Goku looked at his companions.

"Okay, it's time for you to leave."Goku instructed. "You can do it, get the radar and then go get the dragon balls."

"But what about you, dad?"Gohan asked. "There is no way, we're leaving you by yourself."

"It's best if we help you out."Chika reminded.

"I'll be fine, you two."Goku assured. "Just concentrate on doing your parts."

"Goku, your enjoying this in some strange way, aren't ya?"Krillin asked.

"Kind of."Goku answered.

Krillin looked at Gohan and Chika.

"Come on kids, let's get going and let your dad do his part."Krillin stated. "Don't forget we have our mission to finish."

"Piccolo and the others."Gohan said.

"Now your talking."Goku remarked and looked at Vegeta. "You have a part of the plan too? If that's okay with you, I was wondering if we should join forces and work together against those guys. How does that sound to you, Vegeta? Will you do it?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"Vegeta replied.

"Your going to trust him?!"Krillin questioned in disbelief.

"Guys, there is no time!"Goku ordered firmly. "Now let's go!"

"We're on it!"Gohan assured.

"You got it, Goku!"Krillin said.

"Good luck, dad!"Chika admitted.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika took into the sky.

"Hey, there they go!"Jeice growled.

"Let them go, big deal."Captain Ginyu replied simply.

"I don't know why your dad has to trust that guy."Krillin commented.

"I hear ya, it's too risky."Gohan agreed.

"No one should ever trust Vegeta."Chika said with a frown.

Krillin and the Son twins began heading to where Bulma was and get the Dragon Radar in order to find the location of the dragon balls.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	35. Gohan and Chika, Defeat Your Dad!

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 35: Gohan and Chika, Defeat Your Dad!**

Bulma was on her airbike and was trying to escape from a flying pterodactyl.

"Why can't this thing go any faster?!"Bulma questioned with a frown. "And just my luck, dino isn't even breaking a sweat!"

Bulma is suddenly hit in the back by the flying pterodactyl causing her airbike to go out of control a little before noticing a cave.

 _"A cave!"_ Bulma thought with a relieved smile. _"Just a little further! Come on, girl! You can make it!"_

Bulma made her airbike get more closer to the cave.

"I made it!"Bulma laughed. "I made it!"

Suddenly a hungry dinosaur appeared causing Bulma to freak out causing her to stop her airbike and ends up being sent into the sky before landing onto something.

Bulma cried out when she notice she landed on the flying pterodactyl.

"Oh this is just great!"Bulma cried. "Why did I cut my nails again?!"

Bulma lost her grip on the flying pterodactyl and fell down as the dinosaur below opened his mouth causing her to scream in fright.

Suddenly the big dinosaur dropped dead on the ground followed by the flying pterodactyl.

"What?"Bulma asked. "What in the world?"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika landed in front of Bulma.

"Well, look who finally shows up!"Bulma said angrily as she stood up. "The last time I saw you three, was when you were going to get the dragon balls and said you would be right back! Do you realise how many times I heard that?! Well, I am sick and tired of waiting by myself! From now on, I am in charge and if you don't like it that's tough! Any questions?!"

"Come on, it wasn't like we were avoiding you!"Krillin replied with a nervous smile. "Look we were busy that's all."

"That's right."Gohan agreed. "We were getting real hard to find the dragon balls back and we will get them soon."

"You don't even had the dragon balls?!"Bulma questioned.

"Calm down, Bulma."Chika instructed. "We had the dragon balls before...but we just run into sudden trouble. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?!"Bulma snapped. "I got chased by a bunch of wild beasts, didn't take a shower even ran out of make up and you guys come back empty handed?!"

Gohan, Chika and Krillin looked at each other.

"So then what do you have to say for yourselves?!"Bulma demanded.

"We...we are sorry."Krillin said simply. "At least I think."

Gohan took out the dragon radar from Bulma's pocket.

"Krillin, Chika, I found it."Gohan stated as he put on the dragon radar.

"What is their location?"Chika asked.

"According this, they are not far away."Gohan admitted and pointed to the right. "They are just over that direction."

"Let's go!"Krillin stated.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin flew up the sky.

"Wait!"Bulma protested. "Where are you going? You can't just leave me here again!"

"Don't worry, we'll come back."Gohan assured.

"Just go back to the camp site and we'll meet you there!"Krillin instructed.

"And watch out for the scary dinosaurs!"Chika joked.

Gohan and Chika began to follow Krillin.

"Hey, this is just ridiculous!"Bulma argued. "I am not going to wait here again! Wait!"

"I almost forget, me and Chika saw our dad!"Gohan admitted.

"You saw Goku?!"Bulma asked happily. "Did he ask about me?"

Gohan and Chika smiled at each other.

"Gohan, Chika, we gotta get going."Krillin reminded.

"Gotcha."Gohan responded with a nod.

"Right."Chika said gently.

Krillin and the Son twins flew in quick speed to find the dragon balls.

Gohan checked the dragon radar, noticing he and his companions were getting close.

"Guys, the dragon balls are at twelve a-clock!"Gohan commented. "Right over there!"

Krillin, Gohan and Chika were getting close to Frieza's spaceship.

"That's great!"Chika chuckled.

"I am locked on!"Krillin warned. "Get ready to kick butt!"

The three warriors arrived above Frieza's spaceship, but didn't see any of the dragon balls around.

Gohan and Chika looked at the dragon radar that was now beeping.

"If the radar is beeping that means they must be hidden somewhere."Chika suggested.

"Let's go there and find them before anyone shows up."Krillin stated.

"Wait a second, Krillin."Gohan said. "According to the radar, the balls are located outside the ship."

"Huh?"Krillin said in confusion.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika landed outside the ship.

"So they're hidden in the ground."Chika complemented.

"Which way, Gohan?"Krillin asked.

"It looks like they're this way."Gohan said while checking the dragon radar. "The signal is getting stronger."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika walked up to the part of ground that showed something was dug up.

"Guys, they are buried right here."Gohan admitted.

"Hmm...it looks like the ground has been recently dug up."Krillin said and smiled. "Well, let's start digging."

Gohan, Chika and Krillin began to dig up the ground while Vegeta spied on them from behind the spaceship.

As the three warriors dug, a few dragon balls appeared in the ground.

"Wow, look a dragon ball!"Chika giggled.

"I found two more!"Gohan chuckled.

"There is another one here!"Krillin remarked.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger.

 _"It's those stupid rug rats."_ Vegeta thought with a glare.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika laughed in joy when they dug out all the seven dragon balls.

"We found all seven!"Krillin said with a smile.

 _"Well, I suppose I could look at the bright side."_ Vegeta thought with a dirty smirk. _"After all those puny little punks just saved me the troubles from getting my hands dirty. Now all I have to do is snatch and make my wish."_

Krillin, Gohan and Chika brought the seven dragon balls in the grass.

"Yeah!"Gohan cheered.

"You kids have dirt on your faces!"Krillin laughed.

"So do you, Krillin."Chika chuckled and covered her mouth.

 _"Come on, you nitwits!"_ Vegeta thought in annoyance. _"Move it!"_

The three warriors wiped the dirt off their faces and then became serious.

"Well, they are all here."Krillin said.

"It has been such a long time since we started."Gohan admitted. "I don't know what to wish for anymore."

"Nail said the dragon here grants three wishes."Chika commented. "So we can use one wish to bring back our friends."

"So are you two ready to bring back Piccolo and the others to the land of the living?"Krillin asked.

The Son twins nodded at Krillin.

"Yes."Gohan and Chika said in unison.

"I summon the dragon!"Krillin shouted. "I command you to hear my call to make my wish come true!"

 _"So that's the password?!"_ Vegeta thought.

The three warriors tried to summon the Eternal Dragon, but nothing happens.

 _"How come nothing is happening?"_ Vegeta thought. _"Isn't the dragon supposed to show up?"_

"Guys, why isn't the dragon showing up?"Chika asked.

Gohan and Krillin realised there was no sign of the dragon.

"No, no, no!"Krillin said in shock. "Nothing is happening?! But why?! We have all seven dragon balls!"

"Wait, didn't dad say there was a password?"Gohan asked.

"Why didn't we ask what it is?!"Krillin groaned.

Chika sighed. "Hopefully he will tell us when he comes back."

 _"Great!"_ Vegeta thought bitterly. _"Neither of them can't remember the password!"_

"Well, what now?"Krillin asked.

The Son twins suddenly feel Captain Ginyu and Jeice coming.

"Krillin, somebody is coming."Gohan stated.

"There's two of them."Krillin said. "Do you think the Ginyu Force followed us here?"

"If they did that means...they killed dad!"Chika panicked.

"Something is not right."Krillin replied with a frown. "If they are coming here, what happened between them and Goku? Let's hide, you two."

Gohan and Chika hide behind a rock with Krillin.

Then Ginyu in Goku's body and Jeice arrived in the area.

The duo notice all seven dragon balls lying on the ground.

"Look, Captain!"Jeice said. "It's all seven dragon balls, they are all dug up!"

"How convenient."Ginyu retorted. "Any ideas who dug them up, Jeice?"

"Hey, Goku!"Krillin greeted with a wave. "It's me, Krillin!"

'Goku' smirked while Jeice snickered evilly.

"Boy for a second there, I thought it was that Captain Ginyu coming but you must've taken care of him, right?"Krillin remarked.

"First of all, Captain Ginyu was a worthy opponent."Ginyu commented. "Now how did you find the balls?"

Krillin chuckled. "Quit playing around Goku, you know good and well, we found them using the dragon radar."

"A dragon radar?"Jeice said. "What the heck is that?"

"So Krillin did you make your wish yet?"Ginyu asked.

"We didn't know the password."Krillin replied. "Do you know what it is, Goku?"

"Maybe why don't I give it a try?"Ginyu suggested.

"Goku are you feeling alright?"Krillin asked. "You sound kind of strange, is everything okay? Am I missing something, what are you doing with Jeice? Is he still the enemy or did he switch sides?"

"Good questions."Ginyu replied smugly.

Gohan and Chika immediately realised this wasn't their father.

"Hey Krillin!"Gohan shouted. "That guy isn't our father!"

Ginyu raised his arm to hit Krillin.

"Look out!"Chika protested. "Behind you!"

Ginyu strikes Krillin across the face for no reason.

Krillin quickly stood up and wiped the blood that was coming out of his mouth.

"I see you are tougher than you look."Ginyu scowled with a cruel smile. "Don't except you three runts to be a challenge. I can easily destroy all three of you."

"What are you talking about?"Krillin asked.

Gohan and Chika rushed up to Krillin.

"Krillin, his not our father!"Gohan stated. "Believe us!"

"What do you mean his not Goku?"Krillin said. "Take a look for yourselves."

"You gotta trust us."Gohan replied with a glare.

"Gohan is right."Chika agreed bitterly. "He has a evil look on his eyes that make me vomit."

Ginyu let out a mad laugh.

"Very clever, kids."Ginyu admitted evilly. "I am simply taking your father's body for a test drive."

Horrified expressions appeared in Gohan, Chika and Krillin's faces.

Captain Ginyu switched bodies with Goku!

"What did you say?!"Krillin said in shock.

 _"That voice is Captain Ginyu!"_ Vegeta thought with a glare.

"Surprise."Ginyu chuckled.

Jeice does a pose.

"It's time to face the power of the Ginyu Force!"Jeice announced. "I'm Jeice!"

Ginyu goes next to Jeice.

"And introducing the newly improved Captain Ginyu!"Ginyu added. "And it's time for you to die!"

Chika sweat dropped and looked at Gohan.

"Man, their poses are just weird."Chika muttered.

"Tell me about it, Chi."Gohan commented.

"Wait a sec!"Krillin said in shock. "If your not Goku, what happened to him?!"

"If I knew, I'll tell ya."Ginyu retorted. "Let's just say I'm going to deal with you twerps and then him."

Gohan and Chika paled in fear.

"No, please wait!"Krillin protested. "Can't we discuss this generally?! At least give us a last meal!"

Ginyu proceeds to attack Gohan, Chika and Krillin causing the trio to quickly move out the way and dodge his punches.

 _"Okay, this is starting to get a little too complicated!"_ Vegeta thought. _"Even with Captain Ginyu inside Goku's body, it doesn't take away Goku's original strength! This is nuts!_ _"_

Krillin, Gohan and Chika went up the sky with Ginyu following.

"Tired?"Ginyu taunted with a smirk. "I am just getting started!"

Then Goku in Ginyu's body finally arrived in the area.

"Captain Ginyu!"Jeice called out. "Incoming at three o'clock, high sir!"

"What?"Ginyu questioned.

The Son twins and Krillin looked up and saw Goku in Ginyu's body.

"Your trick won't work, Ginyu."Goku said weakly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!"Ginyu chuckled. "I must say your one tough customer!"

"Krillin, Gohan, Chika, listen to me!"Goku protested. "Be careful! Captain Ginyu has taken over my body!"

"No!"Krillin panicked. "That can't be Goku!"

"Dad, what has he done to you?!"Chika sobbed.

"We can't see you like this, daddy!"Gohan cried. "This can't be happening!"

"Be brave, you guys!"Goku ordered. "Listen carefully, you have to defeat him right away! Trust me! I know you can do it!"

"What?!"Krillin shouted. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"I got to agree with baldy, my new body strength can reach up to 180,000!"Ginyu cackled. "No one will stand a chance!"

"That's what you think, Captain Cocky!"Goku insulted with a smirk. "Because the body I am in well be better and you won't get maximum strength without uniting both body and soul!"

"Bravo indeed that was quite the impressive speech."Ginyu said with a smirk. "But the first rule is never kid around, right Jeice?"

"Yeah!"Jeice agreed and checked on his scouter.

Ginyu began to power up in Goku's body as everyone watched in shock.

"Now Jeice!"Ginyu ordered. "Hurry up!"

"Your...23,000, captain!"Jeice called out with a startled look.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika glanced at each other nervously.

"Yeah!"Ginyu laughed. "Now you three are toast! You punks don't stand a chance against me!"

Suddenly the power up stopped when Ginyu realised something.

"Uh, 23?!"Ginyu questioned.

"And getting weaker."Jeice added.

"It's not possible!"Ginyu argued and became nervous. "Maybe you should check it again, Jeice."

"You still don't get it do you, Ginyu?"Goku questioned. "Unless you know how to use your mind and body as one together, you'll get weaker and weaker. Krillin! Gohan! Chika! Now's the time to take him out!"

Ginyu froze in fear and Krillin hit him at the back.

"Maybe Goku's right, kids!"Krillin admitted with a smirk. "We can still beat Ginyu after all!"

Ginyu tried to punch Krillin, but the small man moved out of the way and kicked him straight to the Son twins.

"Now kids!"Krillin ordered.

"Right!"Gohan and Chika said in unison.

Gohan and Chika joined Krillin and together they started fighting Ginyu.

At the same time, the Son twins kicked Ginyu in the stomach before flipping and giving him a double kick, sending him to hit the roof in Frieza's ship.

Ginyu glared at Krillin, Gohan and Chika in rage.

The three warriors stood in their fighting stances.

Jeice stared at the sight with a stunned look.

"Jeice!"Ginyu snapped. "Don't just stand there! Maybe you can help me a little bit!"

"Right."Jeice replied nervously. "I'm coming."

"Hey, snow white."Vegeta insulted with a smirk. "How about you pick someone your own size?"

Jeice froze and gritted his teeth.

 _"Vegeta."_ Goku thought.

"It's Vegeta."Ginyu said with a surprised look. "But what is he doing here?"

Krillin let out a battle cry and punched Ginyu several times before moving out of the way.

Ginyu sends a power blast at Gohan, who easily cancelled it by putting his knuckles together.

"Hey Captain Ginyu!"Gohan shouted bravely. "You can't fool me anymore!"

"What's going on?"Ginyu questioned. "I should have plenty of strength in this body! I-I don't understand!"

"You don't get what Goku said."Krillin said with a glare. "You gotta use your mind and your body. Now that you understand, how about surrendering?"

"Surrendering?"Ginyu repeated. "Captain of the Ginyu Force surrender? Surrender this!"

Ginyu turned around to punch Krillin, who quickly moved out of the way.

Chika rushed forward and angrily kicked Ginyu in the face.

"Wrong answer, creep!"Chika scowled.

Krillin and the Son twins continued fighting Ginyu while Vegeta fought Jeice below.

"Not so tough are you, Captain Freak?"Chika insulted.

"It's just like Goku said."Krillin remarked. "This guy isn't so tough after all."

"I think we can take him down, guys."Gohan commented.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin continued throwing quick punches at Ginyu, who was trying to block them.

"Keep it up, guys!"Goku called out.

The three warriors moved back and Ginyu started chuckling evilly.

"I don't know, what's going on here."Krillin stated. "Isn't he supposed to be losing his strength? I say we have to watch it, Gohan and Chika."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, right."

"You figured out our father's powers haven't you?"Chika questioned.

"Bingo."Ginyu chuckled smugly. "You should get a silver bracelet cause Captain Ginyu is back in action! Get ready the captain is going to get you!"

Ginyu looked down.

"Man, the attack line really sucked, they should come up with something better."Ginyu retorted in disproval. "What the Captain of the Ginyu Force would say really tough."

Krillin rushed forward and started attacking Ginyu again.

"Hey, bald!"Ginyu snapped. "I wasn't ready yet!"

Ginyu punched Krillin out of the way before throwing an energy ball at the Son twins.

Gohan and Chika used their knuckles to cancel the attack together.

"We're not taking this anymore!"Gohan growled.

"Give us your best shot, you jerk!"Chika threatened.

"With pleasure, girlie."Ginyu responded with a smirk.

Ginyu threw a bigger energy ball towards the Son twins.

"Kids, look out!"Krillin shouted.

Gohan and Chika blocked their eyes but Goku quickly punched the attack away to save his children.

"Daddy."Gohan said quietly.

"Thanks."Chika remarked with a gentle smile.

"All three of you should be eliminated."Ginyu snarled.

"Sorry to disappoint you."Goku answered with a smirk. "But I learned how your body works too and now you have to deal with me."

Ginyu glared at Goku.

"Now let's see what you can against four fighters that you try to bully around."Goku challenged.

Goku looked at his children and Krillin.

"We gotta stop this guy before he figures out my body's true power."Goku warned and looked at Ginyu. "Game over, Ginyu! Krillin! Gohan! Chika!"

"Let's do this!"Gohan stated.

"Yeah!"Krillin agreed.

"And no turning back."Chika admitted firmly.

Gohan, Goku, Chika and Krillin stood in their fighting positions.

"Never thought I would be doing this."Krillin chuckled.

"You think we can beat him, daddy?"Gohan asked.

"Yes, son."Goku replied. "But it's definitely going to feel strange fighting against my own body."

A worried look grew on Chika's face.

 _"Just how are we going to switch your body and Captain Freak's back in their normal places?"_ Chika thought.

The four warriors began to fight Ginyu.

Ginyu ended up giving a couple of hits to Gohan, Chika and Krillin before throwing Goku into the ground below.

Vegeta raised his hand to finish Jeice.

"Vegeta! No!"Jeice shouted. "NOOOOO!"

With one large blast, Vegeta got rid of Jeice.

"Vegeta!"Goku called out. "That kind of violence was pointless!"

"Thanks for the tip, Kakarot."Vegeta commented with a evil smirk. "But would you mind not butting in? So far I have done pretty well looking after myself. You see Super Saiyans tend to be a bit violent."

Chika blinked in confusion.

"Super Saiyans?"Chika said in confusion.

"What?!"Ginyu demanded. "Your no Super Saiyan!"

"You question me, you body snatcher, huh?!"Vegeta asked and smirked. "Well, I guess I have to show you then."

Vegeta rushed forward and started easily beat up Ginyu.

The Prince of All Saiyans did the double axe handle portion of wild hunt on Ginyu in Goku's body.

Ginyu grunted in pain and didn't move a muscle while lying on the ground.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika stared at the sight in utter shock.

"What happened?"Krillin asked nervously.

"The winner!"Vegeta shouted proudly and powered up.

"I'll get you."Ginyu mumbled.

"That's enough, Vegeta!"Goku demanded. "He can't fight back!"

 _"Time to switch bodies."_ Ginyu thought with a smirk.

Vegeta flew downward to finish Ginyu, but Ginyu smirks and began his body-switching technique again.

"His changing!"Goku said in realisation.

"Changing now!"Ginyu shouted.

"I gotta move quickly!"Goku stated.

Captain Ginyu prepared to switch bodies with Vegeta, but Goku flew in between them at the last second and takes the beam, in the process regaining his body but at the cost of becoming totally crippled.

"What's this my own body?!"Ginyu said in disbelief and glared at Goku. "It's you!"

"Yep, I did it."Goku commented weakly. "I got my body back."

"What's going on?"Vegeta asked. "Is that Kakarot or is it Ginyu?"

"Is dad alright?"Gohan asked.

"From that intense light beam, I'm not so sure."Krillin answered.

"Hey Gohan and Krillin, it's defiantly daddy."Chika admitted. "He got his body back."

"Your right, Chi."Gohan chuckled.

"Huh?"Vegeta questioned.

"Kids are you sure?"Krillin asked.

"So that means Captain Ginyu is back into his normal self."Vegeta said.

Captain Ginyu glared at Vegeta.

"Come here, hotshot!"Captain Ginyu snapped. "I want a piece of you!"

"Over my dead body!"Goku ordered.

"What's that?"Ginyu questioned.

"Kame...kame..."Goku started weakly.

In a last-ditch effort, Goku tries to throw a Kamehameha wave at Ginyu, but misses since his body was badly damaged.

"Man, I feel like I am not in control."Goku mumbled and dropped on the floor.

"Dad!"Gohan shouted. "What's wrong?"

"He must be in pain."Chika commented sadly.

"Goku."Krillin said worriedly.

"Pathetic saiyan."Captain Ginyu scowled with a smirk. "You lose and I win."

"Must concentrate."Goku mumbled weakly. "If Ginyu changes bodies with Vegeta, we'll all be history and I won't let that happen."

Vegeta flew towards Captain Ginyu in rage.

"Come and get me!"Captain Ginyu laughed. "Cause now your mine!"

Vegeta went behind Captain Ginyu and started beating him up.

The Prince of All Saiyans send Captain Ginyu to a mountain of attacks and fired a few blasts at him.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Captain Ginyu was not harmed.

"Strong work, impressive."Captain Ginyu taunted.

Then Vegeta throws Ginyu into the air, where Ginyu prepared for the technique again.

"Vegeta don't!"Goku protested.

"I'm all yours, Vegeta!"Captain Ginyu cackled.

Goku noticed a frog next to him.

"This better work."Goku muttered.

Goku throws the frog towards Vegeta as the beam approached him.

The familiar white light shines from the sky causing Vegeta, Gohan, Chika and Krillin to cover their eyes.

When the light faded, it showed Ginyu's old body began hopping around with the frog's IQ.

"Huh?"Chika questioned in confusion.

"I don't believe this."Vegeta said.

Goku chuckled. "I can't believe it worked."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika flew down to help Goku up as Vegeta went in front of them.

"Goku, are you okay?"Krillin asked.

"Talk to us, dad."Gohan begged.

"I guess that takes care of Ginyu."Goku mumbled in pain. "Remember Vegeta, you owe me a big one."

"Right."Vegeta responded. "But explain this to me Kakarot, what happened there to Captain Ginyu?"

"You don't get it, Vegeta."Goku chuckled and glanced at the frog. "Say hello to Captain Ginyu."

"What?"Vegeta questioned.

A nervous look grew on Ginyu's face since he was trapped inside the frog's body.

"Well, looks to me that is frog stumping time."Vegeta stated with a evil smile.

Ginyu became scared and started hopping away with Vegeta following from behind.

"Get along, little froggy."Vegeta taunted.

"Look at that."Goku laughed weakly. "I say Vegeta finally has someone his own size to pick on."

Vegeta almost squashed Ginyu in the frog's body but then changed his mind.

"Whatever."Vegeta scowled with a smirk. "I'll let him go, it's not like I don't want to get frog guts all over my new clean boots."

Goku let out a small chuckle but then winced in pain.

"Goku."Krillin responded.

"Daddy."Gohan replied.

"You don't look very well."Chika said with a worried look.

"I'm fine, Chi..."Goku whispered.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin grew alarmed when they notice Vegeta walking forward.

"You know destroying you four will be easy as catching a fish in a basket."Vegeta mocked cruelly.

Chika gives Vegeta an angry glare.

"You wouldn't!"Gohan snapped.

"I-I can't believe you would be so low and kick us when we're down like this."Krillin growled.

Vegeta gives a evil smirk at the warriors.

"Guys, he wouldn't."Goku assured. "Not if he wants to get his wish from the dragon balls."

"You know me too well, Kakarot and besides I might need your super saiyan powers to help me take out Frieza, who's properly on his way here."Vegeta admitted and walked forward. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"Krillin asked.

"To the spaceship and bring Kakarot with you."Vegeta replied.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin glared at Vegeta.

"Well, what's taking you so long?"Vegeta questioned.

"Can't you see how badly hurt Goku is?!"Krillin argued.

Gohan and Chika nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you three help him step on the ship, we can change that."Vegeta stated as he flew up.

"Jerk."Chika muttered coldly.

"What should we do?"Gohan asked.

"Trust him."Goku answered.

"Trust him?"Krillin questioned.

"Think about it."Goku suggested weakly. "We are not Vegeta's enemies, Frieza is."

After a moment of silence, the Son twins and Krillin brought Goku up and followed Vegeta inside Frieza's spaceship.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	36. Password is Porunga

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 36: Password is Porunga**

In Frieza's Spaceship...

Goku was placed inside a medical machine to be fully healed.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika watched as liquid was poured inside the machine.

"So what is this machine for Vegeta?"Krillin asked.

"It's called an isolation chamber."Vegeta replied. "It will give Kakarot his strength back in no time. Liquid in the machine has saiyan DNA mixer will make him good as new."

"Wow that's mondo cool."Krillin complemented.

 _"That's right fools, mondo cool."_ Vegeta thought. _"But take a good look now because once I am through with Frieza there won't be any need for you four."_

A evil smug smile grew on Vegeta's face.

"This chamber is one of the older models."Vegeta said. "But it shouldn't take long before Kakarot is back to normal."

"Older model?"Gohan said. "What happened to the newer model?"

"I broke it."Vegeta replied and pressed a few buttons. "This will work just fine."

"Sure, hope he doesn't drown in there."Chika commented worriedly.

 _"I was just thinking the same thing."_ Goku thought.

The machine let out a positive beep.

"Good, everything seems to be operating properly."Vegeta stated. "As for you two, I think a little armour would help you out."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean armour?"Krillin asked.

"Yeah."Gohan agreed. "That was my next question."

Gohan and Krillin followed Vegeta out of the medical room while Chika remained to check on her father.

* * *

In the Hallway of the Spaceship...

Gohan wiped the dirt out of his face with a towel while Krillin looked around the hallway.

"Gee Gohan, all of this stuff here is pretty high tech to me, crazy huh?"Krillin admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding."Gohan agreed.

Vegeta took out a blue suit and a black suit.

"Put these on under your regular clothes."Vegeta instructed. "Hurry, there isn't much time."

Gohan and Krillin removed their clothes to put on the suits and gloves.

"I guess I should take Goku's advice and listen to Vegeta, don't you think so Gohan?"Krillin questioned. "I mean in the end we are all fighting against Frieza."

"I guess."Gohan answered.

"This is the armour that I was talking about."Vegeta stated. "It's an older model than mine, but it works."

Vegeta supplied Gohan and Krillin with battle armour.

"Call me nuts, but how do you put this on?"Krillin asked.

"I don't know."Gohan responded. "I don't see any instructions."

"Slide them over your heads."Vegeta instructed with a frown. "If it doesn't work, I'll slide them down for you. The armour is expandable, I was wearing it when I was battling you on Earth. It expands to almost any size."

Gohan and Krillin put on their battle armour.

The duo notice the armours were very stretchy and extremely durable.

"Ooh stretchy."Gohan remarked.

"Hey Vegeta, is the gloves and shoes made from the same material?"Krillin asked.

"Shut up."Vegeta muttered.

"Man, talk about having a string in your step."Krillin commented. "Just think about it, guys. We'll have the advantage in these suits when Frieza shows up. What do you think, Vegeta?"

Krillin and Gohan notice Vegeta had a tired expression on his face.

"Uh...what seems to be the problem?"Krillin asked.

"Nothing, no problem."Vegeta responded and stood up.

"I don't mean to be picky, but your armour seems to be giving you greater ability than this. Not to mention, it looks better."

"Oh excuse me."Vegeta retorted. "Last time I checked this was not a fashion show."

"Well, I think they're both functional and stylish."Gohan said and moved his arm. "See? I can easily move my arm around."

Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Are you positive that your okay?"Krillin asked.

"Yes."Vegeta scoffed. "But mind your own business."

"Well, sorry I asked."Krillin said with a frown. "I would like to know one thing. How long until Goku is healed?"

"I'm not sure."Vegeta answered. "But I say for his height and weight, it shouldn't take anymore than an hour."

"Gohan, I think it is best I take a trip to see Guru."Krillin admitted.

"What?"Gohan asked in surprise.

"I might ran into Frieza, but I guess I have to take that chance."Krillin commented. "Besides without the correct password, we can't get our wish from the dragon balls."

"I'll go with you."Gohan suggested.

"No."Krillin replied. "You stay here. You have to look after your dad and sister. I'll be back."

Then Krillin rushed off as Vegeta and Gohan quietly watched.

* * *

In the Sky...

Dende was flying in quick speed to find Krillin and the Son twins.

* * *

In the Medical Room...

Chika now wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and light red combat armour highlighted with bronze and outlined by white with dark pink armbands and white boots. Her armour also had a thigh-length hoop.

"Hey."Chika remarked as she looked behind her back. "Not bad."

Chika looked back at Goku for a moment before yawning.

"I guess taking a small nap won't hurt."Chika commented. "Every warrior needs their rest."

* * *

Outside Frieza's Spaceship...

Gohan was admiring his new outfit in a lake nearby.

"I sure hope this new armour works."Gohan said with a smile. "Mum and Piccolo would be surprised seeing me wearing a saiyan uniform."

Gohan let out a chuckle.

"I feel destructible in this."Gohan remarked and does a pose. "Super Gohan!"

Gohan began doing a few fighting moves.

"Get ready to meet the universe first powerful saiyan good guy!"Gohan stated proudly.

"What do you think your doing?"

Gohan blushed a little and realised Vegeta has been watching him.

"What's taking your bald headed friend so long with that stupid password?"Vegeta questioned.

"Wait, he'll show."Gohan replied with a glare.

"He better."Vegeta scoffed with a smirk and began walking away. "In the mean time you better keep an eye out on those dragon balls while I take a nap."

"Your taking a nap?"Gohan asked.

"With you wearing that armour, I feel real safe."Vegeta said sarcastically and let out a evil chuckle.

Vegeta went back inside the spaceship while Gohan gave a glance at the dragon balls.

* * *

Inside Frieza's Spaceship...

Vegeta returned back into the medical room where Goku was still in the isolation chamber.

"Get well, Kakarot."Vegeta admitted with a smirk. "You need your strength to defend against Frieza and later to defend against me."

Vegeta notice Chika lying close to the tank but was fast asleep.

"That little runt."Vegeta scowled. "She won't be so lucky if she gets in my way."

Vegeta walked up to a table and winced when he picked up a timer.

"I guess it should take half an hour to get my strength back."Vegeta said and sat down in front of the tank.

The Prince of All Saiyans sighed and rested his head back.

 _"Even super saiyans need their rest."_ Vegeta thought. _"I can't wait until the dragon balls grant my wish."_

* * *

Outside...

Gohan sat down while watching the dragon balls.

"Can't believe he left me by myself."Gohan said. "What if Frieza shows up?"

The young boy sat on one of the dragon balls.

"I wonder when Krillin is coming back?"Gohan asked. "It shouldn't take him much time to fly to Guru's and back. I hope he comes back before Frieza shows up. I shouldn't worry to much since I have this suit on. I would be able to hold up Frieza for a while."

Captain Ginyu still trapped in the Namekian Frog's body appeared and tried to sneak one ball away from Gohan but gets stuck.

Gohan noticed Ginyu causing the former Captain of the Ginyu Force to freak out.

"I know who you are."Gohan said with a frown. "Your that frog that took over my dad's body and tried to get away with it, aren't you?"

Captain Ginyu let out a rabbit.

"Say good night, froggy."Gohan chuckled with a smirk.

Gohan tried to grab Captain Ginyu, but the frog hopped away in fear.

"You can hop, but you can't hide!"Gohan remarked and laughed a little.

Ginyu hopped away, but saw a female frog watching him and began chasing after him.

Gohan went back to look after the dragon balls and suddenly sensed a power level coming where he was.

"Someone is coming, maybe is Krillin."Gohan suggested and flew up. "I can sense them but I don't know who they are."

Then Krillin and Dende showed up in front of Gohan.

"It is Krillin!"Gohan cheered. "Alright!"

"Krillin, I'm so glad your back."Gohan said.

"What?"Krillin questioned. "You didn't think I could do it?"

"Do you happen to know the password, Dende?"Gohan asked.

"Yes."Dende responded with a nod.

"Hey, where is Chika?"Krillin asked.

"Oh yeah, she is still in the ship and checking on dad."Gohan answered. "Vegeta is inside too, said he was going to take a nap but that was half an hour ago."

"This is perfect."Krillin commented with a confident expression. "All we have to do is get Chika and the dragon balls while he still fast asleep but we have to be quiet. If Vegeta does wake up, it will take him too long to catch up with us."

"Right."Gohan agreed.

Dende nodded. "Right."

* * *

In Frieza's Spaceship...

Chika slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her face.

The young girl stood up and covered her mouth from screaming when she notice Vegeta was sleeping next to her.

 _"If he wakes up, I'm dead."_ Chika thought nervously.

Chika notice Gohan was waving at her from the window causing her to slowly crept out of the medical in order not to wake Vegeta up.

* * *

Outside...

Chika went out of the spaceship and flew up to meet up with her twin brother, Krillin and Dende.

"Is dad alright, Chi?"Gohan asked.

"He's fine Gohan, but he is still recovering."Chika replied. "Also that jerk Vegeta is fast asleep."

"Good."Krillin admitted. "Help us take the dragon balls."

Chika nodded in respond.

The Son twins helped Krillin and Dende pick up the dragon balls and carefully fly away from Frieza's spaceship.

The group landed after flying a little bit.

"Yeah, we did it!"Krillin chuckled and looked at Dende. "We're all counting on you, Dende."

Suddenly Gohan and Chika sensed a strong negative power level heading their way.

"Gohan, do you sense that?"Chika asked with a frown.

"Yeah."Gohan answered firmly. "And he is coming in fast."

Krillin and Dende grew alarmed and looked at the distance.

"It's Frieza!"Krillin said in shock. "Dende, you better do that password before it is too late!"

Dende showed out the Porguna password and nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's the right password?"Gohan asked.

"Dende, I thought you knew what it was."Krillin reminded.

Suddenly the dragon balls started glowing.

"Guys, look!"Chika gasped. "They're glowing!"

The small group watched as the sky turned black.

"Krillin, Chika, look at the sky."Gohan said.

"Yep, I guess that means they're working now."Krillin stated.

Suddenly a large of wave energy burst out from the dragon balls and the dragon Porguna appeared.

Porunga looked more brutal-looking than Shenron with a heavily muscled upper body.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende stared at the large dragon with astonished expressions.

"Whoa..."Chika mumbled.

"Aw man, his huge!"Krillin replied. "His bigger than anything I've ever seen in my life!"

"Are you sure this is the dragon?"Gohan asked.

"Yes, Gohan."Dende answered. "His name is Porunga and in Namek it means dragon of love. But to be honest this is the first time I've seen him."

"You have collected all seven dragon balls and now as it is written, think wisely and I'll grant you three wishes within my power."Porunga stated.

"Wait, three?"Krillin asked. "Did he say three wishes, Dende?"

"That's right."Dende answered. "Now please hurry and make your wishes."

Krillin looked at Gohan and Chika.

"Did you hear that, kids?"Krillin asked. "We'll able to make two extra wishes!"

"That's awesome!"Gohan commented.

"Then let's use our first wish to bring our friends."Chika remarked.

"Can you ask the dragon to bring back our friends?"Krillin asked. "Vegeta has killed some friends of ours, can you ask Porunga to bring them back in our dimension?"

"Yes, I can try it."Dende said with a nod.

Dende began speaking to Porunga in Namekian.

"Your wish is unacceptable."Porunga replied. "Only one life can be restored on each wish you can use."

"What?!"Gohan asked in shock. "Oh no!"

"This so unfair."Chika admitted sadly.

"Look I am enjoying the fresh air, but I don't have all day."Porunga reminded. "If you can't make your wishes, then I count for nothing."

"Wow, a dragon with a sense of humour."Krillin commented.

"Krillin, we need to hurry!"Dende protested. "Frieza can be on his way!"

"Gohan, Chika, we have to make our wishes quick."Krillin stated.

"Though one person stay."Gohan said. "But which one?"

"I don't know, Gohan."Chika replied.

 _"Gohan! Chika!"_ Piccolo's voice rang out. _"It's me, Piccolo!"_

"Piccolo!"Gohan said excitedly.

"It's really you!"Chika giggled.

 _"Listen carefully."_ Piccolo instructed. _"King Kai opened a link between the three of us. Now use your first wish to bring me back to your dimension. If I come back Kami will return to Earth as well and you know what that means."_

"Hey, his right!"Krillin admitted with a smile. "Then we'll have plenty of wishes!"

"To bring the others back!"Gohan said in realisation.

"Yes!"Chika squealed. "That's brilliant!"

 _"After you wish me back, use your second wish to bring me to the Planet Namek."_ Piccolo ordered. _"That's where I belong. It's my people that Frieza destroyed. It's my fight! He is to pay what he has done and I attend to make him!"_

"We understand, Piccolo."Gohan assured.

"Let's do this."Chika complemented.

 _"Well done, I'll see you both real soon."_ Piccolo admitted.

"Dende for our first wish, can you please ask the dragon to bring our friend Piccolo back to this dimension?"Krillin suggested.

"Right, bring Piccolo back. I think I can do that."Dende responded.

Dende talks to Porunga to wish Piccolo back.

 _"Alright, it shall be done."_ Porunga announced. _"As you wish."_

Porunga revives Piccolo.

 _"You did it, kids!"_ Piccolo called out. _"Now wish me there!"_

"Quick, Dende!"Gohan ordered. "Tell the dragon we would like our friend Piccolo brought to the Planet Namek that's our next wish!"

"Okay."Dende responded. "Got it."

Krillin and Chika suddenly sense Vegeta heading to where they were.

"Guys, Vegeta is awake!"Krillin warned.

"Dende, please grant our wish quickly!"Chika protested.

Dende tells Porguna that they wish for Piccolo to be brought in Namek.

"I will grant this wish."Porguna answered. "The one you call Piccolo will be brought to Namek now."

Relieved smiles grew on Gohan and Chika's faces.

Porguna sends Piccolo to Namek, but in a random spot quite far away from the scenario.

"Your second wish has been granted."Porguna stated. "Now tell me your last wish."

Krillin, Gohan and Chika looked around, but Piccolo was no where to be seen.

"Say what?"Krillin asked. "But I don't see him!"

"Neither do I."Chika said.

Gohan looked at Porguna.

"Umm...sir..."Gohan started.

"Guys, please!"Dende begged. "He says his here, but we're the ones who messed up! He could be anywhere on the planet!"

Krillin paled while Gohan and Chika dropped themselves on the ground at their mistake.

"Aw come on!"Chika complained and stood up. "Why now?!"

"But we can wish to have him brought where we are."Dende admitted.

Dende, Krillin, Gohan and Chika turn their heads and saw a furious Vegeta behind them.

"Vegeta."Krillin stuttered.

"What's the matter?"Vegeta questioned with a glare. "You seem a little surprised to see me."

Gohan and Chika backed away in fear.

"Nothing really!"Gohan assured. "Everything is fine!"

"No, I don't think everything is fine and I'll tell you why everything is not fine."Vegeta growled. "Because you three summoned the dragon didn't you? Shame on you! How dare you! I spoiled you with new suits, take you in, saved your lives, all of that and this is how you repay me?! Well, you can kiss each other good-bye!"

Vegeta powered up his fist to throw an attack.

"Wait a second!"Gohan protested. "You only wanted to use one wish on yourself, right? We have done our wishes and there is only one left!"

"Gohan!"Chika snapped. "What are you doing?!"

"It's not worth to tell him that!"Krillin argued.

"Thank you."Vegeta said with a smirk and cancelled his attack. "Looks like your smarter than you look."

"Make your last wish now."Porguna reminded.

"Ask the dragon to grant me eternal life."Vegeta ordered.

A startled look grew on Dende's face and Vegeta grabbed him by the shirt.

"Let go of me!"Dende cried.

"Grant the wish, kid!"Vegeta snapped. "Don't you get it? I'm the only one that can stop Frieza!"

 _"I can't take much more of this."_ Krillin thought bitterly.

Suddenly Gohan and Chika sense Frieza getting closer.

"Uh oh!"Gohan said. "We run out of time!"

"I can feel it too."Chika responded. "Frieza is close."

"This calls for desperate needs!"Krillin replied. "Dende do whatever Vegeta tells you now! We're going to be wiped out if we don't do something!"

"I guess so."Dende replied quietly.

Vegeta smirked and throws Dende on the ground.

"Do it, boy."Vegeta retorted. "Grant my wish."

Dende stood up and began talking to Porunga to grant Vegeta's wish.

Gohan and Chika watched the sight in utter fear while Krillin had his eyes shut.

 _"This is it!"_ Vegeta thought in triumph. _"It's actually happening!"_

As Vegeta began to thrive, Porunga suddenly began disappearing.

When Porguna disappeared and the Dragon Balls turn to stone.

"What's going on?!"Vegeta demanded. "I don't feel any different. Does this normally happen?! Well, speak up! Am I immortal or not?!"

"No, your not immortal."Dende replied as he dropped on his knees.

"Dende, are you alright?"Krillin asked. "What's the matter?"

"It's Guru, his gone."Dende sobbed as tears fell down his face.

Shocked looks grew on Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Vegeta's faces.

"Sorry, Dende."Krillin apologised.

"He was like a grandfather to me."Dende cried. "I told him not to die and now his gone."

"Wait a minute!"Vegeta growled in anger. "So when this guy gets it, the dragon balls are completely useless?!"

"Yes, they're part of him."Dende answered.

Vegeta looked at Krillin, Gohan and Chika with a raged look.

"Idiots!"Vegeta shouted. "I guess we are back where we started! I was going to kill you for betraying me! Yes, I remember that! Who's first?!"

Gohan gritted his teeth and went in front of Chika to protect her.

Just before Vegeta could attack Krillin, the Prince of All Saiyans froze in utter fear.

Dende, Krillin, Gohan and Chika followed their gaze only for horrified looks to appear in their faces.

Standing in a hill that was next to them was Frieza.

"So your the ones who wiped out the Ginyu Force."Frieza said with a evil smile. "I don't know how a saiyan and a bunch of shrimps manage to defeat them, but now it's your turn. Don't worry, it won't hurt that much."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	37. Fighting Power: One Million?

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 37: Fighting Power: One Million?**

In Namek...

Krillin, Gohan, Chika, Dende and Vegeta stared at Frieza in horror.

"There doesn't seem to be any power readings of the Ginyu Force."Frieza said with a smirk. "So it is true. Somehow you managed to destroy the most elite fighting team in the universe. What a fuss! I could only wish I could've been there and see Ginyu's face. What do you say we get started? I know you are all anxious to resolve this dispute once and for all."

Frieza landed on the ground as the four warriors and Dende continued staring at him in utter fear.

"I always knew you would turn on me someday Vegeta, but I never knew when."Frieza admitted. "Now I see you were just waiting for the states to get higher and you would play your hand. A vault effort, but in the end it just didn't work, did it? I hope you enjoyed your little rebellion because now it is over my restless little warriors."

Vegeta gritted his teeth while Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende shook in fear.

"Now you die!"Frieza scowled. "I should have done all along! You ruined everything you little scums! How dare you stick your noses on my affairs! I could've been immortal! I hate you!"

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende went out of the way as a smirk grew on Vegeta's face.

"Like I do care if you hate me."Vegeta replied. "I quit, I am free now. To think I was nice to you all those years make me wanna puke."

"That's right, get it all out."Frieza retorted. "Even if it is only for a few moments. Okay, time's up!"

Frieza powered up causing the entire ground to shake as the Son twins and their allies watched in shock.

"Aw man!"Krillin panicked. "We're talking about serious power here!"

Frieza let out a mad laugh as a bunch of hills got destroyed, the ground began to split and the sea waves shook during his power up.

When the powering up stopped, the sea was wiped away and the wet ground became dried.

"Now look at me, Vegeta!"Frieza laughed evilly. "You fool! How dare you challenge me of what I really am! You better remove that smirk off your face!"

Frieza fires Vegeta with a red blast causing the Prince of All Saiyans to move out away.

"Come on!"Krillin protested.

"Right behind you!"Gohan called out.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende to go behind a rock to take cover.

Frieza continued firing Vegeta causing most of the hills to get destroyed causing the three warriors and Dende to cough at the smoke.

"This is bad, guys."Chika commented.

"Gohan, Chika, look we got to attack while he is still distracted."Krillin stated. "It might be the only chance we get."

"Right!"Gohan and Chika agreed in unison.

"Let's do this!"Krillin said.

Frieza fired at Vegeta while Krillin, Gohan and Chika appeared behind him.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika fired their attacks at Frieza.

Frieza sent a blast at the three warriors causing them to jump out of the way.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin dodged Frieza's attacks.

Dende rushed up to the trio.

"Krillin!"Dende shouted. "Gohan! Chika!"

Frieza fired a blast at the group, only for Vegeta to appear and front and throw the attack out of the way.

Vegeta glared at Frieza as the wind gently blew in the area.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin stared at Frieza in fear.

"His too strong."Krillin stated. "We can't win."

"What are we going to do?"Gohan asked.

"I don't know, Gohan."Chika responded.

"Well, I know."Frieza commented smugly. "You are all going to perish and it won't be pretty."

"Nonsense."Vegeta chuckled. "That's right. Our chances of winning are just as good as yours."

"Huh?!"Krillin, Gohan and Chika said in confusion.

"That's absurd!"Frieza growled. "Your finished!"

"No way."Vegeta answered with a smirk.

Frieza let out a laugh.

"Oh no? So what's your plan?"Frieza questioned.

"Your so blind."Vegeta retorted evilly. "Haven't you notice yet? Their fighting power are increasing in every attack. Oh yes. Especially the little one and his sister. Their powers are enormous but they don't even know it yet."

Stunned looks grew on Gohan and Chika's faces.

"And that's not all."Vegeta stated. "Soon I will be a Super Saiyan, your worst nightmare."

Frieza frowned at the sentence and then smirked.

"A Super Saiyan, huh?"Frieza scoffed. "Well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. That is if we ever come to it!"

With this, Frieza flew into a rage and charged at them, but Vegeta grabs both of Frieza's fists and manages to hold him back.

As Frieza and Vegeta powered up, the ground began to shake violently.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende watched the sight in silence and astonishment.

"What?!"Frieza shouted as he checked on his scouter.

When Vegeta's power level sky rockets this causes Frieza's scouter to break and they move away from each other.

Frieza breaks off and acknowledges Vegeta's increase in strength.

"Not bad."Frieza commented smugly. "You definitely improved Vegeta. I guess you are close on becoming Super Saiyan."

 _"Wow, Vegeta is right."_ Gohan thought. _"Maybe we can beat Frieza, if we work together."_

 _"I don't know what's going on but Piccolo or dad have to come here soon."_ Chika thought.

 _"I'm getting a bad feeling about this."_ Krillin thought. _"Vegeta is definitely a lot stronger, but Frieza doesn't seem to care. His so calm."_

Vegeta and Frieza glared at each other.

"Why don't you transform, Frieza?"Vegeta demanded.

"Say what?"Krillin whispered.

"Transform?"Chika mumbled.

"Aw man."Gohan responded. "That doesn't sound good."

"Well, how about it Frieza?"Vegeta retorted. "Stop playing around and show us the real you."

"So you found out my little secret?"Frieza asked.

"That's right."Vegeta answered. "Your loving minion, Zarbon blurted it out."

Confused expressions appeared on Gohan and Chika's faces.

"What are you talking about?"Krillin questioned.

"The former Frieza, you see standing before you is not what he really is."Vegeta commented. "It's a clever cover up. He can transform into his real self at any time. He is just using this form to build up energy."

"You rude little ruffian."Frieza scowled with a dark smile. "Please, I don't choose my form because my power is radical to control."

"That is just great."Krillin muttered.

"Don't listen to him."Vegeta reminded. "He is just saying that to intimidate you. His power won't increase that much."

"Is that so?"Frieza asked evilly.

"Why don't you show us then?"Vegeta requested.

"Oh, alright."Frieza replied. "I'll give you what you ask for. Strap yourselves in, it's going to be one heck of a ride. Oh and Vegeta, any chance on beating me is going to fly out the window!"

A nervous expression grows on Vegeta's face.

"I forgot I can't transform unless someone gives me a count down."Frieza joked.

"Oh come on that's ridiculous."Vegeta growled. "You've gotta be joking."

"I am waiting."Frieza taunted.

"Fine, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."Vegeta muttered quickly. "Your happy?"

Frieza smirked. "Your too kind."

Suddenly light flashed out of Frieza as Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Chika watched with shocked expressions.

* * *

In Frieza's Spaceship...

Goku was still in the recovery machine.

 _"Gohan, Chika, Krillin..."_ Goku thought as he shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

In the Battlefield...

Frieza started transforming, but he merely grows a couple of inches and shattered his battle armour revealing a natural white armor covering his body.

Gohan, Chika, Krillin and Dende stared at Frieza in complete fear.

Vegeta wiped away the cut stain on his cheek.

"So who do you think your fooling?"Vegeta mocked. "You grew two inches and got a new armour, you call that a transformation?"

"Oh Vegeta."Frieza replied. "It pains me to see you this way. What a waste. I favoured you so much, why couldn't you just continue you to obey me?"

"Obey? I only pretend to obey, idiot."Vegeta insulted. "I have been waiting patiently for the chance to destroy you once and for all."

"Yes, you are just like your father, aren't you?"Frieza asked. "The good king. You properly don't remember your father very well, do you Vegeta?"

Frieza let out a sinister chuckle.

"Oh yes, he had his day alright."Frieza stated. "Just like you are having yours now. Do you, remember?"

"What are you saying?!"Vegeta demanded.

"You were there, safely tucked away in a bar of my ship while your father was making his ill fated plans."Frieza answered with a smirk.

Chika suddenly sees a vision of Frieza wiping out Planet Vegeta with almost the entire Saiyan race, among them was a saiyan, who looked just like her dad.

Gohan looked at Chika.

"Chi?"Gohan whispered.

"I'm fine, Gohan."Chika lied. "I'm okay."

"I really wanted you to enjoy the fireworks, Vegeta."Frieza commented with a cruel smile. "They were to die for."

"How absurd."Vegeta scoffed. "You were afraid of the Saiyans, so you destroyed the entire race along with the whole planet and you left the strongest one alive. You fool, this is one mistake, you are going to pay dearly for."

"Shut up, tree monkey!"Frieza snapped. "I had enough of this! Your the one who is going to pay! Allow me to show you something, your father didn't saw in his lifetime."

"What now?"Vegeta whispered.

Frieza retaliates by undergoing his first true transformation evolving into a much huger version of himself with his horns now protruding upwards.

This scene horrified Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Dende a lot.

Chika quickly covered her mouth using both her hands from letting out a horrified scream.

"Well, this is it."Frieza stated with a evil smile. "I hope you are not disappointed."

* * *

From Afar...

Piccolo sensed Frieza's power increase.

"Holy smoke!"Piccolo said with a startled expression. "It feels that Frieza has increased! Hang on, Gohan and Chika!"

* * *

At the Battlefield...

Frieza took a step forward while Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan and Chika backed away.

"My my what's the matter, little insects?"Frieza questioned. "You look frightened. Vegeta, you look speechless. Don't tell me your out of breaths already."

Frieza then attempts to sneak attack Krillin, Gohan and Chika by extending his tail, burrowing it underground and then shooting it out, but they evaded the attack.

Gohan and Chika glared at Frieza.

"It just extended."Krillin said nervously.

"You like it, huh? Why thank you."Frieza mocked with a smile. "Most the opponents never seen this coming, I'm someone who rests. By the way Vegeta, did I happen mention by fighting power in this form is over one million?"

"What?!"Vegeta growled. "No way!"

"One million?"Gohan said.

"That's insane."Chika complemented.

"I don't believe it."Vegeta retorted. "That's impossible! Even for him!"

"So some none believers, huh?"Frieza taunted. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Frieza demonstrates by causing a tsunami, forcing the fighters to stay in the air, although Krillin ends up wounded in the process.

Vegeta angrily crushed a small rock with his hand.

Gohan and Chika stood next to each other, trying to calm down over what they just witnessed.

Krillin held Dende in his arms.

"Hey Krillin, are you okay?"Gohan asked.

"Yeah."Krillin responded with a weak smile. "Just a scratch, don't worry."

"What's wrong?"Frieza taunted with a smirk. "I can't take the long faces. Cheer up, it's a beautiful day to die. Don't you agree, Vegeta? I mean really what else can you ask for? The sun is shining, the sea is sparkly blue. The mountains can barely be seen in the battle. It's positively perfect. Now all we have to do is decide which one of you gets to die first."

Looking through his opponents, Frieza chooses Krillin and flies directly towards him.

Krillin barely managed to push Dende aside as one of Frieza's horns impales his body.

Gohan, Chika, Vegeta and Dende stared at the sight in utter shock.

Frieza throws Krillin into the water to die.

"Now who should go next?"Frieza asked sinisterly. "Let's see..."

Now filled with complete rage, the Son twins unleashed furious attacks on a surprised Frieza, catching him off guard and pummeling him to the ground.

Chika places her hands together to unleash her electric arrow attacks before sending it straight to Frieza.

Gohan bombards Frieza with energy beams and ends it with a Masendan.

The sudden increase in power astonishes even Vegeta.

 _"Look at their powers."_ Vegeta thought with a startled look. _"They're increasing!"_

Dende managed to retrieve a barely alive Krillin from the water.

But when the dust cleared, it revealed that Frieza was only slightly fazed by the attack.

"Filthy brats."Frieza retorted and smirked darkly. "I must admit you both surprised me, but don't let it go into your heads. After all, neither of you are no where near my equals. Now the real fun begins."

"You monster!"Vegeta scowled.

Frieza begins to power up and then appears in front of a horrified Chika.

"Runt, look out!"Vegeta protested.

Frieza punched Chika across the face which send her down before kneeing her in the gut.

"CHIKA!"Gohan screamed.

Gohan tried to attack Frieza, but Frieza simply swats him away with his tail.

Chika was sent back down to the ground, trying her best to ignore the unbearable pain in her body.

Frieza landed in front of Chika and walked up to her.

"Now then girlie do you want to have another shot?"Frieza questioned.

Chika stared at Frieza with a furious expression.

"I-I-I am not afraid of you."Chika retorted coldly. "

Frieza begins to crush Chika's head with his foot.

"Pathetic little pest."Frieza said cruelly. "You are just a puny weakling."

Chika cried out in pain as she felt her skull getting crushed.

"Destructo Disc!"

Krillin suddenly reappeared and fired a Destructo Disc at Frieza.

Frieza dodged, but part of his tail was chopped off.

"What?!"Frieza growled. "Is that guy?! But how?! You Earth scums are nothing but weeds! Like roots!"

"Destructo Disc!"Krillin shouted.

Krillin fired more disks at Frieza, but he dodges them all.

"Frieza!"Krillin taunted and sticked his tongue out. "Try it one more time!"

"Damn you!"Frieza snapped in anger. "Your a dead man!"

Frieza flew after Krillin, who attempted to lure the monster away from Chika.

 _"I gotta keep Frieza away from Gohan and Chika."_ Krillin thought bravely. _"Somehow I have to stay alive! I can do this and stay focused! Don't look back!"_

"You are a dead man!"Frieza called out.

Krillin leads Frieza into a maze-like rock in the middle of the sea.

Before Frieza can strike, Krillin blinds Frieza with the Solar Flareand flies back to the battlefield.

Dende and Gohan rushed up to a unconscious Chika.

"Hurry Dende."Gohan begged.

Dende nodded and uses his special technique to heal Chika.

Chika opened her eyes and stood up.

"Chi!"Gohan laughed and hugged Chika tightly.

"How did you?"Chika asked in surprise. "I thought Frieza..."

"It's thanks to Dende."Gohan remarked. "It turns out he can heal anyone."

Chika smiled at Dende.

"Thank you, Dende."Chika replied with a grateful smile.

"No problem."Dende assured kindly.

"So that's how he did it."Vegeta complemented.

Krillin rushed up to Vegeta.

"Hey, are you death or something?"Krillin questioned.

Krillin notice Vegeta was looking at Dende and the Son twins.

"Hey, right on!"Krillin chuckled. "Mission accomplished!"

"You mind telling me why the heck you decided to keep that kid's power a secret from me?!"Vegeta demanded.

"What do you mean?"Krillin questioned with a glare. "We didn't know he heals people. If we knew we would've have him heal Goku?"

Gohan and Chika hopped and down in joy.

Suddenly Frieza returned to the battlefield, alarming Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Chika.

"Oh, great!"Gohan growled. "Look who's back!"

"Horn jerk."Chika muttered bitterly.

Gohan and Chika flew up and went next to their two companions.

Frieza notice Gohan and Chika were fully healed.

"What them too?!"Frieza said in disbelief.

Gohan and Chika began to power up causing the sea to sent waves that caused the ground fields to slowly break below.

"The kids are true saiyans alright."Vegeta chuckled with a smirk. "Their power levels increases after every battle. Their rage is red hot."

Krillin smirked. "Right."

The Son twins stopped powering up.

"I think we would have a chance of beating him, if we attack together."Vegeta commented.

"What's wrong?"Frieza retorted. "They must have wished for immortality."

"Let's him, guys!"Vegeta announced.

Gohan, Chika, Vegeta and Krillin fired their attacks at Frieza.

Although they sent a barrage of energy on Frieza, he was unfazed.

"Is that the best you can do?"Frieza asked. "Your pathetic really. Is that it? I think you better come up with a new game plan pretty too soon."

"What now?"Krillin asked.

"I don't know."Vegeta responded.

"There is nothing we can do."Chika commented. "His a lot stronger."

"But who cares?"Gohan demanded. "Sometimes you gotta attack head on!"

Gohan flew forward.

"Wait!"Krillin stated.

"Gohan, no!"Chika protested.

"This is suicide!"Vegeta said.

Chika, Krillin and Vegeta rushed after Gohan causing Frieza to smirk.

Suddenly a new figure surrounded by light appeared between Frieza and the four fighters.

The light cleared and the figure was revealed to be Piccolo, who had finally arrived.

"It's Piccolo!"Gohan remarked.

"He made it!"Chika squealed.

"It's good to see you both again, Gohan and Chika."Piccolo stated.

"So it worked."Gohan chuckled. "The dragon really came for us after all."

"This is incredible."Chika giggled. "Now we can't lose."

"So that's Frieza?"Piccolo asked.

"Yeah that's him alright."Gohan replied.

"I see King Kai thinks his unbeatable let's find out."Piccolo commented.

"Your right, but who are you?"Vegeta questioned. "Another weak Namekian? Wait, your the one that we beat so easily on Earth. I can't believe the fools wasted their wish bringing you back to life."

"Do me a favour and keep your big mouth shut."Piccolo scowled. "Then after we beat Frieza, it will be you and me head to head."

"Yeah like that's gonna happen."Vegeta scoffed with a smirk. "I guess some people aren't satisfied with dying once, are they?"

Piccolo, Gohan, Chika, Vegeta and Krillin glared at Frieza.

 _"Man, I hope Frieza knows what he is doing."_ Krillin thought with a troubled look. _"I can tell his a lot stronger than before but I'm not sure what his really doing."_

"I suggest you go about your own business, Namekian."Frieza stated. "As of yet, I haven't decided to kill you, but I am real close. Now go before it is too late. Please, it will ease my conscious to know I have spared a few."

* * *

Back in Frieza's Spaceship...

Goku was still recovering in the medical machine.

 _"Gohan and Chika both seemed to be fine now."_ Goku thought. _"Someone else has arrived. It can't be Piccolo, it's someone stronger. What in the world is going on out there? None of it makes any sense."_

* * *

Back in the Battlefield...

"Enough."Piccolo stated. "I want to do this when we are still young. Alright guys, just stay out of this, if you don't mind."

"Huh?!"Gohan and Chika said in surprise.

"They never said Piccolo was a Namekian."Dende complemented. "This is great."

Piccolo flew down and landed in front of Dende.

"You better take cover somewhere, Dende."Piccolo warned.

"Right."Dende answered and ran off. "How does he know my name?"

Frieza landed in a small cliff as Dende carefully peeked from behind a rock.

"Man Chi, I don't like this."Gohan admitted.

"Neither do I, Gohan."Chika responded.

"No way."Krillin said nervously. "I know he is strong, but I am not sure he can do it by himself."

"Idiot."Vegeta retorted with a cruel smile. "His willing to win or die. This will be a great show, I'll just sit back and watch."

Frieza and Piccolo glared at each other as the wind blew between them.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	38. Two More Transformations!

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 38: Two More** **Transformations?!**

Piccolo and Frieza glared at each other.

"Call me crazy, but I have a funny feeling that Piccolo doesn't have a clue what he is up against."Krillin stated.

Vegeta scoffed. "Someone should tell him that."

"I can't put my finger on it but I sense something different about Piccolo."Gohan commented.

"So do I, Gohan."Chika replied. "Somehow he has changed."

"What the heck are you guys talking about?"Krillin asked.

"The Piccolo that me and Chika know would never fight unless he knows for sure that he can win."Gohan responded.

"Are you sure he has a chance?"Krillin asked.

"Absolutely."Chika answered confidently.

"Would you three cut the crap!"Vegeta snapped. "There is nothing different about your green friend and there is nothing he can do to win against Frieza!"

Chika gives Vegeta a glare while Gohan looked at Piccolo.

"But Piccolo said..."Gohan started.

Dende watched Piccolo from behind a rock.

"This is just too weird."Dende said with a startled look. "I can't seem to put my finger on what it is, but there is something about Piccolo that reminds me of Nail."

Frieza let out a evil chuckle.

"You think your pretty tough, huh?"Frieza questioned. "Well, it won't take me long until your face on the dirt begging for mercy."

"Give it a try."Piccolo challenged.

Piccolo and Frieza began fighting furiously and appeared to be roughly equal in power.

Their fighting caused the sea waves to go high and crush in a few hills.

Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan and Chika covered their eyes as the light flashes became more bigger.

Piccolo punched Frieza away.

"COME BACK HERE!"Piccolo roared.

Piccolo gives Frieza a few strong hits that send him down.

"Piccolo won!"Gohan remarked.

"His is like a Super Namekian!"Chika cheered.

"I can't believe my eyes!"Krillin chuckled.

 _"These idiots actually believe Frieza is finished."_ Vegeta thought. _"I am no fool, he'll come back. Mark my words."_

However Frieza retaliates by ramming the Namekian into a cliff and bombarding him with energy blasts.

Gohan, Chika, Vegeta and Krillin watched the sight in shock.

"Now who's next?"Frieza questioned with a smirk. "Or do I have to pick one of you at random?"

When the dust cleared. Piccolo suddenly emerged from the rubble unharmed.

"His alive."Gohan commented.

"Yay."Chika said in relief.

"You surprise me, my friend."Frieza admitted. "I thought your time just come to an end."

Piccolo glared at Frieza.

Fearful for his life, Vegeta attempts to flee but Frieza catches up with him.

"Excuse me, Vegeta."Frieza responded with a smirk. "But I really hate it when someone doesn't say goodbye. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"No! No!"Vegeta denied and powered up.

Vegeta tried to flee again, but Frieza appeared in front of him.

"Your quite the comedian, Vegeta."Frieza insulted. "If only the rest of your saiyan people could see the brave Prince Vegeta now. But that doesn't matter since I have you cornered like a mouse. Don't worry, prince. I'll deal with you once I finish your Namek friend."

Vegeta stared at Frieza in complete fear.

Frieza smashed Vegeta back into the rocks below, rendering him temporarily incapacitated.

Krillin and the Son twins watched the sight in silence.

Frieza went back to Piccolo.

"Pardon the intrusion."Freiza said. "But I had to take care of something."

Piccolo glared at Frieza.

"Time to wipe that smug look on your face!"Frieza stated.

Frieza resumed the battle against Piccolo, who managed to evade every attack Frieza throws at him.

"It's amazing."Krillin commented with a smile. "For a guy that I thought was a goner five minutes ago, he sure is hanging in there, huh kids?"

"He sure is."Gohan agreed.

"Piccolo can definitely beat Frieza now."Chika chuckled.

As Dende watched the fight, he begun to sense Nail within Piccolo and becomes relieved that Nail survived the fight with Frieza.

"It's Nail."Dende whispered.

Piccolo and Frieza continued fighting each other and the two ended up under water.

"Any sign of Piccolo?"Gohan asked.

"No."Chika responded.

Suddenly Frieza emerged from the water causing the Son twins to become shocked.

"Piccolo!"Gohan called out.

Chika covered her mouth in shock.

"Don't feel sad, brats."Frieza taunted. "Your green friend is just fine and to prove it, I'll bring him up for you."

Frieza sent a ball of white energy towards the sea as Piccolo came up and the attack sent him hitting a hill.

"Well, maybe I have exaggerated in the his fine part, but who's keeping score anyway?"Frieza asked with a cruel smile.

Frieza sent a laser blast that caused a big explosion in the area.

"Are you okay, Piccolo?!"Gohan shouted.

"Please say something!"Chika begged.

After a moment of silence, Piccolo emerged from the rumble of rocks which shocked Frieza and the three warriors.

"What?!"Frieza scowled.

"Piccolo!"Gohan laughed.

"Your okay!"Chika remarked.

Piccolo gives Freiza a grim look.

"You underestimated my power."Piccolo replied coldly.

"You know what, kids?"Krillin asked. "I think we might stand a chance. Like Vegeta said, we need to fight as one."

Gohan and Chika nodded in agreement.

"Let's go for it!"Krillin instructed.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika prepare to charge towards Frieza.

"You three stay put."Piccolo ordered. "Didn't I say I take care of Frieza?"

"But Piccolo..."Gohan started.

"You won't beat him on your own!"Krillin protested.

"Don't argue you with me."Piccolo warned.

"His a bigger fool than I am to believe he can beat Frieza on his own."Vegeta muttered under his breath. "But then again, I am not that stupid to tell him not to try."

Gohan, Chika and Krillin backed away to give Piccolo a clear way for him.

Frieza glared angrily at Piccolo.

"You disgust me!"Frieza retorted.

Frieza charged forward and Piccolo back away as he dodged the attacks.

"Well, I am sure your wondering how I anticipated your every move, right little boy?"Piccolo asked with a smirk.

Frieza grabbed Piccolo by the shirt.

"What did you call me?!"Frieza demanded.

Then Nail answered using Piccolo's body.

"Is that the best you can do, Frieza?"Nail questioned smugly.

"That voice..."Frieza started.

"Piccolo and I are one body."Nail admitted.

"What?!"Frieza said in shock.

"It sounds just like him."Dende whispered.

"And with our combined strength, you, Frieza are no match for us."Piccolo commented smugly.

All the sudden Piccolo powers up to his maximum and unleashed a furious attack on Frieza.

Enraged, Frieza began powering up a massive beam as Piccolo stood still and watched with a smirk on his face.

"What's happening, Piccolo?!"Chika asked.

Frieza launched a massive energy beam at Piccolo, who deflected it back, hitting Frieza square.

Gohan, Chika, Krillin and Vegeta become astonished, believing Frieza is finished.

"He did it."Vegeta whispered.

However the dust cleared and showed that Frieza blocked at the last minute.

The four warriors stared at Frieza in horror while Piccolo remained calm.

Frieza glared at Piccolo with a furious expression.

"Your dead!"Frieza growled.

"Wow!"Krillin said. "Looks like Piccolo whipped Frieza's butt!"

"No."Vegeta answered. "It is not over with."

"Hey, Vegeta!"Gohan commented excitedly. "What I see Frieza is finished!"

"I guess Piccolo has gotten the upper hand after all!"Chika giggled.

 _"These morons don't get it."_ Vegeta thought angrily. _"There is no way that Frieza is defeated, they think this is easy."_

"Alright!"Krillin cheered. "Frieza is finally hitting the dust!"

"Right on!"Gohan laughed.

"Finish him off, Piccolo!"Chika encouraged.

 _"Now I see why Piccolo wanted to work with Nail."_ Dende thought. _"Their combined powers are too much for Frieza to handle!"_

* * *

In Frieza's Spaceship...

 _"Frieza's power is going way down."_ Goku thought. _"Come on, guys..."_

* * *

Back in the Battlefield...

Frieza landed in front of Piccolo as the two of them stared at each other.

In quick speed, Frieza punched Piccolo in the face which shocked Gohan, Chika, Vegeta and Krillin.

Piccolo and Frieza continue their battle, but Frieza briefly gets the upper hand.

Frieza throws Piccolo into another area.

"Oh my gosh."Chika whispered.

Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"What do we do know, Vegeta?"Gohan asked.

"Don't worry, guys."Krillin assured. "It ain't over until the fat lady sings!"

"Well, I say she just hung a few bars."Vegeta complemented.

Then Piccolo slowly stood up from the pile of rocks.

"Well, it looks like the tables have turned again, my friend."Frieza admitted smugly. "And this time for the last time. So are you ready for a taste of your demise because it is coming up right now."

 _"Darn it!"_ Vegeta thought with a glare. _"Frieza has been taking a beating and is still not down. How can I beat him on my own?!"_

As a last resort, Piccolo removed his weighted clothing.

"Alright, Frieza."Piccolo responded with a confident smirk. "I don't have all day."

"What?"Frieza questioned. "Your serious?"

A smug smile grew on Piccolo's face.

"Well, I'll give you bonus points for courage."Frieza admitted sarcastically. "But that's all you can expect from a Namek."

"Sticks and stones, Frieza."Piccolo replied.

Gohan, Chika, Vegeta and Krillin looked at the duo quietly.

 _"Piccolo, you idiot, don't make him any angrier!"_ Vegeta thought bitterly.

"I get it."Krillin said. "Piccolo is gathering energy from inside Nail and his going to turn it all at Frieza."

"It is time you feel the wraths of all the Namekians, you destroyed!"Piccolo announced.

Piccolo began to power up causing orange sparkly energy to come out from him.

"Piccolo, we know you can do it!"Gohan encouraged.

"You got him now!"Chika stated happily.

"Go for it!"Krillin called out.

"I don't know about you, but if your done powering up then maybe we can get started."Frieza requested.

Piccolo turns the tables against Frieza, dominating him completely.

However even after giving a bunch of strong attacks, Frieza was still standing.

"What does a Namek has to do?"Piccolo asked with a glare.

"I just wish you can get through your head."Frieza responded with a evil smile. "You can't defeat me."

"Just watch me!"Piccolo threatened.

Frieza goes back into the ground and Piccolo follows after him.

"Your problem is you don't see how strong I really am."Frieza answered. "There is something I should tell you about my power to transform. You didn't see my first transformation when I have others and each time my strength becomes much stronger which means all your efforts were weak, understand? Good now that is cleared up, I think it is about time I finish you up!"

Stunned expressions were on Gohan, Chika, Vegeta and Krillin's faces of what Frieza just revealed to them.

"Now you won't see I was bluffing because I will be transforming in your very eyes."Frieza stated. "Watch carefully now and keep mind that is not my ultimate form. I still have one transformation."

"Your full of it!"Piccolo snapped.

"What's he doing?!"Vegeta demanded.

"I say...his in trouble."Krillin replied nervously.

"Your right especially with Frieza transforming again."Gohan agreed.

"This is getting from bad to worse."Chika mumbled.

"I must suggest you stand back."Frieza instructed with a insane smile. "Ladies and gentlemen with great honour, I'll show you the greatest transformation ever witnessed."

Still confident that he can beat Frieza, Piccolo foolishly allowed Frieza to reach his third form and raise his power level even further.

"So tell me, how do I look?"Frieza asked with a sinister smile. "I may not win in a beauty contest, but I'll beat your tail."

"You...disgusting..."Piccolo muttered.

Gohan, Chika, Vegeta, Krillin and Dende looked at Frieza in complete fear.

Piccolo glared at Frieza and stood in a fighting position.

"You seem pretty sure about yourself why don't you come and get a piece of me?"Frieza questioned. "Then it looks like I have to go first."

Once Frieza transforms, the fight resumes, but this time, it quickly becomes evident that Frieza has severely outclassed Piccolo in strength and speed.

Piccolo charged at Frieza but got immediately dominated by the tyrant.

Preferring to end things, Frieza began bombarding Piccolo with a barrage of finger beams so fast that Piccolo cannot dodge.

Gohan and Chika's rage erupts once again and they furiously charged towards Frieza.

"Gohan! Chika!"Krillin protested. "Come back!"

Krillin was about to follow them but Vegeta stops him.

"Krillin!"Vegeta said.

"What do you think your doing, Vegeta?!"Krillin demanded.

"Come on, Krillin."Vegeta responded with a glare. "Don't be a fool."

"But Gohan and Chika..."Krillin started.

"Look at me if you want to save your little friends from being beaten up."Vegeta ordered. "Don't waste your time taking on Frieza. This is over only chance!"

Krillin looked at Vegeta with a puzzled expression.

Gohan aims a kick at Frieza to save Piccolo, but Frieza dodges in the nick of time.

Undeterred, Gohan and Chika unleashed their attacks together at Frieza causing them to become one.

Their attack was so powerful that even Frieza cannot push it back.

The Son twins almost achieve victory, but they both lose too much strength at the last minute and Frieza pushed it back towards them.

Piccolo uses the last of his strength to block the blast and save Gohan's life.

"I guess we owe you, Piccolo."Gohan commented.

"Thank you."Chika admitted with a grateful smile.

 _"That was close."_ Piccolo thought.

Frieza landed on the floor and glared at the Son twins, who glared back at him.

 _"Strange, where did the little ones get their powers?"_ Frieza thought. _"Their stronger than any saiyans I fought. I better keep my eyes on those two. I wonder who they are, I am sure I eliminated_ _all saiyans except for Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz 20 years ago."_

Frieza glanced at Vegeta and Krillin.

 _"Neither one of those fools could possible be their father."_ Frieza thought. _"No matter, in the end I'll crush all of them."_

"I can't believe Frieza survive that."Piccolo said and smirked. "But Gohan, Chika, they were impressive."

"Chi, I think that last attacks used up all our power."Gohan whispered.

"I know Gohan, but what can we do know?"Chika asked.

Vegeta glared at the Son twins.

 _"I'd like to know how those brats become so powerful."_ Vegeta thought and grabbed Krillin by the shirt. "Listen up, bald head. I am going to say this once, the only way we can beat Frieza is for you to whip me in every inch of my life cause as you just witnessed a saiyan's power grows stronger after recovering from serious injuries! I need to be stronger! Understand me?!"

"Yeah."Krillin replied.

"Good."Vegeta stated.

"The time has come."Frieza admitted firmly. "I must crush these miserable saiyans because they are like pesky insects. Once you let them get a foot hole, they can be hard to wipe out. Best to eliminate them now before they gain momentum."

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"Vegeta questioned. "Punch me! Cut a hole in me! Cause if you don't we are all doomed!"

"But I could hurt you!"Krillin protested with a startled look. "If I beat you too much!"

"Very unlikely."Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Let's get this show on the road. Now according to the plan that Namekian will see me toast, he has no choice but to heal me, right?"

"Even if I can't stand you, I can't do it!"Krillin argued.

"Why you."Vegeta scowled.

"Besides after I saw Gohan and Chika through, who needs you?"Krillin asked with a frown.

"Give me a break after that attack, those kids haven't got any powers left!"Vegeta protested.

Frieza let out a evil chuckle.

"Pardon me, I hate to interrupt a conversation such as yours, I'm running behind schedule."Frieza complemented. "To be fair, I'll give you the choice of which one of you will be my first victim."

This caused Krillin and Vegeta to stop arguing with each other.

"I think he is talking to us, Vegeta."Krillin responded.

"No, I am not ready!"Vegeta whispered in annoyance.

"My dear dear friend, who would ever be ready in their final battle, eh?"Frieza asked. "Now feast your eyes on my final transformation!"

The group stared at Frieza in complete fear.

Frieza begins doing his final transformation causing dark clouds to appear in the area.

"Come on!"Vegeta snapped. "What are you waiting for?! Can't you see it's now or never?!"

"Here goes nothing!"Krillin growled angrily.

After much reluctance, Krillin fired an Energy Wave straight through Vegeta's stomach, crippling him.

The action ended up witnessed by Piccolo, Gohan and Chika.

"Hey, what's going on?"Gohan asked. "What did you do that for, Krillin?"

"That is so unlike you."Chika commented.

Frieza began doing his final transformation.

"Gohan! Chika!"Piccolo shouted. "You better get out of here right now!"

Gohan and Chika quickly brought Piccolo away from Frieza since he was too injured to fly away.

Frieza let out a loud roar causing the ground to break quickly.

"Dende will help you out."Gohan assured. "His a Namekian with a special healing power."

Krillin went next to his three companions.

"Guys."Krillin said.

"Krillin, we need Dende to heal Piccolo."Gohan stated.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin began running their way to Dende.

"Why did you hit Vegeta in the first place?"Chika asked.

"Vegeta told me to beat him because if I did, he would get Dende to heal him and turn him into a Super Saiyan!"Krillin answered. "That way he would beat Frieza and his butt!"

"Really?"Gohan asked.

Chika scoffed. "Like Dende would heal someone as selfish as Vegeta!"

The three warriors spotted Dende flying towards them and notice Vegeta lying on the floor.

Dende rushed up to Piccolo and healed him.

"Well, everything is back to normal."Piccolo stated as he stood up. "Thanks kid, I owe you one."

"I actually healed you to help Nail out, sir."Dende admitted.

"Dende, the only way to beat Frieza is to heal Vegeta."Krillin instructed.

Dende looked down with a unsure look.

"I can't!"Dende argued. "His just like Frieza! I can't help someone who destroyed my people!"

Piccolo placed his hand on Dende's shoulder.

"Sorry kid, but I have to agree with your friends."Nail stated. "All of us are no match for Frieza. We need Vegeta. There is no other way."

A large explosion blew out, meaning Frieza has finished his final transformation.

"I never seen anything like it."Piccolo growled. "I wonder what it will look like."

"I'll bet it is the most hideous and ugly thing the universe has ever seen."Krillin answered nervously.

"It will likely make us vomit."Chika retorted.

Dende froze in fear.

"Please Dende."Gohan suggested. "You have to forget about the past and heal Vegeta."

Then Dende flew away to heal Vegeta.

Gohan smiled at Dende while Chika looked down in disappointment.

"I can see him."Piccolo admitted with a glare.

Dende reluctantly heals Vegeta, who immediately kicked him aside for stalling.

"Your lucky you caught me in a good mood, punk."Vegeta warned rudely.

As the dust cleared, the Dragon Team prepare for yet another round with the tyrant while Goku senses Frieza's power increase from afar.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	39. The Ultimate Battle

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 39: The Ultimate Battle**

Having transformed into his final form, Frieza began the next round by killing Dende with an explosive Death Beam, ensuring that nobody will be healed anymore.

This act of cruelty greatly angers Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Piccolo causing them attack him at once with a Kamehameha, Masenko, Lightening Arrow and an Explosive Demon Wave, but wre unable to touch him.

Frieza with speed faster than light, fires a Death Beam at Gohan, but Vegeta jumped in at the last second and knocks Gohan over, saving his life yet again.

Vegeta powered up to his maximum power and unleashed everything he has on Frieza.

But the Prince of All Saiyans was no match for the tyrant.

Frieza began to pummel Vegeta, while strangling him with his tail.

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Chika looked on in horror, knowing they can't save Vegeta.

Finally, Frieza throws Vegeta into a nearby boulder.

"It pains me to see you like this, Vegeta."Frieza commented. "I don't know why but I still care for you to pull you out of your misery."

Frieza grabs Vegeta by the shirt before glancing at Gohan, Chika, Piccolo and Krillin, who glared at him in anger.

"Don't worry, everyone gets a turn."Frieza assured with a evil smile and looked at Vegeta. "Good night, Prince."

Just as Frieza was about to kill Vegeta, a figure landed behind the Son twins and their companions.

Gohan, Chika, Piccolo and Krillin looked behind them and saw a recovered Goku has appeared.

"It's okay, guys."Goku assured. "It's really me. I'm glad to see your all in good health. This is the first time I arrived in the battlefield that you haven't been beaten up."

"Yeah, we had a little help."Piccolo stated.

"It's great to see you again, Piccolo."Goku said. "I can see you become much stronger."

"Hey dad, welcome back."Gohan remarked.

"We missed you so much."Chika commented with a smile.

"What do you think of our new suits?"Krillin asked.

"Not bad, but I don't think Master Roshi or Chi-Chi would approve."Goku responded with a smirk.

Goku patted Gohan's head and then ruffled Chika's hair.

"I'm proud of you, guys."Goku said. "Especially of you two, Gohan and Chika. Now leave the rest to me. It's my turn."

"Say what?!"Krillin asked in shock.

Frieza narrows his eyes at Goku.

"Goku did you get hit in the head or something?"Piccolo questioned. "It's going to take everything we got to beat him."

"I'm fine."Goku assured with a smirk.

Goku began to walked forward as blue energy appeared around his body.

"I believe in you, dad."Gohan said.

"So do I."Chika assured.

"Hey your the man, Goku."Krillin complemented. "Do it, take care of that big bully. Be careful and watch out for that tail."

"Thanks."Goku replied as he continued walking.

Piccolo gritted his teeth in anger.

 _"His making a huge mistake or he has recently improved since I fought him on Earth."_ Piccolo thought.

Frieza dropped Vegeta on the ground as Goku walked forward.

"You must be Frieza, the one responsible for the horrible events that took place in this planet."Goku said.

"The prove is in the pudding, don't you think?"Frieza asked smugly.

Goku glanced at Vegeta.

"Whatever problem you have with Vegeta, you can take them with me now."Goku stated with a frown.

Frieza notice there was something familiar about Goku.

 _"I'm sure I have seen him somewhere."_ Frieza thought.

Vegeta weakly opened his eyes and saw Goku.

"Hey Kakarot, looks you made it."Vegeta muttered in pain.

"Kakarot? But that's a saiyan name, isn't?"Frieza questioned.

Frieza looked back at Goku as a gust of wind blew in the battlefield.

 _"Yes, now I remember!"_ Frieza thought with a hint of shock.

Frieza suddenly realizes that Goku is another Saiyan and deduces that he is the son of Bardock, a Saiyan who challenged him briefly after the death of King Vegeta.

But Bardock was killed along with the rest of the Saiyan race that same day.

"Yes, you are a Saiyan."Frieza stated. "There was a Saiyan who looked just you. Your his offspring. The resemblance between you is unmistakable."

"I don't care."Goku replied simply.

Frieza gives Goku an angry scowl.

A stunned look appeared on Chika's face of what her father just said.

 _"No...he doesn't mean it."_ Chika thought. _"He does care, right?"_

Vegeta looked at Goku.

 _"Kakarot is different from before."_ Vegeta thought. _"The last battle must have changed him completely. Maybe he has done it at last. A Super Saiyan!"_

"Well, shall we proceed?"Frieza asked with smile.

"Your call."Goku answered.

Frieza attacks, but Goku easily dodges and kicks the tyrant square in the jaw.

"Amazing!"Krillin said in shock. "I couldn't follow any of it! How about you guys?"

"No."Gohan replied. "How about you, Chi?"

"Me neither, Gohan."Chika responded.

 _"If my eyes were playing tricks on me or Goku got the best of him just now."_ Piccolo thought.

"Nice move, but your shoe came untied."Frieza commented.

"I'm not going to fall for that."Goku replied. "I don't even have shoe laces."

"Darn."Frieza said. "I guess your smarter than a average saiyan."

"Very funny."Goku muttered.

"Goodness, no sense of humour."Frieza taunted with a smirk.

Frieza brought his finger, alarming Gohan, Chika and Krillin.

"No!"Krillin shouted. "Don't try and block it, Goku!"

Gohan, Chika and Krillin quickly moved out of the way.

"You fool, die."Frieza retorted coldly.

Frieza fires a death beam, but Goku slapped it away causing the attack to hit the hill next to them.

An annoyed look appeared on Frieza's face.

Then Frieza fires a barrage of death beams which Goku manages to deflect with little effort.

This stunned Frieza, especially since Goku managed to avoid the attacks without putting his friends at risk.

"One hand?"Frieza said. "Not only did he block it, but he was able to aim them away from his friends."

Though beaten and battered, Vegeta began laughing at Frieza.

"Who would've thought a lonely soldier like you, Kakarot."Vegeta chuckled. "I command you."

Goku gives Vegeta a glare.

"Frieza, you fool."Vegeta laughed. "You just don't get it do you? Kakarot is not an ordinary Saiyan. Kakarot is a Super Saiyan!"

"Huh?!"Frieza said in shock.

"That's right!"Vegeta commented with a smirk. "You heard me! The legendary warrior even mightier than you! He stands before you now! Just wait, your about to get a taste of true fear! One that you longed deserved."

Irritated, Frieza fires a Death Beamdirectly through Vegeta's heart, mortally wounding him.

Shocked expressions appeared on Goku, Gohan, Chika, Krillin and Piccolo's faces.

"Enough, loud mouth."Frieza retorted. "On and on like a broken record."

Vegeta coughed out blood from his mouth.

"Oh no!"Goku growled and glared at Frieza. "What's your problem? He was no longer any threat to you! He couldn't even defend himself! There is no honour in that!"

"It was the only way, I could shut him up."Frieza scoffed. "He insists on babbling about that damn legend. There is no such thing of a Super Saiyan."

"Kakarot, listen to me."Vegeta said as he clenched the ground. "Don't be so soft. This isn't a game. There are no rules. You got to forget your feelings. You'll end up killed."

"I can't."Goku replied with a glare. "I can't change who I am. Not in the battlefield. My feelings are my guide. Besides everybody deserves a chance to change their ways just like you had."

"Fool, you don't know what your dealing with."Vegeta muttered weakly.

"Save your strength."Goku reminded.

"No, listen."Vegeta mumbled. "He killed our home planet, it was him."

"He is still a corps and his still babbling."Frieza scowled. "I'll have to gag him to shut him up."

"Your father and mine...the whole planet, he blew it up."Vegeta admitted. "It's true, no one survived but us. Ask him if you want. He'll tell you...his proud of it."

"Please stop talking Vegeta."Goku demanded. "It's zapping all your strength."

"No, listen!"Vegeta begged as tears formed from his eyes. "You have to hear this! We worked so hard for him...we did everything he asked for us and more. He took me from my father when I was just a little! He made me do whatever he wanted and would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway along with everyone else!"

Horrified looks appeared on Goku, Gohan, Chika, Krillin and Piccolo's faces at what Vegeta has just revealed to them.

"He was scared of us."Vegeta cried. "Scared that a Super Saiyan would be born someday and rise up to overthrow him."

"A touching story."Frieza remarked smugly.

More tears fell down Vegeta's face as he reached out his hand.

"Please no more."Goku said. "Save your strength."

"Kakarot, please destroy Frieza."Vegeta cried. "He made me what I am, don't let him do it to anyone else. Whatever it takes...stop him, please!"

Then Vegeta dropped his hand and stopped moving.

The battlefield was quiet as wind blew in the area.

"Well, it's about time."Frieza commented. "Saiyans leave such a bad odour."

"Goodbye, Vegeta."Goku stated. "You are not cold hearted as I thought you were. Stone hearted don't shed tears like you do. You must have hold them back your whole life."

Goku buries Vegeta as a sign of respect after creating a makeshift grave.

"You were grieving because of what he made you what he wanted you to be."Goku said. "You didn't have a chance to be someone else. Well, I still respect you. I know you made a lot of mistakes, but now I see it wasn't all your fault. You had a fiery will of a Saiyan. Please share with that me now because I need it. I'll do my best to carry out your wish."

Goku stood up and glared at Frieza.

"Vegeta is right, you have no honour."Goku scowled. "For him and for everyone else you destroyed! I am going to finish you!"

Frieza smirked. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Gohan, Chika, Krillin and Piccolo grew alarmed, knowing what is now going to happen.

Goku was finally beginning his long-awaited battle with Frieza.

"You seem to delight seeing other people suffer."Goku said and clenched his fists. "You destroyed homes, you take the lives of innocent loving people. You even take the lives of children and all this for amusement or personal gain. Well...now it's your turn!"

"Oh? Is it really?"Frieza questioned smugly. "And I suppose the great Super Saiyan is going to arrive and defeat something that can't be defeated. It's a legend. A fantasy."

"I don't care about that legend."Goku retorted. "I am going to be who's going to stop you!"

"Come on, Goku."Piccolo mumbled. "You can do this."

Goku and Frieza prepare to fight each other.

 _"Just look at him."_ Piccolo thought with a smirk. _"He seems to amaze me, I hope I'll get to fight him again someday."_

Goku moves his eyes to his children and Krillin, which alarmed Piccolo.

"Gohan! Chika! Krillin! Let's go!"Piccolo ordered. "Your distracting him!"

Krillin followed after Piccolo, but the Son twins remained where they were.

"Gohan! Chika!"Krillin called out. "We need to get out of here!"

"Come on, kids!"Piccolo protested. "You would only get in the way!"

"We're leaving you, dad!"Gohan admitted. "Don't you dare lose!"

"Give this creepy, what he deserve!"Chika demanded.

Gohan and Chika took off and flew away with Piccolo and Krillin.

Goku charged forward and started his fight against Frieza.

The two are evenly matched, but Goku continues to surprise Frieza with his ability to keep up with him with minimum effort.

"Shoot."Frieza muttered. "How can a Saiyan have that much power, so many have tried and they all died even the greatest of them were child's play. But this one is fantastic."

The battle starts to escalate with parts of Namek being demolished by the Ki Blasts in the process.

Goku and Frieza match blow for blow, and Piccolo, Gohan, Chika and Krillin have trouble just watching them.

Once it becomes obvious to Frieza that he cannot defeat Goku easily, he creates a lava crater in the planet's surface and submerges Goku in a lava tsunami.

Goku protects himself with an energy shield, but Frieza surprises him and hits him into the crater where he vanishes from sight.

Piccolo confronts Frieza and prepares to fight him again when Goku re-emerges, having just barely clung onto a ledge in the crater.

The magma becomes unstable, erupting like a volcano, so Goku uses his energy to force it back down and covers the surface with rocks to ensure it does not come back again.

"Hey, Goku!"Piccolo shouted. "Look out!"

Goku quickly moved out the way before Frieza could hit him.

"Hey!"Goku snapped. "What's your deal anyway, Frieza?!"

"Basically I am trying to kill you."Frieza answered.

"Then leave this planet out of our fight, got it?!"Goku demanded. "Leave it be!"

"Okay, have it your way."Frieza said simply.

"Fine then it's agreed."Goku replied.

"I never met a Saiyan with compassion before."Frieza commented. "This will be your downfall."

Goku scoffed. "If having feelings is weakness, I am the only Saiyan left."

Goku and Frieza continue to battle furiously.

Frieza began to give Goku a hard time with his tail, but Goku turns the tables by grabbing Frieza's tail and using it against him.

Frieza wraps his tail around Goku's neck to strangle him, but Goku resorts to drastic measures and bites it hard.

With Frieza distracted by the pain, Goku pummels Frieza furiously until Frieza strikes back by punching Goku back.

Goku gloats triumphantly for forcing Frieza to use his hands, while Frieza decides to stop playing around and fight properly.

Goku continues gathering the energy for his Spirit Bomb as Piccolo valiantly attempts to stall Frieza.

Piccolo attacks Frieza with a barrage of energy blasts, but Frieza was unharmed and brutally subdues the Namekian.

Frieza prepares to finish Piccolo, but Gohan, Chika and Krillin each fire an energy blast at Frieza, hitting him but not fazing him in the least.

Impressed with his foes courage yet irritated, Frieza prepares to use a Death Ball to destroy Namek completely.

Just then, Goku finally completes the Spirit Bomb.

As Frieza rises to fire the Death Ball, he accidentally moves directly into the Spirit Bomb's vicinity, giving Goku the perfect opportunity to launch the Spirit Bomb.

Frieza desperately tries to push the Spirit Bomb back, but was not strong enough and eventually was sucked into the Bomb's center as it exploded.

Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Chika and Krillin get blown away in the blast.

The Son twins stood up from where they were blown to and looked around for their father, Piccolo and Krillin.

Krillin came out of the water and held onto a rock bolder while letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Hey, Krillin!"Gohan called out.

"Your okay!"Chika chuckled.

Gohan and Chika landed next to Krillin before helping him up.

"Thank goodness, you kids are safe."Krillin remarked.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin notice there was no sign of Goku, Piccolo or Frieza.

"So Krillin do you think Frieza survived?"Gohan asked.

"I hope not."Krillin answered.

"But where is daddy and Piccolo?"Chika asked worriedly.

The three warriors continued looking at the water around them.

"I hope they come back soon."Gohan admitted.

"Hey, don't worry."Krillin assured.

Suddenly Piccolo suddenly emerged from the water and climbed onto a nearby island with Goku.

"Goku!"Krillin laughed.

"Dad!"Gohan chuckled. "Piccolo!"

"They made it!"Chika cheered. "Yay!"

The trio hugged in joy.

Gohan, Chika and Krillin flew over to their allies, but were struggling a little bit.

"Aw man, we must have used most of our energy against Frieza."Krillin commented with a smile.

"Hey, Piccolo!"Chika greeted. "Hi, daddy!"

The three warriors went up to Goku and Piccolo.

"Gohan, Chika..."Goku remarked with a weak smile.

Gohan and Chika rushed up to their father and hugged him in happiness.

"Hey Goku, are you okay?"Krillin asked.

Goku gives Krillin a thumbs up.

Gohan looked at Piccolo.

"Piccolo."Gohan said.

"Yes, Gohan?"Piccolo asked.

Piccolo stroked Gohan's head.

Gohan chuckled. "Nothing."

Gohan and Chika sat next to Goku.

"Hey daddy, you were amazing fighting that big bully."Chika giggled.

"Thanks, sorry that I made you worry."Goku apologised.

"That's okay."Chika assured kindly.

"Goku, your spirit bomb was awesome."Krillin stated. "It was so huge."

"That's because it was filled with energy of every living creature in the solar system."Goku admitted.

"I got to admit I thought I would never see you again."Gohan stated.

"Surely you had more faith in your father than that."Piccolo said with a smirk.

Chika wrapped her arms around Goku's neck.

"Well, I never doubted you for a second, daddy."Chika assured.

Goku smiled and ruffled his daughter's head.

"I guess now we can all go back to Earth."Krillin insisted. "For a while, I didn't think we get back."

Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Chika looked at Krillin in confusion.

"What I meant to say was having faith in Goku was homesick."Krillin commented.

Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Chika burst out laughing as the water waves slowly moved around them.

The four warriors prepare to leave to find Bulma and go back to Earth.

"Well guys, if we leave right now it will take us five days to head home."Goku admitted.

"Yeah!"Gohan cheered. "We can see mum again, Chi!"

"Alright!"Chika remarked. "The soon as we get home, I can't wait to see all our friends too!"

"Hey!"Krillin panicked. "We forgot about Bulma!"

"Don't scare me like that, Krillin."Goku reminded. "For the second I thought we saw Frieza again."

"In some ways, Bulma is worse than Frieza."Krillin admitted. "That's how I feel."

Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Chika laughed at the complement before Krillin joined them.

"Don't make me laugh, Krillin."Goku reminded with a weak smile and winced. "I still have ache all over."

Krillin helped Goku since he was a bit exhausted from his fight.

"Well, looks we were too late to save the Planet Namek."Piccolo stated. "I just hope Guru and the rest of his followers that were destroyed can now rest in peace."

Gohan and Chika looked at Piccolo quietly.

"Piccolo, how do you know about Guru?"Krillin asked.

Suddenly Krillin started shivering in fear.

"What is it, Krillin?"Goku asked.

The other fighters followed Krillin's gaze and became horrified.

Frieza was still alive, only with a damaged tail and eye but was angrier than ever.

"IT'S FRIEZA!"Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Chika shouted in unison.

"That's impossible!"Krillin denied. "A direct hit from your Spirit Bomb, no one could survive that!"

"Mummy..."Gohan whimpered.

"Now what do we do?"Chika asked nervously.

Goku and Piccolo continued glaring at Frieza.

Frieza grins evilly and fires a Death Beam straight at Goku.

"Goku!"Piccolo shouted.

Suddenly Chika pushes Goku aside and takes the hit.

Chika let out a weak gasp as the beam went straight through her.

"NO!"Goku yelled out.

Chika dropped on her knees and lifelessly dropped on the floor.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo stared at Chika's dead body in utter shock.

"No...no...Chika..."Gohan stuttered in horror.

Gohan slowly walked over his twin sister's body that was barely moving.

"Chika, wake up."Gohan begged as he bend down and moved his sister's back. "Come on, Chika! Wake up!"

The young boy looked at Chika's face and saw it was completely blank.

Gohan screamed out in sorrow and sobbed as he hugged his dead sister tightly.

His twin was gone.

Piccolo bowed his head as Krillin went up to Gohan.

"Not Chika."Krillin said in horror. "How...how could he?"

Goku began shaking uncontrollably at what he just witnessed.

Frieza killed Chika.

His only daughter.

Goku bend down and stroked his daughter's lifeless face.

"Chika."Goku whispered softly.

Anger started boiling inside Goku.

"Frieza..."Goku growled darkly as he stood up and clenched his fists.

"I must admit that Spirit Bomb of yours sure knocked a punch."Frieza said with a cruel smile. "It even knocked the breath out of me."

An enraged look grew on Goku's face as his body moved as his power level was began growing.

Frieza was now going to pay of what he has done.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"Goku roared in anger.

Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo notice lightening bolts crushing down from the sky.

Goku's rage finally erupted and he undergoes a strange transformation; resulting in him gaining a golden aura, golden-blonde hair and bluish-green eyes.

Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo stared at Goku with stunned expressions.

Goku has transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time.

"Guys, leave this planet right now."Goku demanded.

"But dad..."Gohan started.

"Gohan, go now!"Goku snapped. "I'm going to telling you this more time!"

Piccolo looked at Gohan and Krillin.

"We need to leave now!"Piccolo warned.

"Good luck, Goku!"Krillin stated.

Gohan picked up Chika before following after Piccolo and Krillin.

Goku sets his furious eyes on a now-horrified Frieza, determined to make him suffer for all the evil he's done especially for killing his only daughter.


	40. Back on Earth

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 40: Back on Earth**

Frieza knocks out Piccolo into the ground and eliminated Krillin by blowing him to smithereens.

"No!"Gohan cried out in shock as he held Piccolo. "Krillin!"

Goku angrily throws a Kamehameha wave towards Frieza.

Frieza flies straight into Goku's Kamehameha and a struggle is ensued.

Overcome by rage, Frieza pushes against the Kamehameha wave as hard as he can and Goku powered it up several times to keep Frieza at bay.

* * *

On Earth...

Mr Popo and gathers all of the Dragon Balls to make the wish to revive Frieza's victims on Namek.

"Your wish has been granted."Shenron stated.

* * *

In Goku's Ship...

Chika slowly opened her eyes, only for her to notice Bulma looking at her.

"Bulma?"Chika asked. "Krillin?"

Bulma hugged Chika tightly.

"Chika!"Bulma laughed. "Your alive!"

Chika stood up and looked at her hands.

"I'm really alive again."Chika commented with a hint of relief.

Suddenly there was rumbling outside causing the ship to shake which made Bulma nervous.

Chika notice Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo weren't in the ship.

"Where's Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo?"Chika asked worriedly. "Why aren't they on the ship?"

"They went back out to check on your dad."Bulma responded. "But they haven't come back."

Chika checked the outdoor entrance and saw Namek was collapsing and completely damaged.

"Oh my gosh..."Chika whispered in utter disbelief.

It seemed that her father fighting with Frieza was really making Namek tear apart bit by bit.

Suddenly Bulma and Chika began disappearing in Goku's damaged ship.

* * *

On Earth...

Bulma and Chika found themselves in a grass field on along with everyone else on Namek.

"We're back to Earth?"Bulma said in surprise.

Chika gasped when she notice Dende and the other Namekians.

"Whoa, the Namekians are all back."Chika remarked.

"Bulma? Chika?"

Bulma and Chika looked up to see Gohan on a tree.

Gohan jumped down from the tree and quietly walked up to Chika.

"Hey."Chika greeted with a smile.

Then Gohan grabbed his twin sistet and embraced her tightly, feeling very happy she was alive again.

"I missed you so much, Chi."Gohan admitted.

"I missed you too, Gohan."Chika responded softly.

"Hey, little runt!"Bulma snapped. "You left us! I waited and waited!"

"I'm so sorry, Bulma."Gohan apologised.

Chika covered her mouth and giggled a little bit.

"No big deal, kid."Bulma assured with a smile. "Forget it."

Gohan looked at Chika.

"Chi, where are we?"Gohan asked. "This isn't Namek?"

"I guess we're back home."Chika responded. "But how?"

Dende went to heal the injuries that Piccolo received from fighting Frieza.

Piccolo opened his eyes and got up from the ground.

"Your Dende?"Piccolo asked.

Dende nodded. "Yes."

"Where..."Piccolo started.

"We're on Earth, sir."Dende admitted with a smile.

"On Earth?!"Piccolo said. "Where's Goku?!"

Dende looked down and didn't respond.

"Oh no..."Piccolo responded and looked at the others. "Hey, Goku?!"

Bulma, Gohan and Chika notice Piccolo was fully healed.

"Piccolo!"Gohan chuckled.

"Hi, there!"Chika greeted.

The Son twins went up to Piccolo.

"Good to have you alive again, Chika."Piccolo complemented.

Chika nodded and smiled.

Gohan notice Dende.

"Whoa Dende, it's you."Gohan said. "Then that means we're all alive."

"Yes."Dende agreed with a nod. "It seems that someone wished us back."

"Is Krillin here too?"Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure."Dende answered.

"Wait a minute, Krillin is gone?"Chika asked.

"Frieza killed him."Gohan replied with a sad frown. "I guess he can only be wished back from the dragon balls once."

Chika looked down in sadness.

"Guru!"

Dende, Gohan and Chika notice Guru talking with other Namekians.

"Guru is back!"Dende remarked. "Let's go see him!"

"Chi! Bulma! Piccolo!"Gohan encouraged. "Come on!"

"I'm right behind you."Chika assured sweetly.

The group and the Namekians went up to Guru.

"Where are we, Guru?"A Namekian asked.

"That's a good question."Guru replied. "We are on the Planet called Earth, my son."

"But how did we get back to Earth?"Gohan asked.

"Did Goku win or did Frieza beat him?"Piccolo questioned.

"The two of them are fighting as we speak."Guru admitted. "Writing the final chapter of a story that your children would soon forget. The Super Saiyan could've come with us, but decided to remain on Namek."

Gohan and Chika looked at each other.

"You see is like this..."Guru started.

Vegeta looked around the area.

"I can't believe this!"Vegeta scowled. "I was so close to Frieza! I could've beat him!"

* * *

Back in Namek...

The planet was close to exploding, but Goku was still facing off Frieza.

"This planet would've blown up by now, but I'll get it two more minutes."Frieza commented.

 _"That's not much time."_ Goku thought.

"You sealed your fate with that stupid wish!"Frieza retorted. "There is no out for you now! Either you perish in battle in the hands of yours truly or you win and then kaboom! You die anyway because you will have no more air to breath in space!"

"Sounds bad, but I actually looked forward for this moment."Goku answered with a smirk. "Now I can fight you without worrying the safety of the others."

"Fool!"Frieza snapped. "Why worry about such weaklings when they can't understand what is taking place here?"

"I'm strong but that doesn't make my life more important than anyone elses."Goku responded.

Goku landed on the ground causing Frieza to follow after him.

"In exactly two minutes you'll be nothing but a pile of ashes."Frieza stated with a evil smile. "Just look how your trembling."

"It's you who should be afraid."Goku answered smugly. "Because your days of hatred will end in the Super Saiyan like you always feared.

"You are brave, but the only things that will end is you and this pathetic planet!"Frieza growled.

Frieza and Goku began fighting once again causing lightening bolts to hit the waves of the sea.

* * *

On Earth...

"You mean Krillin can't be..."Gohan started.

"I believe the Earth's dragon balls that has been revived by them, cannot be revived again."Guru stated.

"No, Krillin."Gohan said sadly.

Chika let out a sad sigh, understanding that their friend can't come back.

"But guys what about Goku?"Bulma asked. "How come his not here with us?"

"Goku wanted all on Planet Namek to be moved here on Earth except for Frieza and himself."Guru said.

"What?!"Bulma said in shock.

"So dad is still fighting Frieza...back on Namek?"Gohan asked.

Guru nodded in respond.

"But the planet is close on exploding!"Chika protested.

"Planet Namek is going to explode?"A Namekian said and looked at Guru. "Grand Guru is this true?"

"No!"Dende shouted. "Guru!"

Guru placed his hand on Dende's head.

"There is nothing I can do."Guru replied.

"But our home..."Dende started.

"It's absurd!"Piccolo snapped. "What was Goku thinking?! If he defeats Frieza, the explosion will be enough to destroy him!"

Piccolo clenched his fists.

"Goku, you had the chance to escape and join us but instead you chose to stay and make sure Frieza was defeated."Piccolo complemented bitterly and looked up. "But..."

"Piccolo, what's wrong?"Gohan asked.

"How could I hate someone who made such an honourable sacrifice?"Piccolo questioned. "Goku, why did you have to send me back to Earth? I wanted to fight along side of you. But you strength has become stronger and so has your character. You chose to fight Frieza even if it costs you your own life. Your always like that."

"That's our Goku."Bulma said with a hint of sadness.

"Daddy."Gohan cried.

"Please come home soon."Chika whispered.

Dende and the Namekians looked at the Son twins in sadness.

"I understand Kakarot's blood."

Everyone grew alarmed when they saw Vegeta sitting down on a rock.

"Vegeta!"Gohan growled.

"Great."Chika muttered.

"Kakarot can't give up a good fight, it's against his Saiyan nature."Vegeta stated with a smirk.

Bulma freaked out before hiding behind Gohan and Chika.

"Why did you have to come back?!"Bulma cried. "Why didn't the dragon balls leave out those filthy jerks?"

"Now that wasn't very nice."Vegeta commented smugly.

Vegeta stood up causing Bulma to drop on the ground.

"That hurts."Bulma groaned.

Bulma notice Ginyu frog on the floor.

"And your here too?"Bulma scowled. "Go away!"

Bulma kicks the frog and disappeared from sight.

"Heh."Chika chuckled in amusement. "Nice move."

"I hate that nasty frog!"Bulma complained. "This is a nightmare!"

"Oh is it?"Vegeta questioned as he walked forward. "Your all foolish to assume Kakarot abandoned such a good fight since the blood of a Saiyan flows through him strongly in his veins."

Gohan and Chika glared at Vegeta while Bulma hid behind them.

"And now as that idiot deals with being a Super Saiyan, his hunger for battle becomes even greater."Vegeta stated. "Nothing will stop Frieza and Kakarot from fighting that is until the planet goes off with a explosion and the two are gone with a bang."

Vegeta let out a mad laugh.

"Don't laugh!"Gohan growled.

"Well since I was revived from death, I shall become even stronger."Vegeta admitted. "Now that Kakarot and Frieza are out of the picture, I'll become the strongest fighter in the universe."

"You monster."Chika retorted coldly.

"I must admit this was unexpected."Vegeta said. "But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it."

The Son twins and the Namekians as the Prince of All Saiyans laughed once again.

"Wait as I recall there are dragon balls here on Earth, aren't they?"Vegeta asked. "So I will just call the dragon and grant me immortality. I can rule the universe for eternity."

"Your too late."Piccolo stated with a frown. "The dragon balls were used to revive you so now they've become ordinary stones. There isn't your lucky day after all. Too bad."

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger.

* * *

In Namek...

Goku and Frieza's battle escalates to the final phase.

During the battle Frieza unleashes his 100% Death Ball in an attempt to destroy Goku.

However Goku deflects the Death Ball into space, where it makes contact with another planet and destroyed it.

* * *

Back on Earth...

Bulma tries to cheer herself up by predicting Goku's fate with fortune telling leaves: she draws a circle in the ground and places three leaves inside it, planning to burn them.

If they all burn, it means Goku will return safely.

Dende sets fire to them, but the wind blows them away before they can burn completely.

Chika shook her head at the sight, feeling deep down that her father would return.

"Gohan?"Chika said.

"Yeah, Chi?"Gohan asked.

"I've being thinking about something recently."Chika commented. "You know when dad was told that he was a Saiyan sent to destroy Earth? I don't think that was true."

"Huh?"Gohan asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I think it was his parents that sent him here."Chika suggested. "They knew Frieza was going to destroy the Saiyan planet and they wanted to make sure dad was sent somewhere safe before it happened."

"I don't know about that, Chi."Gohan responded. "But I think it is possible."

Guru smiled seeing the youngest Namekians happily playing with each other.

"Yes, all is well."Guru said calmly. "This place is wonderful, what a perfect time to die."

"No!"Dende cried. "Guru, you can't die!"

This caused Gohan, Chika, Bulma and the other Namekians to look at Guru.

"Guru, please don't leave us."Piccolo said.

"It is time."Guru admitted. "Please gather around."

All the Namekians slowly gathered around Guru.

"Don't be sad, my children."Guru instructed. "Death is another stage of our lives."

A few Namekians rushed forward.

"We can't find the villagers from Elder Tsuno's village!"A Namekian stated.

"The villagers I defeated?"Vegeta asked with a smirk. "I believe the dragon balls only brought back the ones killed by Frieza and not me. How very sad."

The Namekians all glared angrily at Vegeta.

Suddenly the Namekian Dragon Balls that were now huge rocks landed on the ground.

"Ah, the Dragon Balls have followed me in this place."Guru stated. "They too fear that is time for me to go. Moori."

"Yes?"Moori asked.

"Please, give me your hand."Guru instructed.

"Yes."Moori replied.

Moori gives Guru's hand causing yellow energy to flow into him.

"You have the power of the Namekian Dragon Balls."Guru admitted. "Please, take good care of our people. Soon the Dragon Balls will sparkle again. Use them, but use them wisely. Watch over them."

"Yes."Moori answered. "I will try."

"Goodbye, my children."Guru stated. "You made me so very proud."

The Guru disappeared from sight after bidding his children farewell.

The Namekians started crying over the death of their father.

"Why?"Dende sobbed.

Gohan reflects on how Guru unlocked his and Chika's hidden potential to help them battle the Ginyu Force.

"Guru, I swear I won't let you down."Piccolo admitted firmly.

Dende suddenly realised something.

"Nail!"Dende remarked. "Piccolo needed your help and you fused with him, right?"

Piccolo smirked in respond.

"Listen, everyone."Moori instructed. "We must be strong and work together so that we can finally realise Guru's dream of peace for all Namekians."

"It's looks like they're all going to be okay."Bulma said. "If only Krillin could've seen this."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah."

"He would love to see this, after all that fighting."Chika replied.

"How about you use our dragon balls to wish him back?"Dende asked. "The Namek Dragon can revive someone many times, if it's not a natural death."

"Then we can wish Krillin back as soon as the Namek dragon balls began active again!"Gohan remarked in joy.

"Yes!"Chika squealed happily. "This is awesome!"

Gohan looked up in the sky.

"Did you catch all that, dad?"Gohan asked. "Now you have to come home so that you can be here to watch us wish Krillin back."

 _"Bulma."_

Bulma looked around in curiosity.

"Yamcha? I don't see you, but I can hear you."Bulma said. "I must be losing my mind."

 _"Bulma, it's really me."_ Yamcha assured. _"I'm giving you a message from King Kai."_

"No way."Bulma said.

"Bulma, your talking to Yamcha?"Gohan asked.

"What is the message?"Chika questioned.

 _"Bulma, Namek is over."_ Yamcha stated. _"Goku won, he beat Frieza."_

"Hey, guys!"Bulma called out. "Goku won! That's our Goku!"

Gohan, Chika and Dende grew happy at the news.

"Dad really won!"Gohan cheered. "Yay!"

"Whoo!"Chika laughed. "Go dad!"

Piccolo and the Namekians grew happy, hearing Goku defeated Frieza.

 _"Goku. You did it, my friend."_ Piccolo thought proudly.

Gohan, Chika and Dende danced together in joy.

 _"He did it."_ Vegeta thought with a glare. _"Unbelievable."_

Yamcha then tells Bulma something causing the blue haired woman to pale.

"Wait, if we wish Krillin and Goku back, they would be back on the Planet Namek."Bulma said in fear and dropped on her knees. "But the Planet Namek is gone."

Gohan, Chika and Dende stopped celebrating when they heard what Bulma just said.

Vegeta laughed in triumph as he flipped up and walked forward.

"Looks like my prophecy has come true after all."Vegeta remarked evilly. "I'm number one. It was nice to know your dad, kids. Getting Frieza like that for me, what a guy. He served his purpose."

"Jerk!"Gohan growled. "Your nothing compared to him!"

"Yeah, he spared your live twice!"Chika snapped.

"He shouldn't have been so soft, should he?"Vegeta retorted with a smirk. "Which lead me to question of what to do with his children. Destroy them now so that they don't destroy me someday?"

Gohan froze while Chika remained behind her brother.

"Don't sweat it, kiddos. Your the only Saiyans left beside me."Vegeta admitted and poked Gohan's. "That makes you two important. We're the last survivors of ancient race. Beside I need people like you to polish my boots and call me, Lord Vegeta."

Gohan slapped Vegeta's hand away.

"My dad will be back!"Gohan argued. "You'll watch!"

"You dad is history, kid!"Vegeta taunted cruelly.

Gohan tried to punch Vegeta, but he landed out of the way.

"Gohan!"Chika protested.

"You leave him alone, jerk!"Bulma snapped.

Gohan stood up from the ground.

"Are you challenging me, kid?"Vegeta questioned. "I wouldn't recommend it. It's your call go ahead."

"My dad will take care of you and he will be back!"Gohan shouted.

Gohan started fighting Vegeta.

Despite landing a few good hits, Vegeta subdues Gohan.

However in complete rage, Chika angrily rushed forward and punched Vegeta hard in the stomach before kicking him in the face.

Vegeta stood up while Chika landed in front of her brother.

"Hurt my brother again and I'll make you pay for all the things you have done!"Chika threatned in anger.

Vegeta scoffed and spat a bit of blood from his mouth.

"I'll like to see you try."Vegeta challenged.

Chika gritted her teeth in anger, but then Piccolo appeared in front of her.

"Back off."Piccolo warned.

"Have it your way."Vegeta scowled. "Neither of you are worth my time."

Vegeta powered up and took off in the sky.

Dende heals Gohan's injuries before Chika helped her twin up.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."Chika stated.

"I won't, Chi."Gohan assured. "I promise."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Author's Note: Should I do the Garlic Jr. Saga** **or move straight to the Trunks Saga?**


	41. The Mysterious Youth

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 41: The Mysterious Youth**

In the Forest...

Gohan and Chika were racing each other to the lake.

Gohan wore a yellow shirt with blue trousers and brown shoes.

Chika wore a pale green coloured dress with puffy medium-length sleeves. It had white lacey layers and dark green bows all over it. Underneath she wore white socks and yellow flats.

"Chi, I am going to win!"Gohan laughed.

"Not this time, Gohan!"Chika stated.

Gohan and Chika skilfully used their skills to go up a few high rocks before jumping into the water to catch a bunch of fish.

The Son twins came out of the water after catching a big pile of fish while their clothes were soaking wet.

"Oops."Gohan said with a smile. "Mum is going to get upset that we got all wet."

Chika took off her socks and shoes.

"I don't feel bad."Chika admitted with a frown and looked at her outfit. "I hate this dress. It's too girly."

It has been a few months since the Son twins have return to Earth and went back on doing their studies.

Porunga had revived Krillin, Yamcha Chiaotzu and Tien back to life.

Vegeta leaves Earth to search for Goku alone.

Dende and the other Namekians leave Earth to head to their new home.

Goku was revealed to still be alive, but chooses to come back home when he was ready.

 _"Goku refuses to return."_ Porunga's voice said. _"He said he will come back later."_

Chika shook her head from hearing Porunga's respond inside her head.

She didn't want to gain thoughts that her dad didn't care about his family.

He did care and was better than Vegeta.

Gohan tied the fishes he caught with a long string.

"On the bright side, we won't be getting a tutor after what happened with Mr Shu."Gohan admitted with a frown.

"Yeah that guy was a totally pain in the butt!"Chika scowled. "Good thing, mum threw him out. No one insults our dad."

Gohan nodded in agreement.

* * *

A While Later...

The Son twins returned home with the fishes they caught, only to be scolded by their mother for getting themselves wet.

After having themselves dried, Gohan and Chika went into their room to study.

Chi-Chi was cooking dinner while Ox-King laughed at his daughter's story.

"Chi-Chi darling, you threw him out of the window!"Ox-King laughed. "Poor guy! Should've known like husband and wife."

"Shh..Gohan and Chika are studying, daddy."Chi-Chi whispered.

Ox-King stopped laughing and covered his mouth.

"Oops, sorry."Ox-King apologised and then snickered. "And then you chased him out of the house!"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Daddy please, control yourself."

* * *

In the Son Twins Room...

Gohan and Chika were answering the maths questions in their books.

The two siblings stopped studying when they felt a massive Ki approaching Earth.

"Gohan, do you feel that?"Chika asked nervously.

"Yes, but it can't be..."Gohan started.

Suddenly the phone started ringing causing Gohan and Chika to go up to it.

Gohan picked up the phone and the caller revealed to be Krillin.

 _"Do you feel that?"_ Krillin questioned. _"Holy cow!"_

"I know."Gohan answered. "Me and Chika feel it too. This isn't good."

"Krillin, you don't think is you know who?"Chika asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so, Chika."Krillin answered. "We have to be strong, kids."

"Right."Gohan and Chika answered in unison.

* * *

Afterwards...

Gohan and Chika put on their battle armours since they knew wearing casual clothes won't be appropriate and were going to met up with Krillin.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika headed to the Northern Wastelands.

There they saw Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Paur, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Look guys!"Krillin insisted. "Down there!"

"It looks like everyone is here!"Gohan said.

"Looks like we arrived to the right place!"Chika remarked.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika landed in front of their companions.

"Hey, there."Krillin greeted.

"Wow!"Bulma chuckled. "Gohan! Chika! Krillin! You made it!"

"Hey, any word from Goku?"Yamcha asked.

Gohan shook his head while Chika looked down in sadness.

Bulma and Paur let out sad sighs.

"Just thought I ask."Yamcha replied.

"His here!"Piccolo warned.

Frieza's spaceship arrives on Earth causing the group to gasp in shock.

"Now there is no room for mistakes!"Vegeta scowled. "We got to keep our power levels down otherwise Frieza will find us in his scouter!"

Gohan and Chika glanced at Piccolo, who nodded at them.

"This is crazy!"Yamcha commented. "I never felt anything or anywhere close to the amount of power that I am sensing now!"

"I hate to say it, Yamcha, but this is only the tip of the ice berg."Gohan stated.

"There is no way, we can stand a massive force like that!"Tien commented.

"Hey, you guys are just kidding, right?"Yamcha asked with a nervous smile. "I mean your not suggesting that we should fight him? Like Tien said we would get wiped out! Frieza is a monster and attacking him is suicide!"

"But we have to try Yamcha."Piccolo reminded. "Right here and now or we can kiss the entire planet good-bye."

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Tien looked down.

"His right you know."Vegeta stated smugly. "You really have no choice. So let's quit fooling around and go find Frieza before he finds us!"

A gust wind blew around the group.

Not long after, everyone began climbing up a hill to head where Frieza was since flying would get them spotted.

Gohan helped Bulma climb up while Chika carefully climbed and try not to look down.

The Dragon Team arrived up and suddenly sensed a new power level.

"Guys, what's going on?"Bulma asked.

"I sense another huge power level."Krillin replied.

"And this one is making Frieza feel like nothing."Tien stated.

"You know guys, we can always turn back."Yamcha suggested.

 _"Incredible."_ Vegeta thought. _"I never sensed anything like it before. Where would someone with this kind of power have come from?"  
_

Suddenly the ground started shaking violently.

"Somebody stop this!"Bulma panicked. "Make it stop!"

"Chi, I think it might be dad."Gohan admitted.

"You think so?"Chika asked hopefully.

"Yeah, who would take on Frieza?"Gohan questioned.

"Your right, Gohan."Chika remarked. "It must be dad."

"I don't know, Chika."Krillin responded.

 _"Kakarot? No!"_ Vegeta thought with a glare. _"I refuse to believe it! There is no way his power level could've increased this much! It's impossible even if it is a Super Saiyan!"_

All the sudden a big explosion happened not far from where the group was standing.

"If that's Goku-"Krillin started.

Krillin rushed forward but Vegeta grabbed his arm.

"No! You will give us all away!"Vegeta stated. "Until I know what we're dealing with, I prefer to be unnoticed! So unless I tell you otherwise you stay put!"

Vegeta threw Krillin on the floor causing Gohan and Chika to rush up to him.

"Are you hurt?"Gohan asked.

"Just my pride."Krillin replied. "Man kids, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know."Gohan said.

"Me neither."Chika commented.

"But what if Goku is over there?"Krillin questioned. "And what if he needs our help right now while we're all standing here doing absolutely nothing!"

Krillin slammed his fist on the ground.

Piccolo glanced at Vegeta before looking at the area ahead.

"Hey, maybe it will help us relax a little and sing a song?"Bulma suggested.

"Shut up!"Vegeta snapped. "You had no useful thing to say since you got here! Now stay on the back and keep quiet, woman! I don't have time for your stupidity right now!"

"Stupid?"Bulma stuttered.

"You take that back!"Yamcha demanded. "Bulma isn't stupid!"

"You really think I'm smart then?"Bulma asked.

"Well, I guess your smart as you can be."Yamcha replied. "Being a girl and all."

Bulma grabbed Yamcha by the ear.

"I won't let go until you say your sorry!"Bulma snapped.

"Alright, alright!"Yamcha replied. "I'm sorry!"

Gohan and Chika laughed lightly at the sight while Krillin smiled a little.

Then Krillin, Chiaotzu and Paur started laughing as well.

"You make me sick."Bulma scowled.

Yamcha chuckled nervously.

"I guess this might be our last chance to laugh, you guys."Krillin admitted.

This caused the group to remain quiet.

Vegeta started running causing Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Chika to follow after him.

"Hey, wait for me!"Bulma protested.

Bulma grabbed Paur and followed after the team.

The group arrived up to a hill and saw a large pile of smoke was covering the wasteland below.

"What the-"Vegeta started.

"Hey, what's going on?"Bulma asked worriedly as she held onto Yamcha. "What in the world happened out there, Yamcha?"

Suddenly in the wasteland, Frieza activates the Supernova.

"Everyone get down!"Krillin protested.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien, Paur, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Gohan and Chika dropped down as a strong gust of wind came by from Frieza's Supernova.

* * *

Back in the Wasteland...

Frieza smirked when the dust cleared, revealing the mysterious youth was gone.

"Well done, Frieza."King Cold admitted. "It took you only four goes to eliminate that boy."

"I was just warming up, father."Frieza replied evilly.

King Cold chuckled. "Of course, son."

"Hey, Frieza!"

Frieza turned around and saw the mysterious youth was on a hill and has survived the attack.

The mysterious youth fires off a Burning Attack.

King Cold and Frieza moved out of the way to avoid the attack.

Frieza went up to the air.

"When I get my hands on-"Frieza scowled.

Frieza suddenly becomes aware of the nearness of the mysterious youth, the mysterious youth slices Frieza vertically in half.

King Cold stares in shock as Frieza reaches his end.

"Frieza!"King Cold shouted.

* * *

"They are right there!"Gohan said. "Look guys!"

Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien, Paur, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Chika looked up in the sky, seeing three figures.

One was King Cold, the second Frieza and the other was the mysterious youth.

Then the mysterious youth eliminated Frieza by cutting him into pieces and then ending him with an energy blast.

The Dragon Team watched the sight of Frieza being killed in complete shock.

"He...beat Frieza."Vegeta said. "Aversely, who is he?"

"Who knows? Just hope this guy is on our side."Krillin stated.

"They look like tiny little dots up there, how can you tell?"Bulma questioned and smiled. "It's properly Goku, you guys. Mr Super Saiyan. He has the nick to show up in just the right time. His such a stud, gosh."

"No, it's not Goku."Yamcha admitted. "No way, but his definitely a Super Saiyan."

Suddenly Vegeta went up causing Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Chika, Tien and Chiaotzu to fly up as well.

Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the waist as he and Paur follow after their companions.

* * *

King Cold and Trunks landed on a hill while glaring at each other.

"Super Saiyan, I am impressed."King Cold admitted with a smirk. "To encounter a fighter is rare indeed. But I would appreciate a person with talents like yours. Join me by taking Frieza's side as the Supreme Ruler of the Universe."

"Not a chance."Trunks retorted.

"Now don't be too hasty."King Cold responded. "Imagine every world will weak bubbles in your connection, subject to your every win."

Trunks didn't respond and just glared at the tyrant.

"No? But grant me this."King Cold requested. "Allow me to examine your sword. A weapon of such fine quality begs to be admired. You have nothing to fear from me."

"So you want to see my sword, huh?"Trunks questioned. "Here, catch."

Trunks smirked and simply handed his sword to King Cold.

"Yes, a remarkable weapon."King Cold complemented. "And I believe you wouldn't have defeated my son without this sword. What do you say?"

"Believe what you want to."Trunks responded.

"Ha! Alright then I will!"King Cold laughed. "Without this sword, your nothing! That's what I believe!"

King Cold tried to slash Trunks, but the Super Saiyan caught it with his hand.

The tyrant stares at Trunks with a shocked expression.

"So much for your theory."Trunks said smugly. "You should know the weapon doesn't make the man."

"Wait!"King Cold growled. "You don't even-"

The youth fires off a blast, which pierced King Cold's stomach and the tyrant hits against a rock wall.

The Dragon Team watched the sight with stunned expressions.

"First Frieza and now him."Krillin commented.

 _"Who is this kid?"_ Vegeta thought.

Trunks prepares to eliminate King Cold.

"Wait, you can't! No!"King Cold begged nervously. "My son was evil! I meant no harm."

Trunks unleashes an energy blast and Frieza's father was no more.

Another attack destroyed King Cold's Spaceship, much to the amazement of the Z Fighters.

"Wow!"Krillin replied. "Just like that! Bang! They're gone!"

"And it looks to me this guy didn't come close on breaking a sweat!"Tien admitted.

"Yeah, but let's hope he doesn't come after us."Krillin reminded.

The mysterious youth changed back into his normal self and sighed.

The boy had lavender coloured hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wore a indigo jacket reaching his abdomen with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve, a black tank-top, dark grey pants with a white belt, golden boots and a computerised watch. He had a broadsword hanging on his back and over his right shoulder in a red sheath with a blue strap.

A blush crept up on Chika's face.

 _"What a hottie."_ Chika thought lovingly.

Trunks glanced at the Dragon Team and smiled at them.

"I am heading off to a place near to meet Goku!"Trunks called out. "Would you guys, like to come?"

This caused the Dragon Team to become surprised.

"How weird, how does he know about dad?"Gohan asked.

"I have no idea, Gohan."Chika responded.

"Come on is this way!"Trunks stated. "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!"

"What?!"Krillin and Tien said in unison.

 _"Alright."_ Piccolo thought in suspicion. _"What is this guy up to?"_

 _"I don't know, who he is but he is no Super Saiyan for that I am certain!"_ Vegeta thought. _"Kakarot and I are the only Saiyans left! He can't be one of us! It's impossible!"_

"Hey follow me!"Trunks insisted. "Don't worry I won't bite! This way!"

Trunks took off while the Son twins and the Dragon Team remained where they were.

"We should follow him."Chika suggested.

"Your right, Chi."Gohan agreed. "He knows where dad is."

"Hold on, kids."Krillin warned. "How does he know about Goku?"

"I'm in."Tien admitted. "He seems pretty cool to me. Plus he saved us from Frieza. He can't be all that bad. I say go."

"Well, I don't trust that guy."Yamcha commented. "No way."

"You don't trust me either."Bulma reminded. "I say go."

"Definitely."Vegeta agreed. "I got to find out who he is."

The Son twins and the Dragon Team began following after Trunks.

"Your all nuts!"Krillin accused.

Krillin followed after his companions.

Trunks checked on his watch when it started beeping.

"Wow, my tractor beam still works in the original satellite."Trunks remarked. "You rule, gramps. "This is it."

Trunks landed on the ground and the group landed as well.

The mysterious took out a small device and threw it to the ground causing a refrigerator, stocked with various sodas and juices to appear.

"How about a cold drink?"Trunks suggested as he took out a lemon soda. "Goku is due to arrive in two hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here."

Trunks drank his soda drink.

"Well, I don't see why not?"Bulma asked with a smile.

"I am kind of thirsty."Chika complemented.

"Yeah."Gohan remarked.

Chika walked forward causing Gohan and Bulma to follow as well.

"Wait, guys!"Krillin protested.

"Chill out, Krillin."Bulma reminded. "It's just sodas."

Chika, Gohan and Bulma checked inside the mini fridge.

"Wow, what a great selection."Gohan remarked.

"Hey, I am starting to like this guy."Bulma complemented. "He has root beer."

"Ooh there is strawberry sodas too."Chika giggled.

"Orange for me."Gohan stated.

Chika and Gohan opened their soda cans and started drinking them.

"Ah, good stuff."Gohan commented.

"Tasty."Chika chuckled.

"Yeah, super."Bulma agreed.

"Is there is a grape, guys?"Krillin asked.

"Yeah, there is."Gohan replied.

Krillin walked forward and drank a grape soda.

"Oh boy!"Krillin laughed.

Krillin, Gohan and Chika laughed lightly as Bulma looked at Trunks.

"Have we met?"Bulma asked. "You look so familiar."

"No, sorry."Trunks responded.

"Excuse me, how do you know our dad?"Gohan asked.

"Actually I have never met your dad before."Trunks admitted. "I only just heard about him."

"But how do you know he will arrive in this spot in 2 hours?"Chika asked.

"Well that's a...sorry, I can't say."Trunks replied while looking down.

"Why not?"Vegeta retorted. "I'll tell you, your up to something! Tell us, tough guy, who are you?"

Chika gives Vegeta a glare while Trunks looked down with a sad expression.

"I wish I could, sorry."Trunks apologised.

"When you defeated Frieza and the big guy you were a Super Saiyan, were you?"Gohan said.

"Yes, I was."Trunks replied.

"That's a lie!"Vegeta growled. "Look, my friend, Kakarot, the one you call Goku and myself are the only Saiyans left. Kakarot's kids there, are half Saiyans. Counting them that makes four of us! There is no way, you could have Saiyan blood."

"But we saw him."Gohan reminded. "He just defeated Frieza and the huge guy all by himself."

"Well, I am calling him a liar not a weakling."Vegeta scowled.

Trunks continued looking down, but was simply hurt deep down.

Bulma notice the symbol on Trunks jacket.

"Hey, that logo on your jacket. That's my dad's company."Bulma commented. "Are you one of the employees?"

"Not exactly, just a fan."Trunks answered.

"Oh I see. Tell me your name and I will recommend you to dad."Bulma suggested.

"I can't do that, sorry."Trunks responded. "I know it's strange."

"Ooh mystery man."Bulma giggled.

"Let me guess his shoe size is a secret too?"Tien muttered.

"Yeah, why can't I have a secret thing?"Yamcha questioned. "That's not fair, I bet you have a secret fighting ring too?"

"Hey! Leave him alone!"Chika snapped with a glare. "Your guys are just jealous!"

"Exactly."Bulma agreed. "This guy defeated Frieza single handily so there!"

Gohan nodded. "Right."

"Ha!"Vegeta retorted cruelly.

Bulma gives Trunks a wink causing the lavender haired boy to blush causing Chika to giggle little at the sight.

* * *

Meanwhile in Goku's House...

Chi-Chi brought computer like devices for Gohan and Chika.

"Chi-Chi, what is all this?"Ox-King asked.

"It is the latest study equipment."Chi-Chi replied. "It teaches kids while they are sleeping."

"What?"Ox-King questioned.

"Since I can't teach Gohan and Chika during the day, I'll have their brains trained in the night."Chi-Chi remarked and frowned. "What makes them think they can sneak out without saying a word?"

* * *

Back in Northern Wastelands...

Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Chika, Tien, Paur, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma all waited for Goku to show up.

Gohan and Chika stood next to each other.

Trunks glanced at Vegeta.

"What are you looking at?"Vegeta questioned.

"Nothing."Trunks replied.

Trunks looked down and remained silent.

"Gohan, I wonder if this mystery guy has a girlfriend."Chika whispered.

"Why do you say that, Chi?"Gohan asked. "I thought you liked Pigero."

"Yeah, but this guy looks kind of cute."Chika remarked. "Beside it's not like Pigero is gonna ever find out."

Gohan sweat dropped. "Okay..."

How could his twin think about getting a boyfriend when they were just kids?

Gohan walked up to Piccolo.

"Hey, Piccolo."Gohan said. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"What's that?"Piccolo asked.

"Well, when Dende and the other Namekians left to settle in that new planet, you could've gone with them."Gohan said. "I was wondering why you chose to stay here with us? They're your people."

"I would join them someday."Piccolo responded and smiled. "But for now I feel like my mission is here on Earth. Sometimes connections between people and other beings grow, no matter what colour skin they have."

Bulma looked at Krillin.

"Hey, is it me or those two look alike?"Bulma asked.

"Now that you mention it, I can kind of see a resemblance."Krillin agreed. "I mean just in looks. The other guy seems pretty nice but Vegeta has a personality of a scum."

"Well, his a prince."Bulma said.

"So what?"Krillin questioned.

"Princes have to act tough like the world is not good enough for them."Bulma complemented.

"Vegeta seems more agitated than bored like he has a bad case hominoids or something."Krillin answered.

Trunks glanced at Vegeta again.

"Why do you keep looking over here?"Vegeta scowled. "Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? Like that much, you can have it."

"No, thanks."Trunks answered and looked down.

"Then knock it off, kids."Vegeta ordered coldly.

Trunks looked with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe Goku met this guy somewhere in the universe?"Tien suggested.

"But he has told Gohan and Chika, he hasn't met Goku before."Chiaotzu reminded.

"Then how can he know Goku will arrive in 2 hours before he arrives?"Tien asked.

"Maybe his wrong!"Yamcha argued. "Maybe Goku is not coming!"

"The only way to find out, guys."Bulma reminded. "Let's wait for an hour and chill out!"

"Alright."Yamcha answered.

The Dragon Team and the mysterious youth waited for an hour for Goku to show up.

"Hey that's it."Trunks said as he checked out his watch. "Two hours passed. Goku should be arriving in two hours."

"Really?"Chika asked hopefully.

Suddenly the group saw something arriving from the sky.

"Do you guys feel that?"Chiaotzu asked.

"I feel it too, Chiaotzu."Tien commented.

"His coming!"Krillin stated.

"I guess that guy was right after all."Yamcha responded.

"Are you sure?"Bulma asked.

"His really coming!"Gohan laughed. "Our dad is coming back, Chi!"

"Yay!"Chika cheered in joy. "This is great!"

Then one of the Ginyu Force's pods crash landed on the ground.

The Son twins and their companions rushed where the pod crashed landed.

Then the pod opened, revealing the person inside was none other than Goku.

"Hey, guys."Goku greeted with a smile.

Tien, Paur, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma cheered to see Goku has come back.

Vegeta frowned while Piccolo and Trunks simply smiled.

"What took you so long, dad?"Gohan asked with a smile.

"We missed you so much!"Chika stated.

"Welcome back to Earth, Goku."Tien admitted.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter;)**


	42. Mystery Revealed

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 42: Mystery Revealed**

Goku shares a warm welcome with his children and friends.

"Hey, guys."Goku said. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"This guy told us."Bulma replied and pointed at Trunks. "His a mystery man, I think he might be a fan of yours."

"He knows all about you, daddy!"Gohan remarked.

"But how?"Goku asked.

This caused Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, Chika, Yamcha, Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu to become surprised.

"Well dad, he knew what time you were going to arrive here too."Chika admitted with a smile.

"That's impossible, we never even met."Goku replied.

"Then he must've tracked your ship from space."Bulma suggested.

"Really? I don't know."Goku responded. "Frieza tried to do that but I can sense his energy level as he passed me. He was in a hurry to beat me at home. But in the world happened here, guys? Who defeated Frieza? You, Piccolo? Or was it you, Vegeta?"

"Neither of us did."Piccolo answered and looked at Trunks. "It was this guy. He did it with ease. He turned into a Super Saiyan and teared him apart."

Goku looked at Trunks.

"Whoa, a Super Saiyan?"Goku said in surprise.

"I can believe it."Goku remarked. "That's outstanding. Can you imagine a Super Saiyan at his age? That's fantastic!"

"Hey!"Vegeta snapped. "Aren't you forgetting something? You, your children and I are the only Saiyans still alive!"

"Well, if he says his a Super Saiyan that's good enough for me."Goku responded with a smile.

"Honestly Goku, you take things lightly sometimes."Bulma said in disproval.

"No, I don't."Goku replied.

"Goku, can I have a word with you?"Trunks asked.

"With me?"Goku said.

"Yes, just the two of us."Trunks stated.

"Alright then."Goku replied.

"Hey, what is this guy trying to say?"Yamcha questioned.

"It's alright, guys."Goku assured. "I will be right back."

Goku and Trunks flew away from the group and went to the other side.

"Thanks, man."Trunks commented with a grateful expression.

"Hey, no problem."Goku answered. "But I should be thanking you for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was fooling myself thinking he would change."

"Not him."Trunks answered with a smirk. "He was out of control and you were supposed to stop him. But when he landed, I had to step in since you weren't around."

"Yeah, his ship was faster than mine and he gained two hours on me."Goku admitted and frowned. "I knew he was going to hurt the people here. I was about to make my move but then you came along."

"And just how you were going to make a move?"Trunks asked. "You were two hours away in space."

"Well, thanks to a technique I learned I could've been there in seconds."Goku commented.

"Are you serious?"Trunks questioned.

"Yeah."Goku answered with a nod. "It's called instant transmission."

"You mean time travel?"Trunks asked in surprise.

"No, you dematerialise and travel in massive light."Goku explained. "You be surprised that I would've arrived here in second."

"I had no idea that you would have that ability."Trunks said.

"Yeah, the people on Yardrat taught it to me."Goku answered. "They weren't very strong but they had amazing techniques and I think they liked me because I could eat as much as they could."

Trunks looked down since he realised he may have unnecessarily interfered with events.

"Man, what a bummer."Trunks muttered. "If I had known, you wouldn't need my help to beat Frieza. I could've waited for you. Then talk to you alone and avoid meeting all the others."

"The rest?"Goku responded in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question."Trunks replied. "But first let me ask you something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, I wasn't able to."Goku said. "But now I can control it."

"Alright then can you show me right now?"Trunks suggested.

* * *

"I really like Goku's new outfit."Bulma commented. "It's so cool."

"I wonder what they are talking about."Krillin said.

"Yeah, they look serious."Gohan agreed.

Chika nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Okay."Goku said with a smile.

Goku powered up to his Super Saiyan form for the first time, which astonished his friends.

* * *

"What's going on, you guys?"Bulma asked in shock.

"Dad has become a Super Saiyan."Gohan replied.

"Oh my gosh..."Chika whispered.

"How can he generate that much power?"Tien asked.

"I know, Goku is on fire!"Yamcha complemented.

Piccolo had a shocked expression while Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger.

* * *

"Are you satisfied?"Goku asked.

"Yes, I am."Trunks responded. "How awesome. I forgot what it feels like looking from the outside and in."

"So what's next?"Goku questioned.

"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans."Trunks answered.

Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan which caused Goku to become stunned.

* * *

Nervous expressions grew on Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika's faces.

"Man, look at those two!"Yamcha commented.

"What is that guy up to?"Tien asked.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

* * *

Trunks launched forward and attacks Goku with his sword, but Goku effortlessly blocks him with his forefinger, impressing the boy.

The mysterious boy jumped back and returned into his normal.

"Awesome."Trunks commented. "Everything I heard was true. Your good. No, your great."

Goku smirked and changed back into his normal form.

Trunks sword went back in it's place.

"Man, those same moves turned Frieza into cold cuts."Trunks said.

"Well, your heart wasn't in it this time."Goku replied.

"I feel like I can trust you, Goku."Trunks stated. "I had to know."

* * *

"Man Goku..."Tien started.

"His spectacular."Yamcha admitted.

"Blast you, Kakarot."Vegeta retorted bitterly.

Piccolo didn't say anything as he continued glancing at Goku and Trunks.

* * *

"Sorry about all the secrecy."Trunks apologised. "But I really need your word that you won't tell anybody about what I'm going to say."

"Well, I never had a problem keeping secrets."Goku answered. "Sure, you have my word."

"Thank you, my name is Trunks."Trunks said. "This is going to sound very strange, but I'm not from this time. I travelled in a time machine, 20 years from the future."

"What? In the Future?"Goku asked with a surprised expression. "That's incredible!"

"Yes."Trunks replied. "Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself, Gohan and Chika are Saiyans left. And I got mine from him. His my father."

"WHAT?!"Goku said in utter shock. "Your kidding! Are you absolutely sure your Vegeta is your father?"

"Yes."Trunks responded with a nod. "I'm half Saiyan, half Earthling."

"Your serious! Vegeta's son! My gosh!"Goku said and glanced at Vegeta. "Yes, yes, I can see the resemblance! Wow..."

"I'll be born 2 years from now."Trunks admitted.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"Goku laughed. "No kidding! Vegeta is going to be a daddy! That's incredible! Who would've ever thought?"

"Goku, listen."Trunks responded. "I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something. In 3 years, on the morning in May 12th at 10:00am. A horribly destructive duo will show up at an island. 9 miles, south west at South City. They have dreadful powers. By our standards, they're monsters, Goku. That's the best way to describe them. They're monsters. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you will know will be gone for good."

"What's the deal?"Goku questioned. "Are they aliens?"

"No, they're both Androids created right here on Earth."Trunks replied. "They're creator is Gero, Dr Gero. The old master mind responsible for the old red ribbon army, do you remember?"

"Yeah! I defeated him!"Goku answered.

* * *

Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, Chika, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Vegeta continued watching Goku and Trunks.

"Man!"Bulma said. "For two guys, who don't know each other, they sure have a lot to talk about."

"But hey, talking is not bad."Krillin commented. "It's a lot better than fighting."

"At least he doesn't have his sword out anymore."Gohan stated.

"That's a relief."Chika complemented.

* * *

"No way!"Goku said. "Same guy?"

"That's him."Trunks agreed.

"But how? He lived?"Goku asked.

"Thanks to you."Trunks replied.

Goku looked down with a troubled expression.

"Yes that is one battle you wished you would've fought to the end."Trunks admitted. "Look, I'm sorry for telling you this Goku. I know your a good person, but letting Dr Gero escape was a mistake that will come back to haunt you and everyone you know. His properly working on those monsters as we speak. I'm not sure where his laboratory is. If I knew, I be paying him a visit instead of you. It's hard to describe these creatures, Goku. They're unlike anyone you ever faced. Nothing comes close on rivalling the technology that gave them birth. It's mind bubbling how strong they are."

"What's his plan?"Goku asked. "What's Dr Gero trying to accomplish with them?"

"No one, really knows."Trunks answered. "The moment those things were able to think for themselves, they rebelled and they had their twisted merciless agenda every since then. There is no rhyme or reason of what they do! Machines of destruction! Man eaters! They first act after being born was turn against their own creator, Dr Gero himself!"

Trunks looked down in anger while shivering a little.

"These Androids are ruthless."Trunks retorted. "They delight on causing pain and chaos. Living on Earth in my timeline is like living in a nightmare. Always running and hiding looking for a way out."

"Man, gosh."Goku commented. "You defeated Frieza in a flash and yet what your saying these Androids are even stronger than you."

"They are for sure."Trunks replied with a frown. "Haunting me down is one of their favourite hobbies, but it's two against one. There is nothing I can do against them except run."

"What?"Goku said. "What about all the others? I mean aren't they helping you?"

"They can't."Trunks answered. "They're dead. 3 years from now, the Earth's special forces will be gone."

Goku froze and remained quiet of what he just heard.

"I am all that's left."Trunks admitted. "I am doing the best I can! They're all gone! Vegeta! Krillin! Yamcha! Tien! Chiaotzu! Piccolo! They are all going to lose their lives against the Androids in a horrible battle! There will only be two survivors. One is my master and best friend, Gohan and his twin sister, Chika. They narrowly escaped that battle but then 13 years later, those monsters finally get Gohan!"

Trunks gritted his teeth anger before looking at Goku.

"That was 4 years in my timeline and as you already know Piccolo is gone, so there is no chance to revive anyone with the Dragon Balls."Trunks stated.

Goku became alarmed when Trunks didn't mention what happened to Future Chika.

"Hey, hold on."Goku stated. "What about the Chika from the Future? Is she still alive?"

"No."Trunks admitted with a sad frown. "At the age of nineteen, Chika started a relationship with somebody and was expecting her first child. But after a long labor, she died after giving birth. That event happened 3 years before Gohan was killed."

Goku fell silent at his future daughter's fate, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, Chika, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Vegeta watched at Goku and Trunks as the two talked to each other.

"Now what's the deal?"Yamcha asked. "They look like somebody just died over there."

* * *

"Building the Time Machine costed many precious lives."Trunks admitted and clenched his fists. "So many have suffered in the hands of those beasts! Darn them! They are just too strong!"

"Wait a second, Trunks."Goku instructed. "What about me? Do I die in the battle as well?"

"No, you die before that."Trunks admitted. "Not too long, your going to catch a virus that attacks the heart. Your going to die from it."

A stunned look appeared in Goku's face.

"Sorry to be a bearer of bad news."Trunks apologised. "It's a radical virus, you'll start hearing about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"What a bumper!"Goku scowled. "Being killed by a stupid virus! What a waste! Darn it! I want to fight those Androids! I don't even get to take a crack at them!"

"You mean after everything you heard, you still want to fight them?"Trunks asked with a surprised expression. "You still want to fight them? Aren't you scared of them at all?"

"Well sure, a little bit."Goku replied. "All challenges are scary at first, maybe I could make a difference."

"A guy like you properly could."Trunks commented with a smile. "Your a true hero. My mother, Gohan and Chika were right about you, Goku. I could really trust you. I'm glad I can."

"Huh?"Goku said in confusion.

"Here you go."Trunks admitted as he took out a small heart medicine. "Take this, for your health."

"My health?"Goku said.

"It's an antidote."Trunks answered as he handed Goku the medicine. "There is no cure for that nasty virus. But in my time, there is. Take this when you get sick."

"Your kidding!"Goku chuckled in joy. "Wow! Awesome! It's purple too! I bet it's grape flavour."

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku because it's going to change history."Trunks commented. "But some history must change, things are pretty bad. We're living in fear with no way out! It's terrible! But you can make a difference, Goku. My mother told me that you could and now I believe her."

"You mother knows me?"Goku asked. "Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

Trunks looked down and blushed a little.

"Now."Trunks said quietly.

"Oh wow, I know your mother."Goku responded nervously. "Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right there."Trunks answered and pointed at Bulma.

Goku falls over in laughter causing Trunks to sweat drop.

"Bulma is your mother?!"Goku chuckled in shock.

* * *

A startled look grew on Piccolo's face.

"That guy pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down."Vegeta said.

"I could've sworn that Goku called my name."Bulma replied.

* * *

"Wow! Bulma and Vegeta? Unbelievable!"Goku remarked and looked behind him. "I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha, but man! Vegeta?"

"They don't stay together long."Trunks commented shyly. "It's more like a passion kind of thing. You know how stubborn they are. Yamcha and my mother are going to break up. Yamcha finds someone and my mother falls in love with my dad. Course, he can't never admit he loves my mother."

"No shock there."Goku admitted. "I know them and they are the most feistiest two people, I know."

"I don't remember my dad, so it's really great to meet him."Trunks explained. "His a cranky guy but his impressive."

* * *

"Hey that guy is looking over here isn't he?"Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, it looks like his smiling."Paur agreed.

* * *

Trunks looked at Goku.

"I know it's bizarre, but they'll find their way to each other very soon."Trunks stated. "But if they learn about it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them, Goku. I might not be born."

"Hey, not a problem."Goku assured with a smile.

"Well, I better be off."Trunks admitted. "My mum is worried sick about me, she needs to know everything went okay."

"Yeah please tell her, I sent her my thanks."Goku remarked. "Your both great."

"Hey, you helped me in a lot of ways."Trunks replied. "I should thank you."

"Me?"Goku asked. "What did I do?"

"Well, I felt alone when Gohan and Chika died."Trunks answered. "They were the only people who would understand me and my power. But meeting you has inspired me, Goku. It's like finding a long lost brother. You take care."

"You too."Goku remarked with a smirk. "Your a brave young man, Trunks. Now that I met you, I'll be with you in spirit no matter where you are or where ever you go."

Trunks smiled and gives him a thumps up before taking off in the sky.

After Trunks was out of sight, Goku looked down with a troubled expression and folded his arms.

"Aw man, now what?"Goku questioned. "How am I going to let them know?"

Then Goku notice his children and companions going up to him.

"Daddy!"Gohan greeted happily.

"So what did the mystery guy say?"Chika asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, did he tell you anything?"Krillin questioned.

"Well...nothing important really."Goku lied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika and Bulma looked at Goku with confused expressions.

"Don't be funny."Piccolo retorted. "It sounded really important to me."

"Really?"Goku asked. "You heard everything?"

"My ears are not just part of my face, Goku."Piccolo reminded.

"Oh come on!"Bulma complained. "What's so important that you can't tell us, Goku?"

"Well, I can't really say."Goku replied.

"Alright that's fine, but if you won't I will."Piccolo stated.

"Gosh!"Goku said in shock. "You heard?"

"Don't worry, Goku."Piccolo assured. "I won't say anything that will endanger your friend. But we deserve a chance to change our destinies. All of us not just him."

Piccolo tells everyone about everything he heard, but does not say anything about Trunks or his parentage.

"And that's the whole story."Piccolo admitted. "In 3 years, all of us except Gohan and Chika are supposed to die in a battle by the Androids. But now that we know, maybe we can change that."

"Look his cracked, don't you think?"Yamcha asked.

"I don't think."Bulma replied.

"Look believe what you want to believe."Piccolo said. "But as for me, I want to live. I am going to train. I want to be prepared."

The Son twins and the group spotted Trunks taking off in his Time Machine.

"Father, your so tough and proud."Trunks said. "Your hard as rock, but deep down your heart beats like mine does. I know you feel, I'm your son and I will always love you. I'm glad I got to see you, dad. Farewell, young mother. May the good spirits keep you save. And Chika? Take care of yourself."

Trunks smiled and waved goodbye before disappearing from sight.

"His gone."Krillin said.

"Back to the future."Piccolo responded.

"How strange."Bulma commented. "I could've sworn he was waving goodbye to me."

"Man, I am going to train you guys."Tien stated.

"Me too."Yamcha added.

"Yeah, I am too."Krillin admitted.

 _"Another Super Saiyan?"_ Vegeta thought with a glare. _"I've got to have it! I got experience it!"_

"So the mystery guy is really from another timeline?"Chika responded and blushed a little. "Cool."

"Wow."Gohan stated and looked at Goku. "Gosh dad, you really believe that guy is from the future?"

"Yes I do, son."Goku replied. "Yes, I do."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	43. Goku's Special Technique

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 43: Goku's Special Technique**

Goku was talking to his children and companions.

"Sorry, guys."Goku apologised. "I guess all this trouble followed me home from Namek."

"Tell me Kakarot, how did you escape from Namek anyway?"Vegeta questioned.

"Oh yeah that's right."Yamcha agreed. "Frieza's ship was wrecked, wasn't it? King Kai told us there was no way you could've survived when Namek exploded. We thought you were a goner. How did you get away?"

"When there is a will, there's a way."Goku admitted and thought. _"And there were moments when I didn't think I made it."_

Goku explained to the group how he survived Namek's destruction.

He reached Frieza's Spaceship and activated it, but it broke down while preparing to leave the planet.

A crack formed in the ground and the spaceship fell towards a pool of lava.

"So Frieza's ship wasn't working at all?"Krillin said. "You must've been really scared, Goku."

"Yeah, but it is a good thing for me, I was able to keep a clear head through it all."Goku stated.

"Enough with the subsense already!"Vegeta scowled. "Get on with the blasted story!"

"Alright, where was I? Planet Namek was just about to blow."Goku commented. "I had almost given up hope. But then at the last minute, I caught a glimpse of another ship."

"Another ship?"Vegeta said. "It must've belonged to the Ginyu Force."

"Whoever belonged to, it was my only chance so I went for it."Goku admitted. "There was no time for me to set a course, I just fired up the engine and punched it. I made it off Planet Namek in a few seconds before it exploded. The only problem was I had no idea where I was going. The next thing I remember I crashed landed on a planet that was light years away from Namek. It turned out I landed on the Planet Yardrat and the inhabitants were really friendly. They were kind enough to nurse me back to health and they even repaired my spaceship. So once I was strong enough to make the journey, I packed up and headed home."

"That may explain where you've been for all of this time, but there is a few things I would like to know."Vegeta replied and smirked. "For starters, where in the world did you get that absurd looking outfit."

"It's the latest fashion on the Planet Yardrat."Goku answered. "But I guess it looks a little strange, but at least is not pink."

"Never mind!"Vegeta retorted. "Who cares about your stupid clothes anyway? Now it's pretty obvious that you've been training, I want to see what you've learned."

"Now where to begin?"Goku said and smiled. "I know."

Gohan and Chika looked at their father quietly.

"Oh yeah."Krillin chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't come back empty handed."

"Come on show us your new tricks, Goku."Bulma suggested.

"Alright, let's see if I can remember it now."Goku complemented. "How did it go again? It's not an easy trick to do. I like to call it, 'the instant transmission."

"The instant what?!"Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika said in unison.

"Come on, let's see it."Tien suggested.

"Okay, watch this."Goku instructed. "To begin with, I need to imagine a person. A person far away. Now who should it be? Someone with a whole life of energy would be good. Now who's it going to be? I got it. Three, two, one."

Goku teleported out of sight, which shocked Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika.

"His gone!"Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika said with startled expressions.

Then Goku appeared again and was wearing red glasses

"So what's so important about that?"Vegeta asked smugly. "It's just super speed."

"Ta da, check it out."Goku remarked.

"What? But those glasses are Master Roshi's!"Krillin said.

"Yeah, they are."Bulma agreed.

"But that's impossible!"Yamcha protested. "Kame House is miles away from here, Goku! What's up?!"

"It's a secret."Goku answered with a grin.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Krillin, can I trust you with these?"Goku asked and handed the glasses to Krillin.

"Sure, no problemo."Krillin assured and placed on the glasses.

"Aw man, now his going to get an attitude."Bulma joked.

Goku chuckled. "I'll say."

"Great now don't you think we should talk about some other things?"Tien questioned. "Like Androids?"

Goku's smile vanished.

"Androids? Gosh."Goku said awkwardly. "I guess I almost forgot about them."

This caused Chiaotzu, Paur, Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Chika to become shocked at Goku's lack of concern about the Androids.

"On May 12th, three years from now on a island, nine miles southwest of South City at 10 o'clock in the morning."Piccolo stated. "Two killer androids will arrive."

"Okay, okay, enough."Goku replied. "I was just joking. We all remember."

"So what you're saying is we should keep that date open, huh?"Krillin questioned.

"This one could get a little rough, so you'll have to decide if your in or out."Piccolo reminded. "When the time comes, you won't be able to hide behind those sunglasses."

"Yeah that's for sure."Yamcha agreed.

Krillin let out a weak chuckle.

"Now hold on, I don't remember putting you in charge of this operation."Vegeta retorted with a cruel smile.

"Are you challenging me, Vegeta?!"Piccolo demanded with a glare.

Vegeta let out a smug scoff.

Goku went in front of Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Whoa, now."Goku instructed.

"Don't cross me, Vegeta."Piccolo warned.

"Or what?"Vegeta asked.

Gohan glared at Vegeta while Chika simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hold on."Bulma remarked with a smile. "I just had a great idea. I know a way, we could save the Earth and not fight. Get rid of Dr Geru."

This caused everyone to look at Bulma.

"Here's what I think we should do."Bulma suggested. "Use the dragon balls to summon the dragon and he'll tell us where the doctor is. We take out the doctor and all the problems are solved, you get it?"

"That's great."Krillin remarked. "In fact, Bulma. I'm surprised I didn't think of that before you did. I mean who wants to wait around for 3 years anyway?"

"By the time we found the dragon balls, it will be too late, you dope!"Vegeta snapped. "Leave the ideas to the great minds like my own."

"Get over, yourself!"Bulma growled in anger. "You would didn't think of an idea even if it hits you in the head, you big dummy!"

Bulma rushed up to Goku.

"Your with me, Goku, are you?!"Bulma asked hopefully.

"Wow, I can't believe it but I guess I have to side with Vegeta."Goku stated. "Besides Dr Gero hasn't made the Androids yet and hasn't done anything wrong. Then we'll just have to wait."

"But that boy said those Androids are strong enough to wipe all us out!"Bulma protested. "Why do you want to rush to fight them head on?! Think about it guys! You don't have to fight them!"

"No, we don't."Tien replied. "But it looks like we have to."

Chiaotzu shook in fear.

"What about you two?"Tien asked.

Yamcha nodded bravely while Paur paled.

"We are done for."Bulma said nervously.

"Well, I know what I have to do."Krillin commented. "I'm in even though the odds are against us. Think about it. We are lot stronger together than we are apart and together we will have no problem beating those Androids, right?"

Gohan and Chika looked at each other.

"Bulma, your idea was good theory, but maybe you might wanna rethink your position on this one."Krillin suggested.

"What are you saying?"Bulma demanded with a glare.

"Come here."Krillin instructed and whispered in Bulma's ear. "What I'm saying is I wanna try to say on the good side of Piccolo and Vegeta. I don't know if you noticed, but they are having trouble controlling their temper."

"I get it."Gohan said. "Your saying you don't wanna get beaten up."

"Is it because your scared?"Chika suggested.

"Kids, cool it."Krillin reminded. "Your cramping my style."

"What a dweeb."Bulma retorted. "As for the rest of you, don't come crying to me when those Androids take over the Earth and enslave everybody cause I'll just say I told you so!"

"Then it is settled!"Goku remarked. "We will all fight together!"

"Yeah!"Gohan, Chika, Yamcha and Krillin cheered in agreement.

"Look at you, the great general rallying up his troops."Bulma said sarcastically. "Hardly you look like a cheerleader. It's hopeless. Boys will always be hopeless."

"Great."Goku responded. "We'll meet here in 3 years at 9:00 on May 12th. If you don't think you can handle it, don't bother showing up got it?"

"Kakarot, I just want you to know just because we have agreed to fight together this time, I don't want you to think that everything has changed between us."Vegeta warned. "Listen when this is over, we'll meet to settle the score."

Goku nodded. "Sure."

Vegeta powered up and took off in the sky.

"Goodbye, guys."Tien stated. "See you in three years."

"See you later."Chiaotzu commented.

Tien and Chiaotzu took off in the sky while Krillin, Gohan and Chika waved at them.

"Be sure to call sometimes!"Krillin called out.

"Train really hard!"Gohan instructed. "We're counting on, you guys!"

"Good luck!"Chika remarked.

Goku looked at Piccolo.

"Piccolo, I need a training partner."Goku admitted. "So what do you? It will make Gohan and Chika happy."

"Alright then."Piccolo replied.

"Yeah!"Gohan chuckled.

"Awesome!"Chika giggled.

"Krillin, Yamcha, care to join us?"Goku asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to train with Master Roshi."Krillin answered.

"Yeah, I like to train in my own pace, Goku."Yamcha stated. "And besides I don't think I can keep up with you guys anyway."

"Okay, see ya."Goku responded and looked at Bulma. "And Bulma, hope you have healthy babies."

A stunned look appeared on Bulma's face.

Piccolo, Goku, Gohan and Chika powered up and flew out of sight.

Krillin looked at Bulma.

"Bulma, what did he mean?"Krillin asked. "Are you going to be a mum?"

"No way."Bulma responded with a frown. "I don't know what Goku was talking about."

"He was trying to say maybe it's about time we got married and started a family."Yamcha stated while blushing and laughed. "I mean it's not like your getting younger."

Paur, Bulma and Krillin sweat dropped and didn't say anything.

* * *

Back in Goku's House...

Goku and his children returned back home.

Chi-Chi was happy to see Goku again since it has been a few months since they last saw each other.

But the moment when Goku said he wanted Gohan and Chika to do training for 3 years, Chi-Chi's happy mood vanished.

"This has gone too far, Goku!"Chi-Chi complained. "I don't want you to teach our kids more of your bad habits! I won't stand for it! I won't! This has got to stop! Are you crazy? No way! I'm not going to let you interfere with Gohan and Chika's studies anymore! Why do you think I brought them study books, text books and study tapes? I even got them sleeping kits, so they don't fall behind!"

Gohan and Chika grew nervous seeing their new beds had study techs on them.

"Do you want our children to grow up into brainless thugs?!"Chi-Chi questioned and folded her arms. "You can go, but Gohan and Chika stay here."

"Chi-Chi, we need Gohan and Chika for this battle. It's important."Goku explained. "It's only this one time and then they can spend their lives with their noses on the books."

"I don't want our children to grow up without an education like their father did! Is that so wrong?!"Chi-Chi scowled and covered her face. "Honestly all the pain and torment, I go through just because I want the best for my babies!"

"Wow, I never knew you were so serious about this, Chi-Chi."Goku commented. "But Gohan and Chika want to go."

Gohan and Chika nodded in agreement which made Chi-Chi more angry.

"Absolutely no way and that's final!"Chi-Chi growled.

"But are you trying to tell me that our kids studies are more important than saving the Earth?"Goku asked.

"That's right, mister!"Chi-Chi shouted. "There is nothing more important than Gohan and Chika's studies right now! If they take three years off, they'll fall behind!"

"Oh relax, Chi-Chi-"Goku instructed brightly.

Goku tapped Chi-Chi on the back, sending his wife flying out of the house, crash into a tree and land in a pile of hay.

The Son twins stared at the sight with stunned expressions.

"Oh no!"Goku panicked in shock. "What have I done?! I have been in space for so long that I don't know my own strength!"

Afterwards, Goku and his children placed bandages on Chi-Chi's head and arm to heal her injuries.

"There. I guess I'm not used to the gravity on Earth yet, Chi-Chi."Goku commented awkwardly.

"Listen, Goku."Chi-Chi instructed. "I'll let Gohan and Chika train with you, but I want them to study too. I don't think that's unreasonable. Kids their ages shouldn't spend the rest of their lives roughhousing. They need an education and I want to make sure they get one. Have I made myself clear?"

Outside the house, Piccolo stood in a tree and have heard the entire conversation.

"That's one battle, Goku will never win."Piccolo stated firmly.

* * *

 **The Dragon Team begin their training at last.  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	44. Training & Driving Lessons

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 44: Training & Driving Lessons**

On Mount Paozu...

Piccolo, Goku, Gohan and Chika were training in the sky.

The Son twins and Piccolo unleashed their attacks at Goku.

Goku used his teleport technique to move out of the way causing the attacks to combine and make a big explosion.

Goku invisibly began moving around the area as Piccolo, Gohan and Chika watched his movements.

Piccolo slashed Goku, giving him a small cut on his cheek.

Gohan and Chika began quickly attacking Goku, who easily dodged their punches and kicks.

Once again, Goku teleported out of sight as Gohan and Chika stood back to back.

Chika wiped the face on her forehead.

For the past few weeks, Gohan and Chika have been doing training with their father and Piccolo for their fight against the Androids.

The four warriors trained in hot and cold areas of the world.

Beside training, the Son twins have also been doing studying since their mum wanted them to increase their intelligence and get the highest grades when they go to high school.

Goku appeared at the top causing Gohan and Chika to launch their attacks towards him.

Gohan unleashed his Masenko while Chika fired her Lightening Arrow.

Goku threw the Masenko to another direction.

The lightening arrow nearly hit Goku by the arm, but Goku cancelled the attack.

Gohan and Chika stared at their father in awe.

He was really a strong person even when his not in his Super Saiyan form.

* * *

Chi-Chi screamed as she was being chased by a huge wild boar, while walking home from the grocery store.

The boar chased Chi-Chi for a while, but at the last second, the boar runs off of a cliff.

Chi-Chi sighed in relief and began to walk home.

* * *

A While Later...

When they finished training, Goku, Piccolo and the Son twins decided to relax for a little bit before returning home.

Gohan and Chika decided to catch some fish in the pond while Goku was relaxing in the sky and looking at the clouds in the sky.

"That cloud looks like Piccolo."Goku chuckled. "Ooh scary."

Gohan and Chika came out of the water holding two big fishes.

"Hey, dad!"Gohan called out. "Look what we caught!"

"Two big tasty fish to eat."Chika remarked happily.

"Whoa, those are big fish."Gohan admitted with a smile. "Your mum would be proud of you both."

Gohan and Chika smiled at their father as they came out of the water.

"Do you think we can have them for dinner?"Gohan asked.

"If we do, can we have it with soy sauce?"Chika said hopefully.

Goku smiled. "Sure we can."

Piccolo sat while floating in front of a waterfall and frowned at the sight of the fish that the Son twins caught.

 _"Fish again?"_ Piccolo thought. _"That's all we had for two weeks straight."_

* * *

Afterwards...

Chi-Chi sighed as she placed her grocery on the table and sat in a chair in exhaustion.

Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Chika returned home when the sun was setting.

"Hi mum."Chika greeted. "We're back."

"Look what we caught and just in time for dinner."Gohan replied happily.

Gohan and Chika placed the fishes on the table.

"More fish? That's great."Chi-Chi said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, mum."Chika assured. "I can help you cook."

"Thank you, sweetie."Chi-Chi answered gratefully. "I could use an extra hand."

Chi-Chi frowned, seeing Piccolo outside the house.

 _"And it looks like I'll be cooking for one extra again tonight."_ Chi-Chi thought. _"Doesn't that Piccolo have somewhere else to go?"_

Goku and Gohan began taking off their clothes causing Chika's cheeks to turn pink and cover her eyes.

"Come on, Gohan."Goku instructed. "Let's go take a bath."

"Ugh, my clothes smell like fish."Gohan chuckled.

An angry expression grew on Chi-Chi's face as her husband and son placed their dirty clothes on the table.

"Hey, Chi-Chi."Goku said with a smile. "Can you give these clothes a wash? Easy on the starts, okay? We worked up quite a sweat today."

Chika slowly removed her hands from her eyes.

Though she was still six years old, Chika knew the differences between girls and boys but not the 'adult things' since she was too young to know yet.

Goku and Gohan began walking away wearing waist towels only for Chi-Chi to angrily stand up.

"Hold it, right there!"Chi-Chi demanded. "Now let me get this straight! You expect me to get dinner ready and wash your clothes while you and Gohan relax in a nice hot bath?! Well that's not going to happen, mister! Do you even care what kinda day I had today?! I don't know what I liked better! Being chased halfway home by a wild boar or walking the way home in my tired aching feet and is all because we don't have a car!"

"Chi-Chi, I drive you if I could but you know I don't have a driving license yet."Goku responded.

"Well, it's time you got one!"Chi-Chi shouted angrily. "I don't know why you have to be the only man in this town, who doesn't have a driving license and a car!"

Goku looked at Piccolo.

"You can't drive, can you?"Goku asked.

"Leave me out of this!"Piccolo retorted.

"I want both of you to put your training on hold now and got to driving school tomorrow!"Chi-Chi ordered and folded her arms. "I think it's about time you two learned something useful for a change."

"Say what?!"Piccolo questioned.

"Chi-Chi, do we have to?"Goku asked.

"Listen, all I'm asking you to do is get your driving license."Chi-Chi reminded. "It's not like I am asking you to save the world."

Both Goku and Piccolo sweat dropped.

"And if you don't, you have to cook your old meals from now on."Chi-Chi stated with a frown. "Understand?"

Goku and Piccolo nodded nervously while Chika covered her mouth to giggle quietly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Goku and Piccolo left to go to driving school while wearing normal civilian clothes while Gohan and Chika were at home studying in their room.

Gohan drew a picture of Piccolo and Goku in a car in one of his study books.

"I wonder what dad and Piccolo are doing, Chi?"Gohan asked.

"They are properly having fun while driving."Chika responded and yawned in boredom. "Unlike us..."

"Gohan!"Chi-Chi's voice called out. "Chika!"

"Gohan, your book!"Chika warned quickly.

Gohan placed his hands to cover the drawing in his book and Chika went back to reading her geography book.

Then Chi-Chi came into the room with a tray that contained two orange drinks.

"Gohan, Chika, your both been really good kids studying all day."Chi-Chi said proudly. "I thought I bring you two some beverages."

"Thanks, mum."Gohan replied.

"Yeah."Chika agreed. "Your the best."

Chi-Chi placed the orange cups on the table.

"I know you two have a lot of catching up to do and these should give you the energy you both need to really hit those books."Chi-Chi remarked.

"Oh boy, our favourites."Gohan said. "Thanks, mum."

"They look yummy."Chika commented.

"Your welcome."Chi-Chi responded and left the room.

Gohan removed his hands from his back and sighed in relief.

"Boy that was close."Gohan mumbled.

"Mum would become angry mum, if she saw that picture."Chika joked.

The Son twins notice Icarus outside their bedroom window.

"Icarus."Gohan and Chika said in unison.

Gohan and Chika went up to Icarus, who licked their faces.

"Hey Icarus, we can't play right now we have to study."Gohan reminded. "Oh wait, I got an idea."

"Is it sneaking out without mum seeing us?"Chika asked.

"Yep."Gohan remarked.

Chika smirked. "I'm in."

* * *

In the Sky...

Gohan and Chika cheered as they flew on Icarus.

"Faster, Icarus!"Gohan encouraged.

"We got to find our dad and Piccolo!"Chika remarked. "So fly quickly!"

Icarus arrived in the town, where the driving school was.

The young lilac coloured dragon landed on a building roof and the Son twins got off of him to look at the road.

Gohan, Chika and Icarus spotted Goku and Piccolo racing against each other in the road.

Piccolo was doing well at driving while Goku was failing miserably.

"Here they come, guys."Gohan said.

Goku and Piccolo's cars zoomed passed the trio.

"And there they go."Chika added.

It seemed Goku and Piccolo were doing well until they both sent their cars up in the sky and crash into each other.

The Son twins and Icarus stared at the sight in shock.

However Goku and Piccolo with their instructors safely in their arms.

"Luckily these two are going to be okay."Goku said.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

After crashing both of their cars in the middle of a race, Goku and Piccolo naturally fail, but were given one last chance.

Gohan and Chika had to return home with Icarus since it was starting to rain outside.

When the Son twins successfully arrived home, they started finishing off answering the questions of their geography book pages that they didn't answer before leaving.

"Wow!"Gohan chuckled and licked his lips. "This is great!"

"Yep."Chika mumbled as she placed a few shrimps in her mouth.

Chi-Chi smiled as Gohan and Chika stuffed their faces with donburi, ramen, spring rolls and dumplings.

"Eat up, kids. You deserve these meals for completing your studies."Chi-Chi stated in approval. "I sure hope your dad and Piccolo get their driving licenses."

Gohan and Chika glanced at each other, but didn't say anything.

Not long after, Goku and Piccolo arrived from driving school only to tell Chi-Chi they failed to get their driving licences.

"FAILED THE TEST?!"Chi-Chi yelled in anger. "What do you mean you failed the test?! Your telling me neither of you muscle heads got your licenses?!"

"Umm...yeah."Goku replied.

Piccolo nodded in agreement.

Chi-Chi became speechless and fainted on the ground.

Goku, Gohan and Chika rushed up to Chi-Chi.

"Mum?"Gohan asked.

"Are you okay?"Chika said.

"Was it something I said?"Goku questioned in confusion.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	45. The Androids Appear!

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, but my OC, Chika Son**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chika Son: Goku's Daughter**

 **Chapter 45: The Androids Appear!**

 _Flashback..._

 _A seven year old Chika followed Goku in the night sky._

 _"Dad?"Chika yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Why are we out so early?"_

 _"Chika, I am going to teach you the special technique that I learned in Planet Yardrat."Goku replied._

 _"Whoa! Really?"Chika asked with a hint of excitement. "That great!"_

 _Goku nodded in agreement._

 _Not longer after, Goku and Chika landed in a forest._

 _There were a few birds tweeting and the sound of grasshoppers in the background._

 _"This is it."Goku stated. "If your going to learn that technique, you need to be taught somewhere quiet."_

 _Chika looked at her father._

 _"Hey dad."Chika said._

 _"Yes, Chika?"Goku asked._

 _"Now that your back home with us, your not going to leave us anymore right?"Chika questioned hopefully. "I felt lonely without you."_

 _Goku ruffled Chika's head._

 _"I won't Chika, don't worry."Goku assured with a smile._

 _"Promise?"Chika asked._

 _"Promise."Goku replied._

 _Chika closed her eyes and smiled gently._

* * *

2 Years Later...

Gohan, Chika, Goku and Piccolo were heading their way to Amenbo Island.

The Son twins were flying a bit faster than their father and Piccolo.

"Slow down, kids."Goku instructed. "We'll be there on time. You've better safe your energy for the fight."

"Right, dad."Gohan and Chika said in unison.

"3 years."Piccolo replied. "For 3 years, we've trained just for this moment. But was it enough?"

"Why don't you ask me that again this afternoon."Goku commented. "I think we'll know by then."

"If only we had more time."Piccolo admitted. "I feel like there's so much more I could've done to prepare. I could've gone faster! I could've gone stronger!"

"Don't say that."Goku replied. "You did as much as you could, Piccolo. We all did."

Gohan and Chika notice Krillin flying ahead of them.

"That's Krillin!"Chika gasped.

"Hey, dad! Look!"Gohan remarked. "It's Krillin!"

Goku notice his childhood was flying ahead.

"Hey, Krillin!"Gohan called out.

Krillin notice Gohan and Chika going next to him.

"Hey, Gohan and Chika."Krillin greeted. "Long time, no see."

"Hey, Krillin."Goku said.

"Hey, Goku."Krillin responded.

"So buddy think you are ready to tackle a couple of Androids today?"Goku asked.

"Well, I suppose I am ready as I'll ever going to be."Krillin answered and looked down. "Just wish things didn't have to be this way."

"Guys, we are approaching the island!"Chika stated.

The Z Fighters stopped flying when they arrived above Sasebo, the island city.

"Boy, there is a lot more people than I thought."Goku said.

"Yeah."Krillin agreed. "I didn't know this city existed."

"It looks like we have to divert the Androids away from the city."Gohan commented. "If we don't, lots of people down there are going to get hurt."

"We can't let that happen."Chika responded with a frown.

"I agree."Goku said.

"Let's not try and get too ahead ourselves, you guys."Krillin complemented. "We need to find them first."

"Then we better start looking."Goku stated.

Krillin, Gohan, Chika, Goku and Piccolo headed down to investigate.

As they headed down, the group notice Tien, Yamcha and Bulma waving at their friends.

"Hey, Goku!"Yamcha called out. "Over here!"

The five warriors went down to a bluff to meet up with their friends.

"You late."Yamcha responded. "What took you guys so long?"

Bulma walked forward holding a baby in her arms.

"Bulma."Goku said.

"It is Bulma."Gohan replied.

"Hey, guys."Bulma greeted with a smile. "Wow, you've all been working out, haven't you?"

Surprised expressions grew on Gohan, Chika and Krillin's faces when they notice a baby in Bulma's arms.

The baby had lavender coloured hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wore a dark blue hat with a yellow bib around his neck, a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Bulma, what in the world do you think your doing out here?"Goku asked.

"I've come to watch you fight, silly."Bulma responded. "Oh, don't worry. I'll just stay for a while and then I'll go home."

"I hope you don't think I'm nuts for asking."Krillin answered. "But what's the deal with the baby, Bulma?"

Chika looked at Yamcha.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"Chika remarked. "In the end, you two got married."

Yamcha frowned before closing his eyes and folded his arms.

"Your wrong, Chika."Yamcha stated. "His not my kid."

Gohan, Chika and Krillin stared at Yamcha with confused expressions.

"If you think that's a shock just wait."Yamcha suggested. "Wait until she tells you, who the father really is."

Yamcha walked away with a sigh while Goku went up to Bulma and let out a chuckle.

"I'll bet is Vegeta isn't, right Trunks?"Goku asked with a smile.

Startled looks grew on Gohan, Chika and Krillin's faces.

"Now who told you that, Goku?"Bulma questioned. "I wanted to keep it a secret. I was going to surprise you guys."

"Well, actually I just thought I might take a guess!"Goku chuckled nervously. "I mean he kinda looks like Vegeta!"

"You guessed his name too."Bulma admitted.

"Yeah, what are the chances of that?"Goku chuckled. "Maybe I'm psychic."

Gohan and Chika were complete in shock.

The father of Bulma's baby was Vegeta.

"Outrageous."Krillin replied. "Who would've guessed Bulma and Vegeta?"

Yamcha scoffed with a hint of jealousy.

"Well since we're on the subject, where is Vegeta?"Piccolo asked.

"I don't have a clue."Bulma answered. "I really haven't seen him around lately. I know he was training to come here, but with the baby and all. I guess I must've lost track on him."

"He'll show."Goku assured. "He wouldn't miss a fight."

"I left Chiaotzu at Roshi's."Tien admitted. "To be honest with you, I didn't think the little guy wouldn't stand much of a chance out here."

Goku nodded in respond.

Gohan and Chika walked up to Bulma.

"Bulma, what time is it?"Gohan asked.

"Let's see."Bulma said and looked at her watch. "According to my watch, it's 9:30."

"Bulma, you better get out of here before it is too late."Goku warned. "Those Androids are going to be here in half an hour."

"Don't worry."Bulma giggled. "I just wanna see how these Androids look like then I'll go."

Trunks hid his head underneath his mother's chest.

"It's nice to meet you, Trunks."Chika greeted kindly. "My name is Chika."

Trunks looked at Chika quietly before he started gurgling at her.

Chika smiled at the infant.

It was strange, but it felt like she has seen baby Trunks face somewhere before.

Like she has already met him.

Tien went next to Piccolo, who was watching the city below.

"Well, it's almost show time."Tien admitted. "Only 30 minutes to go."

While waiting, Gohan and Chika began entertaining little baby Trunks.

The Son twins did funny faces causing Trunks to laugh lightly.

"His such a cutie."Chika giggled and thought. _"It's still hard to believe who his dad really is."_

"Hey Krillin, let's try and see you make the kid laugh?"Gohan suggested.

"Alright."Krillin answered and smiled at Trunks. "So your new in town or what?"

Trunks started laughing at Krillin.

"Yep."Krillin agreed with a frown. "I crack myself up too, kid."

Goku, Bulma, Trunks, Gohan and Chika started laughing together.

"Quiet, you guys!"Piccolo snapped. "Someone is coming."

"You think it's them?"Gohan asked.

"I can't tell yet."Krillin responded.

"Me neither."Chika said.

Then Yajirobe arrived in his hovercar.

"Hey."Goku greeted. "Have you come and help us fight the Androids?"

"No way."Yajirobe answered. "Just came to give you these Senzu Beans from Korin."

Yajirobe gives Goku the bag of Senzu Beans.

"Wow, thanks."Goku responded.

"Yeah, whatever."Yajirobe said rudely and went on his hovercar. "I'm out of here."

"Are you sure you don't want to help us out?"Goku asked.

"If you guys get killed that's your own business."Yajirobe replied. "I am taking off when I can."

Yajirobe flies away in his hovercar.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?"Tien asked as he looked down the city below. "It's almost time, but there is still no sign of the Androids."

"Yeah, I forgot all about the time."Gohan responded.

"I can't believe we listened to that kid."Yamcha said smugly. "Androids? That's a good one."

"Don't be so literal, you guys."Bulma scowled and looked at her watch. "It's only 10:17. I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet."

"And besides that mysterious guy from the future wouldn't come all the way to the past for nothing."Chika added with her arms folded.

"Excuse me, but I think we would've sensed their power levels by now."Yamcha reminded. "Sorry to disappoint you girls, but the Androids just aren't coming."

Suddenly Yajirobe's car gets shot down in the sky causing everyone to get shocked.

"What was that?!"Goku demanded.

"It's Yajirobe!"Krillin shouted.

Yajirobe's car landed on the ocean.

Chika glared at Yamcha.

"You were saying?"Chika questioned.

"You guys! It's the Androids!"Piccolo warned. "I see them up there!"

The Dragon Team spotted two figures in the sky that headed into the city.

"They flew into the city!"Tien stated.

"But where did they go?"Yamcha asked.

Tien and Yamcha looked around, but couldn't see the Androids anywhere.

"I don't know."Krillin replied. "Can you see them, Goku?"

"I am not sure."Goku answered. "One second, they were up in the sky and then they just vanished. I didn't sense their power levels."

"Well, they are both Androids aren't they?"Gohan asked nervously. "That means we can't sense them!"

A startled look was on Chika's face.

"That's crazy!"Yamcha argued. "How are we supposed to find these Androids, if we can't sense them where they are?!"

"Aw man..."Krillin mumbled.

"I guess we have to find them the old fashion way."Piccolo admitted. "With our eyes."

"Right. Let's spread out, you guys."Goku said and looked at Bulma. "Bulma, look after these."

Goku hands Bulma the bag of Senzu Beans.

"Now remember."Goku instructed. "If you find the Androids, don't take them on by yourself. Wait for the others."

Goku looked at Gohan.

"Gohan, go check on Yajirobe."Goku ordered. "See if his okay."

Gohan nodded. "Right!"

"LET'S GO!"Piccolo yelled.

Gohan flew to help Yajirobe while Chika and the warriors flew down to the city to find these mysterious assailants as Bulma and Trunks watched.

Krillin and Chika headed with Goku to a part of the island city.

"Krillin, Chika, let's check down there!"Goku stated.

Krillin went to another side while Chika landed on a roof which was not far from the one her father was.

"If I was an Android, where would I be?"Goku asked and gritted his teeth. "Man, I wish Trunks would've at least showed me a picture of them!"

Chika carefully looked around the city for the two Androids.

"Hopefully these Androids don't have the ability to shape shift into people."Chika said with a frown.

But as she continued looking around, she only sees a bunch of civilians going on with their daily lives.

Krillin landed around a shop area, where a crowd of people were walking by.

* * *

Gohan rescued Yajirobe from his crashed hovercar.

"Are you okay, Yajirobe?"Gohan asked.

"Do I look okay, kid?"Yajirobe coughed.

* * *

In Sasebo...

Chika landed next to Goku.

"Chika, did you find the Androids?"Goku asked.

"No, daddy."Chika answered. "I don't even know what I am looking for."

Suddenly an explosion happened not far from where Goku and Chika stood.

"Dad!"Chika shouted and pointed at the explosion. "Over there!"

"Let's hurry!"Goku insisted.

Goku and Chika powered up and flew where the explosion was.

The unite with Tien, Krillin and Piccolo where the chaos was.

The Z Fighters see a badly wounded Yamcha being held by Android 20, who was accompanied by Android 19.

Android 19 was a chubby guy while Android 20 was an old man.

"Oh no!"Goku shouted. "Yamcha!"

Chika covered her mouth in shock when saw blood pouring out from Yamcha.

Android 20 dropped Yamcha on the floor.

"Krillin, there is still a chance to save him!"Goku replied. "You and Chika take him back to Bulma and give him a Senzu Bean! Go now as fast you two can!"

"We're on it."Krillin responded.

Chika opened her mouth to argue, but then stopped.

Her father wanted her to be put into safety and must accept that.

Krillin and Chika slowly went up to Yamcha and helped him up before flying away.

Goku and Tien angrily glared at Android 20 and Android 19.

* * *

Outside the Island City...

Krillin and Chika brought Yamcha to where Gohan, Bulma, Trunks and Yajirobe was.

Yamcha gets revived by a Senzu Bean and the wound on his chest was gone.

Then a bunch of explosions from the Androids erupted which sweep across a large portion of the city.

"Oh my gosh!"Bulma said in shock. "Did the Androids do that?"

Gohan, Chika and Krillin glared at scene, completely angered by this thoughtless act of destruction.

"It's them, alright."Yamcha said.

"It looks like they blew up half the city."Yamcha responded.

"No kidding."Gohan agreed.

"This is a nightmare."Chika complemented quietly.

"I just don't know how to stop them, you guys."Yamcha admitted and stood up. "I sure hope Goku knows what to do."

* * *

In Sasebo...

Most building were tumbling down in flames.

"You monster!"Goku growled.

"I clearly wiped away the innocents."Android 20 answered. "Don't you agree with my efforts?"

"Leave this people out of this!"Goku demanded in anger.

A smirk appeared on Android 19's face.

"There are no more people to get rid of."Android 19 said simply.

Goku glared at the two Androids in hatred.

"Very well."Android 20 responded. "You may lead us to another place of your choosing, Goku."

Shocked expressions grew on Goku and Tien's faces.

"How did you know his name was Goku?"Tien asked.

"I know all of you."Android 20 replied. "The Namekian Piccolo. Even you, the one named Tien."

Then the emergency services start to arrived on the scene of the destruction.

"Let's get a cleaner lair."Goku responded. "Follow me!"

Goku, Tien and Piccolo flew off with Android 19 and Android 20 following them.

* * *

The group spotted Tien, Goku and Piccolo taking off to the sky with Android 19 and Android 20.

"Look!"Gohan said. "It's dad!"

"And the Androids."Yamcha added.

"Where they going with those monsters?"Chika asked nervously.

"His leading them away from the city."Krillin responded.

"Oh no!"Yamcha said. "We gotta warn him somehow, you guys! He doesn't know the Androids can absorb his energy!"

Gohan and Chika became alarmed hearing Yamcha's warning.

"I don't know how but when the Android grabbed me, I can feel my energy being absorbed out of my body."Yamcha admitted.

"Well, what in the world are you waiting for?"Bulma questioned. "Get moving before those nasty Androids grab someone else!"

"There is no time to lose!"Gohan stated.

"We have to warn dad and the others!"Chika agreed.

Gohan and Chika powered up.

"I am not sure I want to go back there guys."Yamcha answered. "Maybe I should stay here!"

The Son twins took off into the sky.

"Gohan! Chika!"Krillin protested and flew up. "Wait!"

Krillin looked at Yamcha.

"You stay here, but I wanna help."Krillin admitted and held up the bag of Senzu Beans. "I am taking the bag of Senzu Beans!"

Krillin flew after Gohan and Chika.

"Those three have no idea what they're up against."Yamcha retorted and touched the part of his stomach where he was wounded. "And I know what those Androids can do!"

Bulma, Trunks and Yajirobe started at Yamcha quietly.

"I can't let this happen to anyone else!"Yamcha growled with a glare. "I got to help my friends! Wait! Guys! I am coming!"

Yamcha powered up and took off in the sky to follow after Krillin and the Son Twins.

* * *

 **The Androids have arrived...**

 **(Next chapter will be longer)**


End file.
